Love Quadrupled
by Storygirl747
Summary: Sequel to Love Times Two; Follow Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and their sparkmate Arabella as they experience the joys of having sparklings! How will the quads handle their massive Autobot family? How will the Autobots handle the world's only split spark quadruplets? Read on and find out! Rated T for action and swearing. Beware lots of Lambo fluff ahead!
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first sequel. I hope you all like it! Also for most of this to make sense and to see how it all started don't forget to read Love Times Two! Please sit back and enjoy, also be gentle...still working out some kinks in the story. :)**_

 _ **I IN NO WAY OWN THE TRANSFORMERS, THEY BELONG TO THEIR CURRENT OWNERS SO PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME!**_

 _ **I IN NOW WAY OWN ANY SONGS OR MEDIA USED IN THIS STORY AS REFERENCE OR OTHERWISE I.E; NAME BRANDS, MUSIC, ANIME/MANGA REFERENCES (THERE MAY BE A FEW) OR OTHER SUCH NONESENSE! AGAIN PLEASE DONT SUE!**_

 _ **I do own Arabella, Tia, Kyler, the sparklings, and any other OC's I add later!**_

 ** _Name credits; Pulse-_** Fandom Jumping Expert. **Nightsinger-** AyanoZonurai **Freezefire-** ThePegasusDevice **Maverick- Me. All middle name credits go to** Retrokill **.**

* * *

Text: " = normal speech heard out loud, sparklings included.

 **[Text: "]** = Family bond/twin bond/quad bond/spark bond :)

 **{Text: "}** =Com. Link/text message/ phone call. (specified)

S.S: " =Twins speaking in unison

N.P.F.M: " =Quads speaking in unison

YDaddy = Sunstreaker

RDaddy = Sideswipe

* * *

 _ **Sideswipe's pov**_

"Good night Pulse. I love you."

I said to my son as he drifted into recharge. My name is Sideswipe. I'm the twin to Sunstreaker, husband to Arabella Brinks, king of pranks and one of two very proud fathers of split spark quadruplets. Currently we're trying to get said sparklings to recharge. Which if you're a parent you'd know that it's easier said than done.

Bella: "Sideswipe, have you seen Maverick?"

 _See what I mean?_

Me: "Lemme guess, bath time?"

Sunny: "Yeah, and as usual he's no where to be found."

 _ **Ker-snik!**_

Me: "Found him. He's under Pulse's crib. And boy is he dusty."

Maverick: "Click? _**ker-snik!**_ "

Me: "Aww! Bless you little one! C'mon it's time you had your bath."

I said as I picked up my other son. We have two mechs and two femmes. Thankfully our little femmes were already in recharge. Their names are Nightsinger and Freezefire.

Maverick: "Click chirp chirp?"

Me: "All right into the tub with you."

I said as I tried to lower him into the water. I say _try_ because he at the sight of it scrambled up my arm onto my bicep. Maverick and Nightsinger hate baths. As far as I can tell they're not hydrophobic but they hate 'em with every fiber of their being.

Bella: "Maverick, let go of daddy. C'mon don't you wanna be all clean and shiny when you meet the others tomorrow?"

Maverick: "Whirr! Click, click, chiiiiirrrrp!"

Me: "I think that means no. C'mon little mech leggo of me. Please?"

Maverick: "Click."

Its not always like this. He usually climbs onto my shoulder like a pirate's parrot. Thankfully Sunny know's how to get him to release me from his iron grip. He quietly crept up behind us and began wiggling his digits into the seams of Maverick's armor at his sides.

Sunny: "Cootchie cootchie cootchie coo! Time for tickles Maverick! Cootchie cootchie cootchie coo!"

He crooned to our little mech, who quickly lost his grip as he began to giggle and trill happily.

Sunny: "Awww, look at you! You're so _ticklish_ on your sides! Hmmm, I wonder if your _tummy_ is ticklish? Lets see! Tickle tickle tickle!"

He cooed as he began tickling our son's tummy without mercy. I know what he's doing, Maverick is the most ticklish out of all of our sparklings, if he can tire him out enough he won't fight too hard when we give him his bath. After Sunny tickled Maverick for five minutes, he was ready for his bath. He placed him in the tub and began to rinse him off. All Maverick could do was squeak in protest. Poor little mech was too sleepy to do much else. As soon as Sunstreaker was finished he handed Maverick to me to be dryed off. Maverick trilled unhappily when I was finished, he _still_ isn't ready for bed yet.

Bella: "I got this. C'mere sweetspark, oohhh there we go."

She cooed as she began to sway and rock Maverick into a light recharge, Maverick was fighting hard though. As per her usual she began to sing to him. Each of our sparklings has their own song that puts them to sleep, Maverick's is _I Love You Always Forever_ by Donna Lewis. Dont ask me why, I just dont know.

Bella: " _You've got, the most unbelieveable blues eyes I've ever seen. You've got me almost melting away._ "

At two minutes in Maverick was out cold. Works like a charm everytime.

Me: "Good job love."

I hissed as she held up a servo. She was staring at the vent system overhead. Before I could stop her she had put Maverick in his crib, then opened up the vent and crawled in.

Bella: "Evening Jazz."

Jazz: "Oh! Uhhh, evenin' Bella. D..don't mind me, ah was jus' checking the vents ta make sure the con's-"

Bella: "Jazz?"

Jazz: "Yeah?"

Bella: "You will see the sparklings _tomorrow_ morning when we introduce them to everyone, and not a moment sooner."

Jazz: "Aw c'mon! Please?"

Bella: "We just got them to recharge."

Jazz: "Ah won wake em! Ah promise!"

Bella: "No. Now unless you wanna taste plasma I suggest that you back up."

Jazz: "Nuh uh! As your comandin' officer I demand ta see em!"

Bella: "Nice try, but we're of the same rank. Again I submit to you my canon and its _plasma_."

Jazz: "Aw man. This sucks!"

Bella: "Good night Jazz."

Jazz: "Night. Night Sunstreaker, Sideswipe."

S.S: "Night Jazz."

We softly called amidst our chuckles. We wanted to build a family bond before the sparklings met anyone new and in order to do that, when we were released from Medbay we exiled our family unit to our quarters. We've all left at times to get energon and sunlight, or moonlight, but our main focus was keeping everyone from coming to see the sparklings. This is the third time somebot has tried to come through the vents this week. And it's only _Tuesday_.

Bella: "Alright I'm off boys, last night to train before tomorrow."

Sunny: "Love you bae. Have fun."

Me: "See you in a quarter joor?"

Bella: "Mmmmh hmm! Love you both, you too sweetsparks."

She said to our recharging quartet. Bella often sneaks out after they begin to recharge, usually to train. I think it has something to do with losing "baby weight" as she calls it. Personally I think she looks fine.

Sunny: "You're getting first watch."

Me: "Aw c'mon! I had first watch last night!"

Sunny:" No, I did remember?"

Me: "No cause-"

 **Click,** _ **snick!**_

He just closed the door to our room in my face! _And_ he locked it! Son of a glitch! Looks like its just me and the sparklings for the next half joor.

 _ **Sparklings pov: Nightsinger**_

YDaddy: "Nightsinger, time to wake up sweetspark."

Me: "Unnnnh. Don't wanna!"

YDaddy: "Bella, Sides, I think she needs to be tickled."

Me: "Nooooooooo! No tickles! Dont want!"

YDaddy: "Aha thought that would get you up. C'mon lets get you ready to meet the big bots."

Me: "Kay. Morning Pulse. Hi Maverick and Freezefire."

My name is Nightsinger. I am the oldest of split spark qua..qua...quads? Well at least that's what my mommy and daddies say. I have one sister and two brothers. Pulse, Maverick, and Freezefire. Daddy put me on the ground and picked up Maverick...uh oh, Maverick is feeling icky.

Maverick: " _Bleeech!_ Hi sis!"

YDaddy: "Oh yuck!"

RDaddy: "Relax sunshine it'll wash off."

YDaddy: " _What have I told you about calling me that?!_ "

Pulse: "Why are they fighting?"

Freezefire: "Because Maverick was icky! No dont want my ribbon like that! Moooommy! No!"

Maverick is the youngest...I think. He usually is happy about anything and loves to splore. He's not scared of much. Pulse is older than Freezefire and Maverick. He likes to look at things a lot, I like that, cause its fun to splore! He can be...stwict at times like when we play. My little sister Freezefire is like my yellow daddy, she doesn't like yucky stuff, none of us do, but she hates throw up. And she likes things to look like how she wants them. Red daddy says I act like mommy, I dont know what that means. I love to splore and play, it's fun finding new things and toys to play with!

Mommy: "(Sigh) Sunstreaker, will you please tie her bow, she keeps untying it when I do it. Here hand me Maverick. Good morning little one."

Maverick: "Morning mommy! Who's Jazz?"

Me "Jazz?"

Maverick: "After mommy put me to bed, she talked to some silly guy in the ceiling."

Pulse: "Maybe He's one of the big bots?"

Mommy and daddies have told us bout other big bots like them. And and they told us about little people called hu..human allies...? Today we get to meet them. I've never left home before, what if the other big bots are meanies?

RDaddy: "All right. Do we have everything? Toys, bottles, bibs, binkies,blankies...I think thats all of it. Ready?"

Mommy: "Pretty sure, is everyone in the rec room?"

YDaddy: "Yes."

Mommy: "Oh good you got the spit up off. I think we can go now."

RDaddy: "Allright sweetsparks. Lets go meet the rest of the base."

Me: "What's a base?"

Maverick: "We're leaving? We won't be gone long right?"

Pulse: "Yay! Ooooooo! What's that?! I wanna go there!"

He said. He was looking at something, oooooooh. It is pretty! I think thats what outside is sposed to look like. Trees and flowers, and stuff. I like it, I wanna go there too!

Mommy: "Heh, Pulse that is what is known as outside. Its pretty huh?"

RDaddy: "Okay, here we are. Bella, can you hold Maverick while I make sure that they won't scar our kids for life?"

 **[Freezefire: "What's scar mean? The big bots wont be mean will they?"]**

 **[Maverick: "Dunno. I don't like what's happening. This is sposed to be fun...right?"]**

Me and my brothers and sister can talk to each other...without actually saying anything out loud. It was kinda spooky at first, but now it's not too bad. Mommy and daddies don't know bout it. _I think._

 **[Me: "You think we can stay with mommy and daddies?"]**

 **[Pulse: "What if they put us on the ground? Maybe if we crawl away, the big bots won't be meanies?"]**

 **[Freezefire: "Daddy, said something about being quiet. We should be quiet."]**

 **[Maverick: "Yeah, let big bots talk...maybe they will say something im...importaant!"]**

Mommy: "Alright lets go find daddy, he's taking to long. Probably because he told them to be quiet. You guys wanna do that?"

Me: "Yes please."

Maverick: "I wanna see daddy!"

Pulse: "Me too!"

Freezefire: "Please?"

Mommy and yellow daddy took us into a big room. It was so big that...that it was bigger than big! There are so many things in here!

Big bots and human allies: "AWWWWWW!"

So many big bots...and little people. Why are they looking at us like that? I dont know if I like this.

 **[Me: "Someone say something!"]**

 **[Pulse: "Yeah Freezefire! Say something!"]**

 **[Freezefire: "Uh, unh! Scary! You two do it!"]**

Maverick: "Hiiiii!"

Big bots and human allies: "AWWWWWW! CUTE!"

Maverick: "See? They're not mean...I think."

Me: "Which ones Jazz?"

Biggest bot: "Hello little ones. My designation is Optimus Prime."

BIG! He's so big! Whys he so big? He looks nice. Big...very very big. Anyways he told us all the other big bots and allies names. I think he told us their names...I don't know what des..desig..na..tion means. I remember, Ratchet, Moonracer, and Jolt. They're nice, I like Ratchet, he teases daddies, and Jolt gives warm hugs, and Moonracer tells neat stories! I like these big bots, look scary but seem nice. Now I know who Jazz is! I like him. Kay, I want down now. Splore!"

Me: "Down please."

Pulse: "No! No splore!"

Maverick: "Wanna splore! Fun to splore! Down please!"

Freezefire: "Want down! Human allies cute! Wanna see, wanna splore!"

Mommy: "Okay, okay, okay! Easy guys! Sunny, put them down. They're obviously curious about our allies."

YDaddy: "Boo, are you sure it's safe?"

RDaddy: "Bro, we're right here. I'm pretty sure we can keep them from maiming them."

YDaddy: "Haha, I suppose the worst that could happen is that they'd get drooled on. Okay sweetsparks be gentle, and play nice."

He said as they put us down. Yay! Splore!

Pulse: "Wait! We should move as a group!"

Maverick: "No! They're so little! They're smaller than us! What does maim mean?"

Freezefire: "Hey! He looks kinda like mommy! Look!"

I looked and saw a small person smiling. His smile was big and he did kinda look like mommy!

Me: "Mommy! Moooomy! Look look look!"

Mommy: "Kyler?! What are you... You didnt! You didnt join...did you?"

Kyler: "I did! You did a great job sis! They're _adorable_!"

Bluestreak: "Sis? How can she be related to you? You're not of the same species. Not that it matters but-"

Mommy: "Primus! Do any of the new arrivals know? Tia I thought you'd tell them!"

Tia: "Slipped my mind, what with the new mini's being born and all."

Mommy: "Well...it's a long story."

Kyler: "Here's the abridged version; She was born human aka my little sister. She met the twin terrors and they fought a Decepticon and then kidnapped her. The Decepticon formally known as Barricade k-i-l-l-e-d her and Tia and they were brought back as how you see them now. The rest I'm sure you all know."

Hound: "That, sounds insane."

Ironhide: "I know, it does. But it happened, what he told you is one hundred percent true."

RDaddy: "Which means my small quartet, that he is your uncle. Say hi to uncle Kyler."

N.P.F.M: "Hi!"

Mommy: "Sweet Primus, what were you thinking?! Wait how did you join?"

Boring! I wonder if someone will play with us? He looks nice, what was his name? Bu..bumbee? Bumblebee!"

Me: "Wanna play! Anyone else wanna play with Bumblebee?"

Bee: "You wanna play with me?"

Maverick: "You can understand us?!"

All the big bots stopped talking. Neat we have a friend!

 _ **Sunstreaker's pov**_

You learn something new everyday. Today, I learned that Bee can understand our sparklings. Well sort of. Bee warbles and clicks as do our sparklings, I imagine that the two aren't far off from each other in meaning.

Sam: "Bee, can uh. Can you understand them?"

Bee gave us a so so wave with his hand. Great we have a sparkling whisperer. Speaking of said sparklings they were definitely fond of Bee. All four of them crawled over to him and began cuddling his ankles. Primus they're cute. Bee picked up Pulse making him click in surprise. Upon seeing this, each of our sparklings wandered over to other mechs and femmes who gently picked them up as well.

Inferno: "Primus they're beautiful. She looks just like her mom."

Bella: "Pfft! She looks like me but she acts like Sunstreaker. OCD and all."

Jazz: "And what about her? She looks like a cross between Sides and Sunny. Hmmm, lemme guess...she takes afta you huh?"

Bella: "On the nose plates. She loves to sing like I do. Actually she trills and whistles when _any_ of us sing. It's funny."

Kyler: "No way! Lemme see!"

Bella: " _I like when you run red lights don't stop til you thrill me, oh how you thrill me-_ "

Nightsinger: "Whistle-chiiirrruuup!"

Jazz: "Woah! Move over Mariah! That's an impressive whistle note ya got there lil lady."

Nightsinger: "Warble!"

Bella: "Told you."

Hide: "Ho boy. He has your grin Sideswipe. I see you'll be spending time in the brig with your fathers. Perhaps you can be cell mates."

Sides: "Hey! No brig time for him! Lest Prowl wants a very hurt sparkling and a very angry set of parents."

Hide: "Oh, is he sensitive?"

Me: "Yes and no. No in the sense that he loves to explore and lead the others to new discoveries at any cost. Yes in the sense that if he's not okay with something none of them are."

Bella: "Eh, with some things. If any of them are scared or unhappy then they all feel it and make their feelings known. I will say though that he is the most ticklish out of them all."

Hide: "Is that so? I'll have to keep that in mind."

He chuckled as he gently handed Maverick to Chromia who cooed at him making him click and squeal in delight. Inferno passed Freezefire to Windblade who gingerly took her smiling.

Windblade: "We will protect you from everything. Decepticons, owies, and when you're a mature femme, from creeps like how your dadies used to be."

S.S: "Hey! We resent that!"

Bella: "No. No you do not! Lets see who was it that snuck into my backyard close to midnight to spy on me?!"

Firestar: "(Snicker) We'll protect you is the point, all four of you. And when you're ready we'll teach you how to fight and beat up Decepticons."

It was at that moment that Nightsinger yawned making soft chirps as she did so.

Sides: "Looks like its nap time."

Pulse whined and trilled unhappily at the sound of a nap. He's never been quite fond of them. Everyone passed our sparklings forward so that we could put them down for recharge. Maverick and Freezefire clicking irritably as they did so. Freezefire had the beginnings of tears in her optics, whereas Maverick was already beginning to whimper.

Sides: "Aww, dont cry Maverick. They'll be here when you wake up. They all will."

Pulse: "AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Me: "Too late, wrong sparkling too. Should've known it was going to be him."

I muttered as I watched the domino effect take place. One right after the other, all of our sparklings began to wail unhappily. I looked to Bella who was holding a now very cranky Freezefire. She nodded her approval as she handed me Freezefire.

Me: "Siders, the usual duet should work. On my count."

Sides: "Right."

I said as music began to flow from our speakers as we began to gently sway to and fro.

Me: " _Quando sono solo e sogno all'orizzonte e mancan le parole. si lo so che non c'è luce in una stanza quando manca il sole. se non ci sei tu con me, con me._ "

Sides: " _su le finestre mostra a tutti il mio cuore che hai acceso, chiudi dentro me la luce che hai incontrato per strada..._ "

S.S: " _Con te partirò, paesi che non ho mai, veduto e vissuto con te adesso si li vivrò... Con te partirò su navi per mari che, io lo so no, no, non esistono più con te io li vivrò._ "

We sang, gently rocking our kids to sleep. Within seconds the wailing stopped, as their optic lids began to droop. Sides and I began gently rubbing certain wires in their necks making them relax more as we continued on.

Sides: " _Quando sei lontana sogno all'orizzonte e mancan le parole._

 _e io si lo so che sei con me, con me._ "

Me: " _tu, mia luna, tu sei qui con me. mio sole, tu sei qui con me, con me, con me, con me._ "

S.S: " _Con te partirò, paesi che non ho mai, veduto e vissuto con te adesso si li vivrò... Con te partirò su navi per mari che, io lo so no, no, non esistono più con te io li vivrò._ "

We finished seeing that our sparklings were now in a deep recharge. Works everytime. _Never_ hate on Andrea Bocelli. That dude is _magnificent_. We laid our sparklings down to rest in their play pen swaddled in their blankets. Everyone watched as each of them brought up a digit to suck on in their slumber. They always look so peaceful when they sleep.

Bella: "Beautiful as always boys."

Arcee: "What the heck was that?!"

Bella: " _Con Te Partiro_ by Andrea Bocelli. You should listen to it, it's a really sweet and beautiful song."

She hissed not wanting to wake the sparklings. I smirked and crossed my arms. Again you learn something new everyday.

Hound: "Was that Opera?! What happened to you guys?"

Chromia: "Nothing! They've always held a fondness for Italy. It only makes sense that they'd use an italian song to put their young to sleep."

We looked down to see the stunned faces of our human allies. Some of the new female cadets were swooning, others were cooing at how sweet the sight of our recharging sparklings were. Where as the men shook their heads and chuckled at us. Fine with me, they have to survive our _initiation_.

Prime: "May I ask how long they will be in recharge?'"

Me: "Bout a quarter to half a joor at most."

Prime: "I see. I will make this quick, We will be working closely with all of you to defeat the Decepticons. As you can see, we now have a very important reason as to why we should end the war. So with that, I will hand the floor over to Major Lennox."

Will: "Training starts tomorrow, no excuses. Ironhide, Chromia, and Arabella will play a role in your training as will Tia, Mirage and Jazz for special ops. In addition Ratchet wanted to say something."

Ratchet: "Indeed. As CMO of this base, I and the rest of the medics here regard you as our patients, this means that in terms of your health and wellbeing, what we... mainly _me_ says goes. You will all be evaluated tomorrow, do not make us hunt you down, this goes for both allies and Autobots. Arabella, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, I expect to see the sparklings as well. I need to make sure that they are developing at a healthy rate."

Hide: "Oh slag. Not another maintenance day!"

Sides: "Cheer up Hide it could be worse!"

Hide: "Says the mech who doesn't need one!"

Ratchet: "Actually its about time they had a tune up too. I didn't completely scan them when I repaired their arms."

Kyler: "Sooo, this is where you begin to protect me...riiiight sis?"

Bella: "Oh no. You brought this on yourself. I'm an _Autobot_ , and as your sister and TIC I can't _afford_ to go easy on you. Dont worry, you'll survive Ironhide, Epps and Will breaking your spirit. I cant show favortism, so sorry but I can not help you, you are at the mercy of me and everyone else here, pranksters included. "

Kyler: "Fine then be that way!"

Bella: "Pfft I bet you fifty bucks that dad agrees, and that he would suggest that I be hardest on you. Go ahead make the call."

She said giving Sides and I a wink. One things for sure, things at base are going to be way more fun. Now, to think of a prank.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you like the new story! Here's to the twins being dads! Please let me know what you think, also please also follow and favorite!**

 _ **peace love and quadruplets!**_

 _ **CLYL! ㇩6㈏6㇩6㈏4**_


	2. Check up, and weird stuff

**This** _ **is my first sequel. I hope you all like it! Also for most of this to make sense and to see how it all started don't forget to read Love Times Two! Please sit back and enjoy, also be gentle...still working out some kinks in the story. :)**_

 _ **I IN NO WAY OWN THE TRANSFORMERS, THEY BELONG TO THEIR CURRENT OWNERS SO PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME!**_

 _ **I IN NOW WAY OWN ANY SONGS OR MEDIA USED IN THIS STORY AS REFERENCE OR OTHERWISE I.E; NAME BRANDS, MUSIC, ANIME/MANGA REFERENCES (THERE MAY BE A FEW) OR OTHER SUCH NONESENSE! AGAIN PLEASE DONT SUE!**_

 _ **I do own Arabella, Tia, Kyler, the sparklings, and any other OC's I add later!**_

 ** _Kudos to;_** Fandom Jumping Expert **,** Gabriel is busted **,** TFSTARFIRE **and** mchan0104 **For Following!**

 ** _Kudos to;_** Fandom Jumping Expert **,** Gabriel is busted **and** TFSTARFIRE **For adding this story to their favorites!**

 ** _Kudos to;_** Daughter of Ironman06 **and** cyberwolfguardion **For following me!**

 ** _Kudos to;_** cyberwolfguardion **for adding me to their list of favorite authors!**

Retrokill **: Meh, I have a tendency to be nocturnal at times. Good grief, why would I kill off her brother?! Happiness and fluff, with a hint of darkness, that is what I enjoy writing. Don't worry, There will be a good prank soon, and you're right they will be hell to raise. *insert evil smirk***

Fandom Jumping Expert **: Thank you! I will indeed try to keep up the good work. This chapter will only be the beginning of many... ah how should I put it? It will be the beginning of many in a series of I don't wanna's and I wants. If you think the twin's tantrums were bad, then you and their spark sitters are in for hilarious surprise in future chapters.**

GuardianGirl24 **: Thank you.**

* * *

Text: " = normal speech heard out loud, sparklings included.

 **[Text: "]** = Family bond/twin bond/quad bond/spark bond :)

 **{Text: "}** =Com. Link/text message/ phone call. (specified)

S.S: " =Twins speaking in unison

N.P.F.M: " =Quads speaking in unison

YDaddy = Sunstreaker

RDaddy = Sideswipe

* * *

 _ **Arabella's pov**_

I hate not being around my kids. Sure some moms at a point in time say that they need to get away from their kids but I am not there yet. I had training this morning which means that my sparklings would have to spend that time with someone else. I decided that Arcee and Bee together would be able to handle them. As a general rule I don't want my kids left with only one person. The odds would not be in that person's favor. So after I dropped them off I made my way to the training room where I saw Tia dancing. Hmmm. When was the last time that I danced with her? Especially to hip hop? I quickly decided and fell into step with her using my holoform. We continued on laughing as we went, until we heard a low wolf whistle.

Cadet: "Day-am! I had no idea that this base came equipped with fine ass _civilians_."

Kyler walked in right after he said that. And Boy does he look mad.

Kyler: "Michael back the fuck off."

Michael: "Why? Last I checked, you were _single_."

My brother grabbed him by his shirt and held him at eye level.

Kyler: " _That is my little sister you creep._ "

He growled out.

Michael: "No...no way! Your sister is-"

Me: "Right here."

I called out from where I was leaning against the wall. Oh joy everyone else is arriving now. Aaaaannnnd my sparklings are upset. Must resist the urge to check on them.

Me: "Fun fact about us, we can project holoforms. Usually our Holoforms are what we would look like if we were human. This is what I _used_ to look like."

I said as I extinguished my holoform.

Will: "Well I see you've began learning lesson one with working with them, expect the unexpected. For example; Tia mind transforming for us?"

Tia obliged, going from her pretender mode into her alt and then into her bipedal. everyone stared.

Tia: "Kinda leaves ya speech less doesn't it?"

Will: "All right enough fun! Time to run! Lets go! 14 laps around the island."

He commanded as they all left for their jog. Before I could move I was greeted with a very loud wail. Turing I saw Bee and Arcee walking towards me with four very upset sparklings.

Me: "Awww, what happened?"

Bee: " _I WANT MY MOMMY!_ "

A child cried over his radio. I took Nightsinger from him and snuggled her close. I knew that it was too soon. But I can't spend all my time with them, I have other responsibilities too.

Me: "Chromia, would you mind if-"

Chromia: "So long as they don't cause mischief and they stop crying its fine with me."

She said as she smiled gently at them.

Me: "Can you four do that? Will you be good and stop crying for me and for Arcee and Bee?"

I was met with a chorus of watery chirps and clicks. Arcee and Bee set down a blanket and some toys for them to play with, much to my sparklings delight. I watched as they crawled about with the toys clicking and squeaking happily. It was an hour before Will and the others returned, exhausted. Well Will wasnt, everyone else was.

Kyler: "Pain. Everywhere...pain!"

He said dramatically as he collapsed to the floor making Maverick giggle.

Kyler: "At least he found it funny. I can die happy knowing that I made my nephew laugh."

Now all of the sparklings were giggling, they found him to be _quite_ hilarious.

Will: "On your feet soldier, You still have sparring practice to go through."

Kyler: "I know, so long as I don't have to fight my sister."

Michael: "Whats the big deal about fighting her? She'll be using a hologram."

Me: "Thank you for volunteering to go first."

I said as I materialized in front of him. Pulse clicked at me indicating that he was hungry. I picked him up and began feeding him, (I came prepared. Ask any mom, you always carry an extra bottle just in in my case four.)Arcee, Chromia, and Bee picked up his siblings and began to feed them too. With the quads, you have to feed them at the same time. If you dont then they feel neglected and will cry until you've fed them. We learned that the hard way...I'm still trying to catch up on sleep from that night.

Michael: "All right lets do this!"

Kyler: "Dude you are so over."

Michael: "I think I can take her. You know what I'm capable of."

Kyler: "I do, and again, dude you are so over!"

He chuckled as room was made for us to spar. I smirked. I love a good match. Upon his first move I countered and blocked. On his second I knocked his legs out from underneath him. And before he could make his third I wrapped him in a headlock making him gasp and slap my arm indicating that he A) Wanted air. And B) Realized he had lost.

Me: "That was easy. Another fun fact about us, we can make our holoforms _solid_. You should _probably_ remember that."

I muttered as I let him go.

Hide: "Nicely done. I didn't think you had it in you to do that."

Chromia: "Now I remember why Elita made you the warrior trainer. Since you were once human, you know how much one can take."

Me: "And I don't have any qualms about hurting one either. Well I _do_ , but not like you guys."

Kyler: "I tried to tell you. Now do you want to admit to losing to a 16 year old girl, a 20 thousand year old girl, or to a holoform of a girl? Take your pick they're all funny."

He laughed. He does a have a good point, it is kinda funny. The rest of the morning was spent sparing in our holoforms, which was fun because while I spared, I could also play with my sparklings who were loving the attention.

 **Intercom: "Will the following bots please report to Medbay; Ironhide, Chromia, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Arabella, Pulse, Maverick,Freezefire, Nightsinger. Again please report to the Medbay immediately."**

Me: "Well, looks like its time for your check up. C'mon sweetsparks, lets go see Ratchet."

I cooed at them as Arcee and I carried them to Medbay. Meanwhile Ironhide tried to sneak off. I dont blame him, Ratchet could be a little rough around the edges.

Chromia: "Oh no you don't! You're getting your exam right now!"

Hide: "But Mia! I dont _need_ one, I feel fine!"

Chromia: "Okay, _fine_ but know that I will do nothing to stop him if Ratchet or the others come after you."

She said as she walked with us to the Medbay, where Ratchet was waiting with a smile. Primus he kinda looks scary like that. He's up to something.

Ratchet: "Aw! There they are! How are my newest patients?"

Me: "Oh they're good, though they don't seem to like being too far away from me and the boys."

Ratchet: "That's to be expected, their split sparked,so their bonds are a little stronger than most sparklings. Now why don't we do your check up first, that way they know what to expect."

Me: "Okay. I'm going to assume that Sunny and Sides are going to hide from you today. No I don't know where."

I said as I hopped onto a berth. The sparklings watched curiously through the whole thing. I'm not sure why but Pulse took some serious interest in what Ratchet was doing. Finally it was their turn. Since he took interest in what Ratchet was doing, I figured it was only a good idea for Pulse to go first. Boy was I wrong.

Pulse: "Mehh! Chiiiirp!"

Ratchet: "Easy there little one. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise. Just hold still."

Me: "Pulse, big bots don't break promises. I promise that I won't let him hurt you."

I said as Ratchet scanned him. He squeaked in surprise at the feeling of the scan. Much to my relief he began to giggle. Apparently it must have tickled, because Maverick, Nightsinger and Freezefire smiled brightly at him as they all felt his mirth.

Ratchet: "Atta mech! See, you're being very brave. Unlike your fathers, who are too scared to come see me."

Pulse: "Whirr?"

Pulse almost seemed to ask. He and his siblings all had their heads tilted to the side as if they were surprised that he would say such a thing.

Ratchet: "Alright all done. Who's next?"

He asked. One after the other I handed him my kids, each growing fonder of him after seeing that he didnt harm their brothers and sisters. Finally when Ratchet was done he turned to me with a slightly sympathetic look in his optics.

Me: "Okay, what's wrong, you're scaring me."

Ratchet: "Well...do you want the good news, the bad news or the strange news first?"

Me: "Bad."

Ratchet: "I have to give them three booster vaccines, two of which are shots."

Me: "Oh. Okay...and the good news is?"

Ratchet: "One is oral, and your husbands will rush in here when they feel your sparklings distress."

Me: "HOW IS THAT SECOND ONE GOOD?! Primus! What is wrong with you?!"

Ratchet: " Do you honestly _think_ I want to do this?! I don't like this anymore than you do! But it's for their own good! (SIGH) We'll give them the oral vaccine first, then we'll give them the shots."

He mumbled as he pulled out a large spoon and some seriously nasty looking syrupy slime. He poured a spoonful and offered it to Pulse.

Ratchet: "Okay little mech, open wide and say ahhhh! Ah good job!"

Pulse swallowed the solution with a very upset face. He then proceeded to take his servos and try to wipe his glossa clean.

Me: "Pulse...none of that now. That stuff is supposed to make you _healthy_."

Pulse: "Whirr! Beep click, chirp squeak!"

And just like before the other sparklings responded to his mood. Oh how wonderful. One after the other tried to refuse Ratchet's vaccine. It was only after I would poke them gently in their sides that he could give them the syrup. They did not take it well, especially Nightsinger. She kept spitting it back up, which only meant that she would have to get more. Finally after the fifth time she kept it down, only to whine in fright of the needle that Ratchet was holding.

Me: "Shhh, shh. Its okay, Ratchet is only going to give you a small pinch and then you'll be all done. Okay?"

They all shook their helms in a very prominent no fashion, as tears began to form. Please Primus, not that cry. Not the " _I'm-scared-I-want-my-mommy/daddies-right-damn-now_ " cry.

N.P.F.M: " _ **WAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! AEH! AEH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_ "

Ratchet: "Primus! Please make them stop! For the love of Cybertron make them stop!"

Wow, four sparklings brought the infamous Ratchet the Hatchet to his knees. I'd find that impressive if I didn't have my own hands clasped to my audios in pain. Its amazing how they can all explode like that in tandem.

Me: "Shh, shh, you're okay, it's okay. Ratchet would never hurt you. Please don't cry."

I said desperately as I bounced Maverick up and down. They continued to wail, while I mentally kicked and berated Sunny and Sides over our bond, in hopes of getting them to come to my aid. I swear to Primus if they dont-

Sides: "What happened?! _Ratchet_!"

Ratchet: "I didn't do anything to them you glitch head!"

Sunny: "Shhh, c'mere I wont let the evil medic hurt you anymore, I promise."

He cooed at them. Somehow Sideswipe and Sunstreaker got them to stop crying in a matter of minutes, which was long enough for Ratchet to explain what had to happen.

Sides: "Do they have to? I don't like this one bit."

Ratchet: "I know, but they need their shots. As unlikely it is for them to contract cybonic plague or cosmic rust, they still need to be protected just in case they come in contact with it or with somebot who has it."

Sunny and Sides looked at each other woefully. They hate shots, heck they hate the _Medbay_. It's only natural that they didn't want our sparklings to have to experience such things, but at the same time I think they know that they have to do it. But they don't like it. None of us do.

Sunny: "(Sigh) Where do they need to get the shot?"

Ratchet: "In the arm. It'll only take a nano klik if you hold them still."

Sides: "I'm _so_ sorry Nightsinger, hurry up Ratch."

He said guiltily as he held her little arm out. It happened so fast that even I was stunned. Before Nightsinger could even begin to cry, he had given her the two shots, and put a small bandage on her arm.

Ratchet: "There we go! All done! And because you were such a good girl, you can have a lollipop."

He cooed with a kind smile as he handed her the lolly.

Me: "Where did you get those? I thought you were like totally anti-sugar."

Ratchet: "I am, but from past experiences I thought that it wouldn't be bad to have a bribe for them. Okay, next sparkling. C'mon I still have an entire base of allies to check over!"

He grumped. I love my sparklings. After they saw Nightsinger with her lolly, they all wanted to get a shot so they could have one. They didn't even bat an optic at the needle, well Maverick did, but Pulse grabbed his servo and nuzzled him for comfort, while Nightsinger and Freezefire chirped their encouragement.

Sides: "Awww, look they're so supportive! Remind you of anyone bro?"

Sunny: "Yeah. Well thank you Ratchet. We should-"

Ratchet: "Not so fast. _You two_ still need your _check up_."

S.S: "Run!"

Jolt: "Oh no you don't! You two aren't going _anywhere_."

He said as he blocked the door. Sunny and Sides stopped dead in their tracks.

Sunny: "Jolt. _Move out of the way._ "

Sides: "We feel _fine_ , we don't _need_ a maintenance exam."

Ratchet: " _I_ will be the judge of that. Now hold still."

He threatened with his signature wrench. They stood still just long enough for Ratchet to give them a scan.

Ratchet: "Good, your systems seem to operating well. Now if you two will kindly take a seat on this berth, I can get the rest out of the way."

Sides: "Seriously? You just said our systems were fine."

 **Whang!**

S.S: "Owwwww!"

They whined as they took their seats. Our sparklings clicked back and forth probably wondering about why their daddies are such babies when it comes to their check ups. (Hey I can say it, I'm married to them.)

Ratchet: "Well you seem to be in near perfect health. Lay off the sweets. Bella-"

Me: "I know, I know, I know. I feel bad for the soldiers though cause I'm pretty sure that they nearly live off of my goodies. And I haven't baked since before the sparklings were born."

Ratchet: "Hmmm. I may have to look into that. Alright you two are free to go, just as soon as you get your cosmic rust shots and after I show you the strange news."

Sides: "SHOTS?!"

Sunny: "WHAT STRANGE NEWS?!"

Freezefire: "BA! Click, whirr!"

Pulse: "Ehh. Chirp click?"

Ratchet: "Yes little ones. Even big bots need to get their shots too. And it's about time that your daddy's got theirs."

Maverick: "Beeep."

He said as they reached for Sunny and Sides. When they picked them up, they all grabbed their massive servos, for comfort.

Me: "That's sweet."

Nightsinger: "Warble. Click chiiirp."

She said beaming up at them as if she were telling them not to be afraid.

Sides: "Aww, thanks bitlets."

Sunny: "We love you too."

 **POKE**

S.S: "AH!"

Ratchet: "There now that wasn't _so_ bad was it?"

Sides: "I _hate_ it when he says that."

Sunny: "Especially since he knows we _hate_ shots."

He said as he cuddled Maverick close.

Pulse: "Squeak!"

Ratchet: "Huh? Oh, those are only for you guys."

Nightsinger whined as she pointed insistently at the cabinet where the bribes were held.

Ratchet: "(Sigh) I suppose you're right. They did behave... _for once_."

He said as he gave my husbands lollipops for good behavior.

Sides: "Wow! Thanks Ratch!"

Sunny: "See? I think he's growing on us!"

He said with a smirk as he ate his candy.

Ratchet: "Primus don't make me regret giving you those. Now for the strange news."

Me: "Is there something wrong with the sparklings?"

Ratchet: "I'm not sure. Let me ask you this; how long have they been able to crawl?"

Sides: "Hmmm, bout 2 days after they were released from here they started doing it."

Ratchet: "That is peculiar. Most sparklings don't begin crawling until they're two weeks old, usually older."

Me: "When are their other milestones going to happen? Like walking and talking?"

Ratchet: "Hmm. I suppose since they are moving an average of 2 weeks faster than most sparklings, I think they will be able to take small steps in about a month, maybe two. And depending who is around them, they might be able to speak or rather say small words in a matter of weeks.

Me: "So soon?! That's it! No more cursing around them! I swear if Hide teaches them swear words..."

Sides: "Easy bae. We'll worry about that a little bit later."

Sunny: "And this is strange how? We _knew_ that they'd be smart. You're not telling us something."

Ratchet: "Well... I found something interesting about their scans."

Sunny: "Which is?!"

Ratchet: "Hmph. Impatient little...Nightsinger and Pulse's t-cogs are near fully developed. Maverick's and Freezfire's are not very far behind, maybe two weeks."

The room fell silent for a few minutes, allowing our sparklings to get comfortable and fall into a light recharge. I was the first to ask the question that no doubt was on a few bots minds.

Me: "Ummm. First of all what is a t-cog. Second is it a bad thing that they're under developed?"

Jolt: "Our t-cog is what allows us as a species to transform. Without this organ we wouldn't be able to do so."

Ratchet: "Further more, this organ does not usually finish developing until _late_ youngling hood."

Sides: "So does this mean that in a few month's time we'll have four baby lambos to run after?! AWW YEAH! THIS'LL BE SO _EPIC!_ "

Sunny: "Siders! We _definitely_ gotta take them through the car wash! _They'll love it!_ Well, Pulse and Freezefire will!"

They nearly shouted at the top of their intakes. Somehow, the sparklings didn't wake up. Thank Primus.

Ratchet: "HOLD IT! Not once did I say that they'd be able to take your alts, not to forget to mention that they _shouldn't_ learn to drive at such a young age. Now, here's where I burst your hopes. Well, slightly. Their t-cogs appear to look like Arabella's."

Me: "Wait, mine looks different than theirs?"

Jolt: "Yes. Both your and Tia's t-cogs are slightly different than ours. You two have multiple alts. Therefore, your t-cogs are slightly bigger and are shaped differently."

Me: "So rather, than having four baby lambos racing around...we could have four baby cyber jaguars running around?"

Ratchet: "More than likely yes. Now I imagine having found this out, you'd wanna rush out and tell everyone the great news."

Sides: "Well actually-"

Ratchet: "You seven are under peede. Out."

He said gently as not to disturb the napping sparklings. We left the Medbay as Moonracer was dragging Ironhide in by his audio, all while he complained. Well, we sure have a lot to talk about. (SIGH) This parenting thing seems to only get harder as you go. Now we know that the game has definitely changed.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, there you have it chapter 2. Now is where I ask you my beloved readers...what do you think the sparklings should do first? Talk or walk? Both will happen and will lead to plenty of fun. Let me know in the reviews please!** **Please also follow and favorite!**

 _ **peace love and quadruplets!**_

 _ **CLYL! ㇩6㈏6㇩6㈏4**_


	3. Grandparents and comunication

**This** _ **is my first sequel. I hope you all like it! Also for most of this to make sense and to see how it all started don't forget to read Love Times Two! Please sit back and enjoy, also be gentle...still working out some kinks in the story. :)**_

 _ **I IN NO WAY OWN THE TRANSFORMERS, THEY BELONG TO THEIR CURRENT OWNERS SO PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME!**_

 _ **I IN NOW WAY OWN ANY SONGS OR MEDIA USED IN THIS STORY AS REFERENCE OR OTHERWISE I.E; NAME BRANDS, MUSIC, ANIME/MANGA REFERENCES (THERE MAY BE A FEW) OR OTHER SUCH NONESENSE! AGAIN PLEASE DONT SUE!**_

 _ **I do own Arabella, Tia, Kyler, the sparklings, and any other OC's I add later!**_

 ** _Kudos to;_** HeartsGuardianSol **and** Flameing-Shadow **For Following!**

 ** _Kudos to;_** TheGirlWithNoSmile **For adding this story to their favorites!**

HeartsGuardianSol **: Thanks! I will try and keep it up...college starts soon. I hope you like this chapter!**

techna13 **: Touché, but I thin that this might be cuter...I hope its cuter.**

Flameing-Shadow **: I'm glad you like the sequel. I hope you like this chapter...I think it is sweet.**

Retrokill **: Thank you. Good morning to you, I hate my perfectionism sometimes. It forces me to write and post at funky times. Its 2:30 as I write this. I hope you like this chapter.**

Fandom Jumping Expert **: I know... I'm looking forward to writing about it. There will be mischief especially when the Autobots try and keep an eye on them. I have seen several cousins grow up and let me say that not only can babies be loud, but that the period of time that they can cry for is sometimes amazing! Poor bots. Thank you for the compliment and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Text: " = normal speech heard out loud, sparklings included.

 **[Text: "]** = Family bond/twin bond/quad bond/spark bond :)

 **{Text: "}** =Com. Link/text message/ phone call. (specified)

S.S: " =Twins speaking in unison (or quads... i.e F.P)

N.P.F.M: " =Quads speaking in unison

YDaddy = Sunstreaker

RDaddy = Sideswipe

* * *

 _ **Third person's pov**_

Time flies when one is raising something so cute. The sparklings are a month old and they have still refused to say anything, despite their parents teaching them their ABC's and 123's in four different languages (They couldn't decide weather they should learn English,French,Italian, or Cybertronian first). They have began to specify, with certain grunts and fragments of words, like Ma, or Da. As for the bots who spark sat them, they too fell in love with the quads, and did everything in their power to make them feel comfortable without their parents around. As for the infamous potty mouths, well they've gained a few lumps. Optimus was quite amused when Arabella came to him with the request of being to able slap the offending mech or femme in the back of the helm for using such foul language around her sparklings. And she was quite pleased when he said that she could, so long as it was appropriate. He too wished for certain bots to refrain from swearing. Today, the sparklings are being spark sat by Tia, and Jazz, who have been playfully going back and forth as to who is a better spy, much to the confusion of their charges.

 _ **Sparklings pov: Freezefire**_

Tia: "I'm telling you Jazz, I'm better at being a spy than you are, not to forget that...blah blah blah..."

Maverick: "I'm boooooorrrrrrred!"

Me: "Ditto. What are they even talking bout?"

Pulse: "Who the better spy is. What's a spy?"

Nightsinger: "Uh dunno. Anyone else hungwy?"

She's right! I'm hungry, and they haven't fed us! Well mommy and daddies did a while ago but I still wanna eat. Uhhhhhg! _Will they pay attention?!_

Me: " _Aaaaaggghhh!_ "

Jazz: "Whoa! Easy there Freeze!"

Tia: "Oh, you poor thing I'm so sorry! Jazz watch them while I make them lunch."

Pulse: "Why did he call you freeze? That's not your name!"

Jazz: "Hmm. Freeze is a good nickname for ya, but we could still call ya fire, for ya temper. Ah like Singer for you Nightsinger. Maverick, we'll call ya Mave, sounds better than Rick really."

Me: "What's a nickname?"

Tia: "Jazz, they're obviously confused, look at their faces. Why dont you explain what you mean."

Jazz: "A nickname is an affectionate name, people give their friends an loved ones."

Pulse: "Oh. No fair! I don't get a nickname?!"

Jazz: "Hmm, Pulse. Pulse. Pulse. Ah ha! Well we'll call ya Shock!"

Pulse: "I like that. Yay lunch!"

Finally! I swear _sometimes_ they don't know how to take care of us. Mmmmmm. Yummy! I just want to play, and read, and eat, and stay clean. Is that too hard? _No._

Tia: "Slow down Freezefire. You'll upset your tanks if you drink so fast."

Jazz: "So, If ya think you're the better spy...why dont ya prove it?"

Tia: "Is that a challenge?"

Jazz: "Yeah it is. Okay, Mave, Singer. You're all fed."

Maverick: "Wanna play! Jazz play!"

Nightsinger: "Tia play!"

Me: "Wanna play!"

Tia: "I think they wanna play. When will Ara and the twins be back?"

Jazz: "She'll be done soon. An the twins'll be back soon too. They're pickin up ya grandparents lil' ones."

Tia: "In the meantime I think we have time for some fun! Time for tickles!"

Me: "Noooooo! No tickles!"

Jazz: "Coochie coochie coochie coo!"

Pulse: "No! Nehee! Nah hah hahahahahahahahah!"

Tia: "Aww! Pulse is ticklish! Tickle tickle tickle tickle tickle tickle!"

Me: "No ho ho ho! Nah! Nah hahahahahahahaha!"

I don't mind tickles, but this is horrible! They can't understand us! I cant breathe! Someone's gotta make them stop. Poor Maverick! Jazz is tickling his wings, I know from experience, that they tickle a bunch. Specially if someone does it on purpose!

Maverick: "AH! Hahahahahahahahahahaha! Hee...heh...help me hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee! MAKE THEM STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP! Niiiiiihiiiiiiight!"

Nightsinger: "Ahhhh! Ahahahahahahahahahaha! I...Neehee! Pleaze! No ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho more!"

Somebody! Rescue us, _Pleaze!_

YDaddy: "What are you two doing to my kids?"

Jazz: "Givin 'em a tickle."

RDaddy: "Poor things, I think they'll burst if you continue much longer."

YDaddy: "Not only that but they should probably be conscious to meet their grandparents."

Tia: "Yeah, maybe we overdid it a smidge. Hi Mr. and Mrs. Brinks."

Me: "Who are they?"

YDaddy: "Sweetsparks these are your Grandma and Grandpa."

Grama: "Hello! Aren't you four the cutest things!"

I like her. She tells the truth.

Granpa: "Boys you did a fine job. They are stunning! Two boys and two girls, I'm sure they are quite the joy."

RDaddy: "They sure are, with any luck they'll begin to talk soon."

Hey! We can talk, you just can't _understand_ us. Yay! Mommy is back!

Mommy: "There you are. Mom, Dad! Hey!"

Granpa: "There's my little girl! C'mere and give me a hug!"

Mommy gave grama and granpa a hug. So they are Mommy and Daddies mommy and daddy. Neat!

Maverick: "I wanna hug."

Pulse: "Me too!"

Nightsinger: "What bout us?"

Me: "Hug please?"

Mommy: "Alright. I know you four are jealous, c'mere."

Granpa: "Ah so they're jealous of when they don't get attention."

Mommy: "No, they just insist on hugging us when we get off from work. I love you too bitlets."

YDaddy: "Aw, thank you sweetsparks. You know I can't resist cuddling you close."

I love cuddles. They're like snuggles, we do that laying on the couch watching a movie. I like movies. Frozen is my favorite! I like the princess cause she has a sister like me and she has a blue dress! I'm blue and I have a sister! Plus she sings pretty too. Mommy and Tia called Lita-1 and asked if they could play a game. I wonder what capture the flag means? Jazz and Daddies say that they will win...I dunno. Mommy is smart and Tia moves fast, I can't choose favorites, I love mommy _and_ daddies.

Jazz: "Prime is up fo the challenge. Same rules and conditions?"

Tia: "Actually I would like to change your punishment slightly. Instead of being painted pink for three days, you, your team human allies included will have to do the Anglerfish dance in full costume. Other than that yes everything is the same."

Jazz: "Cool. Well, Ah better get ready fo the games, see ya on the battlefield, or rather not since Ah'll be sabotagin' ya."

Tia: "So you think!"

Grama: "Well, while you guys do that, it'll give us some time to bond with our grandkids. What say I make some apple pie and we watch your mommy and daddies battle?"

RDaddy: "Will you save us some pie? Pretty please?"

Granpa: "I'll make sure that she does. Ah, there's my son!"

Kyler: "Hey mom, dad! Sorry I'd stay and catch up but I have to get to this meeting for tonight's capture the flag game. You're going down sis!"

Mommy: "Ah such a foolish thought. I seem to remember you saying not to underestimate me during the last capture the flag battle."

Kyler: "Yes, but the difference between now and then is that I will be helping my team to understand your tactics. Watch your back!"

Mommy: "No watch your back! Boys I'm taking the girls with me, I want them to see what I do for a living, aside from beat people up."

Yay! We get to see mommy work!

 _ **2 hours later**_

 _ **Sparklings pov; Maverick**_

I love my daddies. They have the coolest jobs ever! They get to beat up big meanies and use swords and guns and cannons! I wanna do that when I'm a big bot! Make those meanies be nice.

Greenlight: "Maverick, you have to eat or no dessert!"

I dunno what dessert is but I like the smell of it.

Pules: "I like pie. I don't know what it is but I like it!"

Nightsinger: "How could you tell? You're wearing most of it! But it is _yummy_."

I wanna eat faster! I want some pie! They better leave me some! And daddies too, they said they wanted pie too.

Bee: " _Slow and steady wins the race._ "

Me: "Mmmmmmm. Nummy! How do you do that?"

Bee: "What?"

Nightsinger: "Nom. Talk with songs?"

Bee: " _My heart's a stereo, it beats for you so listen close, you'll hear my thoughts in every note oh oh._ "

Me: "Oh. Can I have pie now? Please?"

Freezefire: "Pie is yummy, and messy! I wanna talk like you Bee!"

Grama: "I see they enjoy pie. I have to ask though, where did your mommy find bibs so big?"

Me: "I dunno. I like you. You make nummy stuff! Wanna hug!"

Greenlight: "Maverick, let me wipe you off then you can give her a hug, okay? You too Pulse."

Pulse: "K. Wanna talk like Bee too!"

Bee: "Hmm. find a song you like and record it, from there it should be as easy as mimicking the sounds. We'll try later...it's time to watch your mommy and daddies."

Greenlight: "There we go all clean. Mrs. and Mr. Brinks would you like to join the sparklings on the floor?"

Granpa: "Sure. Please call me James. And her Trestinia."

Grama: "Awww, I love you too! Know that I will always give you a hug! You guys are so cuddleable! Look, watch what mommy and Daddies are doing."

Pulse: "Mommy and Daddies get owies?"

Bee: "They're using paint, it won't hurt them at all."

Wow! Yellow daddy shot Cee! Mommy shot Red daddy in the face! Kinda mean but he smiled and laughed afterwords. Then the fighting stopped and the girls and boys started looking for the flag. Bee says that Jazz and Tia will be looking for each other's base. Tia is cool cause she can fly and turn into a human allie. Jazz is cool cause he's quiet and moves fast. Mirage can disappear, which is neat. I wish I could do that...then I could beat up big meanies and get away with it. Oooo! If I could disappear then mommy and daddies wouldn't be able to make me take a bath! Need to look into that. Jazz and Mirage found mommy's flag and were taking it when mommy and the others jumped out. Mommy shot Mirage, but Jazz shot everyone else. Even mommy! He was smiling.

Jazz: "Looks like we win."

He pulled the flag and something sploded! Jazz looks funny!

Mommy: "Aren't decoys fun?"

I love mommy! She's smart! We got to see what Tia was doing next. Tia got to daddy's base and blended in with the other allies.

Freezefire: "What is she doing?"

Me: "Dunno. Bee?"

Bee: "She's scouting. That's what I do."

Nightsinger: "Ohhh. I wanna be spy!"

Pulse: "Why so you can scape baf time?"

Nightsinger: " _No_ …..Look! Kyler!"

Kyler: "Hey...I don't remember you."

Will: "State your name and rank soldier!"

Tia: "Marque Private e-1, sir!"

Will grinned...uh oh... I think Tia was caught!

Will: "Well, have anything to say private?"

Tia: "No sir."

Will: "Good, now go guard the flag!"

Tia: "Yes sir."

She got away with it! And she's pretending! She's a good pretender. Tia got around with no problems, even the big bots trusted her! She's good, but why is she touching walls and other stuff in weird places? Finally! She got to the flag! Uh oh.

Will: "Stop right there!"

Tia: "Huh?"

Kyler: "We know it's you Tia!"

Epps: "Famous last words?"

Tia is smiling so big! She looks kinda silly.

Tia: "Yeah... **DEATH BEFORE DISHONOR! BANZAII!** "

she ripped open her clothes, what's that on her tummy?"

Kyler: " _ **BOMB!**_ "

The whole room sploded and everything cept for Tia was covered in paint!

F.P: "Messy! Why so messy?"

Nightsinger: "Ooooooo! She put tiny bombs everywhere! Tummy was a...a...de-coy!"

Me: "They look funny!"

Tia was laughing really hard. Hide ran into the room and...OH! OOOOOOO! I WANT CANNONS LIKE THOSE! I WANNA HAVE THOSE!

Hide: "Eat paint!"

He shot at her! Coooooool! Looks so cool! Paint everywhere! Tia flew way with the flag. I think Mommy's team wins.

Greenlight: "Well that was unexpected.(Snicker) I think Jazz's ego will be bruised... _a lot_."

Granpa: "You said it. Mmm. Mmm. Mmmmm. My poor son, ah but she _did_ warn him."

Grama: "What is the Anglerfish dance anyway?"

Bee was laughing...well I think he was, his shoulders were bouncing.

Bee: " _Wait till they get a load of this!_ "

Granpa: "You won't tell us will you?"

Be shook his head no. I like surprises."

Greenlight: "They'll return soon, and it's no surprise that even with my best efforts each of you still has pie residue on your faces. (Sigh) I better get a rag and some soap before your mommy and daddies see how dirty your faces are. I'll be right back."

Noooooooo! No want that! Don't wanna have my face washed! No fun! Bee won't leggo! I dont wanna!

Greenlight: "Hold still! C'mon little one it'll only take a nano klik!"

 _ **MUSH! Squick! Squick! Squick! Squick!**_

Me: "EHHHHHH! NO LIKE! MMM!"

Granpa: "Awww. Look at him pout. Somebody doesn't like having his face washed!"

Bee: "Maverick."

Me: "No."

Bee: "Maverick: "

Me: " _NO!_ "

Bee: "TICKLE FIGHT!"

Me: "Noooooo!"

Bee: "Coochie coochie coo!"

Me: "STOPIT! Tickles! Nah hah ahahahahahahaha!"

Ydaddy: "Aww."

Rdaddy: "I know. C'mere bitlets!"

Mommy: "No you dont! You're still covered in wet paint! I do not wanna battle them over a b-a-t-h right now. How were they?"

Grama: "Aside from Maverick pouting over having his face washed they were fine."

Granpa: "Evidently they love pie."

Grama: "Which means I get to spoil them rotten for the next few days!"

Mommy: "Great! Then you'll get to see their punishment live."

Jolt: "What is it anyways?"

Jazz: "We have ta do a dance, in a costume."

Jolt: "(Gasp!) Please...for the love of _Primus_...Please tell me that it's not the Anglerfish dance."

Jazz: "How'd ya guess?"

Jolt: "NOOOOOOO! You FOOL! _Why did you agree to that of all things?!_ "

RDaddy: "Aw c'mon Jolt, how bad could it be?"

Jolt: "I'll show you!"

He turned on the tv, and played a video. Heh...hee hee hee! Thats funny looking!

Mirage: "What. The. Frag?"

 **SMACK!**

Mirage: "OW!"

Mommy: "Don't swear in front of the sparklings!"

YDaddy: "Speaking of which...it's way past your bedtime. Say night night to grandma and grandpa."

Don't wanna recharge. What bout grama and granpa? More pie?

Grama: "Oh don't you fret, sweeties. We'll be here to play tomorrow. Night night!"

Granpa: "We love you!"

N.P.F.M: "Night Night! Love you!"

 _ **The next day**_

 _ **Sideswipes pov**_

Note to self, smack Jazz into the stratosphere. And find a way to get even with Tia. I don't know _how_ they did it but the base acquired costumes for everyone involved in last nights game seemingly _overnight_. Prime as per usual is making all of the Autobots participate. Add him to the ever growing list of people to prank. My consolation? Green jello and four very happy sparklings.

Sunny: "I am never going to live this down."

 **[Me: "Neither will the rest of us. You got the trap set?"]**

 **[Sunny: "Pfft! Had that done** _ **breems**_ **ago."]**

He said as we trudged onto the tarmac. We (like everyone behind us and in front of us) were met with cat calls and jeers. Oh joy we have an _audience_. Pretty much the whole base turned out for this. _Yay._

* * *

 **A/N: I really recommend looking up and watching the Anglerfish dance on youtube before you read this next part, it's from a show called Girls und Panzer. Seriously, watch it then sit back and laugh!**

* * *

Hound: "Jazz?"

Jazz: "Yeah?"

Hound: "I'm gonna throttle you when this is over. And I'm going to savor it while I sit in the brig."

Mirage: " _What were you thinking?!_ "

Jazz: "That we'd win!"

Hide: "Of all the foolish things you'd agree to-"

Jazz: "Comin from the mech who couldn shoot'er down!"

Will: "S'cuse me but you got off lucky! You only have fins and hats to wear! We're in freaking _spandex!_ "

Kyler: "With fins and hats to wear..."

Epps: "Did we say you could talk?"

Kyler: "No...but I'm off the clock."

Prime trudged by pinching the bridge of his nose plates, making Elita and Chromia snicker. Like us he too is in costume, and again like us, he looks ridiculous.

Prime: "Stop. Stop fighting, it was a group effort and everyone is at fault here. Lets just get on with it."

He sighed as he took his position at the front end of the line. The music started, and with it left our sense of dignity as we bounced and shook our hips to the music. The crowd roared with laughter, well at least the sparklings think that it's funny.

 **{Jolt: "Glad I have a sparkmate."}**

 **{Bluestreak: "Why is that?"}**

 **{Jolt: "I wouldn't be able to find one after this.** _ **No one**_ **here will take us seriously, for at least a** _ **week**_ **."}**

I glanced at Tia, who of course looked pleased with herself. It was _her_ proving ground after all. And judging by how her visor is dim, I'd say that she's recording this for blackmail. You'd be surprised by how long four minutes can last. Especially when everyones cooling jets turn on simultaneously drowning out the music, only to have the music go up in volume. Four agonizing minutes later we were through with our punishment. Sunny and I quickly strode up to our family, as did Jolt as everyone else scrambled into the rec room and our trap. Bella was trying to recover from her hard laughter, while rubbing our sparklings backs. They had laughed so hard that they began to cry.

Sunny: "Tia, you are an evil femme!"

Tia: "(Snicker) Neehee! No-ho-pe! Jazz could have looked it up but he didn't, that was his own fault."

Jolt: "Well this must make you _very_ happy."

Tia: "Aww, boo! It does, besides I love how you look in that hat, it's _cute_!"

Me: "And I imagine that the sparklings loved it."

Bella: "Every bit of it. Look at how they're grinning!"

Tia: "They look just like you two do when you're up to something."

Bella: "They have Sunstreaker's smirks as well."

Sunny: "So you guys thought that it was funny huh?"

N.P.F.M: "YEAH!"

Everyone fell silent. _Did they-_

Bella: "Boys...did they just say-

N.P.F.M: "Funny!"

Sunny: "OH MY PRIMUS! THEY JUST SAID THEIR FIRST WORDS!"

Me: "YEEEEESSSSSS! Great job guys I'm _so_ proud of you!"

Sunny: "This day just keeps getting better and better!"

Jolt: "What do you mean by that?"

 **BOOOM!**

SPLAT!

Victims: "AHHH!"

Jolt groaned and the sparklings began to giggle again.

Bella: "What did you two do?"

Me: "Oh, just gave our new arrivals and new recruits a "Welcome to Diego Garcia" gift."

Sunny: "Ah music to my audios! I missed this bro. Ready? In 3..2..1.."

Victims: " _TWINS!_ "

Me: "Ah there it is! Just like old times!"

Bella: "When did you find the time? What happened?"

Sunny: "We made time. Green jello. A simple but _classic_ prank."

Bella: "You do know that my brother is gonna try and get you back for this right? If you thought what I did was bad, boy are you in for it now. Who'd you think I learned from?"

As if on cue Kyler ran out of the room covered in lime jello. We couldn't help but snicker, as he strode angrily up to us, the little ball on his hat bobbing back and forth flinging jello around.

Kyler: "You do realize that this means _war_...assuming that the others don't get to you _first_."

S.S: "Pffft! Bwahahahahahahahaha!"

Kyler: " _What's so funny?!_ "

Me: "You! Oh ho ho ho! You want a prank war? We'll give you one!"

Sunny: "Watch your back, cause this was just the beginning!"

Kyler: "Bring it on!"

Hide, Hound, Inferno,and Ratchet: "GET THEM!"

They shouted. Ah just like old times, Sunny and I using our skates to avoid serious injury from our victims. I won't lie I missed it a little bit. We had just began to skate away when we heard our sparklings for the third time.

Nightsinger: "Wet."

Pulse: "Da."

Freezefire: "Gamez."

Maverick: "Begwin!"

* * *

 **A/N: Ta da! Now we know that the sparklings are begging to talk! This punishment was brought to you by lack of sleep, anime and the Transformers: Robots in Disguise Japanese closing. Seriously if you haven't seen it look it up, you will either laugh or question what you saw...or both. Next we have a Prank war and guess who has to rear his ugly head? That's right Galloway is on the way, as are the Decepticons! So I ask of you my beloved readers...(You know who you are.) Does anyone have any pranks that can be pulled on Sunny and Sides? I have plenty for everyone else (but feel free to submit anyways) After all what's a one sided Prank war? I hope all of you are well, especially as some are heading back to school.** **Let me know in the reviews please!** **Please also follow and favorite!**

 _ **peace love and quadruplets!**_

 _ **CLYL! ㇩6㈏6㇩6㈏4**_


	4. Meanies Big and small

**This** _ **is my first sequel. I hope you all like it! Also for most of this to make sense and to see how it all started don't forget to read Love Times Two! Please sit back and enjoy, also be gentle...still working out some kinks in the story. :)**_

 _ **I IN NO WAY OWN THE TRANSFORMERS, THEY BELONG TO THEIR CURRENT OWNERS SO PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME!**_

 _ **I IN NOW WAY OWN ANY SONGS OR MEDIA USED IN THIS STORY AS REFERENCE OR OTHERWISE I.E; NAME BRANDS, MUSIC, ANIME/MANGA REFERENCES (THERE MAY BE A FEW) OR OTHER SUCH NONESENSE! AGAIN PLEASE DONT SUE!**_

 _ **I do own Arabella, Tia, Kyler, the sparklings, and any other OC's I add later!**_

 ** _Kudos to;_** TriplechangerSpeedster1 **For Following!**

 ** _Kudos to;_** TriplechangerSpeedster1 **For adding this story to their favorites!**

Flameing-Shadow **: Which one? Cause they both are funny if you picture the bots doing them! I'm glad you like their first words, I thought that it would be fun for them to say it. I hope you like this long chapter!**

Fandom Jumping Expert **: Thank you. I remember seeing the dance and saying "I know what the bots are gonna do today!" Worry not about the pranks...I'm sure you're full of devious thoughts but you're too nice for them to surface. I hope you like the two featured here...meh they're kinda lame. But I really do hope you like the chapter.**

GuardianGirl24 **: Thank you! I hope you like this chapter!**

TriplechangerSpeedster1 **: Thank you for the compliment! I will continue as far as I can... college is just weeks away and I want to make sure that this story is at its best when I go! I hope you like this chapter!**

Retrokill **: I'm glad you loved it. I'm also glad that I could make your day less boring! Hope you can fly soon!**

Kalanna **: That's what I said both times with each dance! I hope you like this chapter...Idk what their next punishment should be...got any ideas? *Grins evily***

* * *

Text: " = normal speech heard out loud, sparklings included.

 **[Text: "]** = Family bond/twin bond/quad bond/spark bond :)

 **{Text: "}** =Com. Link/text message/ phone call. (specified)

S.S: " =Twins speaking in unison (or quads... i.e F.P)

N.P.F.M: " =Quads speaking in unison

YDaddy = Sunstreaker

RDaddy = Sideswipe

* * *

 _ **Third person's pov.**_

After the great Jello fiasco it was easy to say that the human allies wanted a small amount of revenge. Kyler gained access to a computer and looked up pranks involving jello. Ah the fun to be had, all he needed now was permission.

He walked into the rec room to find Will, Epps, Sam and Bluestreak who was watching the sparklings. They all turned when he walked in noticing the evil grin on his face, Will and Epps cringed.

Will: "Does that grin run through your family, it's the same one your sister wears when she's up to something."

Kyler: "Maybe...thats not whats important...I need your permission and some supplies."

Epps: "For?"

Kyler: "Revenge."

The three humans grinned they knew it was only a matter of time before someone would try and get back at the twins.

Will: "Well, what supplies will you need? It won't cause too much damage right?"

Kyler: "Of course not. I need one crate of instant mac and cheese, two of jello, two buckets, rope, a wrench and some help. Anyone know where the twins are?"

Sam: "Getting in a small nap. The quads were up all night and they needed the rest, your sister wasn't so lucky. She's stuck in a meeting with Galloway and joy. "

Kyler: "Great! I will also need someone who can reprogram pretty well, you know for when I get revenge on them for their revenge."

Epps: "You really thought this out didnt you?"

Kyler: "Oh yeah! As my uncle Lou would say; "We Brinks don't get back at people, we get _even._ " Smart man."

Will: "I think that we can spare some supplies, you better hurry though before the twins get up."

Kyler: "Gotcha."

Sam: "Hey Blue? Could you give Kyler a hand? We'll watch the sparklings."

Blue: "Well... Are you sure? I mean I would love to get back at them but-"

Epps: "Its cool Blue, we'll watch the tikes and yell for help if something goes wrong."

Bluestreak smiled, he loved the sparklings and enjoyed watching over them, they seemed quite happy to listen to his stories when he would talk to them. Not sparing another second, Will, Epps, Sam and Kyler ran into the kitchen and started piling the necessary foods need for the prank by the edge of the sparklings playpen, not noticing that a curious purple servo was taking a crate of each substance and putting it into his tiny subspace pocket. Finally after they had mixed the instant mac and cheese, Kyler and Bluestreak ventured into the twins quarters. With a light hand Bluestreak tied the rope to both Sunny and Sides' wrists, the rope ran up into the ceiling and over a support beam, when pulled the contents in the hanging buckets would spill out over the twins. After grabbing a data pad for the quads to play with the two left and made their way to the washracks. Bluestreak alerted everyone he could to stay away from the washracks for the next hour, while he held Kyler up. Kyler opened each shower head and filled them with instant jello mix, enough so that a nice slime would rain down on their victims. After he sealed up the shower heads, the two made their way back to the rec room.

Will: "You good?"

Kyler: "Yep. Blue now would be a good time to send the false distress call."

Blue: "Okay, if you wanna do it now, I suppose we could."

He said with an evil grin. This was his payback too, for all the pranks that the twins had pulled on him prior. The most memorable was the tainted energon. He couldn't show his face for weeks. He opened his external com link and called up the twins.

 **{Sunny: "Mmmm...whhhhaaaaat?"}**

 **{Sides: "Sooooooo sllleeeeppppyyy!"}**

 **{Blue: "GUYS! THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH THE QUADRUPLETS!"}**

Everyone in the room tried desperately to hold it together as he made the call. Kyler was smirking victoriously, while everyone else muffled their laughter with hands and clothing.

 **{S.S: "PRIMUS! WE'RE ON OUR WAY!"}**

They shouted. The room fell silent as they heard a loud crash from up the hall followed by a string of cybertronian curses. The room burst into snickers as the two very cheesy frontliners stormed in to see their sparklings playing quietly in their playpen. Realising they had been duped they growled angrily at the (now laughing) assembled human allies and bots in the rec room.

Sunny: " _This had better come off._ "

Epps: "Need a spoon?"

Kyler: "Liquid gold!"

S.S: "YOU!"

They shouted as they whirled around to see their brother in law grinning whilst leaning against the wall.

Kyler: "Not bad if I do say so myself."

Sides: "Meh, I'll let you have this one. Bucket-over-the-bed pranks are for rookies."

Sunny: "At any rate, lets go get cleaned up, I can feel the cheese and noodles seeping into my joints. Ugggghhhh! So _nasty_! Oh, revenge brother in law...Revenge for you will be _scary._ "

He hissed as they left for the washracks. Kyler smirked, they made his prank too easy to fall for. A couple minutes later he heard an angry roar followed by an "AW C'MON! _SERIOUSLY?!_ KYLER!". The room burst into laughter as the now gelatin covered frontliners came back into the room. They were a hot mess, covered in noodles and in various flavors of jello. The sparklings upon seeing their daddies for a second time that day covered in slime couldn't help but giggle. Maverick who had paid immense attention to his parents conversation the day prior decided to try and mimic it.

Maverick: " _Green jello, a simple but classic prank._ "

He said perfectly using his father's voice. Everyone stared at him as he continued to giggle wildly at his father's. He couldn't help it, they both shared a look of "How'd he learn to do that?"

Sunny: "Uhh...I..Uhh."

Sides: "Oookaay. Well Maverick we wanna know how you learned how to do that, but we better find a safe place to get cleaned up first. Kyler know that you have _officially_ sealed your fate. C'mon Sunny."

He said as they went off in search of another place to get cleaned up. Kyler snickered happily to himself. Indeed _let the games begin._

Will: "I hope you know what you've done."

Kyler: "Please, that was _child's play_ compared to what I'll do to them next if they retaliate."

Ex-Cadet: "Um...excuse me. But I heard that you need someone who is good at programing. I could help if you wanted."

Kyler's ears reddened. He remembered her, she was the pretty ex-cadet that he had seen at his sister's wedding. She had long brown hair wrapped into a bun and big brown eyes to match. Kyler's brain worked hard to think of words to say, all the while people stared and looked between the two. Sam who remembered how he felt when he had the opportunity to drive his wife home for the very first time so long ago could only chuckle.

Kyler: "Umm...Uh yeah that would be great. Th..thanks. What...um whats your name? I dont think we've properly met."

Ex-Cadet: "Um...Christine...Christine Perkins."

She stammered. The sparklings who were somewhat confused stared at the two, they recognized the look on both of their faces. They liked each other a lot, and they wanted to kiss each other. The sparklings (who had seen their parents and other bots with the same look) decided to encourage the two.

N.F: " _Kiss me, out of the bearded Barley. Nightly beside the green green grass._ "

P.M: " _If you don't wanna take it slow and you just wanna take me home, baby say yeah yeah yeah, yeah yeah and let me kiss you!_ "

They mimiced two humans reddened in color, making the sparklings cock their heads to the side. They just couldn't understand why they wouldn't kiss each other. Thats what they were supposed to do!

Kyler: "Uh.. you wanna go talk about it...in the main hanger? Um...Yeah! Thats a good place to talk!"

Christine: "I'd love to...but I have to get back to work. Maybe later?"

Kyler: "Sure! Uh that would be splendid!"

He called after her as she scurried out of the room, at which point he smacked himself in the face making everyone else in there snicker.

Epps: "Wow, Kyler. You can _feel_ the awkward."

Will: "(Snicker) God. I haven't seen such a train wreck since Sam and Mikaela first got together."

Kyler looked to his nieces and nephews.

Kyler: "I don't know why I said splendid...that was _totally_ not me. Where and why did you four learn to do that?"

Bumblebee drove out from where he was hiding behind a large pillow in the playpen, frame shaking with mirth.

Sam: "I should've known. Bee has enjoyed tormenting me and Mikaela ever since we met, through his sound bytes, using songs that somehow completely mortify you at the worst moments."

Bee: " _You have done well grasshopper_."

He said to the happily clicking sparklings, who squealed when their mommy walked in only to see her in an angry mood.

Will: "What-"

Bella: "I hate him. I. HATE. HIM!"

Epps: "What did Galloway do now?"

Bella: "He questioned the amount of money spent on renovating the base for the sparklings. And then he made a comment about controlling my urges! How dare he! I BET that's why he expressly wanted to speak to me and Prime!"

She raged as her right optic began to twitch violently.

Kyler: " _Who the hell is this clown?! I_ need _to have a talk with him!_ "

Bella: "Language! And you cant, unless you want to make your life miserable, he _has_ threatened that. He's the creep that wanted me not to tell you mom and dad that I'm cybertronian."

Will: "Yeah, didnt you warn him that you'd sic the mob on him if he didn't leave you alone?"

Bella: "Yeah. Kyler...what's with the grin you're creeping me out."

Kyler: "I have a plan. Wanna scare the crud outta him?"

Bella: "I'm listening."

 _ **2 hours later**_

Galloway didn't trust the Autobots one bit. So anytime that he was on base, he brought his own car to drive in. The fortunate thing about this base is that due to its use of portals, he could just drive right onto base, but unfortunately those new bratty babies had cried so loudly that their inventor had clipped a few wires of the bridge device by accident rendering it unusable for the next 24 hours while he repaired it. Galloway (although unhappy about it) decided that he would take a tour of the base to see where he could take funding from. There had to be a hanger or something that he could sell. He strode into the main hanger ready to get into his car. When he used his key fob to unlock it, his car exploded! Jumping back in terror he smacked into a very broad chest. He turned to see a large burly man with slicked back black hair and a scar running across his right eye.

Much to his horror the man grabbed him by his shoulders and whispered into his ear; "Aye, aren't you lucky that that wasn't you? Just a suggestion...stop messing with the Brinks affairs or the family will pay you another visit." Galloway was mortified, especially since no one was coming to help him. luckily for him, there was a black suv that Mearing had come in, and the door was open. He tore himself from the man and jumped into the suv starting it up. He tore out of the hanger and up the hall. The car then took control of the situation and began to stop and start again tossing its victim back and forth and making him whimper in fear. Finally the car tore out of the building and onto the tarmac where it did several doughnuts and proceeded to speed this way and that. All that could be heard from outside was Galloway's shrieks of terror. Finally the Suv began to speed back into the building making Prowl chase after it, lights and sirens flashing and blaring.

Prowl: "This is Prowl. PULL OVER."

Galloway: "HEEELLLLLP! I CAN'T MAKE IT STOP!"

He screamed as the Suv conveniently began to slow down to a halt right in front of Prime's office, where coincidentally Sunny, Sides, and Arabella where talking to said leader when they were distracted by Prowl's Sirens. Galloway (who was quivering like a leaf on a wind blown tree) stumbled out of the vehicle and fell abruptly onto his rear. He was shell shocked for a few moments, until he slowly stood up and took a deep breath.

Prime: "Director Galloway, are you all right?"

Galloway: "No I am not! Prime I don't know which of your Autobots did this but I am telling you that I am counting what just happened to me as an assault and I want them reprimanded!"

Prowl transformed behind the suv and gave it a long hard glare. After doing so he turned his glare on Galloway as well as Sunny and Sides.

Prowl: "Director Galloway, this is no Autobot. It is a non sentient vehicle by the humans construction. However, it seems to have a transmitter inside of it, giving someone the ability to control it _remotely._ "

Sunny: "Dont look at us, we literally _just_ came from the car wash and have been talking to Prime for the last fifteen minutes."

Galloway: "Oh?! _What about?!_ "

Bella: "Arrangements for our sparklings, should we have to leave for lengthy missions or worse in the scenario that we _don't_ return from one. Happy?!"

Galloway was taken aback by her snappy comment. He never knew that she could be so touchy about them.

Prime: "Regardless, of the reason the twins are innocent. They were pranked earlier today, forcing them to spend a lengthy amount of time getting cleaned up and cleaning up the mess that resulted in their quarters. As you can imagine, gelatine and kraft macaroni and cheese would be extremely difficult to remove from our bodies."

Prowl: "I still would like to get to the bottom of this. If I may ask, what caused you to take Director Mearing's suv for a joy ride?"

Galloway: "Some goon from the mafia planted a bomb in my car! I was nearly killed! I took the suv to get away!"

Bella: "Strange, I don't remember hearing a blast."

Galloway: "Of course _you_ wouldn't!"

Bella: "Okay let's get something straight; 1) Though I may not look it I was _once_ human, and was murdered by a cybertronian, albeit a bad one... WHY would I harm one of my former species?! 2)My _parents_ are on base and my brother works here now...why the HELL would I bomb a car that they could easily gain access to?! 3)I am a _mother_ , I would _never_ put anything let alone _anyone_ in harms way so recklessly, if your car did explode where it had that would mean blowing a hole through that wall which leads to the rec room where my quadruplets are napping. WHY WOULD I PUT _MY OWN_ IN HARM'S WAY?!"

Everyone was speechless. She made a very compelling point.

Prowl: "Well, not that you _were_ of suspicion, but if you were you are definitely cleared of it now. Why don't we take a look at the monitors and see what really happened?"

He said as they strode into the new security room. There sat Will, Sam, Epps, and Kyler who were watching the monitors intently.

Prime: "Gentlemen."

Will: "Prime. What brings you here? Something wrong?"

Galloway: "Some creep blew up my car!"

Will: "Are you sure? This is serious!"

Kyler: "I didn't see anything!"

Epps: Where was your car?!"

They all panicked while checking the receivers and past feeds for the culprit. Only to find nothing. Feeling enraged Galloway drug them all to the main hangar, where his pristine car sat. Galloway sputtered in confusion as he pressed his key fob making his car explode again. Prime seeing right through the hologram, pointed out the projector to everyone who was there, making them look at it in shock.

Galloway: " _Prime_..."

Prime: "I assure you that we will get to the bottom of this Director. For now please accept my humble apologies."

Galloway: "Good! _I need a drink_..."

He muttered as he stormed out of the room into the hall, leaving everyone in there to crack up, save for Sunny and Sides who weren't in on it.

Sunny: "What?!"

Kyler: "Never _ever_ pick on the Brinks family. Lest the mob come to get ya!"

He chuckled darkly as he turned on his own hologram of the man Galloway described.

Will: "The look on his face!"

Sides: "Wait! You guys?! But-"

Bella: "He insulted me and the sparklings I _couldn't_ just take that lying down."

She said with an evil smirk, only to be startled by a frightened scream. Acting on instinct they ran towards the scream only for a very large mechanical bird to fly out of the rec room. Everyone shot at it, but it was Prime who took it down with his energon sword.

Kyler: "THE HELL IS THAT?!"

Prime: "Laserbeak. A Decepticon cassette tape. This does not bode well."

All of a sudden the alarms on base blared to life. The base was being attacked.

 _ **Sparklings pov; Pulse**_

I was enjoying my nap when Maverick woke me up. Just like him, he always has to get up and move around.

Me: "Whhhhaaaaaatttttt!"

Maverick: "Birdy!"

Wow he wasn't kidding! There's a huge bird and its flying...who's crying? Not Night, not Freeze, not me or Mave. Its one of the human allies. Poor guy.

Freeze: "Bye birdy!"

 **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

Human allie: "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

Me: "Why loud?! Scary!"

Night: "No like! STOP!"

Freeze: "Scary noises outside!"

Mave: "GOING DOWN! WHY ARE WE GOING DOWN!?"

He's right, we are going down, our playpen is going down! Wait! What about the allie! he looks scared! We can't leave him!

Scary bot: "WHERE ARE THEY?!"

Night: "Human allie not safe! gonna get!"

Freeze: "I help! Hurry!"

Me: "NO! NOT SAFE COME BACK HERE!"

My sisters are crazy! Its not safe! There's a big meanie nearby and they're gonna get the human allie?! Not that he deserves being left out, but we're going down! What if they don't get back in time? They crawled over the gate and crawled up to him... he's not moving I hope he's okay!

Night: "Got him!"

Freeze: "Hurry! Closing! gotta get back!"

They were right, I can't seem them so well anymore. Wait they're just about...

Night: "Made it!"

Me: "Are you crazy?! Do you have any owies?"

Freeze: "No."

Night: "No...but I think he does. You okay?"

Human allie: "Wha..wa where the HELL am I?! AGHHHH I'm with the-"

Nice voice: "Sparklings, this is your safe zone. No one can get in or out until your mommy or daddies or other big bot comes to get you. There is no need to be afraid, mommy and daddies are beating up big meanies right now. They will come get you soon."

Mave: "K. Who he?"

Human allie: "I am Director Galloway! And I suggest that you put me down!"

Night: "K. Do you have an owie?"

Galway: "Owie? What do you mean by ow..OW! My leg!"

He does have an owie! He's bweeding! Not good.

 **CLOMP CLOMP CLOMP**

Big Meanie: "Hey Sky I thought that the sparklings were in here?"

Sky: "Well thats what Laserbeak's info said. They're here somewhere. I'm sure I heard clicking a second ago TC."

Uh oh. Can't talk out loud, big meanies will know where we are!

 **[Me: "Okay no more talking out loud."]**

 **[Mave: "** _ **No duh Shock.**_ **We can still talk this way..."]**

 **[Freeze: "But what bout Galway? He can't and he's got an owie."]**

 **[Night: "I wish we could talk to him. He's scared."]**

 **[Me: "We're all scared Night. I wanna make his owie all better...pass me the bankie pease."]**

Galway: "Why are you looking at me like that?"

 **Bzzt!**

Galway: "What was that?! Is that an I-pad?"

No its a data pad. Daddies and mommy have stories and pictures on it. They show us all the time what mommy looked like when she was little...like a human allie. Sometimes it can even get-

Galway: "Temporary message from Pulse... who's that?"

I tapped him on the shoulder and pointed at me. I hope he knows not to talk. Wow... he can read what we say... in our heads to each other...scary.

Galway: "What are you gonna do with the blanket? Cuddle?"

 **RIIIIP**

 **{Me: "No. Big meanies outside can hear you...SHHHHH! You need a band aid. Where hurt?"}**

There was a space where he could say stuff back... okay one less pwoblem. Yay!

 **{Galway: "My leg...never** _ **you**_ **mind, you're only a..."}**

 **{Me: "Bebber?"}**

 **{Galway: "Actually...yeah it hurts but I won't bleed out...Thanks I guess."}**

 **{Me: "Welcome."}**

Rumble...mawn...owan

 **{Mave: "What that?!"}**

 **{Freeze: "Tummy. Not mine...or yours."}**

 **{Night: "Not me."}**

 **{Galway: "I'm hungry!** _ **Sor-ry!**_ **I didn't have time to eat today given that I had a meeting to attend about** _ **you**_ **and now the base is being attacked!"}**

 **{Freeze: "Why have meeting bout us?"}**

 **{Galway: "Sorry but I can not tell you."}**

 **{Mave: "Pweese? Pwetty pweese?"}**

 **{Night: "No one would know! We don't talk good out loud yet."}**

 **{Galway: "Fine! Your parents spent a lot of money updating this base before you were born and frankly now I see that it did no good since the Decepticons are in the building. Why would they want to attack here anyway? There's nothing special here to steal, unless Prime has been keeping stuff from me and the others."}**

 **{Me: "Not true! Mommy and Daddies did best they could! So did the other big bots!"}**

 **{Freeze: "And We're special! Ever-y-one say that we the fwrst spaklings born in a long time!"}**

 **{Mave: "Oh! Oh! Oh! And they say we're the ownly spit spark quads ever!"}**

 **{Galway: "So you four are of value to them. Why?"}**

Sky: "We had better find them Thundercracker. I don't want Megatron, and Knockout on my aft."

Tunder cracker: "You think I want that?! Split Spark Quadruplets would be a fine addition to the Decepticon cause. Not only that but think of all of the information we could gain on split sparks. Knockout will be quite pleased to have a new experiment with live subjects."

 **{Me: "That's why."}**

 **{Mave: "You hungwy? I have food."}**

 **{Galway: "I** _ **doubt**_ **its anything I could eat."}**

Maverick pulled out two boxes...I remember those...he was gonna ask Grama to make it for him! I think the giggly stuff is jello and the other stuff is-

 **{Galway: "Kraft mac and cheese? I haven't had that in ages! "}**

Maverick must have watched uncle Kyler make it cause he knew how it was sposed to look. He used water from the crates that they had put by the pen and mixed the stuff together. It looked kinda strange.

 **{Me: "I think its sposed to be hot. Gimme."}**

I remember seeing a tv show bout friction. I think if I rub my hands together fast enough I can heat the food through the bowl.

 **Pop..plop...pop**

 **{Galway: "Oh wow! Thanks Pulse! I wouldn't think you guys would be so nice to me. You know a lot of people think I'm really mean...I just want whats best for this country."}**

 **{Night: "Even meanies need love...just not the kind that mommy and daddies beat up. They're just mean for no reason."}**

 **{Freeze: "Mommy wants best too. She told us stories of when she was like you...I think she misses it. I always give her hugz when she looks sad bout it."}**

 **{N.P.M: "Me too."}**

We spent time talking with Galway and he seemed to grow on us. I think he won't be so mean to mommy and daddies and big bots anymore. Teepy. Need nap. So does Galway he won't stop yawning.

 **{Galway: "Sorry guys I'm kinda tired."}**

 **{Night: "K. Nap time. Here pillow and bankie."}**

 **{Mave: "I tuck in. You K?"}**

 **{Galway: "Yeah...I um Its just that no one has tucked me in for a long time. I like it."}**

 **{Freeze: "Night night Galway. Luv you."}**

 _ **Smooch!**_

 **{N.P.M: "Luv you! Night night!"}**

 **{Galway: "Night...Love you guys too."}**

 _ **Third Person's pov**_

While the quads and Galloway laid below base peacefully napping, their parents were up above beating the living slag out of the invaders. They had made the majority of the cons retreat, before they realised that there were two left and they were searching the rec room for the sparklings like their lives depended on it. It was Tia who found them and she was none too pleased to see the two seakers. She comed the others and told them what she was dealing with before she launched her attack. She took the two by surprise and slit Skywarp's main energon lines on his barely noticed his trine mate's watery gasps. He back handed Tia knocking off her visor revealing that her optics held a large ring of inverted color. Realizing that he was dealing with a Praxian in the ending stages of their heat cycle he tried to escape. Tia was too fast though. Before he could escape with his Trine mate she had shot him twice in the back point blank. Needless to say, that the two would be more careful and that Megatron would soon find out about what they knew.

Arabella came around the corner just in time to catch a glimpse of her friend putting her visor back on, seeing the ring. She decided that she would confront her later about it as she went to retrieve her sparklings. When the playpen came back up she was surprised to see her four sparklings napping peacefully and in the center of them snoozing happily on a large pillow was none other than Galloway. He had a smile on his face, one of pure bliss and innocence. They would find out later what had happened, but for now they let them sleep, not having the spark to ruin such a sweet moment.

* * *

 **A/N: Yowza lotta stuff goin on there. Let me know what you guys think about the chapter, and don't worry there will still be a prank war! And maybe Kyler finds a girl! Next we see (Possibly) walking and what happens when four sparklings try to escape bedtime and bath time. :) Also let me know (gonna be a poll) about what you think about Tia...mech...femme...both...Muhwahahahahaha! P.s I also saw a silver corvette stingray and a Bee look alike today...then proceeded to squee when Transformers came on t.v later! My parents (I think) are getting used to my nerdiness. Thank you to all those who review! Please keep** **reviewing** **! Please also follow and favorite!**

 _ **peace love and quadruplets!**_

 _ **CLYL! ㇩6㈏6㇩6㈏4**_


	5. Milestone 2

**This** _ **is my first sequel. I hope you all like it! Also for most of this to make sense and to see how it all started don't forget to read Love Times Two! Please sit back and enjoy, also be gentle...still working out some kinks in the story. :)**_

 _ **I IN NO WAY OWN THE TRANSFORMERS, THEY BELONG TO THEIR CURRENT OWNERS SO PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME!**_

 _ **I IN NOW WAY OWN ANY SONGS OR MEDIA USED IN THIS STORY AS REFERENCE OR OTHERWISE I.E; NAME BRANDS, MUSIC, ANIME/MANGA REFERENCES (THERE MAY BE A FEW) OR OTHER SUCH NONESENSE! AGAIN PLEASE DONT SUE!**_

 _ **I do own Arabella, Tia, Kyler, the sparklings, and any other OC's I add later!**_

 ** _Kudos to;_** ShadeKitteh301 **For Following!**

 ** _Kudos to;_** Defender54 **,** ShadeKitteh301 **For adding this story to their favorites!**

 ** _Kudos to;_** hellraiserphoenix **For following me!**

 ** _Kudos to;_** hellraiserphoenix **for adding me to their list of favorite authors**

Retrokill **: Thank you. I know its weird, but what can I say? No one is immune to the cuteness sparklings produce. If you thought that the last chapter was weird...then strap yourself in and hold on cause he's only gonna get weirder from now forward. Especially when things happen. Bad things.**

TFSTARFIRE **: Precisely. Galloway cant (and wont) resist spoiling them rusted. Hope you are well, and I hope you like this chapter. Its got lotsa fluff!**

Fandom Jumping Expert **: Thank you! I'm trying in vain to think of a revenge prank, but I cant think of one...hmmm. If you think how they say his name is cute wait til they start butchering the other's names! The sparklings' innocence is always fun to write, however they may not be as innocent as they seem... ;). As for the mac and cheese jello prank...I just asked myself "what would be the nastiest thing that could possibly be dumped on me?" And ta da! I'm glad you like it!**

* * *

Text: " = normal speech heard out loud, sparklings included.

 **[Text: "]** = Family bond/twin bond/quad bond/spark bond :)

 **{Text: "}** =Com. Link/text message/ phone call. (specified)

S.S: " =Twins speaking in unison (or quads... i.e F.P)

N.P.F.M: " =Quads speaking in unison

YDaddy = Sunstreaker

RDaddy = Sideswipe

R&YDaddy = Twins speaking in unison from sparklings pov.

* * *

 _ **Arabella's pov**_

It's the day after the attack and the most that I can say is; "What the Frag is going on?!" Seriously Galloway is being _nice_. And I mean _really nice_. He told us what happened and that he was truly sorry for what I have to go through, being turned into a Cybertronian and all. Dont get me wrong its sweet and I appreciate it but at the same time, I feel like he's changed. He told Sunny, Sides, and I that we have the (and I quote)

" _Coolest kids ever! They cared for me like they had to when they didn't. I have never felt so loved by anyone and I swear as long as I am alive that if it remotely has anything to do with them, money is no object. They wanna see grandma and grandpa? Done. They want a new toy? It'll be here ASAP. You want them to see other family? I will personally make it happen. I want them to be happy no matter what! Only the best for the kids who saved my life!_ "

I'm not kidding. He seriously has fallen head over heels for them, which is cute but at the same time kinda creepy. I guess _no one_ is immune to my sparklings charm. Right now I'm keeping an eye on them as they watch Galloway pace back and forth talking on the phone with someone. He's been calling and commanding people for the last hour, so much so that my mom stopped him between calls and gave him a slice of her famous blueberry pie to calm him down. Of which he inhaled in like 80 seconds all while commending her on the recipe. If things keep going like this he may just ask to be adopted into my family.

Galloway: "Thats right...yes I want them here before...(When is their bedtime?)"

Me: "9:30"

Galloway: "I want them here before 7:30 pm. Sharp. All right thank you."

He said as he hung up his phone.

Galloway: "All right. Their new toys will be here before 7:30. Did you know that your sparklings already know what they want to be when they grow up? That's why this took so long, I had them tailored to match what they want to be."

Me: "Oh? I don't know. They have only been able to say small words."

Galloway: "Pulse wants to be a medic. Nightsinger wants to be a spy, Maverick wants to be like your husbands and be a warrior. And Freezefire wants to be a tactician. She loves what you do for a living!"

Me: "Really?"

Freezefire: "Click!"

Mom: "Awww! How cute! More pie Director?"

Galloway: "I would love to but I'm afraid that I will have to decline. I think Wheeljack has completed the repairs to send me and Mearing home."

Mom: "What a shame. Would you like to take some home with you?"

Galloway: "That would be lovely, thank you. Personally this is the best pie I've ever had. I'll miss it."

Maverick: "Galway goin bye bye?"

Galloway: "Fraid so buddy, don't worry I'll come back lots to visit! And by then maybe you'll be able to walk!"

Pulse: "Aww! Don wan Galway to go bye bye! Wan stay!"

Galloway: "I know. I don't really wanna go either, but if you really want me to come back, your mommy and daddies and Prime can give me a call and I'll come right over."

Freezefire: "(Sniffle) K. Gonna miss!"

Nightsinger: "Me too!"

Galloway: "Dont cry! Give me a hug I gotta go...I'll be back sooner than you think I promise!"

He said as the sparklings each gently cuddled him close before putting him down again. It was sweet, they must really like him to wanna hug him so close. After Galloway left the sparklings moped for a little bit, at least until my mom gave them some pie, after that they cheered up pretty quickly. I wish that I could say the same for everyone else on base. Everyone is either depressed, angry, or worried sick. Tia is all three, I haven't confronted her yet and I'm hesitant to do so. She nearly got a wrench to the helm yesterday when Ratchet tried to give her a check up because she wouldn't let him examine her face. I'll talk to her about it later though. Sunny and Sides are freaked out that the seekers had gotten so close to our kids, and are naturally in their over-protective-father mode. Right now they, Prime, Hound, and Wheeljack are having a conversation about how they can make the base safer, just in case that the sparklings aren't in the pen should the episode re-occur. No doubt they'll bring it in here soon. I can hear them from up the hall and it sounds like a shouting match.

Christine: "Um...Arabella? Mrs. Brinks?"

Me: "Yes? Oh hey Chris. What's wrong?"

Christine: "For starters the sparklings are trying to get to the tv. And Maverick wants to get onto the couch."

I looked over to the t.v area to see my sparklings crawling about and Maverick standing at the base of the autobot sized couch, frowning deeply. I couldn't help but smirk, he looks just like Sideswipe when he does that.

Mom: "Oh they're fine. And he'll figure it out."

Christine: "But what if he falls?"

Me: "Oh, if he does I'll comfort him, he needs to learn how to get up there, and the best way is through experience."

Mom: "Was there something else?"

Christine: "I..um...Wanted to know if...I really like...your...son...and I-"

Mom: "Sweet heart that has very little to do with me or Bella, if you are worried that we more notably _she_ would treat you differently I don't think that you should."

Christine: "Oh. Um thanks. That helps a lot."

Maverick: "SQUEAK!"

(Snicker) Poor Maverick. I guess he tried to get onto the couch and couldn't make it, the end result being him landing on his butt. He's just sitting there glaring at couch, whilst pouting with his arms crossed.

Pulse: "Mave! Mave! Come! Pease? Chirp whirr!"

Maverick: "Waaarrrble!"

He cried before crawling over to his brother, from there they began clicking and whirring to each other, almost as if they were engaged in a deep conversation. At least they seem happy.

Sunny: "Can we at LEAST consider armor plating the doors?"

Sides: "What if we added another bunker? NO! Why don't we make this one deeper?"

Prime: "I assure you two that this base is perfectly capable of protecting your sparklings. Twenty feet down is more than capable of keeping them safe. But if it will make you feel more at ease, I will ask Director Galloway if there is room in the budget for armor plated doors at the next meeting."

Me: "Uh...Hi?"

Sides: "Hi Bella."

Sunny: "Hi bitlets!"

Me: "Alright, enough of this over-protective-daddy routine. You two have been at it nonstop for 14 hours. Leave Prime alone."

Mom: "Well, they'll never stop being overprotective, but they should calm down and enjoy some blueberry pie."

Me: "I know that, and I won't either. But I agree you guys need to calm down."

Hound: "What is pie?"

Sides: "Only the greatest confection created...next to chocolate cake...and maybe chocolate chip cookies...and maybe brownies...and maybe-"

Hound: "Given that I only know what half'a those things are I'll take your words for it."

Crowd of soldiers and assorted bots: "DID SHE JUST SAY PIE?!"

Ho boy. My mom and I exchanged looks before I heard her pop her knuckles. She had a look of determination on her face. _Here we go._

 _ **Sparklings point of view; Nightsinger**_

Mommy daddies and Grama and Granpa were making lotsa pie. But mommy and Grama told daddies and Granpa to goway cause they were making a mess. Some of the big bots look sad. But why? Hey there's Jazz! Awww! Not him too! Why Jazz sad?

Me: "Why big bots sad?"

Freeze: "Cause big meanies bwoke in and almost got us."

Pulse: "You guys wanna cheer mommy, daddies and big bots up?"

Me: "You got a pwan?"

Mave: "We gonna walk up em and give hugz!"

Freeze: "We don't know how!"

Mave: "Easy! Mommy and Daddies do it!"

Pulse: "How hard can be?"

Our sister stood up and fell back down really hard. She looks mad.

Freeze: "Owie! That's no fun!"

Pusle: "You otay?"

Mave: "Gotta move slow...maybe if we use the table?"

We all crawled to the table...I hope this works. I dont like it when mommy and daddies are sad. All of the big bots where either eating pie or talking bout how good the pie is. None of them were paying attention to us...which is okay...they worry too much.

Mave: "Otay...Wach me. K, now try and do what I am...hold onto the table...Yay! Good! Good!"

So this is standing...my legs feel funny, they feel like how gello looks...kinda wiggly.

Me: "K. Now what?"

He fwoned. Uuuuuughhhh! Don't tell me?!

Mave: "I dunno. Heh...I haven't got so far."

Pulse: "Uuuuuhhhhhgggg!"

Freeze: "MAVE! _Tink tings through!_ Now what?! STUCK!"

Me: "Hey! Lilo n Stitch is awn! Ooo! Ooo! Ooo! I know! Take small steps! Mommy does it to moosic! Watch me!"

Maybe if I put my arms out like a pwane I can move better. Hey! I'm doin it! I a bit wobbly but I'm moving!

Pulse: "Wanna try! Wanna try! Wait for me!"

Me: "YAY! GO PULSE! OH oh arms out... helps."

He got as far as I did before he hugged me, we almost fell!

Pulse: "C'mon! PWEEZE?"

Me: "You can do it! Arms out! Helps!"

Freeze: "Don't wanna. Scared of owie."

Mave: "I help. Hold onto me...ooo and arm out, we'll walk together!"

Freeze: "Otay, SLOW! No wanna go fast!"

Mave: "K."

He said as they began to walk to us. Yay! Now we can hug mommy and daddies!

Freeze: "Legs feel funny."

Mave: "You get use to it! Standin helps...look at Night and Pulse, walk there...almost there!"

Pulse: "Almost here! You can do it!"

Freeze: "YAY! Made it!"

N.P.F.M: "Yay!"

Mave: "Now what?"

Me: "Dance? Look! Like on tv!"

Pulse: "I try...if Freeze try."

Freeze: "I try if Mave try."

Mave: "K! Follow Night!"

Dancing hard. It really really hard! Can't move very fast and hard not to fall. I get better at it later I guess. Maybe I practice? Oooo! Mommy can teach me!

Me: "This hard!"

Freeze: "Easy! Easy easy easy!"

Pulse: "Not my style...hmm maybe Jazz teach me how to dance?"

Mave: "Dunno? Wanna hug daddies now. Bye bye."

Me: "Hey! Wait for us!"

Pulse: "Share hugz! Wanna hug too...you gotta share!"

Freeze: "Mommy is mine! Oh hey...how long have they been watching?"

RDaddy: "Am I the only one who recorded that?"

Mommy: "Nope, I got when they first started walking up til now."

Kaela: "I just got the dance. Sooo cute!"

Jazz: "Awwww! They take afta you Bella!"

Tia: "We gotta teach them how to dance, though Freezefire isn't half bad."

YDaddy: "Can you four come here? C'mon walk to me!"

I looked at my brothers and sister, and we noded our agreement. Holding onto each others arms we walked very slowly to yellow daddy, making everyone go awww.

R&YDaddy: "I'm so proud of you!"

Hide: "And let the games begin!"

Mommy: "What's that supposed to mean?"

Hide: "Now that they can walk, this means that running is soon to follow. Which means three things; 1)Scrapes and dents. 2)Running away from you at bedtime. 3)Running away from you at bathtime."

Hey! Thats true! I looked at Maverick...good he's thinking the same thing as me. No more baths! No more night night!

RDaddy: "Aw you four would never run from us would you?"

N.P.F.M: "Nooooooooooooo."

Jazz: "Uh, huh. There's tha tell tale grin. Sides Ah think that ya grin is gonna come back ta haunt ya. _Soon._ "

YDaddy: "Pfft. It won't be _that_ bad. After all, they're _our_ sparklings. _We_ can handle them."

RDaddy: "How bad could it be?"

Everyone is laughing. What's so funny?

Mommy: "Very...now we have to sparkling proof _everything_ else. You _know_ they're gonna climb and jump. Let alone my family's _curse_."

RDaddy: "What is it with you four and curses? There was a curse for gender and now this one! What curse? Cause the last one turned out pretty good if you ask me."

Mommy: "Well it goes something like; " _One day_ _you'll_ _have a kid and they will be_ _ **twice**_ _if not_ _ **three times as bad as you were**_ _._ " Which means you take our behavior as sparklings and younglings multiply it by two in severity and then multiply it by four since we have quads."

Prowl: "If that is the case then I shall prepare a brig cell for them."

Mommy: "Put my kids in the brig and I'll keelhaul you. Just kidding! But seriously... **no**."

YDaddy: "Hmmm, I guess that means that they will be great warriors... I wonder if they have your gladiator mode?"

RDaddy: "Dunno, but they will be the greatest bladesmen ever! Three parents who are practitioners of Jet Judo and blades! Ah the capabilities of our sparklings as warriors! OOOOOO! As well as pranksters! My my my, brother of mine _what have we been doing_? We _need_ to teach them the fine _art_ of pranking!"

YDaddy: "I agree bro...and what luck! We have some _payback_ to dole out as well...to a _few_ people."

He said with an evil smile. I know that smile cause my brothers, sister, and I share it when we think of something funny. So that's where it comes from. Neat. Cant wait to learn how to prank...whatever that means.

 _ **Sunstreaker's pov**_

I just adore my sparklings. They learn so fast. Hide brought up a good point...What if they scratch their armor? I guess I'll have to mix paint for each of them. For the love of Primus they better not take after Sides, or Bella for that matter. It was a fight to get Sides on board with keeping clean and keeping his paint in one piece, and Bella though I love her can be a pain. She hates it when I tell that she needs to wax regularly. How else would I be able to keep her looking so good unless I begged or outright tied her down and did it for her? Then there's the problem with the fact that Ratchet said their t-cogs would allow them to transform soon. Walking has opened a whole new level of complexities for my bitlets.

Sides: "Bro you alright?"

Me: "Oh. Yeah, why do you ask?"

Sides: "You had a distant look in your optics...and you almost fed Maverick through his nose."

Me: Did I? Aw sorry Maverick! Here."

I said giving my youngest his bottle. He latched on hungrily and began to take large swallows. Primus! _How many times must I tell him that he needs to slow down?_

Me: "Maverick, _slowly_. Drink it slowly or you'll get sick and purge all over me _and_ you. Then you'd need a bath. You don't want one right?"

He immediately slowed down. Our sparklings are pretty smart for only being a month old. Its actually funny, each of them take after one of us in particular, but for the most part they all hold certain aspects of Sides Bella and I. For example, Freezefire is very much like me, she doesn't like dirt, and always tries to avoid getting hurt. Her temper is exactly like mine...or so Bella says. She once threw a tantrum, leaving a trail of knocked over toys and light furniture in her wake. Before we could scold her, she stopped turned around and put everything back exactly where it was before. However she much like her mother loves to read, or rather be read to and to look at pictures. Maverick is just like Sideswipe. He's always laughing at something or someone, and is the first to explore new areas. He definitely has my sense of humor for the most part, and like Bella and Sides, he's always trying to help people, especially Freezefire. Pulse is sort of like me. He tends to have a scowl on his face from time to time, and like Freezefire loves to keep clean. However the two hate to recharge, much like Bella. Pulse is always looking at things with a curious optic. Unlike Maverick (and more like me) he tends to sit and study things trying to get a vantage point on whether its safe or not. He's kinda a worry wort as humans say. He gets that from all three of us.

Me: "Sides can you hand me another bottle? Nightsinger is still hungry."

Bella: "Here you go. Wheeljack just said that the package Galloway sent has arrived. I'll be right back."

Me: "Okay."

I said feeding my eldest. Nightsinger definitely takes after Bella. She _always_ has something to say to you, and she always sings or trills when she's happy. She leads the sparklings to new discoveries and is never afraid to help others when they need it. Galloway told us that she was the one who pulled him into the safety of the playpen yesterday. She has courage and an immense amount of strength, that only her mother possesses. She even has her smile, that is when she doesn't have Sides grin or my smirk on her face. She has both Bella and our cockyness at times, but always comes down to earth. And like the three of us she has her mischevious streak. She loves to hide from us when it's time for bed sometimes, and she and Maverick always hide together when bathtime comes. All in all I'm pretty lucky. I have a family unit now and that's something I thought that I'd never have a chance at.

Bella: "How sweet of Galloway. He sent them each a teddy bear. The card reads;

" _To my favorite saviors and best sparkling buddies. I hope these bears will grant you sweet dreams and hours of joy. Hope to see you soon! Love Theodore Galloway...aka Galway_."

She read giving each of our drowsy kids their new teddy. Maverick's was dressed in a military uniform with a removable sword slung across its back as well as a gun strapped to its leg. Pulse's had a white lab coat on with pockets full of band-aids as well as a stethoscope, big enough for him to use. Nightsinger's had removable sunglasses and its outfit (which was pink tights under a jean skirt with a red top which somehow didn't look horrid) had several hidden pockets to store information and smaller toys. Freezfire's had removable black rimmed glasses a beige skirt and a white shirt with a pocket that held a removable picture book full of animals.

N.P.F.M: "Tank koo Galway..."

They murmured sleepily as they drifted off into recharge hugging both their teddies and Sides and my chassis'. Yep I'm a lucky mech. I wouldn't trade what I have right now for anything in the world. Ever.

* * *

 **A/N: All right all together with me... Awwwwww! Now the sparklings can walk...more or less. Which brings about the question that I have been wrestling with for the last four nights. What do you want to see them do next? Would you rather they learn the concept of pranking, and discover their transformation sequence or, would you rather see them try and escape bedtime and bath time, while also exploring the base? Both will happen, and at some point Bella will confront Tia about her Praxian cycle...you all know what that means! But for now I would like to thank you all for reading this far into my rambling, and thank you for reading this far. Let me know what you wanna see in the review section, and if you want...** **Please also follow and favorite!**

 **P.S. THERE IS A SPARKLING POLL UP! PLEASE PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE VOTE! THANKS! LOVE YA!**

 _ **peace love and quadruplets!**_

 _ **CLYL! ㇩6㈏6㇩6㈏4**_


	6. Bed! Bath! And BEYOND!

**This** _ **is my first sequel. I hope you all like it! Also for most of this to make sense and to see how it all started don't forget to read Love Times Two! Please sit back and enjoy, also be gentle...still working out some kinks in the story. :)**_

 _ **I IN NO WAY OWN THE TRANSFORMERS, THEY BELONG TO THEIR CURRENT OWNERS SO PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME!**_

 _ **I IN NOW WAY OWN ANY SONGS OR MEDIA USED IN THIS STORY AS REFERENCE OR OTHERWISE I.E; NAME BRANDS, MUSIC, ANIME/MANGA REFERENCES (THERE MAY BE A FEW) OR OTHER SUCH NONESENSE! AGAIN PLEASE DONT SUE!**_

 _ **I do own Arabella, Tia, Kyler, the sparklings, and any other OC's I add later!**_

 ** _Kudos to;_** Starlit Storyteller **,** CrimsonWingsAbove **and** elatedrune **For Following!**

 ** _Kudos to;_** Starlit Storyteller **,** hellraiserphoenix **and** elatedrune **For adding this story to their favorites!**

 ** _Kudos to;_** sunnysides **For following me!**

 ** _Kudos to;_** sunnysides **for adding me to their list of favorite authors**

TFSTARFIRE **: Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

Fandom Jumping Expert **: Wish granted! I hope you like it! kinda gives you a taste of the mischief to come. :) The creepiness is done...for now, and I'm glad you found it adorable, I couldn't stop grinning when I was writing it. Thanks again!**

Retrokill **: Thanks! :) Ah, little girls can have that affect on some people, Galloway included. There's a reason women are seen as manipulative. We start at a young age, even as Cybertronians. The creepy is gone...I hope you don't find this chapter creepy. Hope you like it!**

HeartsGuardianSol **: Wish granted...in both senses! Idk why everyone says a nice Galloway is creepy, and I agree its nice to see them win him over. No one can resist the sparklings cuteness! NO ONE! Hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

Text: " = normal speech heard out loud, sparklings included.

 **[Text: "]** = Family bond/twin bond/quad bond/spark bond :)

 **{Text: "}** =Com. Link/text message/ phone call. (specified)

S.S: " =Twins speaking in unison (or quads... i.e F.P)

N.P.F.M: " =Quads speaking in unison

YDaddy = Sunstreaker

RDaddy = Sideswipe

R&YDaddy = Twins speaking in unison from sparklings pov.

* * *

 _ **Third person's pov.**_

It was a very cheery Monday the 13th as Arabella took her sparklings to her lab. Her parents had left a few days prior and her mother had decided to make a habit of calling each morning since then. She placed the quadruplets on the floor near some large roses as she continued to speak to her mother, vaguely aware that her sparklings had gotten up and began exploring their surroundings. Maverick was the first to toddle off, each of his siblings soon after chasing after him. They were mesmerized by how big everything was in comparison to them, the flowers they had seen outside were much smaller than the ones they were seeing now. Pulse the ever curious little mech he was stuck his helm into one of the roses he saw and inhaled deeply. He came back with a small sneeze that made bright gold pollen fly off of his helm. His brother and sisters giggled wildly at the sight as they too began to sniff the different flowers and toddle about.

Meanwhile Arabella was in her lab altering a tomato's gene configuration when she realized that the sparklings had gone missing. She quietly got up and went in search of them. She knew that they couldn't go too far seeing that they had barely began to run let alone walk, what she found was simply too adorable to interrupt. The sparklings were not only sniffing the flowers but they were also gently petting them and cooing hellos to them in an attempt to get them to talk back. Arabella watched quietly as her sparklings began to wander off further into the garden, optics wide with wonder. Suddenly Maverick and Nightsinger stopped. They were looking at a rose and at the blue bell next to it. A few petals had fallen of the rose and one of the open blooms had fallen off the blue bell as they were walking by. The two looked sad, believing that they had hurt the plants.

N.M: "Sowy."

They said as they tried to put the petals and bloom back as they were only for them to fall again. Feeling sad they picked up the petals and bloom and continued on their way, thinking that their mommy could fix them. Catching up to their brother and sister they continued to chirp and click at the plants merrily unaware that their mother was recording what they were doing. The sparklings toddled about doing this and that until they ran across the fruits and vegetable portion of the lab. Here they looked at each fruit in wonder, each tilting their head to the side curiously as if to say; "Hey, you're not a flower!".

Freezefire: "Ooooo!"

She squealed as she stumbled across a blueberry the size of a tire. Each of the sparklings found a fruit that they were partial to, usually the kind that matched their color schemes. Arabella smiled as each hugged their desired piece of produce. Maverick had decided that he liked his so much that he would take it with him, but he soon got frustrated when he could not bring down the entire bunch of giant concord grapes. So he like his brother and sisters settled for taking one fruit each; Nightsinger (albeit reluctantly) chose her giant strawberry over the massive bing cherry she wanted. Freezefire grabbed her tire sized blueberry, while Pulse rolled his monstrous orange up the slope leading to their mothers lab. Arabella took a shortcut back to the top of her lab and watched as her sparklings worked hard to bring up their desired fruit to her.

Bella: "Well hello there! I take it that you four wanna try this fruit huh?"

The quartet clicked and warbled happily in reply, eagerly nodding their helms yes. Arabella simply laughed in reply as she washed off the fruit and using one of her fan blades, cut each into wedges for he sparklings, making sure to remove seeds. The sparklings giggled happily as some of the juice sprayed onto them and as their mom gave them their treats. Arabella smiled as she watched her sparklings share their fruit and chirp back and forth between each other, happy that they got to spend the morning exploring. As soon as she was done with her work, Arabella and the quads left for the rec room, unfortunately it had rained a little bit while they were in the lab, and the sparklings didn't hesitate to jump giggling into each puddle splattering each other with mud all the way to the rec room.

 _ **Sparklings point of view; Maverick**_

I love sploring! Fun! Fun fun fun fun! Gwapes are yummy, oranges, stwaberrys, and booberrys are nummy too...but gwapes are best! Mommy had to wipe some off the mud that we were wearing cause she said it would be rude to bring it inside. That's okay I don't wanna make anyone mad. Mommy looks worried, wonder why?

Hide: "Good morning Bella. Mini spawns."

Me: "Hi Hide!"

Hide: "Ah, you're getting there! C'mon say it...I- _ern_ -hide."

Me: "Iorwnhide. Hide!"

Hide: "Smart little mech. Takes after his mother, one day he'll use my whole name."

Mommy: "Not likely. Nearly everyone calls you "Hide" Ironhide. He likes it that way."

Hide: "I see that they have discovered mud."

Mommy: "Yes they have, they've also discovered fruit today. Whatever you do, do not say b-a-t-h. Please for my sanity don't say it right now."

What's b-a-t-h? Cant spell yet...hmmm. B and a sound like baaa. Sheep go baaa. T and h... I dunno what that sounds like. Hmmmmm.

Jazz: "Mornin' Bella! Mornin' mini's! Whoa! Ya'll look like a hot _mess_!"

Mommy: "Jazz! Don't say anything else! Especially about a b-a-t-h!"

Jazz: "Huh? Why can't ah say ba-OH! Ah see, you don' want em ta make a fuss."

Mommy: "Yes, well at least not until the twins get home."

Hide: "Why do they hate...ba...uh that service? Most sparklings don't enjoy it but they all have their reasons."

Wait a mimute...make a fuss? Hate...what do we hate? Bedtime...naptime...when mommy or daddies go bye bye...hmmm.

Mommy: "Not all of them hate it, just Nightsinger and Maverick."

WAIT A MIMUTE! Jazz said we're a _mess_...daddies don't like when we're messy, and Night and me hate bath time! OH NOO! Bath...baa...thhhh. Noooooo! Don't wanna!

Me: "Night! Night! Night!"

Night: "What wrong?"

Freeze: "You otay?"

Me: "NO! Mommy and daddies...gonna give _BAF_!"

Pulse: "YAAAAY!"

Night: "No! Not yay! No _wanna_ baf!"

Mommy: "(Sigh) Oh dear, they've figured it out."

Jazz: "So ah see. Wow Freeze an Shock are positively ecstatic bout it."

Hide: "You still haven't answered my question...why do they hate it? Are they scared?"

Mommy: " No, not at all. They love the warm water and the bath toys, they hate the-"

Night: " _Yucky SOAP!_ No like!"

Me: "And sponges and washcloths!"

Pulse: "Awwwww! But that's the best part!"

Night: "Is not!"

Pulse: " Is too!"

Night: "Not!"

Pulse: "Too!"

Night: "Not!"

Pulse: "TOO!"

Night: "NOT!"

Mommy: " _See?_ The last time we gave them a bath, Nightsinger and Maverick declared all out war on Sunstreaker and the sponge he was "wielding", that is until Sideswipe and I held them still."

Freeze: "What so bad bout soapy sponges? They're fun! Tickles!"

Pulse: "And the soap smells good!"

Me: "No! _Slimy, and bubbly and yucky-_ "

Night: "Foam is icky! ...A..and mommy _always_ washes my hair! No like that! Toys are fun, but not other stuff! Gotta scape!"

Me: "Heeey! You right! We run way! Then mommy and daddies can't give baf!"

Pulse: "Oh yeah? How you gonna do that?"

Freeze: "Mommy and daddies will catch you! You no they will."

Night: "Not if we make it to ocean first! We rinse off and mommy and daddies no give baf!"

Me: "Good idea! Kay! Now we need a escape plan!"

 _ **40 minutes later**_

Mommy gave us lunch, which was yummy and then daddies came home...time to scape bath time.

RDaddy: "Aww, there's are little ones!"

YDaddy: "Yuck! They're _filthy_! Bae what did you do with them?"

Mommy: "(Snicker) They decided to play in the puddles that formed from the rain we got this morning on our way back from my lab."

She said picking me and Night up. Okay...now all we gotta do is just get away.

YDaddy: "Now I see why you wanted us to draw them a bubble bath. Alright you four, time for a wash."

RDaddy: "Say bye to Jazz and Hide for now."

Night: "Bye bye Jass!"

P.F: "Bye Hide!"

Me: "Bye bye!"

Hide: "We'll see you soon little ones."

Sooner than you think... _I hope_. Mommy and Daddies took us to a big room, filled with all kinds of weird looking stuff, there was soap and weird things that made water spray everywhere, and tables that had all kinds of weird stuff on them...Daddies and Mommy never showed us what that stuff did though. Finally I saw our baths. Ughhh! Yucky! Soap already in there!

 **[Me: "Ready Night?"]**

 **[Night: "Yes! Lets do it!"]**

 _ **Third person's pov**_

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe carefully lowered Pulse and Freezefire into their tubs, the two clicking and cooing happily at having a bath. While they did that Arabella was struggling to get Maverick anywhere _near_ the tub. Finally she wrapped her arm around him and began to lower him in, that is until Maverick grabbed the side of the tub and froze himself in a very "downward facing dog" pose, using his little peedes to balance himself on the other rim of the tub. His brother and sisters giggled at what he was doing, even his parents couldn't help but chuckle at the sight.

Bella: "Alright Maverick, enough clowning around. Let go so you can have your bath."

Maverick: "Don't wanna!"

Sides: "Oh is that so? Well I guess I'll have to persuade you then won't I?"

He said as he mischievously began to wiggle his digits into his son's sides. Maverick saw this coming and did what he'd seen his mommy do in training. He pushed off with his peedes as hard as he could, accidentally kicking Sides in his chest plates as he did so and flipped over the bath. With a plunk he landed on the floor. Nightsinger who was clinging to her mother's armor, let go and landed on the floor with a plunk as two got up and raced out the door, (seeing that almost all the doors on base were automatic) giggling happily that their plan had worked. Their parents just stood there dazed for a second, before bursting out into laughter.

Bella: "Something tells me that they planned that."

Sides: "Oh? What was your first clue? Maverick's summersault or the footprint he left on my chest?"

Bella: "I'll get them. Meanwhile you two go ahead and do Pulse and Freezefire."

Sunny: "Don't have to tell me twice."

He mumbled as his sparkmate left them in search of their escaped sparklings. Arabella went to the rec room first and found that her sparklings were not in there, however this caught the attention of some of her comrades.

Hide: "What happened?"

Bella: "Maverick and Nightsinger got away from me. Have any of you seen them?"

Jazz: "No, buh Ah'll let ya know if ah do!"

Hound: "Do you need help looking for them?"

Bella: "Actually that would be nice, I'm sure they haven't gotten too far."

She said as she and the other bots began to search for them. A com was put out over the intercom stating that whoever found them was to report to her or to Sunny and Sides. Meanwhile, the sparklings had wandered into a dark room, completely unaware of who the room belonged to, let alone the person recharging in it. That is until they heard the heavy footsteps outside the door. The two quickly scrambled under the berth in an attempt to hide.

Ironhide: "Chromia, sweetspark, have you seen the mini spawns by chance?"

Chromia: "Mmmmmph. Nooo."

She murmured sleepily. Maverick and Nightsinger having heard the com, were silently panicking. They knew that Hide would no doubt give them back to their parents. Nightsinger looking around frantically, found an air vent. She once heard her daddies say that they would hide in them to get away from Hide or Ratchet when they were mad. With a quick pull on the screen, it came loose with a puff of dust. Nightsinger quickly motioned to her little brother to climb in, all the while watching Hide's peedes stomp around. He had checked the whole room except for where they were hiding. Nightsinger climbed in and put the screen back as best she could. The two then began to explore the vents in an attempt to get outside.

Sunny and Sides had just finished up with Pulse and Freezefire, who were still clicking and beeping happily from having had a bath. The four strode into the camera room to see if they could find the sparklings anywhere. This is where they met up with Kyler.

Kyler: "Hey you two. Haven't found them yet, but I did see them run into Ironhide's room. I don't know how they're still hiding in there though cause Hide went in and came out a short while later."

The twins looked at each other incredulously and smiled.

Sides: "They are definitely _our_ kids. How much you wanna bet that they're hiding in the air vents?"

Sunny: "Oh I'd bet some serious cash. Although I don't know where this stubborn streak with bath time came from."

Kyler: "Easy...Bella. She hated bath time when we were little kids. Made our mom chase her around the house nearly every night until she was 7. If I had a dollar for every time she tried to hide in my room I'd have at least fifty in my back pocket!"

He laughed. Meanwhile the sparklings drifted into a light nap, upon seeing this their father's came across a strange thought.

Sunny: "Hey Kyler, would you mind setting up a blockade be the beach?"

Kyler: "I'd have to ask Will. Why?"

Sides: "We're praying that we're wrong but if the sparklings wandered to the ocean and decided to go in...it could be bad for their health. Our species doesn't handle saline well."

Kyler: "Yet you can consume salt?"

Sunny: "Salt in small doses is fine, but if you were to submerge one of us in it for too long, it could bring about corrosion and infection, eventually leading to our bodies slowly rotting away."

Kyler: "Okay! On that happy note I'll set up a blockade, just make sure to tell Will why."

He said as he did so.

 _ **30 minutes later**_

The whole base was now searching for the sparklings, who after waking up from a nap, and escaping to outside, found that they couldn't get to the beach. They were now hiding in a warehouse behind some old crates.

 **[Mave: "This horrible! Now what?"]**

 **[Night: "Dunno. Hide til they go night night, then rinse off I guess."]**

 **[Mave: "Hungwy. Dinner soon?"]**

 **[Night: " Yeah. Bottle sounds nummy right now."]**

She said through the bond softly whimpering, unaware that someone had heard her.

Bee: "Nightsinger? Is that you?"

Maverick: "Nooooooooo."

Bee walked to where he heard the sparklings and found them, covered in grime and in need of a bottle and a good bath. Reaching into his subspace he brought out a bottle for each of them, and began to feed them. After he was through burping them, he set them down.

Bee: "You guys know that I'm supposed to take you to your mom and dads right?"

Mave: "Pease no! No wanna baf!"

Night: "Pease! Help us scape!"

Bee vented a sigh. He couldn't leave them here and they would be mad at him if he told their parents where to find them. So he decided to help them a _little_. He told them that if they left and snuck back into the building that they could find a better place to hide. He even confirmed that the hallway was empty. The sparklings gave Bee a quick hug before darting out of the ware house, only to be caught by Mudflap and Skids...who after a moment of thinking decided to let them go, as payback for all the times that Sunny and Sides had picked on them. Maverick and Nightsinger ran into the building only to be stopped when Hound and Jazz came up the hall. They quickly turned around only to find Arabella and Sideswipe right behind them. The two had seen the twins put them down and immediately chased after them.

Jazz: "Al'righ you two. The jig is up."

Sideswipe: "It's time for your bath."

Maverick grabbed his sister by the wrist and drug her to a door and raced in.

N.M: "OH NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Only to have Sunstreaker grab them by their scruff bars when they tried to run back out. He had decided to search that room first before heading outside to look for them. Luck was on his side. The two squealed and kicked trying to get free, as their parents carried them to the washracks for their much needed wash. All that could be heard was splashing, groans and cries as the two were forcibly given their bath. Bumblebee stood in the doorway of the rec room listening to the commotion smiling. It seemed like only yesterday that it was him who was screaming and crying, after having been chased down for his bath.

Night: " _NO LIKE!_ Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Mave: "Pease no use dat! NO _LIKE_ SOAP!"

Bella: "(SIGH) Maverick the point of a bath is to get _clean_. I _have_ to use soap. Now hold still!"

S.S: "You're okay, its okay its just soap and water it won't hurt you we promise!"

N.M: "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Bee chuckled. New generation same problems.

 _ **3 hours later Still Third person's pov**_

After a decent dinner and some time to play it was time for the sparklings to go to bed. Alas there was one problem with that.

Freeze: "NOT TEEPY! Don't wanna go night night!"

She pouted after hearing her mother mention that they would soon go to bed. The sparklings were toddling about in their playpen while their parents spoke with some of their friends and human allies. All of which were conveniently not looking at them. Freezefire getting an idea, grabbed her favorite teddy and climbed over the fence that surrounded them. Her siblings surprised that she decided to escaped followed her, making sure to be quiet as they did so. They followed her into the hallway wondering where she was going. Pulse was going to ask her when he thought better of it and poked her through their sibling bond. She turned around and glared at him, indicating that she didn't want to be bothered. Seeing this the sparklings went their separate ways.

Nightsinger decided to explore the training room, where she found Jazz, Mirage, Tia and some of the soldiers. They were playing in the dark with bright were shooting bright colors of light at each other.(also known as lasers. Laser tag training to be precise.) She sat and watched for a bit before she decided that she wanted to know what they were doing, But before she could ask, the intercom turned on, with an announcement that she and her siblings were to be found and brought to her parents for bed. She pouted for a whole two seconds before the lights came on, and Tia, Jazz, and Mirage shouted to get her. And just like that she was off running again.

Maverick had wandered into the indoor shooting range where he saw Bluestreak, Ironhide, and Hound firing at targets. He sat mesmerized by it, but alas he couldn't see what they were shooting. So using a chair that was in the room he carefully climbed up to see. He watched happily for minutes on end until Bluestreak turned around and saw him.

Blue: "Hey little one what are you doing in here?"

Hide: "Oh for Primus sakes! He's avoiding bedtime. I better get him to the twins."

Hound: "They must be looking for you, I have two messages in my com link asking where he and the others are."

Maverick clicked defiantly as he jumped off the chair and ran out the door, making the three chase him. For creatures that could barely walk, they sure were fast runners.

Pulse decided to go to the Medbay. It was one of the only places he knew how to get to and he held a fondness for its CMO, after all he _had_ saved his life. Ratchet was in the process of wrapping up a few soldiers wounds and didn't pay any mind when he heard the door open and shut.

Ratchet: "Unless it's an emergency, please leave my Medbay."

He said calmly. He hadn't even looked up from his work to see who it was. Pulse wasn't sure what an emergency was so he quietly looked around the room and watched what Ratchet was doing with great care. He eventually wandered to his back office and found that one of his tool cabinets was open. Pulse looked at all of the tools carefully, and didn't find one he liked, they all looked scary to him. However Pulse pulled open a different cabinet and did see one tool he was okay with. It was a screw driver, with an orange handle. He smiled as he picked it up only to be startled when someone picked _him_ up.

Ratchet: "Pulse, what are you doing back here? You should be in recharge little one."

Pulse: "Not teepy. Waarble! Wanna splore, warble click!"

Ratchet: "Ah, well you still need to recharge. I have no choice but to return you to your parents, who are probably fritzing about you being gone."

He said as he began walking to the door, only for it to open as Maverick ran by, with Ironhide, Hound and Bluestreak in hot pursuit. Ratchet sighing barely payed attention to Pulse who had wiggled out of his grip. Sliding down his leg armor Pulse began to chase after his brother, as Ratchet began to chase after him.

 _ **20 minutes later**_

Freezefire was content where she was. She had wandered into Prowl's room, found a comfy spot on his berth and was looking at her picture book that Galloway had given her. Prowl as usual was too engrossed in his data pads to notice. The only reason she left was because her sister and brothers had poked her through their bond repeatedly, disturbing her to the point of frustration. She quietly got up and left Prowls room, her teddy in tow as she ventured down the hall. Before she could get too far, she was pulled into a closet by her big sister. All of her siblings were hiding in the closet grinning like mad.

 **[Freeze: "** _ **WHAT!?**_ **I WAS WEADING! WHY WE IN A CLOSET?!"]**

 **[Night: "Because Pulse and me figured out how to look like mommy!"]**

 **[Mave: We each ran in here after giving the big bots the slip...whatever that means."]**

 **[Pulse: "So, Night and I saw in our heads that we could activate something called a t-cog seeequeence."]**

 **[Freeze: "And I care** _ **why?**_ **"]**

 **[Mave: "Watch!"]**

Pulse and Nightsinger concentrated hard as their armor shifted and bent, they both got a little bigger and they sprouted a tail.

 **[Freeze: "WOW! You guys look just like mommy!"]**

 **[Night: "Pwetty cool right? But our heads say that we gotta scan something."]**

 **[Pulse: "We wanna look like mommy! Can we pease see your book?"]**

Freezefire handed them her book and they carefully looked at the pictures, finding ones they liked. After more intense concentration Pulse and Nightsinger's armor changed again taking on patterns and colors unique to their chosen animal.

 **[Freeze: "You look pwetty!"]**

 **[Night: "Tank koo! Wanna splore more like this!"]**

 **[Pulse: "Me too! Wanna go see Wheejack?"]**

The sparklings all agreed to go see Wheeljack, but ran into a problem.

 **[Mave: "How we get there? Too teepy to run."]**

 **[Night: "Hmmm. Ooooooo! How bout you ride on my back!"]**

She offered. The sparklings had nothing to lose as they ventured out of the closet and romped up the hall to Wheeljack's lab. Upon entering they found the inventor deep in recharge, helm laying on his work desk. That didn't stop them from looking around. They had made a full circle of the lab when Maverick thought that it would be a good idea to touch something, leading to a chain reaction where the end result was a loud crash, scaring the sparklings into running out the door and right into...

Prime: "Oh! I'm terribly sorry, what are you two doing riding...what in the name of Cybertron?!"

Night: "Hi!'

Prime: "Nightsinger? By the Allspark! What happened to you?"

Pulse: "New twick! New twick!"

He chanted as he and his sister turned back to how they look normally.

Night: "Ta da!"

She squealed with a yawn as her optic lids began to droop. Prime smiled as he scooped the four up. He would have to have a word with their parents about this, but for now he was content with letting them fall into recharge in his arms.

* * *

 **A/N: WOO! Long chapter. Hope you guys like it-**

 **Sideswipe: "Hold on! This story has gone on too long without another prank!"**

 **Me: "Easy there! I have some pranks coming up...but beware it wont be-"**

 **Sunstreaker: "Fine fine! But what about the action?"**

 **Me: "I can tell you now that you two will beat the living slag outta the twins for something. You'll wind up in the brig for it though."**

 **Sideswipe: "Fine with me. Hey is it true that there's going to be more sparklings?"**

 **Me: "Yes, at least one...I'm toying with a poll for Hide right now though."**

 **Sunstreaker: "Make him have twin mechs! The _irony_ will be great!"**

 **Me: "Nice pun there. Maybe...gotta see what the readers want though."**

 **S.S: "HEY! You better vote! And Follow and Favorite too If you know what's good for you!"**

 **Sideswipe: "Gotta say though...I like the mischief you've given our kids."**

 **Sunstreaker: "Got any more planned?"**

 **Me: "Plenty! Better go! Please do as they have asked. Thank you!"**

 _ **peace love and quadruplets!**_

 _ **CLYL! ㇩6㈏6㇩6㈏4**_


	7. Pranks, Burlesque, and Pain

**This** _ **is my first sequel. I hope you all like it! Also for most of this to make sense and to see how it all started don't forget to read Love Times Two! Please sit back and enjoy, also be gentle...still working out some kinks in the story. :)**_

 _ **I IN NO WAY OWN THE TRANSFORMERS, THEY BELONG TO THEIR CURRENT OWNERS SO PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME!**_

 _ **I IN NOW WAY OWN ANY SONGS OR MEDIA USED IN THIS STORY AS REFERENCE OR OTHERWISE I.E; NAME BRANDS, MUSIC, ANIME/MANGA REFERENCES (THERE MAY BE A FEW) OR OTHER SUCH NONESENSE! AGAIN PLEASE DONT SUE!**_

 _ **I do own Arabella, Tia, Kyler, the sparklings, and any other OC's I add later!**_

 ** _Kudos to;_** raxii **For Following!**

 ** _Kudos to;_** raxii **For adding this story to their favorites!**

Retrokill **: Thanks and I didn't mean to. :) I hope you like this chapter...I'm slowly using your list of pranks...a further explanation of the end will appear in the next chapter.**

Fandom Jumping Expert **: Hahaha! Thanks! What can I say? They're the twins kids and I'm sure we've all read fics of the twins trying to escape Hide and Ratchet! As for Prime, in his defense who would expect two sparklings riding two identical mini ravages? That is until he recognized that they look pretty different from ravage and who they belonged to. I hope you like this chapter! I will try to keep up the good work.**

TFSTARFIRE **: Yeah...they definitely get their mischief from the twins. Fun fact, my mother actually would call my grandmother every morning as I would do as the sparklings did in greeting the flowers. Hope you like this chapter!**

GuardianGirl24 **: Glad you think so! I hope you like this chapter!**

techna13 **: For who? Tia or Hide cause I'm trying to balance the number of mechs and femmes...then again who needs balance? Let me know! I hope you like the chapter!**

Guest **: Perhaps. I will add it to the poll as a choice. I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Text: " = normal speech heard out loud, sparklings included.

 **[Text: "]** = Family bond/twin bond/quad bond/spark bond :)

 **{Text: "}** =Com. Link/text message/ phone call. (specified)

S.S: " =Twins speaking in unison (or quads... i.e F.P)

N.P.F.M: " =Quads speaking in unison

YDaddy = Sunstreaker

RDaddy = Sideswipe

R&YDaddy = Twins speaking in unison from sparklings pov.

* * *

 _ **Sideswipes pov**_

 **2 a.m.**

N.P.F.M: "WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! AEH! AEH! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Bella: "Your. Turn. I had them last night."

(Sigh) The joys of fatherhood. Two in the morning and they want to be comforted. I don't understand sometimes how they can cry so loudly. Nightsinger was standing in her crib, as were her siblings. Poor things, look frightened.

Me: "Awww, c'mere you. Daddy's here. We're here."

Sunny: "What's wrong? You miss us too much?"

Night: "Chiirp."

She murmured as she cuddled into my armor. I nuzzled the top of her helm to comfort her, something of which I love to do because it makes them feel better, and it shows how much I love them. I continued to nuzzle Nightsinger and Freezefire as Sunny snuggled Maverick and Pulse close. After a few minutes our quartet began to grow weary again, to help them along we gave them their pacifiers and rubbed their backs in a soothing manner. Not soon after we began doing that did they slip into recharge. Today was going to be a long day. Bella had two meetings this morning with secretary Keller, followed by patrol and then training, where she would try and teach the femmes of both sides proper sword use and self defence. So this meant that Sunny and I would have them all day.

Sunny: "Hey Sides?"

Me: "Yeah?"

Sunny: "You wanna make today the day we teach them about pranks?"

Me: "That's a great idea! I think we should set one up now."

Sunny: "Alarm clock prank?"

Me: "You know it. I think it's time we got Kyler back."

Sunny: "Great idea."

He said as he went into our secret panel. We had to move our prank cache somewhere when we moved to the island, and again when we were renovating for the sparklings. So we made sure that it was well hidden except from Bella. She was the only one who knew where it was. We even made sure to put it up somewhere high so that the sparklings couldn't reach it.

After we retrieved the clocks and some other gear, we silently made our way out of our quarters to those of the humans. Kyler's bed was easy enough to find. Aparently he was the head of his unit. Heh, he told Bella when he first got here that he'd done mediocre in his trials, wonder if she knows the truth?"

 **[Me: "Ready bro?"]**

 **[Sunny: "Operation payback is a go."]**

He said as he got to work setting up several cameras in the room while I set each clock to ring exactly three minutes after the one before it went off. After I did this, I carefully placed them around my brother-in-law's bed as well as under it and under those next to his. Finally I replaced his alarm clock with one that Sunny and I had bought from ebay a long while ago. It would roll off the table and drive around the room if you hit snooze. This would be the last to go off. Behind that one, I set up a different alarm clock that would release a miniature propeller that squealed like a siren when snoozed more than once. This would be the first to go off at...what time is it now? 2:30? 2:35 sounds good to me. I grabbed my twin and we snuck back out of the room and back to our own. Once we got there we checked to make sure that the cameras were recording before we slipped back into recharge.

 _ **Third person's pov**_

As soon as the frontliners helms hit the pillow the were out cold. Meanwhile in another part of base, the same could not be said for their brother-in-law. He was awoken by his alarm by about two and a half hours too early. He quickly snoozed it unaware that in a few moments...

 _ **BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP!**_

Kyler: "Damn it!"

He cursed slamming his hand down on the alarm, only for it to release a rotor that began to fly about the room wailing. Kyler scrambled out of bed and chased it, catching it easily. He placed it back where it once was and made sure that the clock was off before he laid his head back down on his pillow, only for...

 **BRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!**

Kyler: "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?!"

He screamed as he and the soldiers got up to see what was causing the noise. They soon found that it was a series of clocks around Kyler's bed. With several grumbles and curses each soldier took a clock and removed the batteries.

Michael: "Seriously?! Your brother-in-laws are serious dicks for doing this! Don't they value sleep?!"

He whined as he laid back down. Unfortunately for them, the twins had hidden a few more clocks in their quarters, as well as set up a few holograms with pre set recordings of sirens, that were to go off right about...

 **WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

Kyler: " _ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!_ "

He screamed slash moaned as he and several others went in search of the new noise. He silently vowed that he would get revenge as he spent the remaining two and a half hours meant for sleep, searching and chasing alarm clocks. It was five a.m by the time the nonsense stopped and the soldiers grudgingly began to get ready for work, equally as tired and as angry and as bloodthirsty as their unit leader as they were at him. Kyler slumped out of his quarters and into the main hallways when his sister who had a meeting from hell to attend caught sight of him, still bleary from having woken up herself.

Bella: "(Yawn) Mornin'."

Kyler: "(Yawn)Your husbands are gonna die. And I'm gonna be the one ta kill 'em!"

That woke her up. She took another look at him, quickly observing his bad attitude, poor posture and the large numerous dark circles under his hazel eyes. She chuckled as she shook her helm almost ruefully.

Bella: "I _tried_ to tell you. You have gotten yourself into a cornucopia of never ending revenge. It's quite disturbing really. So lemme guess...alarm clock prank?"

Kyler: "YOU FUCKING KNEW?!"

Bella: "Not necessarily. They have a master list of pranks. Of which I've seen once or twice. It's all digital too. So _certain_ allies other than yourself wouldn't be able to see and take them for themselves. Again I _tried_ to warn you, and fyi I'm neutral in this, so long as you, they and the sparklings don't get hurt, I'm not in it. Hope you feel better soon. Luv you!"

She called as she sprinted to her meeting that would begin in a few moments.

 _ **Sunstreaker's pov**_

Me: "Good morning Bitlets!"

N.P.F.M: "Warble! Daddy!"

Sides and I have the sparklings for the whole day, and we decided to show them how pranks work, but first we have to get them ready, which means dusting and putting ribbons in our daughter's hair. We also had to make a small alteration to our alts.

Me: "Hey Maverick. How'd you sleep?"

Maverick: "Good."

Me: "Good, okay hold still while I dust you okay?"

Maverick: "Tay."

Surprisingly he didn't squirm when I dust him this morning, which made our tasks go a lot faster. As soon as we were done we carried them to the rec room for breakfast. After a few bottles we were ready to show them what a prank looked like.

Me: "Alright, you guys wanna learn how to prank?"

Our sparklings looked at us with a mixed look of joy and confusion.

Sides: "Heh. To explain, a prank is something you do to people to make yourself or others laugh, but it's only funny if no one gets hurt. Okay?"

N.P.F.M: "Kay, wanna see!"

Me: "Well you're lucky that we set one up this morning! Here we'll watch it and then we'll pull one together. Okay?"

I said as my brother turned on the tv to show our recorded prank from this morning. The sparklings giggled as Kyler ran around the room cursing and grumbling, and they nearly fell over laughing when they saw the other soldiers do the same thing. After a few minutes in we stopped the video and looked to them, we were all sharing the same grin.

Sides: "Okay, well now do you four wanna help us prank someone else?"

They each nodded their heads in excitement. I cant help but smile. Our kids will be great pranksters when they get bigger. And they're so enthusiastic about it too.

Me: "Okay, we're going to prank Ratchet, but you guys need to be really _really_ quiet. Alright?"

I said as I picked up Maverick and Pulse and strode out the door. We knew ahead of time that Ratchet would be out, he was a part of the meeting that Bella was at, albeit a small part. So we had to move fast. I set the two down and grabbed a bottle of Ratchet's strongest glue and began to take some of his tools and glue them to the ceiling. Pulse was very helpful, he went straight to Ratchet's office and grabbed more for me to glue. Maverick went about exploring, climbing into a few cabinets and knocking stuff over. Freezefire and Sides were keeping watch, while Nightsinger was pouring glue and other solvents all over the place. I'm so proud.

Sides: "I think he's coming! Alright guys time to go!"

He said as he grabbed Freezefire and Nightsinger. I grabbed Pulse and Maverick and ran out the door just before Ratchet rounded the corner. We all headed back to the rec room to find Kyler asleep on the couch. He wasn't alone, several soldiers were unconscious and lying on other couches. I held my finger up to my mouth telling my sparklings to be quiet. Sides and I transformed down into our alts, and crept up on them. Best prank in the world in three...two...one...

 **HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK!**

 _"AHH!"_

It's days like this when I truly thank youtube. Train horns, not just for trains and they are plenty of fun to use.

Maverick: "Choo choo!"

Sides: "Very good!"

Kyler: "WHAT THE HELL?!"

Ratchet: "Indeed. WHY THE FRAG AM I GLUED TO MY CHAIR?! AND WHO MADE A MESS IN MY MEDBAY?!"

All four of our sparklings fell over in a fit of giggles, even Sides and I couldn't help but laugh at everything that went on. Ratchet was somehow glued to his chair, and he had a jar glued to his wrist.

Sides: "You know Ratch, Bella won't be happy to hear that you swore in front of the bitlets."

Ratchet: "And she would be even less pleased to hear that you two glued me to my chair causing me to reformat you into toasters!"

Nightsinger: "Daddies no do! Me!"

We were all shocked. She just gave herself up, and to save us. How sweet.

Ratchet: "You did this?"

Nightsinger: "Yes!"

She said proudly. Well at least I know that we're not raising a liar.

Ratchet: "Am I right to assume that the rest of you helped mess up my Medbay?"

P.F.M: "Yes."

Ratchet vented a sigh. This is the calmest I've ever seen him. That is _really really_ bad for our future health.

Ratchet: "Why?"

Maverick: "Daddies said it was a pwank and that it would be funny."

Pulse: "It is funny! Watchet looks silly!"

He said with a giggle. Aaaaaand note to self; make sure to tell the quads about not revealing that they were the prankster in future pranks.

Ratchet: "Did they also tell you that messing up my Medbay was naughty?"

Night: "No?"

Ratchet: "Too bad, I suppose I shouldn't punish you too much."

He said as he walked over to her and began to tickle her madly. She squealed out in laughter and tried to scramble away, only for him to hold her firmly in place. _Somehow_ with a jar and a chair glued to him.

Ratchet: "You see, naughty sparklings who mess up my Medbay get tickled into stasis...unless they say sorry. Big bots get a wrench to the helm."

Nightsinger: "EEEEEE HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE! I AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I SOWY! SOWY! SOOOWEEEEE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Ratchet: "Alright then. Pulse..."

Pulse: "SOWY! I help you fix?"

Maverick: "Me too!"

Freezefire: "I help!"

Nightsinger: "I and daddies help. No want them to get owies."

I sighed. I have to hand it to them, they're far nicer than we are in terms of clean up. But did they have to volunteer us?

Ratchet: "That would be very nice. And it would give me a chance to see how your transforming sequence works. Come along."

He called as we all left for the Medbay.

 _ **Later that afternoon**_

 _ **Arabella's pov**_

It was a long day. To say the least. Long meetings a very dull patrol. Now for training, oh joy. Dont get me wrong I love my job, but sometimes I'd like to just hang out with my kids. Oh, speak of the devil here comes one now.

Me: "Pulse what are you doing? Shouldn't you be with daddies?"

Pulse: "Want mommy."

He said as he cuddled into my armor. I suppose he could sit in today. Nothing too crazy should happen.

Tia: "(Sniffle) Hi coach."

Ah, I spoke too soon.

Me: "Tia, whats wrong?"

Sarah: "Hey girls! Mind if we...Tia, are you alright?"

Tia: "No..."

She whimpered as the rest of our class came into the training room. Ho boy.

Elita: "Tianna are you alright?"

Chromia: "Are you in pain?"

Me: "No, she's freaked out."

Mikaela: "What about?"

Tia took off her visor to show her nearly lime green optics. A few people gasped while some of the more experienced soldiers smiled brightly. They knew what inverted colored optics ment. I had to smile, she's freaked out over becoming a mom.

Me: "I knew it! This is-"

Tia: "Horrible! I'm not ready to be a mom! Jolt and I haven't even really _talked_ about sparklings! I'm too young!"

Moonracer: "Nonsense. The youngest Praxian to get their cycle was 15,843 years old. And he pursued his mate for an entire earth year before she gave up."

Tia: "But isn't there a cure or can't you knock me out until it passes?"

Me: "Shouldn't Jolt know by now?"

Tia: "I haven't told him. We...he...I haven't showed him my optics, since it started, but you're right. I've displayed most of the symptoms.I mean he followed me around when that whole scent thing happened. So did Hound and Blurr. Much to Jolt's unhappiness"

Me: "That explains why they wound up in the brig for a week."

Jolt had nearly smashed Hound and Blurr's helms in with his hammer collection. It was kinda scary, not gonna lie.

Moonracer: "There is nothing that can keep this from happening. The goal of the cycle is to get sparked. Like it or not you will be a mom."

Pulse reached out for Tia, he looked very concerned. She took him from me and cuddled him close, he in turn patted her arm in an attempt to soothe her. He's my sweet little mech, always concerned for the well being of others. All my sparklings are like that, but if Pulse sees or deems you stressed out about health, he'll try to calm you down. He's pretty good at it too, Tia's stopped crying.

Tia: "I'm excited for moments like this but, I'm scared. What if something goes wrong?"

Me: "Thats half the fun of being a mom. You weren't there for the first time when the quads decided to projectile purge onto the twins, or for the still many sleepless nights. But really they are plenty of fun to have. As many have said, there is no right way to raise a child. Things _will_ go wrong, it all depends on how you handle them."

Sarah: " _Amen!_ Heck Belle is 8 years old and there's still somethings that Will and I run into that we're not prepared for."

Mikaela: "If it makes you feel any better, I know where you're coming from."

Me: "No. Way. You're?!"

Mikaela: "Four months!"

Moonracer: "Indeed you are. How did you hide this from us, and how did you learn?"

Mikaela: "One missed period, 27 pee covered sticks in Sarah's bathroom, and the base's medic, who I made swear not to tell anyone, Sam included. I'm worried about how he'll feel."

Tia: "So we both have a confession to make. I'm pretty sure that mine will be made whether I like it or not in the next twenty four hours."

Moonracer: "Less actually. 12 to be precise."

Chromia: "We're here for you, and I'm sure the others are too. So how are you going to break the news?"

Me: "Might I make a suggestion?"

 _ **Four hours later**_

 _ **Third person's pov**_

It was evening time on base, and the sparklings had been put to bed early. All of the male members of nest were told to meet in the main hanger. Autobots included. What they found was quite surprising. The room was dimmed in light and there were several scantily clad women walking around mixing and offering drinks. At the back of the hanger was a large stage. Everyone took their seats and thankfully took their drinks, as Moonracer took the stage in her holoform.

Moonracer: "Good evening gentle men. Welcome to the first women of N.E.S.T burlesque show. Do not be alarmed, no one will tell your mates that you were here. Tonight we will divulge to you some new important information, but first we must entertain you. Dont worry it'll all be tasteful. Our first dancer is well known on base and she's very good at what she does. She's proven time and time again why she's the best femme spy we have. It's my pleasure to introduce you to Tianna Marquez."

The lights flashed as Tia began to croon from atop the holoform E she was sitting on. She had chosen to sing and dance to " _Show me how you Burlesque_ ". The crowed roared with approval of her dance, Jolt included. At the end of the song, she ripped off her pretender mode's sunglasses revealing her near completely lime eyes. Jolt's eyes grew wide in slight excitement and fear when he realised what it meant.

Moonracer: "Well, as you can see some of the new info has been released. Jolt I offer my congratulations and my wish for luck. You have 8 hours at most to prepare."

The soldiers cheered him on, while he blushed violently. In the background you could hear his cooling fans kick into high gear.

Moonracer: "All right. Our next act is a trio. These femmes have been together for the longest time, I would know I've been with them for most of it. Not only that but they have created a reputation for striking fear into our enemies while also leading a successful resistance. I present to you Arcee, Chromia, and Elita-1."

The three came onto the stage _modestly_ dressed in similar costumes, that looked similar to those used by the uso girls. The three sang and danced better than their mates had thought possible, Ironhide was grinning so big that many thought that his face was going to split in two. Optimus smiled gently at his mate as she danced crooning " _Candy Man_ ". After they left the stage Moonracer came back on, with a different outfit.

Moonracer: "Well never thought that'd I'd see them dance like that. Our next act is very well known, as a matter of fact, she was the one who helped pull this all together for Tia. She was and is a professional dance teacher, and she is also a very proud mommy. I give you Arabella Brinks."

Bella: " _Where have I been all my life? The dress is channel..._ "

She began, making the soldiers pay attention to her. She made full use of their attention, as other femmes from her team joined her on stage for her dance. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe watched her closely grinning like they had won the lottery. They hadn't seen her move like this before. And they were loving every minute of it. This was just as fascinating as when they saw her naked during their first game of capture the flag.

Bella: " _I'm a good giiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrrllllllllll!_ "

She warbled as she finished her performance. She then proceeded to introduce the last one. It was Moonracer and a few of the human allies, dancing to " _All that Jazz_ ". For the sake of secrecy the allies wore masks. The girl's dance was quite tasteful, they only removed a single article of clothing, and the chorus line was spectacular. Everyone watched the jazz number thuroughly enjoying it, as each woman (save for Moonracer) found a man to kiss at one point. Those men being Major Lennox, Epps, Sam, and Kyler. The four simply grinned at the dancers, three figuring out that it was their wives. Poor Kyler didn't know who kissed him, and Christine would be far too shy to tell him. Hence why she wore a mask. Christine was actually the head dancer, and she was somewhat decent at it too. When all was said and done, Moonracer gave the mic over to Mikaela who sheepishly accepted it.

Mikaela: "Hi..so uhh, that other important piece of info is well...um...I'm four months pregnant!"

The room roared with cheers from soldiers and bots alike as Sam rushed up to her and swung her around in a hug, clearly ecstatic with the news. While the room congratulated the two Arabella stole the twins away. She had slightly _ulterior_ motives for the night. She made sure that the sparklings would be taken care of for the night, so she could take care of her mechs.

Bella: "You two realize we never had a honeymoon, and never really consummated our bond right?"

S.S: "Uhh...well that-"

Bella: "Shhhhh, the sparklings are taken care of, and I _need_ you, _both of you_. None of us will be able to walk straight tomorrow morning, come on."

She hissed to them as they followed her out of the hanger happily.

 _ **Next day**_

 _ **Third person's pov**_

It was the wee hours of the morning on base, as the two frontliners stumbled into the rec room smiling dreamily. Jolt had been in there for a few breems pacing nearly wearing a groove into the floor when they came in. Making him stop momentarily.

Sides: "Jolt, you okay?"

Jolt: "No, I'm not okay, I'm freaking out! I am not ready, nor do I think is Tia to become a family unit."

Sunny: "Sure you are. You have no choice."

Jolt: "But what if something goes wrong?!"

Sides: "Define wrong; you will be chased by the one you love more than anything, get fragged like there's no tomorrow and end up with an adorable, cuddly sparkling."

Jolt paused to take this in, making Sunstreaker roll his optics.

Sunny: "Seriously? Sides and I had to deal with the exact same thing as you are right now. Calm the pit down."

Jolt: "No. No you _didn't_. There were _two_ of you to chase after. That was a totally _different_ story! There's only one of me!"

Sides: "Okay, well my advice to you is to suck it up and enjoy it. We had to, and we're here for you. We won't hide you but we'll help as much as we can with everything that happens after."

Sunny: "Now if you'll excuse us, we need to get some energon and grab our kids. Bella has practice outside today and they want to watch."

They said making a few cubes for themselves and a few bottles for their sparklings before the head out. They happened to notice the Chevy twins snickering about something when they approached their room so naturally they entered with caution. Finding nothing wrong, they greeted their sparklings and proceed to feed them. After a few minutes they left their quarters and walked to the tarmac only to find a crowed of whistling and howling bots and men. They looked to where the men were staring and saw their sparkmate with a seductive smirk on her face, wearing her battle regalia, and she was doing a rather provocative-

Kyler: "I didn't know she could _pole dance_."

Sides: "Neither did we, at least not like that."

He said turning his sparklings away so they couldn't see what their mother was doing.

Sunny: "There's something wrong, she sending distress over the bond. You don't think-"

Chromia: "GET YOUR AFTS BACK HERE!"

She screamed as she chased Skids and Mudflap out of the main hanger. She had been repainted chrome, green and yellow and was wearing a skirt and bow. And she looked pissed as did the crowd of femmes following her. Like clockwork she froze next to Bella as did the other femmes. They began to dance provocatively to the song _Bang Bang_ as a hologram popped up over them declaring; "All femme twerk team." Everyone's jaws dropped as they began to "ahem" perform the aforementioned dance move, accidentally shaking off pieces of their armor. The worst of it though came at the end of the song. With the exception of Bella, the femmes were scantily clad at worst. Bella unfortunately had lost all but a crow bar sized strip of armor, across her chest and interface parts.

Bella: "Excuse me."

She squeaked as she grabbed her fallen armor and ran off sobbing. The femmes followed suit, chasing after her.

The amount of rage coursing through Sunny, Sides, Ironhide and Kyler was unfathomable. Quite a few mechs were angry, but none more so than them. Even Jolt who was being chased by Tia smacked the Chevy twins in the back of their helms as they sprinted by.

S.S: " _Bluestreak hold them please._ "

They hissed as they forcefully handed the sniper their very confused sparklings. Needless to say that they, with help from Ironhide and Kyler, beat the living slag out of the Chevy twins and wound up in the brig because of it.

* * *

 **A/N: Me: "Happy?"**

 **S.S: "Yes...it was worth three days in the brig."**

 **Sideswipe: "And might I say, nice touch with the burlesque show...I like your definition of _action_."**

 **Sunstreaker: "As do I."**

 **Me: "Good. Gotta go Prowl is coming!"**

 **S.S: "See ya in three days!"**

 **Alright, well I hope you like this chapter. I will be editing the poll, so if you haven't please vote, it'll come down Sunday afternoon. Now we know that Sam and Mikaela are having a kid...boy or girl? You decide! As for Tia and Jolt... If you wish hard enough *COUGH COUGH review COUGH COUGH* Maybe I'll give them twins, of your choice. Sorry if this chapter seems rushed, I have a new plot bunny, and he may make his debut later this week. Keep an optic out for _And All That Jazz!_ You can probably guess who it's about. *Jazz grins in the background* Okay...*Looks awkwardly over the shoulder at grinning Jazz* As usual pretty please Review Follow Favorite and Vote!**

 _ **peace love and quadruplets!**_

 _ **CLYL! ㇩6㈏6㇩6㈏4**_


	8. A prank too far

**This** _ **is my first sequel. I hope you all like it! Also for most of this to make sense and to see how it all started don't forget to read Love Times Two! Please sit back and enjoy, also be gentle...still working out some kinks in the story. :)**_

 _ **I IN NO WAY OWN THE TRANSFORMERS, THEY BELONG TO THEIR CURRENT OWNERS SO PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME!**_

 _ **I IN NOW WAY OWN ANY SONGS OR MEDIA USED IN THIS STORY AS REFERENCE OR OTHERWISE I.E; NAME BRANDS, MUSIC, ANIME/MANGA REFERENCES (THERE MAY BE A FEW) OR OTHER SUCH NONESENSE! AGAIN PLEASE DONT SUE!**_

 _ **I do own Arabella, Tia, Kyler, the sparklings, and any other OC's I add later!**_

 ** _Kudos to;_** FirstStrike1177 **For Following!**

 ** _Kudos to;_** EstellePrime **For adding this story to their favorites!**

techna13 **: Noted. I might do that... :)**

Retrokill **: May I direct you to the plot bunny's apology? Seriously it was strange to write but something told me to go with it. I hope you like this chapter better.**

GuardianGirl24 **: I hope you find this chapter interesting as well! I hope you like it.**

* * *

Text: " = normal speech heard out loud, sparklings included.

 **[Text: "]** = Family bond/twin bond/quad bond/spark bond :)

 **{Text: "}** =Com. Link/text message/ phone call. (specified)

S.S: " =Twins speaking in unison (or quads... i.e F.P)

N.P.F.M: " =Quads speaking in unison

YDaddy = Sunstreaker

RDaddy = Sideswipe

R&YDaddy = Twins speaking in unison from sparklings pov.

* * *

 **A/N: Me: "All right. Say it. Go on."**

 **Plot bunny: "Sorry, for making you read a weird ending."**

 **Me: "And?"**

 **Plot Bunny: "Sorry if it made you uncomfortable...I was distracted and I won't do it again."**

 **Me: "Good. Now go sit in your corner and think about your action scenes."**

 **Plot Bunny: "Mumble mumble...mean...mumble mumble."**

 **All right, sorry bout that folks, he's just jealous of his new little brother. I'll explain what was supposed to have happened during the prank...Again sorry it took a turn for the...um...dark there.**

* * *

 _ **Third Person's pov**_

 _ **Morning of prank gone wrong**_

It was easy to say that Skids and Mudflap enjoyed the previous night. They had never seen the femmes act like that, and they really wanted to see it again. Alas neither had the forethought to save what they had seen to their long term memory banks. So they came up with a plan. Once the majority of the base was in recharge they snuck into the femmes quarters, and carefully rewired some of their protocols. This way when they heard certain songs, they would be forced to dance, unaware that they were doing so. Bella was the hardest since she had become a light sleeper do to having four sparklings. Once all was said and done, they turned on the speakers they had placed by the tarmac remotely and began to sneak out to the tarmac to see their work play out, they even put hologram projectors on some of the femmes to display the name of the event. Unfortunately they got carried away with Chromia and she was the first to find them.

Chromia: "GET YOUR AFTS BACK HERE!"

Primus! Does she look pissed! The two ran outside to find Bella already dancing provocatively, and much to their relief the other femmes lead by an angry Chromia stopped to join her. That is when things started to go wrong. They hadn't known that the dance moves they had programed would accidentally make the femme's armor shake off when they danced, so they watched in shock as armor flew off of each femme. Bella (since she had multiple sequences in her transformations) got the worst of it, becoming nearly naked. After the dance was finished they watched her grab as much of her armor as she could before she ran off crying. The two felt awful, they hadn't meant for the mass wardrobe malfunction. And now they were being chased by her sparkmates, brother and a few other angry mechs.

 _ **Sparklings pov; Pulse**_

Mommy is sad. I dont know why, but she's sad. Daddies gave us to Blue before they chased the twidiots away. Thats what mommy and daddies call them...twidiots. I dont know why. I wanna see mommy. Wanna make her feel bebber.

Me: "Down pease."

Blue: "Oh? Oh you want to be put down? Okay, but don't run off okay?"

Mave: "Down too! Pease?"

Blue put Maverick down next to me. What would make mommy happy?

Me: "Hey Mave, what makes mommy happy?"

Mave: "Daddies, us, flowers..."

Me: "Wanna pick flowers for mommy?"

Mave: "Yeah...there's one!"

Maverick and I tried to get as many flowers as we could for mommy. As soon as we each had nugh I ran for home.

Blue: "Whoa! Wait up Pulse! I said not to run off! Hold on! Wait for us!"

Me: "Sowy. Wanna see mommy."

Blue: "Alright, we'll walk together. Remember to watch where you walk, you dont wanna hurt our human allies."

Blue took us home but the door was locked. I wanna see mommy! Wanna see wanna see wanna see!

Freeze: "MOOOOMMMMY!"

Night: "Wanna see mommy!"

Blue: "Ladies? Are you decent? The sparklings wish to see their mother greatly. I can bring them back later if you want. Then again I fear that they might throw a tantrum if they do not get to see you. But I'm sure I can handle it."

Mave: "(Sniffle) Wanna see mommy!"

Me: "Me too! (Sniff)"

Blue: "Aw, don't cry little ones. Your mommy is-"

The door opened to show Mommy, and the other girls. Yay mommy!

Mommy: "(Sniff) You can come in Bluestreak. We're just putting the last of our armor on.

I walked in and saw that all the girls look sad, or mad. They need hugz, mommy always gives hugz when I'm sad or mad.

Blue: "I figured that I'd let you know now that, Skids and Mudflap will be punished after they get out of the Medbay. That's assuming that they live to get to the Medbay."

Lita-1: "What do you mean by that Bluestreak?"

Blue: "Sunstreaker,Sideswipe,Kyler,Hound,Ironhide,and a few others have declared open season on the two. I hope Prowl doesn't put them in the brig. The Chevy's had it coming. Well, the brig not the beating, although that probably was bound to happen too. Maybe-"

Chromia: "What will happen if they go to the brig? We're talking about three days minimum here, and Bella-"

Mommy: "I've got it. I may need help from time to time, but I can handle it. After all, it's kinda my fault. I shouldn't have suggested the burlesque show, I just wanted to help Tia...and I wanted some alone time with my mechs. Perhaps it is time that I change my armor configuration."

Me: "No. I like you like this. Give hug...pease? Wanna hug."

Night: "Lita need hug? Lawncer need hug?"

Freeze: "What bout Winbwade? And Gweenlight, and Fareup, and Gyph? Need a hug?"

Mave: "Who need hug?"

Chromia: "Awww, thanks small bytes. We could all use the hugs."

She said as she gave me a hug. I like giving hugz. Making people feel bebber is fun. We gave everyone hugz to make them bebber before mommy told everybody that we had to do stuff. Wonder what she means by that?

 _ **Arabella's pov**_

 _I'm gonna kill them._ I love my husbands don't get me wrong and I'm touched that they beat up he twidiots for me. That being said, I now have to care for my four sparklings _alone_. For _three_ days. _No_ exceptions. _Damn you Prowl._

Oh it won't be too bad, sure I've lost four of six hands to carry them and nap, bath and bed time will be a bear but on the bright side I get the next three days off to spend with them. Today I'm going to teach them about art, Sunshine has been meaning to teach them how to paint, but alas he'll have to miss out. Right now I'm teaching Pulse and Nightsinger how to roar and how to jump with ease in their alt forms. They're getting better at it but they still need practice.

Me: "Okay cubs, remember to roar from your tummy. Take the proper stance and open up your maw. Finally, dig deep and let it out.

N.P: " **RAWRRRR!** "

Me: "Good, good. But you have to feel it out. like this; _**MMMRRRRRROOOOOOOWWWWWLLLLLLROOOOAAAAR!**_ "

Kyler: "AHHH!"

He screamed. Whoops didn't see him there must've scared him.

Kyler: Sheesh! The heck are you doing sis? Trying to scare half the base to death?"

Me: "Nooo. I'm trying to properly teach the sparklings to roar."

Kyler: "Why in the name of God are you trying to do that? What am I looking at anyway?"

Nightsinger: "I cheeta! Mrower!"

Pulse: "I'm a tiger! Mew."

Kyler: "AWWWWWWW! You two are _adorable!_ What else are you guys doing today?"

Me: "I think I might introduce them to painting...

N.P.F.M: " _Yawn_."

Me: "After their nap."

Freezefire: "Noo! Click chiiirp! Nap!"

Maverick: "No fun!"

Pulse: "Warble...teepy whirr."

Nightsinger: "Cliiiiiick."

Kyler: "How do they do that? Half are tired yet the other half still has energy?"

Me: "Meh, they're not an exact science Kyler. But thankfully I have two aces in the hole to help me."

Kyler: "And they are?"

I picked him up and put him on my shoulder before I picked up Maverick and Freezefire while walking inside the rec room. Pulse and Nightsinger have gotten used to their alts very well now and they always follow me when I walk anywhere, in or out of their alt. This makes me happy because I no longer need a caravan of bots to carry my sparklings around...usually. We still carry them because after all they're still babies. I put Maverick down and held onto Freezefire, blowing a raspberry into her tummy.

Me: "You and their neck cables. Do me a solid and play them a lullaby on the piano?"

Kyler went over to the piano (We never really put it back into storage after Christmas) and began to play. It only took a few minutes for the two to become lethargic. I slowly began to gently rub my daughter's neck cables soothingly. After 20 minutes she finally fell asleep in my arms, and much to my joy, her siblings had curled up on their stuffed animals and are napping peacefully. Perhaps this wont be too difficult after all.

 _ **Later that evening.**_

Maverick: " WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT A BAAAFF! AHHHHHHHH!"

Why does the universe hate me so? Painting, it started out _so_ well, I gave them each a canvas and they took to smearing the different paints around seeing which color mixed with which to make another one. I even made sure that they were wearing smocks. Somewhere my mother is laughing at me. This is exactly something my brother or I would do as kids, make a huge mess of ourselves and then throw a fit at having to clean up the mess, let alone get cleaned up ourselves. Somehow (and I sincerely believe that it is by the magical powers of determined infancy) each of my sparklings found a way to coat themselves in paint. And now comes the ever fun task of getting them clean. Oh joy.

Me: "Aw c'mon Maverick. It won't be so bad. Dont cry, its just a little soap and water."

Freezefire: "Chiirp, whirr new color! No _wanna_ baf!

Pulse: "Me too!"

Nightsinger: "No wanna!"

Hmmm, how do you get four reluctant sparklings to bathe? Cant hold them down, that would traumatize them not to forget to mention that I'd need to find bots willing to help me. I know!

Me: "Okay, you guys win, I wont make you take a bath. Why don't we play a game instead?"

N.P.F.M: "Yay! Game!"

I smiled. _Oldest trick in the book._

Me: "The name of the game is tag. I poke you and say tag, and then you have to chase me and poke me back saying tag. Ready?"

Each of them nodded their head excitedly.

Me: "TAG! YOU'RE IT!"

I yelled before running for the washracks. My sparklings happily followed clicking and squeaking in joy as they willingly chased me into the washracks. All I had to do was hide, and then push them into a stall. It was actually quite easy since they all ran into one looking for me. All I did was close the door behind me and turn on the water.

N.P.F.M: " _HEY_!"

Me: "Relax, Its just a shower. No soap needed here."

They frowned at me angrily until they saw the paint swirl around the floor creating a mini rainbow. They stared at it in wonder content to watch the colors swirl away. Once I deemed them clean enough I turned off the water and toted them back to the rec room for dinner. (Thank Primus for Inferno,Lancer and Windblade.) After which I let them watch tv for a few hours. Then it was time for bed. And surprise surprise they don't want to recharge. Literally four hours later I'm still up and now they're at the " _We're going to cry until we get what we want_ " stage. I've tried rocking, and stories, and lullabies, and I'm at my processors end. They want to be held by the twins and they won't go to sleep until they get what they want. Unfortunately this drew the attention of a few bots, one being Inferno.

Inferno: "Primus! What's got their tailpipes in a twist?"

Me: "They wanna see their daddies. Did I mention that I'm going to offline Prowl? No scratch that Ratchet will, when he realizes that I haven't had recharge in near 48 hours."

Inferno: "You want I should get him?"

Me: "No. No no. Will you watch them for a breem while I grab a small ration for myself? I'll grab Ratchet on my way back. Maybe he could give them a sedative?"

Inferno: "Sure."

Me: "(Yawn) Thank you. Be back soon."

I said as I sleepily as I wandered out of my quarters. I made it to the rec room to find Jolt who was grabbing several cubes of energon. He looked horrible, I wonder if this is how Sunny and Sides looked when I was chasing them. Jolt needs to stop running. There's no escaping this, he just needs help.

Me: "Still running I see."

Jolt flinched nearly dropping a few cubes. He needs decent recharge, and a good wash. Primus I sound like Sunstreaker and Ratchet! Focus!

Me: "Sorry. Jolt, you look awful. Just give in already."

Jolt: "I cant!"

Me: "FOR THE LOVE OF PRIMUS! WHY THE FRAG NOT?!"

Jolt: "BECAUSE! _I'm not ready to be a father!_ "

Me: "AND YOU THINK I WAS _READY_ TO BE A MOTHER? _DO YOU?_ "

Jolt: "Given the circumstances...no I suppose not."

Me: "Exactly. I have barely been a cybertronian for a year, and I'm married and Have four kids! Kids that I am not fully prepared for each day. But do you know the one thing we have in common is? The one thing that makes me certain that were capable of being parents?"

Jolt: "What?"

Me: " Tia."

Jolt: "What do you mean-"

Me: "Are you aware that I took care of Tia for a year before we met you? You have taken good care of her since, not to forget that you're a medic. Care giving is what you do best. Jolt, I'm not trying to say that you're ready, but I am saying that you're a natural caregiver. Stop running from a problem that you _literally_ can't outrun. You'll be fine, and you have the twins and I let alone the rest of the bots for guidance. Now...can I have one of those cubes...and some sedatives? For the twins?"

He obliged by giving me a cube and a sedative that when used correctly would keep them out for 4 hours. Oh don't get me wrong, I love my husbands but they should have thought about how I'd handle the quartet while they were in the brig. And then you have that stupid prank war to cause more problems... I love a good prank but I think I need to put my favorite men in their place for the time being.

 _ **Third person's pov**_

Arabella returned to her quarters with the sedative and her ration to find that Inferno had put the sparklings to sleep. She thanked him as he left to get some much needed recharge. The next day would prove a challenge, but she was prepared. Before recharge she decided to create an itinerary for the day.

The next morning Bella woke up slightly exhausted but was ready for her sparklings who were excited to spend a whole day with her. She took them to the rec room and with some much appreciated help fed them. After this she asked Wheeljack to help her and the sparklings with a project.

Wheeljack: "So...you want to build them a fort?"

Bella: "Mmmhmm. Like a clubhouse of sorts. I figured that I could borrow your expertise in welding some old metal crates together."

Wheeljack: "If I'm helping you make a fort, it won't be just some old crates welded together!"

He cheered happily as he began to draw up minor plans. Forty minutes later he and the sparklings had come up with a semi coherent plan. Not twenty minutes into construction did Jolt sprint into the rec room with Tia hot on his heels. Arabella shook her head surprised to see that her friend was still chasing her husband, that is until he turned around and grabbed her dragging her out of the room.

Bella: "Uhh. Wheeljack?"

Wheeljack: "If memory serves, that is exactly how you looked, and precisely what the twins did when they gave up. Little ones, you will have new friends yet. And an impressive fort to play in as well."

He said as he went back to welding. After some guided painting (an anti rust paint was applied per concerned Bella's request) the sparklings toddled into their fortress curiously to see what was inside. There were a few shelves, and plenty of space to lay and play around. It even had a door with a hatch to open when the sparklings wanted a password uttered.

Bella: "Thank's Wheeljack. Im sure they love it."

N.P.F.M: "TANK KOO WHEEJACK!"

Arabella and Wheeljack chuckled as the watched the sparklings furnish their new house, dragging in stuffed animals and other things they thought were important. While they played Arabella asked Wheeljack a few questions.

After lunch and a short nap, Arabella was approached by Prowl.

Prowl: "Mrs. Brinks I believe that my judgement upon your sparkmates while appropriate, is more of a punishment for you and the sparklings, seeing that they have trouble recharging without them and that you have struggled caring for them alone."

Bella: "I won't lie it has been a rather interesting challenge. What brought this about?"

Prowl: "Inferno spoke to me about your struggles last night. With your permission, I would like to release them, on the condition that they take extra patrol this afternoon and evening."

Bella: "You have my permission, and I might suggest that should they wind up in there again that you release them to me for help with the sparklings when needed at appropriate times."

Prowl: "Understood."

 _ **Meanwhile in the brig**_

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were deep in recharge when two small figures entered silently, one carrying a computer. After a few adjustments to the frontliners protocols and to their vocal settings the two figures left snickering happily about their misdeeds.

 _ **Later around 6:00 p.m**_

 _ **Sunstreaker's pov**_

My sparklings are a literal get out of jail free card. All Sides and I could do when we were released was hug them. They had apparently learned how to paint and built a fort without us. I missed their first shot at finger painting. I'm not gonna lie I'm mad. Bella couldn't have waited until we got out to teach them about paint? Then again it was kinda our faults that we wound up in the brig this time, but it really is the fragging Chevy twins fault. Now I _won't_ apologize for kicking their afts, I enjoyed that _far_ too much to apologize for it.

Sides: "Bae...are you mad at us..?"

Bella: "No. Not at all, you were only trying to get revenge for what they did. I _will_ warn you that this is the only time I'll be okay with it."

Sides: "I wish we could have been here for them building the fort."

Me: "I wish I could have seen them paint for the first time."

Bella: "No you dont. They wound up covered in paint."

I couldn't help but laugh. It must have been interesting to see. At least we're done with patrol for the day. Let me say that patrol can only be so exciting when you drive around an island so many times. Hence why Prowl assigns it to us when we screw up. He knows we hate island patrol the most.

Sides: "Alright, we better go get cleaned up. The faster we do the sooner we can hang out with our favorite mechs and femmes."

Me: "Right behind you."

I said as we began to head to the washracks. A warm shower sounds nice right now, and boy does it feel nice. Nothing like a hot wash to relax the-

Sides: "AHHHHHH!"

Me: " _The pit is wrong with you?!_ "

Sides: "I..I... _AIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!_ "

That is _not_ my brother! _What the frag is going on?!_

Sides: "I. (Gulp) I'm a...a... _femme._ "

Me: "Uh, excuse _me?!_ Last I checked you were a- WHAT THE _FRAG?!_ "

I shrilled. What. The. Hell? WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BEAUTIFUL CHASSIS?! My shoulders are _slimmer_ , my waist is _smaller_. I HAVE BREASTPLATES! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY CHEST PLATES?!

Sides: "Sunny? What the frag happened to your voice? WHAT THE FRAG HAPPENED TO MY VOICE?!"

Who would make us into...damn it...damn it, Damn it, DAMN IT!

S.S: "KYLER!"

He is a dead man when I find him! Sides and I stormed out of the washracks, (more like sauntered..argh!) and into the rec room to find said dead man talking to our sparkmate.

Sides: "KYLER! YOU WILL PAY!"

Me: "I get first shots at him!"

He froze and turned around, a slag eating grin plastered on his face.

Kyler: "Ladies, ladies you're both pretty! Now, what were you saying?"

Hound: "Mmm mm mmmm! My you femmes look astonishing! May I ask where you came from?"

I drew my sword and pointed it at his throat. Old habits die hard. _I know way to go for nealry killing a mech in front of the bitlets._

Me: "Hound..Take a _wild_ guess of _who and where_ we could have come from?!"

Bella: "Oh this is priceless! Pffft! AHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You two look so _pretty!_ HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Our poor sparklings look _so_ confused.

Pulse: "Daddy? Whirr click chirp?"

Me: "Yeah, its uh, it's me buddy."

My sparklings broke out into gales of giggles. I don't think they could resist.

Sides: "Kyler. FIX THIS!"

Kyler: "Can't, oh but it'll wear off in I dunno 12 hours? Till then you're stuck! You gonna give up and leave me be?"

S.S: "OH ho ho! Not after this!"

 _ **Third person's pov**_

It was about two in the morning. Arabella had grabbed the quads and went to the main hanger. They were groggy as she gave each of them a piece of chalk. She was tired of the prank war and decided to put those involved in their place.

Bella: "Shhhh. Can you guys do me a favor and color inside the tape for me? Draw whatever you want, make it look pretty. But you guys have to be quiet...we're kinda doing a spy thingy...so shhh!"

She said to her grinning brood. While her sparklings colored quietly she silently crept through the halls of base, grabbing items she needed, including her older brother. He slept like a stone so it was easy for her to not only move him, but to also duct tape him to a wall. Her next stop was the brig where she had sedated the Chevy twins earlier. She had access to their energon rations and so she sedated them. In her defense she _did_ tell Jolt that it was for the twins, but not which ones. She lugged the two out of the brig and very carefully secured them to the ceiling, using rope, and some of Ratchet's famous glue. Although she did question her processing when she began to rewire them upside down. Clinging to the ceiling by her claws in her jaguar mode proved to be a challenge yet she completed her task. And last but not least were her husbands. She had sedated them as well, though she had to be a smidge stealthier, since they had been pranked by her brother only hours before she needed to sedate them. With some well placed glue and some self praise (hey, they're heavy!) She managed to glue them into a ballerina's lifted pose.

Bella: "Okay you four, now I need you to paint your daddies. I think outside of red, blue, and yellow, their favorite color is pink. Go nuts!"

She hissed as she gave each a small can of paint. The sparklings clicked and giggled happily as they painted their fathers a plethora of colors, pink being the most prominent. After all was said and done, Bella and the quads went to the washracks to rinse off and back to their quarters for more recharge.

Come the next morning, Will, Epps, and Prime walked into the main hanger to find an art show. On the wall, Kyler stood duct taped to the wall, holding a sign saying; " See no evil, speak no evil." Over his head was a hollow cornucopia. He was barely waking up when they had walked in, and was beginning to freak out. Will removed the cornucopia to see a blindfold. He couldn't help but snicker. Whoever did this had skill.

Epps: "Hey, the sign says not to touch the art."

He chastised pointing to the sign. Prime smirked as he came to the center of the room to find chalk drawings of bots and flowers and other things. One corner had a very well drawn picture of the beach at sunset. He smiled. The sparklings had drawn everything. As he leaned in closer to look he was greeted by a loud scream. He jumped and looked up to see nothing. He put his servo forward only to be met with the same scream. It had come from the twins, who were camouflaged to match the ceiling. He could only tell this by the fact that their optics had opened when they screamed. Will wandered over to the next sculpture which was Sunny and Sides. They were glued together, Sunstreaker lifting Sideswipe up into an arabesque. Both were splattered with various paints the most prominent being pink. They too were awake, but all they could do was move their optics.

Kyler: "MMMMMMPPPHHHH! MILL! MI MO MITS MOO!"

Epps snickered as the frontliners eyes followed him wherever he walked. Their mouths were glued shut so they couldn't say anything. All they could do was watch.

Prime: "Well, this is troubling."

Will: "No, this is hilarious!"

Prime chuckled before looking back to the major.

Prime: "The three normally guilty parties have become the victims. Who do you think did this."

Epps: "Why don't we follow the baby foot prints?"

He commented looking at the sparklings trail of paint. They opened the door to Arabella's quarters to find her snuggled up with the sparklings in her jaguar mode, a small note attached to her back.

Prime read it softly, yet loud enough for the Major and Sergeant to hear.

" _Sorry for the mess. We kinda got tired of having to deal with the fall out of their pranks. We apologize for your inconvenience. -Bella, Nightsinger, Pulse, Freezefire, Maverick._

 _p.s...Pease no be mad at mommy...we miss daddies and want them to stop pwanking for a wittle bit. We miss pwaying with them. luv spawkwings_."

Will: "Aww, I can't be mad at them for that."

Prime: "Nor can I. We'll let them get away with it just this once."

He said as they left silently. After a few minutes, Bella and the sparklings opened their optics with a wide smile.

Bella: "And _that_ sweetsparks is how you get away with a prank, with no repercussions."

* * *

 **A/N: Alright done! Sorry this took so long to post...got a lot going on, new story and college starts in a week! I hope you like the chapter and for the love of all that is holy I beg you to vote. The poll is tied between mechs and femmes! It'll be up one more day in hopes of a tie breaker. As for Tia and Jolt...we wont know what they're having for a bit. Please tell me if you like the chapter...it makes our day when readers respond to us! Please also follow and favorite if you want to see what happens next!**

 _ **peace love and quadruplets!**_

 _ **CLYL! ㇩6㈏6㇩6㈏4**_


	9. Home

**This** _ **is my first sequel. I hope you all like it! Also for most of this to make sense and to see how it all started don't forget to read Love Times Two! Please sit back and enjoy, also be gentle...still working out some kinks in the story. :)**_

 _ **I IN NO WAY OWN THE TRANSFORMERS, THEY BELONG TO THEIR CURRENT OWNERS SO PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME!**_

 _ **I IN NOW WAY OWN ANY SONGS OR MEDIA USED IN THIS STORY AS REFERENCE OR OTHERWISE I.E; NAME BRANDS, MUSIC, ANIME/MANGA REFERENCES (THERE MAY BE A FEW) OR OTHER SUCH NONESENSE! AGAIN PLEASE DONT SUE!**_

 _ **I do own Arabella, Tia, Kyler, the sparklings, and any other OC's I add later!**_

Retrokill **: Truthfully the twins had it coming, how dare they not include her in pranking her brother! Hound's holoforms and some clever voice reprograming, can make for a funny prank! This prank will rear its head again. ;) As for the bunny...yeah you may hate me at the end of this chapter... Hope you like it...*Hides in the darkest unknown corner one can find.***

* * *

Text: " = normal speech heard out loud, sparklings included.

 **[Text: "]** = Family bond/twin bond/quad bond/spark bond :)

 **{Text: "}** =Com. Link/text message/ phone call. (specified)

S.S: " =Twins speaking in unison (or quads... i.e F.P)

N.P.F.M: " =Quads speaking in unison

YDaddy = Sunstreaker

RDaddy = Sideswipe

R&YDaddy = Twins speaking in unison from sparklings pov.

* * *

 ** _Sparkling's pov;_** ** _Freezefire_**

I love mommy. She's so smart! She taught us how to prank uncle Kyler and Daddies yesterday, and we didn't get into trouble. We didn't even have to clean up the mess! I wonder what we'll do today? Mommy and Daddies woke us up and took us to our play pen. We were gonna play in our clubhouse when mommy and daddies said that they would be right back. They look worried. I dont like this, I dont like it at all.

 **[Mave: "Where mommy and daddies going?"]**

 **[Night: "Dunno. You guys scared too?"]**

 **[Pulse: "Yeah. They look worried."]**

 **[Me: "Follow?"]**

 **[Night: "Quietly follow yeah."]**

Pulse and Night changed into their kitty forms and Mave and I got on. Getting out of our play pen is easy, following mommy and daddies is hard. We gotta be quiet or else they'll know we're following them. Mommy and daddies and a lot of the other big bots were going to the big room where Optimus has meetings. I remember cause mommy showed me and Night that room the day before we talked.

 **[Pulse: "How we gonna get inside? They'll see us!"]**

 **[Night: "Run in with big bots, and hide. They won't see!"]**

Night and Pulse ran in with Inferno, and from there we hided under a table. Wonder what's going on?

Optimus: "Thank you all for coming so quickly. We have gathered information on the Decepticons. There has been activity in several places around the globe, of which we must monitor for 48 hours. My team consisting of Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Mudflap,Skids, and Inferno will deploy to the jungles of south america for recon, whereas Elita-1's team consisting of Arabella,Chromia, Moonracer, Arcee, and Tia will deploy to the jungles of Tibet. Prepare to roll out in an hour."

Mommy: " Sir? Are you sure that is wise? What about our sparklings?"

Optimus: "I understand that this will be your first time away from them, but I understand that you have selected, Jazz,Ironhide,Ratchet,and Prowl to look after them until your return."

YDaddy: "Prime this is the first time that none of us will be with them."

RDaddy: "Are you certain that we must deploy so soon?"

Lita: "Unfortunately yes. We do not like this anymore than you do, but we need you out in the field. If the Con's are intercepted before 48 hours we may be able to return earlier than scheduled."

 **[Me: "Mommy and daddies going bye bye?"]**

 **[Night: Gotta get back to the fort!"]**

We snuck out of the room and went back to our fort. I don't want mommy and daddies to go bye bye! Want them to stay and play!

Mave: "Mommy and daddies going bye bye?! Don't want them to go bye bye!"

Pulse: "Me neither! Sposed to play with daddies today!"

Night: "No let mommy and daddies go! _NO_!"

RDaddy: "Bitlets? Where are you?"

Me: "DADDY! DADDY! DAAAAADDY!"

RDaddy: "What? What? What?"

N.P.F.M: "NOOOOO LEAVE MEEEEEEEE!"

YDaddy: "Leave? What do you-"

Mommy: "Did you four sit in on that meeting? We told you to stay here!"

Mave: "No be mad! Scared, you looked worried! No wan you to go way!

N.P.F: "Stay wif meeeeee! Wahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!"

RDaddy: "Aw, guys. I know. We don't wanna leave you either but we have to."

Night: "Wh..whyyyyyyyyy! AEH! AEH! Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

Mommy: "Shhhh. Calm down, it'll be okay."

YDaddy: "We have to go."

Me: "Nooooooooooooooooooo! No go!"

RDaddy: "We have to. We have to make sure that the Decepticons won't do anything, so you guys can be safe."

Pulse: "(Sniffle) Gonna miss!"

Mommy: "We know, and we'll miss you too. But, we made sure that you'd be with big bots you like."

Night: "What bout..(sniffle) night night time? Mommy and daddies be home to kiss us night night right?"

YDaddy: "Tell you what, before you guys go night night, look at the moon and say night night to it. We'll do the same, and we'll be conected. Do that two nights in a row and we'll come home."

I don't want mommy and daddies to leave! They never went bye bye for long time! Not both of them. Why am I so teepy? No wanna nap! Wanna hug mommy and daddies!

RDaddy: "Shhh, sleep small bytes. When you wake up your spark sitters will be here to play with you.

Noo...nap..don..wanna...(snore)

 _ **Later**_

Jazz: "So when do ya think they'll be up?"

Ratchet: "Jazz, sparklings tend to recharge quite a bit."

Prowl: "According to the data pad they don't spend too much time in recharge."

Hide: "I think Freezefire is answering your question anyway Jazz."

Mommy. Where's mommy and daddies?

Maverick: Freeze looks like she misses mommy and daddies, I do too-

No! Maverick I tell story now! You tell later!

Maverick: Aww! But I wanna tell! when can I tell?

Later! Maybe in a little while...you'll see!

Maverick: Fine! Hurry up!

Sowy bout him...can be annoying sometimes. I finish telling story...hmmm where was me? Oh yeah!

Me: "Where's mommy? And daddies?"

Prowl: "They are on their missions. They will return in two days time."

Night: "They no say bye bye. They always say bye bye!"

Pulse: "And give kisses!"

Me: "(Sniffle)And hugz!"

Mave: "(Sniffle) I miss mommy and daddies! I want mommy and daddies!"

We started crying again. We want mommy and daddies!

Jazz: "Aww, don cry! They'll be back soon nugh!"

Hide: "I don't think they care, they want to be held by their parents."

Ratchet: "Well they'll have to settle for us, now won't they?"

Prowl picked me up. I still want mommy and daddies...but food sounds nummy right now too. What if they don't feed us?! They'll feed us...Ratchet is a doctor... he knows we need to eat I think.

 _ **Mrrowl...mrrp...growl**_

Jazz: "Ah suppose they're hungry. Maybe food'll make em happier."

Ratchet: "According to the data pad their parents left, they consume anywhere between 1 and a half to three bottles. Each."

Hide: "Okay, well while I get them lunch, see if it says anything about getting them to stop crying."

Jazz: "It says that if they don calm down afta a feedin, that Bee should make silly faces at them. Ah so that's why Prime didn't take him with. He's our helper."

Hide took forever with lunch! But it was still yummy. But I still feel sad. Wonder what we'll do now?

Prowl: "They have stopped crying but they still look quite depressed."

Hide: "Perhaps if Bumblebee came to see them, they'd cheer up."

Ratchet: "Would you like that?"

N.P.F.M: "Tay."

Jazz: "Think that means call Bee."

Nothing can make me happy right now. I just miss mommy and daddies too much. Bee came up to us quickly, I suppose I should at least say hi.

Me: "Hi Bee (sniffle)"

Bee: " _Aww!...Lets turn that frown upside down!_ "

Pulse: "No can. Not even you Bee. Sowy."

Jazz: "So?"

Prowl: "Something alerts me that making strange faces at them won't make them feel better."

Bee: " _Mmmhmm...Ickletay._ "

Hide: "For Primus sake! Bee what does-"

Bee: " _I speak many languages...pig latin is hard to learn!_ "

Jazz: "Oh...ah see what your gettin at!"

Ratchet: "You think that it will work?"

Bee: " _Hurry we've got no time to lose!_ _Initiate project...cheer up darling!_ "

Prowl put me down and sat next to me. I dunno what they're doing. They are all looking at us funny. It's kinda scary.

Jazz: "Ya'll gonna smile whether ya want to or not!"

Night: "No can Jass. Miss mommy and daddies too much. (sniffle)"

Hide: "I think its time you four had some tickles!"

Ratchet: "Coochie coochie coo Pulse! Time for you to laugh!"

Pulse: "No! Neee! Nah hahahahahahahahaha!"

Ratchet was tickling Pulse's arm joints! That feels kinda funny...

Hide: "Kitchy kitchy kitchy coo!"

Maverick: "Hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee! Tickles! Nyhahahahahahahaha!"

Hide went for his sides! I can feel Mave's tickles! Oh no...

Jazz: "That's the point! Hmmmm. Wonder if my lil Singer's peede is ticklish? Tickle tickle tickle tickle!"

Night: "Nuuuuu! Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee! Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Why-hee hee hee hee! Why do I feel their tickles?!

Prowl: "I know you wish to laugh. Let me assist you in doing so."

Not there! Anywhere but there! Not my-

Prowl: "I have wings as well, so I know how ticklish they can be. Perhaps yours are not as sensitive as mine?"

Me: "Yeh hee hee hee hee hee hee hees! No ho ho ho ho ho ho ho! No tickle there!"

Prowl: "I must, in order for you to smile, you leave me no choice."

He said as he wiggled his fingers all over my wings.

Prowl: "Coochie coochie coochie coochie coochie coo! Time for tickles Freezefire."

Me: "No ho ho ho hoo! NYHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

The tickles lasted forever! Or til Prowl took me with him. He showed me all kinds of neat games bout strat-a-g and he read me stories too! I like age of empires three the most! Fun to build cities and take down bad guys! Wonder what the others are doing?

Prowl: "I suppose we have spent the majority of the day here, and if I'm not mistaken, you probably wish to eat and see your siblings once more."

Me: "Yes pease."

Prowl: "Let us adjourn to the rec room then."

Prowl is really smart. But mommy is _smarter_. He said he liked playing games with me. I liked it too! No time to draw plans with my sister and brothers. But that otay, we work good together with out plans.

Prowl: "Here we are, and your siblings look happy to see you."

Jazz: "Hey Prowl! Glad ya could join us for dinner."

Prowl: "She requires nourishment, I couldn't deny her that, though I do hope we can play one more game before she recharges."

 **[Me: "What did you guys do?"]**

 **[Night: "Jass showed me how ta hide, and dance, and his secret stash of candy. And he showed me how to get past big bots without them knowing!"]**

 **[Mave: "Where his candy stash?"]**

 **[Night: "Cant tell! Promise him I wouldnt tell! What did you do?"]**

 **[Mave: "Hide showed me his cannons! He made stuff blow up he showed me how a sword works! Cant wait to get a cannon!"]**

 **[Pulse: "Watchet Showed me how to fix big bots and human allies! He even showed me what our insides look like!"]**

Ratchet: "I think I have a possible apprentice."

Hide: "Pulse? How can you tell?"

Ratchet: "He watched closely as I gave Blurr his check up, heh and when Hound started giving me lip, he threw my little orange screwdriver at his helm. All by himself without me asking. He even said sorry before he began to scold Hound."

Jazz: "Great, we now have a medic team who wields the complete tool box."

Ratchet: "Oh he won't be learning under me for quite some time. Speaking of which, when are we to put them to bed?"

Jazz: "The pad says 8:30. We got bout 2 hours til then."

Jolt: "Hey...I'm guessing that Tia is out somewhere."

Hide: "Ah, Jolt how nice to see you up and moving about."

Prowl: "How are you feeling?"

Jolt: "Nauseous. Definitely nauseous."

Pulse: "Jolt tay? Sick?"

Jolt: "Oh, hey you four. No I'm not sick...kinda woozy is all."

Ratchet: "Oh, this is interesting. You most certainly aren't sick."

Jolt: "Sir, I'm aware of that."

Ratchet: "No...no, you have no virus at all. Tell me should I com. link your sparkmate and tell her the wonderful news or do you wish to deliver it yourself?"

Jolt: "No. No. No way! No! You mean I'm?!"

Ratchet: "Congrats, your sparked. You will be a father."

Night: "Jolt daddy?"

Jazz: "Uh huh! You four'll have a new friend to play with soon. A new sparkling!"

A new sparkling? Yay! New friend! Wonder how long til they get here? Well, I guess we better get the fort ready, for her...or is it a boy? Anyways, after dinner Prowl put me down and me and the others played til...

Ratchet: "Alright you four, time for recharge."

 _ **Third person's pov**_

Freezefire: "No...no teepy..no recharge."

Prowl: "None of that. You have had a long day, and you need to recharge."

Hide: "According to the pad they are to say goodnight to the moon first."

He commented as he picked up Maverick and made for the exit to outside. The other mechs followed suit as they too picked up their charges and walked outside to where the moon was visible. After some hesitation on the sparklings part, they each told the moon goodnight. The sparklings couldn't help but whimper sadly. They missed their parents terribly, and as Freezefire had commented earlier none of them were tired enough to recharge. The sparklings were carried in by their temporary guardians who were trying to get them to calm down so they could be put to bed.

Ratchet: " Shhhh. It's time for recharge. Prowl what does the datapad say about them in regards to not wanting to sleep?"

Prowl: "It says that lullabies are efficient, as well as stories, and if all else fails give them their pacifiers while massaging their neck or back cables, while also singing."

Jazz: "Sounds easy enough, they even gave a list o'songs that they easily fall asleep to."

He said as they made their way to the sparkling's quarters. In one solid motion the mechs wrapped their charges in soft blankets, and popped a pacifier into their mouths before the sparklings could protest. They then began to slowly rock and sway rubbing their backs gently easing them into recharge. Alas one sparkling was still holding on, and she wasn't going to go to bed easily.

Prowl: "Freezefire, you must recharge. The sooner you do, the faster your parents will return."

He said softly. He knew that time didn't speed up as she slept, but he didn't feel like explaining that to her at this moment.

Freezefire: "No...wanna..."

She murmured sleepily. She was close, and Prowl had no choice but to use a song labled as her favorite lullaby.

Prowl: " _I kinda feel like it don't make, like like like it don't make, feel like it don't make sense. I'm thinking baby you and I are undeniable, but I'm finding out loves unreliable. I'm giving all I got to make you stay, or am I just a roadblock in your way?_ "

Freezefire cooed softly as she nuzzled into Prowl's armor.

Prowl: " _How could I say no? She's got a love like woe. Girl's gotta love like woe, la da daaa-_ "

Freezefire had fallen asleep in his arms, a small smile on her face. Prowl smiled down at her before looking to the other mechs who shared looks of bewilderment as well as mirth.

 **{Prowl: "I can assure you that using what you saw as blackmail will not end well for you."}**

 **{Jazz: "Ah had no idea that ya could sing! Specially so** _ **well!**_ **"}**

 **{Hide: "That was more of your style of music Jazz. That was indeed an interesting surprise."}**

 **{Ratchet: "Its funny that that is her lullaby. Its the same song that Jolt and Tia used to figure out that they needed to become bonded."}**

 **{Prowl: "Fascinating. You three go ahead and leave, I'll keep watch over them tonight, I have some plans to look over anyhow."}**

The three mechs left the tactician with the sparklings, noting that he was still humming Freezefire's lullaby.

 _ **Next Day**_

 _ **Sparkling pov; Maverick**_

Jazz: "YO HO! Topkick off the port side!"

Hide: "Yarr! Have at you, Solstice!"

I love this. We still miss mommy and daddies, but playing pirates help. Ratchet was super nice and made us fruit salad for breakfast, and now were playing in the jungle.

Blue: "What are your orders captain Maverick?"

Me: "Blast them!"

Bee: " _Aye aye! FIRE!_ "

Hound: "Not so fast you salty tike!"

Night: "Ahoy! No blast!"

Freeze: "Yeah! We fight!"

Pulse: "Prepare to be...um...buble swashed?"

Sam: "Swashbuckled Pulse."

Mikaela: "It is thee who will be swashbuckled! Have at you then!"

They began sword fighting as I began to fight Freeze. Sword fighting is fun! Get to poke and slash sisters!

Night: "Ha ha! Not can get me Pulse! No can _hit!_ HA ha!"

Pulse: "We see bout that!"

Me: "Gotcha!"

 _ **SPLAT!**_

Freeze: "Yucky! No fair!"

I knocked her into a mud puddle! Thats what she gets for making me wait to tell the story! Why does she have that look on her face?

Freeze: "TAKE DAT!"

 _ **SPLAT!**_

Me: "Ewwww! PTTLLBBBB! Not yummy!"

Hound: "Good shot Freezefire!"

Night: "Blast gain! Blast gain...pease!"

Hide: "Aye Aye!"

 _ **SPLAT! SPLAT SPLAT!**_

Jazz: "Hey! Ah'm not gonna take this lying down!"

Pulse: "Return fire pease!"

Bee: " _Yo ho ho! It's my duty to please that booty!_ "

Sam: "Bee. Just...just _no_. _Why_ would you say _that?_ "

Mikaela: "Pfftt hahahahahahahaha! Because it was _funny!_ "

It is funny! We all laughed. Why would he need to say pease to treasure? Anyways we got to play for a long time! We even had a picnic so we could play some more after! I like to play pirates cause I get to make people walk the plank! Being a pirate is fun! Get to sword fight, and look for treasure, And shoot cannons, and get messy!

Ratchet: "Well we certainly have had an eventive day."

Jazz: "Agreed. Any objections to watching some anime, Jolt likes? He says that he thinks that the sparklings will love it."

Prowl: "Is it appropriate for them to see?"

Jazz: "Yeah, he showed me earlier. Ya might like it. Ah think its called _Girls and Tanks_."

Hide: "So the femmes will obviously love it."

Jazz: "Did Ah mention that they play _war_ games?"

Blue: "I'm willing to try it. We should probably get cleaned up first, I wouldn't want to upset anyone with how I look. Or make a mess, that wouldn't be very polite to make a mess and not clean up after myself, even if it was an accident I still-"

Ratchet: "We get it Bluestreak. Come on you four."

Bee: " _Someone needs a baa-aaath!_ "

Me: "Nooooo! Don't wanna!"

Hide: "You did that on purpose didnt you?"

Bee: " _Noooooo...I would never!_ "

Night: "No wanna take a baf!"

Jazz: "But ya have to. All good spies are clean. How would Ah be able to scary Megatron from under his bed if they could find me by my muddy footprints or by a smell?"

Hide: "How could I beat up the con's if my cannons are full of dirt and grime?"

N.M: "(Sigh) Tay...no fun though."

Jazz: "Well why don we make it fun then?"

The big bots took us to us to where we take our baths and instead of putting a little bit of soap in, they put lots! Bubbles everywhere! And they smell pretty! Like fruit salad! Maybe this will be fun?

Hide: "Alright, scrub a dub dub one little mech going into the tub!"

 _ **SPLASH!**_

Still don't like baths, but I do like the toys, and the warm water. The soap is nice...seeing the bubbles go everywhere is fun!

Jazz: "Hey Singer, your mommy says that you guys are great artists, mind showin me?"

Night: "Tay!"

We all started playing with the bubbles, they're fun to play with! You can make all kinds of stuff with them, and you can wear them, and they tickle when they pop on you, but they don't taste nummy. Taste yucky. I got to make a crown of bubbles and I think that I look good in it, Night and Freeze have bubble hats too. Pulse has a bubble wig, and he looks silly!

Freeze: "You look like...that funny guy moze art!"

Pulse: "That otay! He makes good moosic! Night looks like a monster!"

Night: "Do not! Freeze does!"

Freeze: "Hey! Do not! I _princess_! _Mave_ monster!"

Me: "Yeah! I big scary monster! Rawr!"

Why are the big bots laughing? I guess I'm not that scary, thats okay. Scary people don't have friends, and I want lots!

Jazz: "Alright, lets give em a scrub an be done, It's bout time that they have dinner slash movie night."

Ratchet: "Hold still, this wont hurt a bit!"

He said as he began to scrub Pulse's foot. That tickles! Dunno why I feel my brother and sister's tickles but I do.

Hide: "Hold still Maverick! I know it tickles when your wings are washed, but you gotta stay still. I'm almost done with you."

Me: "Otaiiiieeee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee! Tickles! No more tickles!"

After lots of tickles the big bots rinsed me and my sisters and brother off and dried us in a big soft towel. Once they got clean they took us to the rec room and we ate yummy stuff like brownies and fruit and candy and all kinds of other stuff and we watched the neatest show! Girls got to blow other girls up in tanks! They didn't get really hurt, but they had lots of fun! Night liked how sneaky they were, me and Pulse like the battle scenes and Freeze likes the planning! I love this show, but its almost time to go night night. Jolt says there's a movie to watch with it. Don't wanna go night night yet wanna see the movie.

 **[Me: "Guys wanna run way from night night time?"]**

 **[Freeze: "Always!"]**

 **[N.P: "Why not? Wanna run in a mimute?"]**

 **[F.M: "Yeah, use kitty mode pease?"]**

 **[N.P: "Tay, get ready!"]**

Hide: "That was oddly enjoyable."

Prowl: "I agree, the show did some research on tanks and their battle style, which made it quite enjoyable."

Jolt: "Wait til you see the movie!"

Ratchet: "Perhaps tomorrow Jolt. It's far past the sparklings recharge time."

Jazz: "Speaking o'which have ya seen em, they were literally here a minute ago."

Hide: "There they are! Come back here you two!"

Me: "Run way Night!"

Night: "Running! I running!"

Freeze is riding Pulse and I'm riding Night. This is fun! I feel like a cowboy! We ran up the hall, watching out for human allies and cars.

F.M: "Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Ratchet: "Come back here!"

Hide: "Anyone _else_ get a sense of deja vu?"

Prowl: "From chasing the twins or from chasing Bumblebee when he was a sparkling?"

Jazz: "Both."

Pulse: "Good practice! Mommy be happy when she sees!"

Night: "Hold on! we go faster!"

Me: "Yay! Oh! Jump jump jump! Humvees in way!"

We jumped over the humvees and kept going! I like this! Night is super fast! Pulse is a super good jumper, he looked like he was flying when he did. I could almost not see the big bots, we must be going super fast!

Pulse: "Freeze and I gonna hide, somewhere high! See you soon!"

Night: " Otay! Be careful! Gonna see you there!"

Bee: " _AH HA!...HALT!_ "

Pulse: "Sowy Bee! No can!"

We ran through Bee's legs and kept going. Pulse and Freeze climbed the wall! Hey! They're on the bars on the ceiling! Cool! I wanna go up there!"

Me: "Night, Bee catching up! Wanna go to the ceiling bars!"

Night: "Tay, but you need to hold on, I use tail to hold on. Make you flat, more arow dynemic like that!"

Hide: "We can't catch them! Not safely."

Jazz: "But Ah know a mech who can! Hey Blurr!"

Blurr: "HeyJazzwhatdidyouneed?"

Jazz: "Can ya catch the sparklins? We can't get close enough."

Blurr: "SureIcancatchthem! Comehereyoutwo,timeforrecharge!"

Me: "Night Night Night Night!"

Night: "What what what what?!"

Me: "Blurr fast! RIGHT BEHIND US!"

Night: "I faster!"

Me: " _Bismillah! No!_ "

Bee: " _Never, never let you go!_ "

 **[Night: "Can you hit the high note?"]**

 **[Me: "Yeah!"]**

 **[Night: "Do it! Do it** _ **now**_ **!"]**

Me: " _Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for meeeeeeeeeeeeeee!_ "

It worked, Blurr held his audios! And he's slowing down...nevermine! He going faster! Might as well mimic the rest of the song!

Me: " _So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye? So you think you can love me and leave me to die? Oh, baby, can't do this to me, baby! Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here!_ "

Night: "Feel funny...hold on I go really really fast!"

 **BOOOOOM!**

Me: " _OOOOOOOOOOOOOO! OOOOH YEAH OOOO YEAH!_ "

I almost flew off Night! I'm holding onto her tail! Blurr went bye bye! And there's broken stuff all round! Oopsy.

Night: "What that?!"

A big green swirly thingy just opened up! Hey! Inferno is walking out of it...but that means!

Me: "Mommy and daddies home! Stop Night! _STOP!_ "

Night: "Stopping! Hold...OH NO! Mave!"

Me: "Wheeeeeeeeee! FLYING! Hi Ferno! Catch! Catch!"

RDaddy: "Whoa there! I got ya! What are you doing up?"

YDaddy: "And flying for that matter."

Mommy: "Oh I see you were running from bedtime."

Night: "Mommy! I fast!"

Jazz: "Yeah she is! She broke the sound barrier in the hallway jus a sec ago!"

YDaddy: "And Freezefire and Pulse are...?"

Pulse: "Daddies! Mommy!"

Mommy: "Primus! How'd you two get up _there?!_ "

Hide: "They jumped and scaled the wall!"

Prowl: "Your sparklings take after the twins in terms of running away from us."

RDaddy: "Well I would like to hear all about it. _After_ they get down from the ceiling."

Mommy and daddies home. No more telling the moon night night!

 _ **The next day**_

 _ **Third Person's pov**_

The sparklings were absolutely jazzed that their parents were home. As were Bella Sunny and Sides. They spent the whole morning playing with their sparklings as the sun climbed high into the sky. They had just finished lunch when the alarm for battle went off. Reluctantly the trio left their sparklings to join the fight. The sparklings, annoyed by the alarm decided to go into their fort to play. Not to long after that they heard shouts and grunts. They poked their helms out to see Bumblebee on the floor. He was bleeding, from his stomach, while Starscream was gathering up human allies.

Starscream: "You six will make fine experiments! Thundercracker, Skywarp grab the brats so we can go!"

The sparklings panicked, each grabbing something that they thought they could use. Pulse grabbing bandages and medicine, Maverick food and water, Nightsinger grabbed her favorite blankie while Freezefire grabbed her teddy. Before they could fight back, they were grabbed by their scruff bars and lifted into the air by Thundercracker and Skywarp. Skywarp grabbed onto his trinemates and using some sort of device warped away with his trine, the sparklings and six human allies. Bee could only lay and watch, com. linking for help.

* * *

 **A/N: *Puts on helmet, grabs pitchfork and hides.* Hiiiiii! So you'll see I ended on a cliffhanger...I'm warning you I have a pitchfork and I am not afraid to defend myself! This needed to happen so we can see bad-assery...and well my Ironhide poll is dead locked. I will update when I can since I start college on Monday...hopefully it'll be my Fridays that I scheduled to have off. But if you love the quads you'll review, follow and favorite...and end the deadlock on my poll! Love ya!**

 _ **peace love and quadruplets!**_

 _ **CLYL! ㇩6㈏6㇩6㈏4**_


	10. Far from home day 1

**This** _ **is my first sequel. I hope you all like it! Also for most of this to make sense and to see how it all started don't forget to read Love Times Two! Please sit back and enjoy, also be gentle...still working out some kinks in the story. :)**_

 _ **I IN NO WAY OWN THE TRANSFORMERS, THEY BELONG TO THEIR CURRENT OWNERS SO PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME!**_

 _ **I IN NOW WAY OWN ANY SONGS OR MEDIA USED IN THIS STORY AS REFERENCE OR OTHERWISE I.E; NAME BRANDS, MUSIC, ANIME/MANGA REFERENCES (THERE MAY BE A FEW) OR OTHER SUCH NONESENSE! AGAIN PLEASE DONT SUE!**_

 _ **I do own Arabella, Tia, Kyler, the sparklings, and any other OC's I add later!**_

 ** _Kudos to;_** IIxTigerLillyxII **For Following!**

 ** _Kudos to;_** IIxTigerLillyxII **For adding this story to their favorites!**

 ** _Major thanks to_** Retrokill **,** GirlWhoLovesAnime **and** SunnySidesOfTomorrow **for adding me to their list of favorite authors!**

 ** _Major thanks to_** SunnySidesOfTomorrow **for Following me!**

HeartsGuardianSol **: Sorry! But I have to give some suspense. Thank you for the compliment! I hope you like this chapter!**

Retrokill **: Right? Wait til the next chapter! O.O I pity the fool who has to deal with the twins and Bella. As for Prowl...he probably wont sing for a while. Thank you for the compliment! I hope you like this chapter!**

Fandom Jumping Expert **: I feel your pain! College started on Monday for me (Semi decent bars), and my sense of responsibility for homework as well as the server being down has really made me eager to post! I'm glad that you found them cute, and I hope you like this chapter too! Hang in there!**

GuardianGirl24 **: That's good right? I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Text: " = normal speech heard out loud, sparklings included.

 **[Text: "]** = Family bond/twin bond/quad bond/spark bond :)

 **{Text: "}** =Com. Link/text message/ phone call. (specified)

S.S: " =Twins speaking in unison (or quads... i.e F.P)

N.P.F.M: " =Quads speaking in unison

YDaddy = Sunstreaker

RDaddy = Sideswipe

R&YDaddy = Twins speaking in unison from sparklings pov.

* * *

 _ **Sparklings pov; Nightsinger**_

This is not good. Big meanies. Big meanies everywhere!

Skywarp: "Geeze she sure does squirm a lot!"

Thundercracker: "Well dont drop her! Megatron would be displeased to know that we've damaged his sparklings!"

Starscream: "Will you two morons shut up and hurry? Soundwave must make sure that they are prepared to meet their new sire."

What's a sire? I dont like this place, everything is dark (sniff sniff)...and stinky. Wait where is he going! He has the human allies! NOOOOOOOOOO! KYLER!

Skywarp: "Oh don't you fret, you'll meet your new sire soon enough, but first we must get you four cleaned up."

He took us into this ugly room, there are more meanies! They look weird. Why are they looking at us like that?

Weirdo: "Statement; Give the sparklings to me."

Mave: "Who is he?"

Weirdo: "Designation; Soundwave. Objective; clean and modify sparklings."

Freeze: "Already clean! No need a baf!"

Thundercracker: "I beg to differ, you smell like those pesky Autobots. A quick wash will fix that."

He said...no! No need a bath! Why is he giving us a bath?! Soap smells icky! They no give me bath! I won't let them!

Pulse: "NO! LEAVE ME LONE! GO WAY!"

Mave: "STOP PICKING ON BRUBBER!"

Skywarp: "Or what?"

 _ **CRUNCH!**_

Skywarp: "OW!"

Me: "WE BITE! YOU TASTE YUCKY! LEAVE US LONE!"

Freeze: "NO! TAKE US _HOME!_ "

Soundwave: "Statement: Desist fighting. Threat; You will be reprimanded for misbehaving."

Thundercracker: "This is your home. Now stop fighting!"

Me: "NO! LEAVE ME LONE! LEAVE _US_ LONE!"

Soundwave: "Statement; Hold sparklings down for bathing."

N.P.F.M: " _AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ "

Skywarp: "Quit your whining! Its just a wash!"

Why are they so mean? Why didn't their mommies and daddies tell them to be nice? Where's our mommy and daddies? They sposed to beat up the big meanies! They find us. They have to find us! I know they find us, I feel it. They're sad, and mad at big meanies. I mad at big meanies! They make us smell yucky! They better not hurt Kyler or else...I dunno what else but I will find out! Why do I feel funny? Soundwave's tummy is making weird noises. I feel woozy...nooo! Noises making me teepy...

Soundwave: "Statement; Recharge sparklings."

Me: "nooooo...stop...being...meanies...no...wanna...teep..."

 _ **Later**_

 **[Pulse: "Night?! NIGHT!"]**

 **[Me: "AAAAAHHHHHH! Pulse? Scared me...we still with meanies?"]**

 **[Freeze: "Daddies gonna kill big meanies. I wanna hit them first!"]**

 **[Me: "Why? Human allies otay?"]**

 **[Mave: "Open eyes...you no like..."]**

I opened my eyes...why is Maverick dark green...? WHY AM I BLACK?!

Freeze: "I. _CHWOME_. NOT _SPOSED_ TO BE CHWOME!"

Pulse: "Least you not red...I liked being orange...sowy Night."

Me: "Tay...I look bebber in red than you! You redder than mi-age!"

Mave: "I don't like bein gween! Miss purple."

Me: "Hey...Freeze where's your teddy?"

Freeze: "Big meanies took it way. I kept my book though!"

My bankie is in my pocket...big meanies no can have... _mine!_ I wanna go home, they're not nice here...they wanna keep us from mommy and daddies. They made us ugly and stinky, and and I want my mommyyyy!

Thundercracker: "Come along little ones Megatron would like to see you."

He and Sky are stupid...but not too scary. Before I could scooch away he grabbed me. Mommy and daddies are sad, and mad but they're gonna come get us. Mommy feels the worst...she sad but she is really _really_ mad. Daddies say that when she gets super mad her eyes glow and turn black and green and stuff and she really really hurts big meanies. Daddies say that meanies can't walk or talk when she gets done beating them up when she gets super mad. Wonder if she will do that when she finds us?

The big meanies took us to this big room where the pointy big meanie was talking to the really scary buckethead big meanie. Why do all big meanies look pointy? Mommy says the really pointy big meanie's name is dorito. He kinda looks like a dorito. HEY! _He has Kyler!_

Me: "HEY! PUT HIM DOWN! NOW!"

Dorito: "It is quite rude to interrupt when two mechs are talking!"

Mave: "Put Kyler down you... _you_...UGLY DOWEDO!"

Freeze: "UGLY DOWEDO TAKE TEDDY! GIVE BACK!"

Pulse: "YOU ICKY! NO ONE LIKE YOU!"

Thundercracker: "My apologies sir, they seem to be a bit cranky."

Kyler: "THEY HAVE EVERY RIGHT!"

Dorito: "Quiet you insolent insect!"

That dorito is squeezing Kyler! He do it again I bite! I _hurt_ him!

Kyler: "AHH! I'm warning you! It would be in your best interest to keep us humans alive!"

Bucket head meanie: "Why is that? You humans are to serve as experiments nothing more."

Kyler: "Because we're the only ones who know how to keep the sparklings calm."

Dorito: "Nonsense. Those four simply need discipline."

Freeze: "GIVE. ME. MY. TEDDY. _NOW!_ "

Bucket head meanie: "Here!"

 _ **ZZZZAAAAAAAAPPPP!**_

Bucket head meanie: "You may have what is left."

Freeze: "My...my...teddy. (Sniffle) You hurt teddy."

That meanie burnt her teddy! He no like us! I no like him! He hurts feelings...

Kyler: "Ooooo. Now you've done it."

He put something in his ears? Wonder what that's for? (Sniffle)

Bucket head meanie: "Oh, what is the worst that she can do? Cry?"

N.P.F.M: " _ **WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AEH! AEH! AEH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AEH! AEH! AEH! AEH! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_ "

 _ **Third person's pov**_

Upon the sparklings first cry, every Decepticon regretted their leader's hasty decision. The sparklings bawled up their fists and clenched their optics shut as they wailed unhappily piercing even the most battle tested of audios. This wail could be heard throughout the base, and many con's came to see what the literal fuss was about. One stupidly brave Decepticon opened the door only for his audios to go up in smoke as he slammed the door shut. Kyler however seemed to be unaffected by it. He as well as the other soldiers had the fortune of having special ear plugs made by Wheeljack. They dampened the sound to nearly nothing, allowing him to watch his captors yell and grab at their audio's in pain without having to grab for his.

Megatron: "In the name of UNICRON! MAKE THEM STOP WAILING!"

Kyler: "Sorry. Nothing can stop them. You destroyed the youngest femme's favorite toy. It was a one of a kind gift and she never sleeps without it. The last time something like this happened she wouldn't stop crying until it was returned to her."

Skywarp: "Surely they'll stop for feedings and recharge."

Kyler: "You are exactly right, but once those stop, they'll start right up again. Longest time they cried like that was for 40 hours. And that's only because her teddy was returned, from having been _repaired_."

Starscream: "Fleshling I suggest that you make them desist! If not, then you and your allies will have problems. _SEVERE PROBLEMS!_ "

Kyler: "Let me and the others try, but in the meantime I would really recommend getting a new toy for her, identical to the last one, which will be hard since the company is in New York City, and last I heard, they might have shut down."

Thundercracker: "No! She will simply have to live without it!"

Kyler: "Oh but there's several problems with your thinking; suppose they dont calm down and you kill us. Then they will wail because they lost friends as well as their uncle, and you will have no one to help you calm them down then. Or there's the possibility that the Autobots find you, with the four truly unhappy sparklings, more importantly their parents find you. The three of them have gladiator modes that will be engaged and they will not hesitate to kill you all."

Megatron: "Preposterous!"

Kyler: "Oh? I watched my _sister_ decapitate you and put your head on _backwards_ , she later kicked your ass _again_ as well as kill and torture her killer Barricade. What makes you think that she as well as her husbands won't have flown off the deep end for having their sparklings taken? As well as a family member and several comrades to boot? You also have two armies who are no doubt searching every inch of the globe for this base because you not only pissed them off by taking us, but you have the world's only split spark quads. But hey, _don't_ get the toy... _let_ them wail until an Autobot picks up a signal, sure they'd have to be close but it's bound to happen, and by then you may not have audios to hear them coming. It's _your_ call."

The seekers looked at each other before looking to their leader who was groaning from the massive helm ache that was forming. His hostage made a valid point, it was only a matter of time before the Autobots found them, let alone the sparklings wailing for that long would drive him mad. He had little choice but in the end he knew what had to be done.

Megatron: "Skywarp, Thundercracker leave the sparklings in the care of Knockout and Soundwave. Your mission is to go to New York and find that femmling a toy that will make her and her siblings stop wailing. _As for you insect_ , you and your allies are to do _everything_ in your power to get them to calm down. Or _else!_ "

The seekers shoved the sparklings into Starscream's arms and immediately left for New York, if they hurried they'd be able to rummaged around the stores while they were open. As they did this, Starscream struggled to carry Kyler and the sparklings to Knockout's lab. Once there he quickly laid them down on a berth and put Kyler back into the holding container that held the other soldiers, Christine, Michael, Sasha, Philip, and Travis. They upon hearing the first crys earlier put in their own ear plugs.

Starscream: "Alright fleshy, You know the deal. You only live if you can calm them down."

Christine: "Uhhh. Come again?"

Kyler: "We have to calm them down, or they will see no value in keeping us alive."

Michael: "Whats the plan?"

Kyler: "Know any good songs?"

 _ **Meanwhile on the Autobot base**_

The entire N.E.S.T team was devastated. None more so than Bumblebee. It was his job to protect the sparklings and he had ultimately failed. Jolt had just drug him into the Medbay when the assembled troops had returned from the battle, only to see the destruction that the seekers had caused. A few bots, Ironhide, Hound and Inferno, tried to keep the twins and Arabella from seeing the rec room to no avail. Upon their first steps in, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe's optics quickly changed from blue to a blinding white. They screamed out in rage, ready to maul anyone who got in their way. But only one thing stopped them from going on the rampage. Arabella's own optics flashed from lime to emerald to black with a single lime green ring, before she clenched them shut, collapsing to the floor sobbing. It was this sight that made the frontliners begin to snap out of their stupor bawling. They had lost their greatest treasure, all because they had left for battle. To many bots surprise, neither the twins nor their sparkmate blamed the scout for what had happened. They blamed themselves. It is their utmost responsibility as creators to protect their own, and they had failed.

Seeing his strongest soldiers brought to their knees, Prime immediately held a com. meeting.

 **{Prime: "I want those sparklings found asap."}**

 **{Elita: "Tianna, You and Windblade scout the area where we were ambushed last spring, making your way around in long swoops. Use your sound readings and for Primus sakes be careful."}**

The two hastily left ready to murder any con's that cross their path.

 **{Prime: "I want surveillance on all area's we have fought them."}**

 **{Jazz: "Sir...I hate to bring horrible news but we are missing 6 human allies."}**

Prime new that Jazz was being extremely serious. He had lost his accent and to make matters worse he sounded extremely apprehensive.

 **{Prime: "Designations."}**

 **{Jazz: "Michael Yabby, Christine Perkins, Sasha Ortiz, Philip Watts, Travis Cole, and Kyler Brinks."}**

Prime felt his spark ache for his Frontliners. Not only had they lost their sparklings but they had also lost a very well loved family member as well. He looked to the Major who was receiving the same information. His gaze held the question that neither wanted to say aloud; "Do you want to deliver the bad news? Or shall I?"

In all the commotion, only a few bots actually heard the sirens, indicating that there was another attack. Ironhide, Blurr, Hound, Chromia, Arcee and Lancer deployed to see what the Con's were up to. Wondering why they had thought it a good idea to attack New York city.

 _ **Meanwhile in NYC**_

Skywarp: "Alright fleshy! Hand over the bear and I _might_ let you live."

The poor woman handed the seeker the large stuffed toy, whilst promising her child that all would be okay and that she would get them a new one. The seeker grinned maliciously as he snatched the bear and flew away.

 **{Skywarp: "Okay TC I got the bear. How you doing with the clothes and glasses?"}**

 **{Thundercracker: "Uhh, I got the glasses and am trying to escape with the clothes."}**

 **{Skywarp: "What do you mean** _ **escape**_ **?"}**

 **{Thundercracker: "Those rusty Autobots are hot on my heels! You're going to have to get the book!"}**

 **{Skywarp: "WHERE THE FRAG AM I..."}**

He stopped mid rant to see a nearly empty book shop. Rolling his optics in slight relief he landed out front breaking the store's windows in the process, whilst also scaring the the elderly store owner.

Skywarp: " You! Wrinkled fleshy!"

 **WHAP!**

Skywarp: "OW!"

The store owner, an elderly man didn't take kindly to the seeker's rude behavior. He started to throw random books at Skywarp who was shielding his face as multiple copies of Othello and the Odyssey made contact with his face...with surprising pain.

Store owner: "Who you calling wrinkled? (SMACK) You giant flying saucer!"

Skywarp: "OOOWWW! You will pay- (Glooomp!)"

The store owner had thrown Chicken soup for the soul down his throat. He was reaching for another when Skywarp heard the angry yells of his enemies. The seeker weighing his options decided to take a note out of his trine leaders book.

Skywarp: "WAIT! Please, I have an upset child...I require the largest book you have, preferably one filled with pictures. I beg of you!"

To his surprise the store owner smiled gently at him (He had seen the large bear in his servo) and dashed to the back of the store. Not a moment later he returned with the store's only two volume encyclopedia, one volume covered the countries of the world while the other covered the flora and fauna of each country. It even came with a nifty compas. Skywarp grinned as he dropped a few dollars and flew off with the book as Chromia and Ironhide showed up, blasting his wing. Unfortunately for them, he warped back to base, where he made his way to the Medbay, only to see Thundercracker on a berth, being treated for a similar wound.

After the two were patched up, they began to put the bear together, making sure to make it look as similar as they could. Once they were finished they strode up the hall to Knockout's lab, where the sparklings sat quietly whimpering. Their allies had sung pretty much every song that they could think of, and were grateful when the seekers showed up with the replacement.

Skywarp: "Oh, little femmling! We brought you a new toy!"

Thundercracker: "Look! Its just like your old one! See?"

He said gently as he handed Freezefire the new teddy. She and her siblings had been crying for the last six hours, and they only stopped to eat, and when Christine and Kyler began to sing to them. It reminded them of their parents. Freezefire knew that the new teddy wasn't really hers, but the seekers had tried so hard. She smiled seeing the char from the blasts on their wings.

 **[Maverick: "That's Hide's cannon blast! I wemember it! They** _ **saw**_ **Hide!"]**

 **[Nightsinger: "** _ **And**_ **Chwomia! Big bots looking for us!"]**

 **[Pulse: "Talk during night night time! Need teep."]**

Freezefire looked to her siblings. She would confront them about everything later, but for now she took her new teddy and cuddled it. I wasn't as soft or snuggly as her old one, but it would have to do.

Starscream: "Thank Unicron! They've finally stopped!"

Soundwave: "Observation; Sparklings fighting recharge."

Kyler: "Well yeah! They have to be sung to sleep. Dont worry, I've got it."

He said as he began to remember a song from his childhood.

Kyler: " _I have often dreamed of a far off place, where a great warm welcome will be waiting for me. Where the crowds will cheer when they see my face, and the voice keeps saying this is where I'm meant to be. I will find my way, I can go the distance. I'll be there someday, if I can be strong. I know every mile will be worth my while. I would go most anywhere to feel like I belong._ "

The sparklings began to chirp and yawn tiredly as he sang on, gladly slipping into recharge. The Decepticons watched on in sheer amazement as a human put them to sleep.

Kyler: " _I am on my way, I can go the distance! I don't care how far! Somehow I'll be strong! I know every mile will be worth my while, I would go most anywhere to find where I belong!_ "

 _ **Sparklings Pov; Pulse**_

Teep, teep is good. I like nap time sometimes cause I get to be warm, and snuggle my blankies and my teddy and see neat stuff in my head. Well, I don't have my teddy and the blankies aren't as warm and snuggly...but at least I can see mommy in my head. But why is mommy white?

Me: "Mommy?"

Mommy: "No sparkling, I am not your mother, but she _is_ my reincarnation. I am Stormbreaker."

Night: "Storm!"

Freeze: "Mommy."

Mave: "What does re-an-car-a-on mean?"

She giggled. She looks and sounds just like mommy! But she's not mommy? I'm confused.

Storm: "Oh little ones. I am what you would call a guardian angel. Your daddies and I knew each other a long time ago, and when I passed away, I told them to find your mommy. Primus, was sweet enough to send part of me to become your mommy when she was born. And then they had you."

N.P.F.M: "Kay."

Storm: "As you know, your mommy and daddies love you very very much."

Me: "Yeah! Luv them too!"

N.F: "Miss them..."

Mave: "Wanna see them! Wanna hug."

Storm: "I know, they as well as the rest of the base misses you dearly. They are out looking for you and your allies."

N.P.F.M: "Really?"

Storm: "Yes. However, they are going to need help. Those who care for you now, are hiding you in a very remote cliff side base in the African congo. Freezefire, your new book has a map that will show you where, as well as a compass to show you how to escape."

Me: "Can't scape! Too little!"

Storm: "I know that you're scared, but you must escape in four days. That will help your mommy and daddies find you faster."

Night: "But...but! How?"

Storm: "Nightsinger, I believe that Jazz has taught you how to be sneaky. And you four are quite good at escaping bedtime. This will help you. I will help you as well, though you won't be able to see me. Once you escape look to the moon should you need guidance."

Mave: "What if we can't see moon?"

Storm: "Then look to each other's shoulders. I drew that cloud on you before you were born! Never lose hope, for you four will always have each other. Maverick, Freezefire, why don't you go play, and think about how you can trick those big meanies?"

F.M: "Mm Mm!"

Storm: "It'll be just like in Girls and Tanks when they plan the big fights."

F.M: "(Gasp!) Otay!"

They went to go play...white mommy wants to tell us something. I wonder what? I hope mommy and daddies can find us.

Me: "You really think we can scape?"

Storm: "I do. Nightsinger, Pulse it is your job to look after your little sister and brother, as well as each other. You two are the oldest and it's a big job. Do you think you can handle it?"

Me: "...Um I think so...I can. Night, and I look for them..."

Night: "Pulse...we no lone. We have human allies to help too. I can look for them, and you and human allies can help me look too."

Storm: "Very good. Know that your mother and fathers will be very proud of you. Also, before I leave you to play with your siblings in your sweetest dreams, I must also ask that you bring back some souvenirs for Wheeljack and the other big bots. Pulse, perhaps if you ask them nicely, Knockout and Soundwave will tell you about what they are working on. Whatever they are working on, bring that back for your big bots okay? You'll know what to take and I will help you."

Me: "Otay...can I have hug? Miss mommy and need one."

Storm: "Alright, I will give each of you a hug, but then I must leave, so you can have nice dreams."

White mommy gave us all lotsa hugz before she started to go bye bye. I like her, she's just like mommy. And she said to say night night to the moon so mommy and daddies can feel bebber. She also told us that if we wanna see her gain in dreams that we just gotta ask for her together. I hope she's right. Scaping gonna be hard and scary but we gotta do it. We gotta do it to see mommy and daddies again, and to help save human allies. I don't think a spriment is good for them so we gotta help them scape too. Mave, Freeze Night and me talked bout how to scape...we have a plan, gotta be nice to meanies and trick them into telling us stuff. After that we dreamed of mommy and daddies, We got to play and watch t.v and snuggle. We gotta get back to them, we gotta help human allies. We gotta scape, for mommy and daddies. It will be hard but it will be worth it.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, it took longer than I had wanted but I've finally posted! Let me just say that this would have been posted sooner if not for the server problems coupled with my new homework. While I have you...if you wanna read something super cute I recommend** _Knight Rider Babbles_ **by** GirlWhoLovesAnime **. Seriously I could not stop grinning as I read it and I think that its so cute that it needs some love! Also...Pretty please for the sake of the sparklings (Jolt and Tia's included) and the Twins and Arabella Review Follow and Favorite! Please? They'll love you if you do!**

 _ **peace love and quadruplets!**_

 _ **CLYL! ㇩6㈏6㇩6㈏4**_


	11. Far from home Change of plans

**This** _ **is my first sequel. I hope you all like it! Also for most of this to make sense and to see how it all started don't forget to read Love Times Two! Please sit back and enjoy, also be gentle...still working out some kinks in the story. :)**_

 _ **I IN NO WAY OWN THE TRANSFORMERS, THEY BELONG TO THEIR CURRENT OWNERS SO PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME!**_

 _ **I IN NOW WAY OWN ANY SONGS OR MEDIA USED IN THIS STORY AS REFERENCE OR OTHERWISE I.E; NAME BRANDS, MUSIC, ANIME/MANGA REFERENCES (THERE MAY BE A FEW) OR OTHER SUCH NONESENSE! AGAIN PLEASE DONT SUE!**_

 _ **I do own Arabella, Tia, Kyler, the sparklings, and any other OC's I add later!**_

 ** _Major thanks to_** MayTylers **and** RoyalDragonSlayer **for adding me to their list of favorite authors!**

 ** _Major thanks to_** MayTylers **and** RoyalDragonSlayer **for Following me! I appreciate it!**

GuardianGirl24 **: I hope wow is good. I also hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Text: " = normal speech heard out loud, sparklings included.

 **[Text: "]** = Family bond/twin bond/quad bond/spark bond :)

 **{Text: "}** =Com. Link/text message/ phone call. (specified)

S.S: " =Twins speaking in unison (or quads... i.e F.P)

N.P.F.M: " =Quads speaking in unison

YDaddy = Sunstreaker

RDaddy = Sideswipe

R&YDaddy = Twins speaking in unison from sparklings pov.

* * *

 _ **Third person's pov**_

 **[Nightsinger: "Shhh! He find!"]**

 **[Maverick: "They no find!"]**

 **[Pulse: "Shhh! Quiet! Get off me!"]**

 **[Freezefire: "Scared!"]**

She whispered over their bond as large peedes stomped past their hiding spot.

Skywarp: "AH HA! Found you!"

Thundercracker: "Yes! _We_ win!"

N.P.F.M: "Awww! No fair!"

They whined as the seekers picked them out of their hiding spot. A day and a half has passed since the sparklings have been kidnapped. Surprisingly, the sparklings are doing well. They still missed their Parents and friends terribly, but they were doing a good job at fooling the Decepticons into thinking that they were in love with them. The seekers served as entertainment, while Knockout and Soundwave served as teachers. Pulse asked them many questions about the things in their labs and the two, much like the rest of the Decepticons gladly told them, greatly underestimating their intelligence. Even Megatron cared for them. He let them sit in on meetings and never hesitated to watch movies with the sparklings, or read them stories when they wanted. The human allies kept up their end of the bargain and sung the sparklings to sleep each night, as well as calmed them down if they started crying.

Skywarp: "Who's our adorable sparklings? Whoo?"

He cooed as he tickled Nightsinger and Freezefire's tummies eliciting a happy squeal that dissolved into laughter from the both of them. Maverick and Pulse grinned evilly about their sister's plight, that is until Thundercracker began to wiggle his digits into their neck cables making them scream with laughter.

Thundercracker: "Ooooh, looks like I found your tickly ticklish spot! Coochie coochie coo!"

He drawled, making the quads laugh harder. Starscream came upon the scene and rolled his optics. He didn't mind the sparklings much, but he _did_ mind when they whined and cried and purged all over him. Which was basically _all_ that they had done the day prior. As for the rest of the Decepticons, they took to the sparklings rather well. Some would make a point to smile at them while others went the extra mile and made silly faces at them to make them giggle. The most common thing that the cons did though was sneak them energon goodies when their care takers weren't looking.

Starscream: "Alright, enough play morons. We have errands to run."

Thundercracker: "Aw c'mon Screamer!"

Skywarp: "We can play for a few moments more."

Megatron: "I think _not._ I must spend quality time with them in order to establish a dominant sire bond. You three are to go out and find them some new toys."

Trine: "Yes lord Megatron."

They said as they left to accomplish the deed, but as they did Skywarp and Thundercracker turned back to give the sparklings a wink. Megatron looked down at the four, who stared up at him.

Megatron: "Alright then. Ahem. Now…who wants to see a movie?"

N.P.F.M: "YAAAAAY!"

They collectively squealed as he carried them to his private theater, whilst com. linking a seeker.

This evening, Megatron had decided to be lenient to the allies, seeing that they kept his sparklings from wailing. He sent out a single seeker in search of the nourishment known as pizza for them. Which was probably a good thing seeing that they hadn't eaten for the last few days. Said seeker was on his way back with the nourishment when he ran into none other than Windblade and Tia. They were making their rounds over Africa in search of their enemies' base when they saw the seeker on the horizon. The seeker quickly spotting the two flying femmes quickly turned tail, trying (and failing) to send a com. link message to Starscream. Before he could get too far, Tia tackled him out of the air. The two slammed into the ground, causing the wild life to scatter in fear.

Seeker: " _You shall pay for that you fool!_ "

Windblade: "Save it! You had _better_ tell us where you _were_ going!"

Seeker: "NEVER YOU MIND!"

He shouted as he got up and advanced towards Windblade. Tia, feeling the pain of her own sparkmate's sorrow, round housed the seeker, knocking him out. The whole base felt for the twins and Arabella, none more so than Tia and Jolt, who recently found out that they were going to be parents. Their sparks ached for them and for the sparklings who were no doubt scared out of their processors.

 **{Tia: "Elita, we have an incapacitated prisoner. Requesting permission to return to base with said prisoner."}**

 **{Elita: "Granted. Drop him off at the brig and report to the main hanger."}**

Tia, using the headband that Jolt had proposed to her with, tied the seekers servos together before they entered the groundbridge portal. Once back at base, the two made quick work of depositing the seeker into a cell before returning to the main hanger to make their reports.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were beyond hostile. It was taking every ounce of Arabella's will power to keep the three of them from going over the edge. So when Tia and Windblade returned and alerted her and the others that they had caught a seeker planning on returning to the Decepticon's base, she was thrilled, and worried. Ratchet had given the twins a strong sedative to keep them under control, and she was afraid that they were going to snap out of it and attack the seeker. Especially since the seeker needed to be interrogated.

Bella: "Elita, permission to interrogate the prisoner."

Elita: "Respectfully denied. We can not take the risk of you accidently causing him harm."

Bella: "With all due respect ma'am _look_ at me. I'm _far_ too exhausted to go over the edge. I beg of you as a soldier, TIC, Strategist, Trainer, and more importantly as a _Mother_. Please let me interrogate him, under supervision."

Elita looked to her TIC. She was correct, Arabella had barely slept, and spent most of her time weeping over her lost sparklings and brother. Where the Femme commander knew not to underestimate her, she also knew that she needed to play a part in her sparklings rescue, for her own sanity.

Elita: "Very well. Ironhide, accompany her to the brig for interrogation. Be sure that no one is harmed."

She said with great sympathy. The two made their way down to the seeker's cell where they found the seeker huddled against the wall. He tried to back further into it when he saw who his interrogators would be.

Bella: "Easy there, we're not here to hurt you."

She soothed as she opened the cell, granting her and the burly mech behind her access to the prisoner.

Seeker: "Right! Like I'd _believe_ either of you! Especially _you_ femme! You fragging tortured one of my comrades!"

Bella: "(Sigh) In my defense, I had been sparked and I was pushed over the edge. You'll notice that I am perfectly calm. We will release you once we receive the information we desire."

Seeker: "And if I refuse?"

He said looking to Ironhide. Ironhide in turn looked to Arabella as if to say "She should be the one to worry about."

Bella: "I do not think it is wise for you to withhold information from us. So I ask you; where are the sparklings and the human allies?"

Seeker: "Bite me!"

Bella: "Heh, I see what you did there. I said the same thing to Barricade almost a year ago. You know the funny thing though? I'm _alive_. He _isn't_. I _strongly_ suggest that you tell me what you know. _Now_."

Seeker: "Never!"

Bella pinched the bridge of her nasal plates. Ironhide had taken a few menacing steps whilst growling towards the seeker in an attempt to get him to talk, to no avail. Bella thought for a moment and then left the cell with Ironhide. She needed a few moments to come up with a decent plan and to calm down. About an hour later she made her way to the brig again with Ironhide in tow.

 **{Bella: "Hide, do you trust me?"}**

 **{Hide: "I do, but I am not allowed to let any harm to come to either of you."}**

 **{Bella: "I'm aware of that. Do me a favor and follow my lead. I don't plan on harming him, just scaring him."}**

She said as they gained access to the seeker's cell once more. She saw him nod out of the corner of her optic, signifying that he would trust her. She fixed the seeker with a hard glare before she took a step towards him.

Bella: " _Let's get something straight. You have taken my sparklings from me. As you can probably tell, I'm far beyond pissed. You know that I can go over the edge, and you're still too stupid to give me the information I desire. Especially since you know that I tortured a mech over less_."

The seeker swallowed hard as he noticed the color her eyes were turning. He had heard stories about the things she did to mechs on the battlefield. He shuddered slightly at the thought of what Barricade had endured. This was enough for Bella to push him further.

Bella: " _On top of that, you took my brother from me as well. Damn, you're two for two! I'm really surprised that you're this stupid, seeing that we're in a location on the base where nobody would be able to hear your screams for help._"

She said as she took another step towards him, forcing him to hold eye contact with her the whole time. Hide slowly crossed his arms over his broad chest, signaling that he was not going to help him should she freak out. And judging by the hue of her optics, it wouldn't take much to push her over the edge.

Bella saw that the seeker was looking to Ironhide and chuckled darkly, making the seeker shake with fear.

Bella: " _Oh him? He's not here to keep me in check. He's here to make sure that you don't get away from me and my husbands. They've asked about you and I liberally told them to join me. Tell me, do you ever wonder what you would look like without your facial plates? I have a fan blade here that will take them right off. C'mon let's see! Shall we?_"

She asked soothingly as she drew a blade, making the seeker slam himself against the wall in terror. He looked to Ironhide again only to see a sickeningly dark grin as he turned and looked up the hall, almost as if he were expecting someone to come sprinting down it.

Seeker: "Y..You won't hurt me! Autobots a…are too soft to torture!"

Bella: " _Big_ _mistake. I'm still a human on the inside, I hold no qualms about torturing someone to get what I want, especially in regards to the wellbeing of my family. Why do you think I got away with it before? I will ask you only once. After that I get to skin you alive._ _Slowly_ _. Where are my sparklings and my human allies?_ "

The seeker pondered his odds for a moment, just long enough for Bella to slam him further into the wall, pressing a blade to his cheek snarling angrily. The seeker shrieked in fear as he saw that her optics were growing darker and darker.

Seeker: "PLEASE! I'LL TELL! I'LL TELL! DON'T HURT ME!"

Bella: "WHERE THE **_FUCK_** ARE THEY THEN?!"

Seeker: "The base is in the Mountains of the Congo! I was just getting pizza! Please don't hurt me!"

He sobbed. Bella backed off of him and smiled. She turned on her heel and strode out of the cell and up the hall, Ironhide following close behind, a dark smirk playing across his lips.

Hide: "Not bad. Didn't think that you'd bring that up."

Bella: "I didn't want to, and it worked well enough."

She sighed as they returned to the surface, where she informed Elita and Prime of the news she received. They would leave in search of the base tomorrow, it would give them a chance to catch them by surprise during the day, in the middle of a large storm.

Back at the Decepticon's base Megatron was enjoying the movie The Princess and the Frog with the sparklings, when Starscream burst into the room, scaring the sparklings into whimpering.

Megatron: "Starscream! You _fool!_ Look at what you've done!"

He growled as he began to bounce the sparklings, calming them down.

Starscream: "My apologies sir. I thought that you would like to know that one of my seekers has not returned with the insects' nourishment."

Megatron: "And I care _why_?"

Starscream: "He left half a joor ago, his ETR was to have been an hour ago."

Megatron pondered this. Starscream had the tendency to be treacherous and misguiding but he wouldn't lie about one of his seekers, especially after he had just acquired his sparklings.

Megatron: "Did you receive a distress signal?"

Starscream: "No, however Soundwave's drones did pick up on Autobot activity several hundred miles from here."

Megatron frowned. He knew it was only a matter of time before The Autobots began to poke around. He hated to do it, but he knew that they couldn't stay there, or else the Autobots would surely find them.

Megatron: "Starscream, take the sparklings and drop them off at Knockout and Soundwave's lab. After that report to the throne room for debriefing."

Without another word, the air commander snatched up the sparklings and trudged up the hall, muttering about how he'd be a better leader than Megatron. Once in the lab, the sparklings toddled about clicking and squealing happily, (Or so the Con's thought) pointing at different devices in an attempt to get their temporary guardians to explain them to them. Much to their delight, the two showed them what each device did, the most important being a set of energon like cubes.

Pulse: "Whirr! What that?"

Knockout: "That is a storage cube. It will hopefully be used as a weapons cache in battle. Imagine, having all the ammunition you could want, and in such little space. Not only that but it self organizes. See? I have all my waxes and polishes stored in this one and they're arranged in alphabetical order. Can you say alphabet?"

Nightsinger: "Click, beep, whirr, bet!"

Soundwave: "Statement; Sparklings can not speak well."

Knockout: "If I were to spend more time with them, I would teach them not only to speak, but also the art and importance of buffing. Honestly, am I the only one here who finds it important to keep up appearances?!"

Soundwave: "Answer; Yes. Statement; Keeping clean is important. Not overly so."

Knockout: "Says you! Why-"

Soundwave: "Message; Decepticons. Prepare to change bases at 0600 hours tomorrow. Soundwave and Knockout are to put the sparklings to recharge. Now."

The sparklings began to whine and trill unhappily, both at having to go bed so early and at the sound of going to a new base. They still had another couple days before they were to escape. But before they could launch themselves into a grade a tantrum, Knockout and Soundwave picked them up and began to bounce them, using their sparks to calm them down. Before long, the sparklings were in recharge, much to the horror of the human allies. They no longer had an excuse for the Decepticons to keep them around unharmed.

 _ **Sparkling's pov; Maverick**_

This bad! This really _really_ bad! We _can't_ move! Storm said we have to wait a little bit longer to scape! How are we sposed to get to mommy and daddies now?

Storm: "Maverick, I will show you and your siblings the way. But you have to wake up now. The others are asleep. Wake little one, wake!"

Ooooootaaaay. Guess we scape _now_. Better wake the others up now. Might be better to cover their mouths so they don't scream. Don't want to scare them…but we gotta move fast. Don't know when 0600 is but I don't wanna be here when that time happens.

 **[Me: "NIGHT! NIGHT! WAKE UP! NOW!"]**

 **[Night: "AHHHH! WHAT?! Oh….MAVERICK! WHY?!"]**

 **[Me: "Scape. White mommy will help now but we gotta go NOW!"]**

 **[Night: "Otaaaaaayyyy! No more scary wake ups! Tay?"]**

 **[Me: "Tay. Hurry!"]**

 **[M.N: "FREEZE! PULSE! FREEZE! PULSE! WAKE UP! NOW! PEASE?"]**

 **[F.P: "AIIIIEEEEE! WHAT THE BANKIE?! NIGHTSINGER! MAVERICK!"]**

 **[Me: "Sowy. Gotta scape now."]**

 **[Night: "White mommy show us the way."]**

 **[Pulse: "How?"]**

 **[Freeze: "Ooooo! Look at the pretty white kitty prints!"]**

Oh look at that. There are kitty prints going out the door. I think we gotta follow them.

 **[Me: "Tay. Gotta be super quiet. Follow prints."]**

 **[N.P.F: "Tay."]**

We got out of bed and slowly followed prints. This place is spooky at night night time. No sounds and no big meanies stomping around. Not right…but we gotta go with it. The kitty prints kinda glow in the dark, so we can follow them better. I don't like where we are though. This is the big meanies Medbay.

 **[Pulse: "Think we need to take those neat storage cube thingies. Help us take more souneirs."]**

 **[Night: "How you wanna do this? Cause, there's more kitty prints that go somewhere else?"]**

 **[Freeze: "Split up. Night and I go this way for souneirs and nummies….Mave, you help Pulse get souneirs here and other places."]**

 **[Me: "When all done, meet here, so we can go through vent with allies and scape!"]**

 **[N.P.F.M: "O-tay!"]**

Me and Pulse gave Night and Freeze three cube thingies and they left to get the stuff. I don't like being split up. Not safe and scary.

 **[Pulse: "Mave, they otay. We see them soon. They strong like mommy. Can you help me pease?"]**

 **[Me: "Tay….hurry."]**

Pulse and me got lots of souneirs for mommy and daddies. We took pictures of stuff that the meanies wanna build and the stuff they did build. And we made a trap! Pulse and me found a really easy re-ca-p I think that's what mommy calls stuff like this…we found the one that the big meanies made earlier that made this goo that was super colorful and sticky! I remember seeing a re-ca-p of daddies that showed how to make a bomb. So me and Pulse made lots of little ones…and the stupid big meanies showed us how to make a wemote…so we gonna make big meanies sticky….from far away!

 **[Pulse: "Tay…think that's all the stuff white mommy wanted us to get. Where the other kitty prints go?"]**

 **[Me: "Dunno. Let's see. And don't forget to put the bombs in good hidey places."]**

Pulse and me followed the kitty prints to nother big meanie's room. It's the weirdo's room. Hey… I know what white mommy wants us to get. Weirdo said that he had a machine that would take all the…what did he say? Wee-sour-ez? Wee-sour-ez from the planet. I dunno what a planet is, but I don't think that it's nice to take all of the wee-sour-ez from it. I think the planet kinda needs those. But the weirdo put it in a locked box. How we gonna get in?

 **[Pulse: "I think I know the number….but it makes noise when you push them."]**

 **[Me: "OOOOOO! Take the whole box! Open later!"]**

 **[Pulse: "Good idea! Heavy…help pease?"]**

Me and Pulse put the big and heavy box into one of the cube thingies…wow! Not heavy anymore! Tay, kitty prints going one more place…AWWWW C'MON! Why do we have to go to the big bucket head meanie's room?

 **[Me: "I don't like this. Scary. He looks so mean when he's teeping!"]**

 **[Pulse: "I know! Hmmm what did white mommy want us to grab?"]**

 **[Me: "Think she wants us to go over here. Hey! Look kitty print on one part of wall!"]**

 **[Pulse: "Push it?"]**

I pushed the wall and a door opened! Oooooooo. Look at all this stuff. There's a data pad….hey its bout us! And the big bots…

 **[Pulse: "Those look like Prowls plans….stuff looks like ways to hurt the big bots!"]**

 **[Me: "And look at all this green and gold stuff!"]**

 **[Pulse: "I think that's money!"]**

 **[Me: "Galway, always talk's bout that stuff! Take?"]**

 **[Pulse: "Yeah! Night? Freeze? Where u at?"]**

 **[Night: "Going back to Medbay. Got bankies and lots of nummies and Freeze's teddy."]**

 **[Freeze: "And soneirs! Lotsa things that cause owies! And rope!"]**

 **[Me: "Otay…why rope? Can come here pease?"]**

 **[Night: "For allies. We here!"]**

 **[Freeze: "Oooooo! Take it all take it all! Good souneirs!"]**

We began to take all the stuff, all of our cube thingies got full. We took all the money, and the datapad and this weird bluish purplish glowing rock thingie. Bucket head meanie says that it's super important. It looks pretty so why not take it? After we took all the stuff we had to sneak out of the bucket head meanie's room.

Bucket head meanie: "Mmmrph! Spa spa sparklings….my next generation! They shall rule….mmmm ssssssnnnnnnnnnoooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeee!"

 **[Me: "Okay…scary…run quick!"]**

 **[Pulse: "WAIT! Bomb under bed…"]**

 **[Night: "No Jass! Tay put it down there! Quiet!"]**

Pulse put a bomb under his bed…hope Jass doesn't get hurt, and we left for the Medbay.

 _ **BOOOOM RUMBLE RUMBLE BOOOOM!**_

 **[Freeze: "What that?!"]**

 **[Night: "Tunder? Raining outside."]**

 **[Pulse: "We go now. No wanna be here if meanies wake up."]**

The vent was up high. Night had to jump up in her kitty mode to take the blocking part off. We had to stand on the counter to get to the allies, then Pulse held onto the allies' box and jumped into the vent in his kitty mode. I lifted Freeze up so Night could pull her in, and I ran and jumped like mommy, Night helped pull me in too.

 **[Me: "We have everything?"]**

 **[Pulse: "Yeah, all the allies here!"]**

 **[Night: "I got nummies and bankies and stuff to make warm….feere? For allies."]**

 **[Freeze: "I got souniers and books and teddy."]**

 **[Me: "Tay…got other souneirs and nummies for allies. Let's go."]**

We crawled till we heard rain and saw it outside of vent. Then we opened vent and jumped down into mud. Really wet out here, so much rain. Pulse handed me the allies and he and Night changed into their kitty modes so we could ride. There are more white kitty prints going into jungle…hope they lead to mommy and daddies. I wanna see them so bad.

 **[Pulse: "No worry, we see them soon."]**

 **[Night: "Yeah! Wanna say what Oppymus says?"]**

 **[Freeze: "Make feel bebber?"]**

 **[Me: "Tay…together!"]**

 **[N.P.F.M: "Mini's! Roll out!"]**

* * *

 **A/N: *Smacks head into text book repeatedly* College *Whack* Is *Smack* Kicking *Slam* My aft! I am so sorry about not posting sooner...damn teachers...fragging homework. I will try and post as soon as I can but man its hard not having free time...which reminds me; I hope you like this chapter, and understand if you don't. It was written between sleep, homework and college classes so I understand if you think it lacks details. To be frank, I miss hearing from you guys, but I know you have lives. As for the sparklings, let the confusing road trip begin! Pretty please let me know what you think! Review, follow and favorite! Much love to all those out there reading this!**

 _ **peace love and quadruplets!**_

 _ **CLYL! ㇩6㈏6㇩6㈏4**_


	12. Homeward bound! Sparkling edition

**This** _ **is my first sequel. I hope you all like it! Also for most of this to make sense and to see how it all started don't forget to read Love Times Two! Please sit back and enjoy, also be gentle...still working out some kinks in the story. :)**_

 _ **I IN NO WAY OWN THE TRANSFORMERS, THEY BELONG TO THEIR CURRENT OWNERS SO PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME!**_

 _ **I IN NOW WAY OWN ANY SONGS OR MEDIA USED IN THIS STORY AS REFERENCE OR OTHERWISE I.E; NAME BRANDS, MUSIC, ANIME/MANGA REFERENCES (THERE MAY BE A FEW) OR OTHER SUCH NONESENSE! AGAIN PLEASE DONT SUE!**_

Retrokill **: Thank you,I'm glad you found that funny. And I totally understand the rage of a parent, though I have no kids. All be damned if they stand in the twins and Bella's way. Hope you like this chapter!**

GuardianGirl24 **: Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Fandom Jumping Expert **: I feel your pain, I'm a full time college student, and yesterday was my only day off this whole weekend. Today I have math, reading and a memoir to write! Don't worry about responding so little, I get that you guys have lives. I did a math homework binge last weekend, so I know how you feel! Hang in there! And as for the question...*grins manically* Read on and find out. Wouldn't be me if I didn't have a few though! I hope you like this chapter! *gives cookie for being a responsible student.* ㇱ0**

* * *

Text: " = normal speech heard out loud, sparklings included.

 **[Text: "]** = Family bond/twin bond/quad bond/spark bond :)

 **{Text: "}** =Com. Link/text message/ phone call. (specified)

S.S: " =Twins speaking in unison (or quads... i.e F.P)

N.P.F.M: " =Quads speaking in unison

YDaddy = Sunstreaker

RDaddy = Sideswipe

R&YDaddy = Twins speaking in unison from sparklings pov.

* * *

 _ **Sparkling's pov Freezefire**_

 _ **20 minutes before escape**_

 **[Me: "I no like being away from brubbers."]**

 **[Night: "I know. But we see them soon. Gotta get nough nummies for trip first."]**

Night and me sneaked into where the big meanies feed us. I think I remember what kind of nummies we eat…it was a really light pink color. Night used her kitty mode to get onto the counter and get lots of cubes that look like our bottles.

 **[Me: "Need lots! Eat lots sometimes."]**

 **[Night: "I know…but we gotta make sure we have nough til mommy and daddies find us…hmmm. We gonna have to eat only one each…maybe less cause there not a lot of bottles up here."]**

 **[Me: "Take them all. We eat little long way…snacking I guess."]**

 **[Night: "Tay… hmm. Use big bot cubes to see which nummies are ours."]**

Night put a big bot cube under each area where nummy stuff comes out. The first button made this icky stuff come out. Looked really dark…kinda like Mave's old color. I liked Mave purple. He looked pretty. The next one had kinda a light color but it still didn't look right. Neither did the one after that.

 **[Night: "Tay this gotta be the one."]**

She pressed the button and the light pink nummy stuff came out.

 **[Me: "It looks right."]**

 **[Night: "Smells right….mmmm! Yep! That's our nummy stuff, not as good as home but this is it!"]**

 **[Me: "Cover that cube! We take and share with brubbers."]**

 **[Night: "Good idea! Ready to catch?"]**

 **[Me: "Yeah! Careful! No spill no make noise."]**

 **[Night: "Right. Here go."]**

Catching is kinda hard, but we got really good at it after a little while. Night passed me 16 bottles… I learned how to count from mommy and daddies teaching us. I can count to 30! I hope that's nough nummies for the trip. After Night got down we followed the white kitty prints to a big room, with lots of stuff mommy and daddies use to beat up big meanies with.

 **[Me: "Take it all! So big meanies no can hurt big bots and mommy and daddies.]**

 **[Night: "And they make good souneires!"]**

It took a long time to get all the owie making stuff, and Night and me knew that Mave and Pulse needed us for stuff, so we left to find them. Those big meanies are stupid, but helpful. They left out rope and stuff I remember them using for burning stuff. Allies need to be warm so we took it just in case blankies are not nough. We followed the kitty prints to where Mave and Pulse are and wow there's lotta souneirs!

 **[Me: "Oooooo! Take it all take it all!"]**

Taking all this stuff gonna be hard, but mommy and daddies will be happy. We took money and a data pad and a pretty rock and all kinds of other neat stuff and began to sneak out of the big meanie's room.

Bucket head meanie: "Mmmrph! Spa spa sparklings….my next generation! They shall rule….mmmm ssssssnnnnnnnnnoooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeee!"

 **[Mave: "Okay…scary…run quick!"]**

 **[Pulse: "WAIT! Bomb under bed…"]**

 **[Night: "No Jass! Tay put it down there! Quiet!"]**

After Pulse put the bomb down there we went to the Medbay and got the allies and snuck out.

 _ **Sparklings pov; still Freezefire; Now**_

I'm cold and wet and hungry and teepy. I hate this I want mommy and I _don't_ wanna ride Pulse _anymore_. We have been following the kitty prints forever and they're leading to a spooky cave. I don't like caves, monsters live in caves and I'm not a monster. I'm a sparkling!

Mave: "No wanna live in a cave!"

Pulse: "No rain in cave! Plus big meanies no look there…I think."

Night: "We stop in cave, for nummies and nap then we leave cave and go somewhere else tay?"

Me: "Tay. Human allies waking up. Might wanna hurry."

The cave is really dark…and scary, all I can see is blue and green light…I think that's from our eyes though. Mave got off of Night and she took out our blankies and the big bot cube of nummies. We can keep the storage cubes in our pocket and the storage cubes keep all our other stuff! I got off of Pulse so he could make sure the human allies are otay, while he does that, I'm gonna help Night make a warm fier for allies. I put a little of the stuff the meanies were burning in a pile and she found a rock. She then used her claw and scraped the rock real fast over the fier and the stuff lit! It looks pretty all orangey and yellowy and reddish. Remind me of daddies and Pulse's old color.

Me: "How allies?"

Pulse: "Think they otay…no one is bleeding."

Kyler: "Uggh. Is this the new base?"

Pulse: "Noo. No big meanies here."

Mave: "We safe!"

Kyler: "Whu? How?! Where are we?!"

Me: "In a cave."

Night: " _If I could escape! Escape and recreate as place as my own world_ -"

Christine: "Wait…you guys escaped? And you took us with you?!"

Me: "Yes. You important too."

Michael: "Okay I caught the yes, but not the rest."

Sasha: "Mike, they're infants. They probably still can't say a full sentence outside of what they mimic from songs."

Travis: "Well this is just great! Here we are in some random cave on an unknown continent where we have no food no water and no possible means of getting home!"

Mave: "I think he's mad."

Night: "Nah, just hungwy. Got any food for them?"

Mave: "Pffft! Yeah! And water!"

He said as he took out lots of little boxes. He gave the allies a bunch and some water too. Why are they staring up at him like that?

Travis: "Okay…I stand corrected. Where did you get a crate of mac and cheese and a crate of MRE's?"

Mave: "Took with me from home."

Kyler: "Ohhhh. So you each took something from home before we were stolen huh?"

Me: "Yes! Hey…that reminds me…I have new books….maybe we can find out where we are."

Philip: "What was that?"

I took out my books and the funny toy that came with them and put them down for the allies to see. I hope this helps, cause I really wanna know how to get home from here.

Christine: "Hey this could help a lot! And they gave this to you to make you stop crying, wow."

She said as she looked through the books.

Sasha: "By the way it's pouring outside, I'm gonna guess we're in a rain forest."

Travis: "And that tree over there looks like an African oak. Yep here it is in the book. So we're somewhere in the Congo of Africa.

Michael: "I don't like that one bit. Do you know how many wars there are here? Let alone all the poisonous plants, snakes and bugs?"

Kyler: "O-kay. _Thank you captain sunshine!_ Let's not worry about that for now and figure out a way to get to a town."

Philip: "A city would be better."

Kyler: "Oh really? Tell me, where are we gonna hide the sparklings? Cause they can't take on car forms yet and I'm pretty sure people would freak out if we rode giant metal cats down the local byway."

Travis: "Kyler is right, we need to find a small town where we can keep the sparklings hidden in the outskirts. Meaning we should head northwest from here."

Sasha: "Why not follow the river southwest? Or northeast?"

Christine: "If we go southwest the cons will expect that. We'll find a port town, close to Diego Garcia, close enough for them to bypass us and stop us from getting there."

Kyler: "And if we go northeast we'll wind up in Egypt, which as you should know holds bad feelings for both Autobots and Decepticons alike."

 **[Me: "Wanna let them plan so we can eat? And take nap?"]**

 **[Mave: "Yeah, can you help me pease? Can't hold bottle on my own…or big bot cube."]**

 **[Night: "I help, only drink a little, we gotta share this one. Pulse pease splode the meanies."]**

 **[Pulse: "Tay! Splodin meanies!"]**

I watched a he took out a wemote and pushed the big button on it. Somewhere behind us there was a soft boom. And a scary roar. Storm will protect us. She promised.

Kyler: "What was that?!"

Pulse: "Bomb. Sticky bomb."

Michael: "You made a sticky bomb?!"

Pulse: "Yeah…we use the sticky stuff meanies made and daddies' bomb rec-a-p."

Sasha: "So what you mean to say is that you made a bomb that would make the Decepticons sticky?"

Pulse: "Yep!"

Night: "Freeze, your turn."

Me: "Tay. Who's staying wake to watch for meanies?"

Travis: "Why don't you four get some sleep? We'll watch for Decepticons."

Mave: "Tank koo. Freeze done yet?"

Me: "Mmm! Yummy! Done. Help Pulse and Night then go night night."

I helped hold the cube for Pulse and we helped hold it for Night before she tucked us in.

Mave: "Hey, Night you need bankie too."

Night: "Brought my own! Night night!"

P.F.M: "Night night, Night!"

 _ **7:04 am former Decepticon base 400 miles from sparklings first base camp**_

 _ **Third person's pov**_

To say that the Decepticons were angry was an understatement. Being woken up at 2 in the morning by an explosion that quite literally sealed some of the unluckier mechs to their doom was not okay by their standards. Despite having one of sparkling's bombs under his berth, Megatron was among those to escape early, and as such when he found that the sparklings and the human allies were gone, he ordered a third of his troops to attack the Autobot base, the other two thirds were to continue on to their next base and set up shop quickly.

As soon as the seekers were within a hundred feet they were brutally blasted out of the air by Tia and her soundwaves. The Autobots were ready for the attack, letting their three angriest warriors out on the field. In a matter of five minutes, they had taken out the air raid with only three survivors, those belonging to the command trine, who unknown to them had a tracker placed on them during the fight, so as to confirm the location of the captured seekers base information. Using the ground bridge the Autobots teleported to the old base, seeing it being cleaned out hastily by drones and the poor mechs who were barely able to peel themselves from the walls long after the others had leaving them for scrap. Once the Autobots had seen this they didn't hesitate to ruin their day.

On Optimus Prime's command the drones were destroyed where as the surviving mechs were captured and held for questioning. The twins and Bella were present and were searching through the base for any sign of their sparklings. After searching every inch they were spark broken to find that the sparklings were nowhere to be found. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe decided to help Prime interrogate the surviving cons, putting the emphases on the terror part, while Bella helped the other femmes try to put together exactly why the base was covered in multi-color slime.

 _ **Sideswipe's pov**_

Sunny: "You have two nano klicks to tell me where my kids are! _One_."

Con': "I…I swear! I have no clue where the little ones are!"

Me: "That's a lie! You give me one very good reason I shouldn't offline you on the spot!"

Con': "I swear! Megatron said that we were going to the new base today! But the bombs went off at 2 this morning! Please that's all I know!"

Sunstreaker: "A likely tale! Too bad that I don't _believe_ you!"

Prime: "Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, stand down. Another mech has given Intel as to where the new base is located. Ironhide, Prowl, Jazz, Bluestreak, Firestar, Inferno, And Chromia are on their way there now.

Bella: "Prime, I think I know what happened to my sparklings!"

Prime spun on his heels and watched as Elita, Glyph, lancer and Bella came running towards him. She's frantic, but there was also a hint of disbelief, relief, and happiness in her optics. Oh how that better be relief and happiness!

Bella: "I need to barrow him. _You_ , I don't know who you are, but you are going to give me the grand tour right now."

Con': "But I he she!"

Bella: "Up you go! Let's go."

She said snidely as she began to drag him by his helm through the base. We followed her just in case he decided to give her any trouble. We followed her to the first slime covered room, there was once a chair in here, I can tell because bits and pieces of it were hanging by long gooey tendrils from the ceiling.

 **[Sunny: "** _ **I swear if any of this slag touches my paint**_ **-"]**

Bella: " _What room is this_."

Con': "Lord Megatron's throne room."

Bella: "Good. _Let's go_."

We followed our love from room to room, each ranging from completely slimed to barely being touched. We finally ended up where the con's sleep. Seeing that the one we were quite literally dragging around showed us where he had previously been encased in slime it's safe to say that Sunny and I are pretty confused.

Sunny: "Bae, what was the point of dragging us all through the bowls of this filthy smelly scrap heap? Aside from tarnishing our armor and again confirming that our sparklings are not here?"

Bella: "Key word no _longer_ here. You, whoever you are. _Who_ cared for the sparklings when they were here?"

Con': "I…I…"

We watched as our sparkmate transformed so fast that we had to do a double take to make sure we saw what we had.

Bella: " _Listen here you fuck faced moron. You have three seconds to tell me who cared for my kids before I take a nice chunk of your shoulder away. Ever wondered what happened to that seeker who never returned? Damn he sure was tasty_."

She growled out licking her lips. Primus am I thankful that I'm not that con, let alone anyone who stands in our way. Even though she's bluffing she still scares the slag out of me when she says stuff like that.

 **CHOMP…** _ **RRRRIIIIIIIPPPPPP!**_

Con': "AHHHHGGHHH!"

O-kay. Maybe she _wasn't_ bluffing. She made good on her promise and took a good chunk out of the mechs shoulder, though it's still attached I'm pretty sure that his arm will never work the same.

Bella: "Mmmmm. _Delicious._ Could use a bit of salt. Good thing that I carry some for just such an occasion."

Realizing that he would surely die if a generous amount were added to his wound, the mech caved.

Con': "When lord Megatron didn't care for the sparklings, the seekers, Knockout, Soundwave and we mechs cared for them! We even helped paint them new colors!"

He rushed out. Bella threw him to Moonracer who drug him out of the room, as Prime, Tia, Elita, and Windblade strode in.

Bella: "Blech! Ughhh! He tasted _awful_! Primus, I don't think he's had a decent wash in like 50 vorns! Bleeeeh!"

Sunny: "Personally, I _wouldn't_ be surprised. Decepticons, aren't very well known for _smelling_ clean, let alone _being_ it. _I swear to Primus I'm going to offline the next con I see. Where the frag do they get off re-painting our kids?! They were perfect just the way they were! Sons of fragging glitch-_ "

Prime: "Arabella, what exactly did you accomplish by dragging him through the base?"

Bella: "I found out what happened. I am almost, no I _am_ certain that our sparklings escaped before the bomb was set off this morning."

Me: "Uh? Bae? You _absolutely_ sure about that?"

Bella: "With every fiber of my being. Guys, each room was _targeted_. Soundwave's, the troops, Megatron and his throne room. All places the sparklings would be at while they were here, all people they would want stuck so we could get them. They took supplies, hence why there was a cube of cold high grade left out and a severe lack of sparkling blankets and bottles around."

Elita: "That doesn't explain how the bombs got there, let alone who made them."

Firestar: "From the looks of it, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe did it."

Sunny: " _What?!_ "

Me: " _How_ -"

Firestar: "I _know_ your paint bomb design when I see it. It's definitely yours."

Bella: "And since they couldn't have done it that only leaves a few people."

Me: "Kyler? But how?"

Sunny: "No, he's never seen our stuff, not that we know of. But the _sparklings_ have."

Me: "Pulse and Maverick, they watched us make the jello bomb. Freezefire and Nightsinger handed us parts, and they all sat on our laps as we drew up the plans."

Sunny: " _Way to go bitlets._ So that explains the mess, and they must have taken the allies with them, because they knew we'd want them back too."

Bella: "They'd never leave them behind. Bee did say that they were wanted for experiments. Knowing our sparklings they probably thought the worst, let alone what they may have _seen_ them do to them."

Prime: "So that answers where they are, but not how they got out."

Bella: " _Yes it does_ , the Medbay doors are nearly _sealed_ shut because of the slime. I bet almost anything that they escaped through the air ducts in there, because that's where the humans were being kept, and because it was a place that had nearly direct air flow via vent leading them to outside."

As if on cue we got a com. from Hound and he sounds like he's won the lottery. We rushed outside to see him and Mirage standing proudly next to a broken air vent, no doubt the one Bella had described a klick ago.

Hound: "Your sparklings are interesting creatures, ya know that?"

He said as he kneeled next to some small paw prints in the wet mud.

Lancer: "Are you sure it's them? How do we know it's not the normal fauna?"

Hound: "It's them alright, look here, a tiny peede print, followed by a deeply set paw print."

Mirage: "I know, a cyber big cat's print when I see one. I used to hunt them on occasion back on Cybertron. It's either them or the cons decided to release two cyber kittens."

Bella transformed again into her beast mode and pressed her paw into the mud leaving a clear print, allowing us to see the shockingly similar resemblance between the three.

Bella: "They're right. Ravage's paw print is just barely smaller than mine. Not only that but the sparklings and I all have the same rounded back pad on our paws."

Hound: "From the indentations, I'd say that they were in a hurry, only problem is that the prints get washed out about 300 yards from here."

We all watched as Bella pressed her nose into the mud, sniffing around. Needless to say she looks silly. Bella continued to sniff almost as if she was looking for something in the mud, further making us all feel awkward.

Sunny: "Uh, Bae? You're getting your face smothered in mud…do you mind stopping?"

Bella: " _Yes._ YES! OUR KIDS ARE _BRILLIANT_!"

She shouted into the mud as she began walking into the woods, nose firmly planted in the soil eyes forward. We followed her until she reached a tree smirking evilly. Primus did we marry a lovely yet strange femme.

Bella: " _Look at that_! LOOK AT THAT! They listened to me!"

She said as she pointed a paw at a tree that had strange scratches on it.

Me: "Ooo-kaaay. What do you mean by "They listened to you?" I'm confused."

Bella: "I taught Nightsinger and Pulse that if they wanted to explore in the woods to leave a "Bookmark". This way, I'd know where they'd been, and which way they were going so I could remember to show them the new area safely. This is the bookmark they made! See? It's a p set over an n."

I looked closer to see that she was right, our sparklings left us a note, a vague note that only she would get, so that way the cons couldn't go after them yet. I won't lie and say that I'm not proud.

Me: "They are definitely _our_ kids."

Sunny: " _Pit yeah they are!_ But how'd you know to go this far love?"

Bella: "Believe it or not, we all have a signature scent. Despite the fact that we're metal we still have one."

We all gave her a look that must've said that she was nuts.

Bella: "Okay, here's how I know. When I got my heat cycle, I know I didn't put on perfume or use a different kind of chassis wash. Yet you two still clung to me sniffing me and kissing me. To top it off, I know with every fiber of my being that I didn't polish my wings."

Tia: "She's right, we shared a room at the time. We must I guess discreetly secrete small amounts of fluid. Sometimes to entrance others, but we never notice it."

Bella: "Bingo! I can pick up on it, for two reasons; the first being that I have a scent profile for everyone I come in contact with…unfortunately…kinda comes with having a nose like this. The other being that I can smell the human B.O. I _know_ my older brother's B.O. damn puberty…and they went this way."

She said pointing further into the woods. I looked to Prime to see a genuine smile. One that I hadn't seen since this whole thing began. We are going to find my kids, it's just the task of finding them before the Decepticons do first. No doubt that the message has already spread to ol' Meggie himself via scared mech.

Prime: "Hound, you and Arabella track them via ground, Tia, you and Windblade take to the skies and keep an optic out for Decepticon activity as well as for the sparklings, use everything you have to see through the canopy, but move slow, we do not want to miss them."

I looked to Sunny, he had the same look I had. We're staying right beside our wife, we're gonna help track our kids. We looked to Prime and he nodded his helm indicating that we would get our way. As if to make things harder, we heard thunder from behind us. Another storm is rolling in. Primus and in the name of all that is sacred, please keep our sparklings and our human allies safe.

 _ **5:05 am leaving sparklings first base camp**_

 _ **Kyler's pov**_

I'm not sure how, but they did it. Accomplishing the impossible is a theme with my family, but this is a new level. First my sister went off and met aliens, then died and came back as one, then married the two infamous playboys of the galaxies something that they even admitted that they never thought would happen, though the always say that they're very glad it did. Then showed that up by having the world's only split spark quadruplets, a feat that none in her species had ever thought of or accomplished. So here I am with my nieces and nephews who rescued me and five of my comrades from certain death. _Unbelievable_. And they still have all the innocence of a baby.

Maverick: "Freeze! Freeze! New twick?"

Freezefire: "Yeah! Warble click new twick too?"

Nightsinger: "Oooh! Whiirrr, warble chirp kitty?"

Pulse: "You still got book?"

Yeah, no it doesn't help that they speak in their native tongue's babble. But they're trying. They had just gotten up a second ago, when Maverick woke up with a squeal. Freezefire pulled a book out of one of those freaky cubes that they brought, and here I thought that it was strange that they could keep all kinds of stuff in a black hole that is a pocket. No, here they have a portable black hole, where they keep their blankets and bottles as well as "souvenirs" that they won't tell us about.

Travis: "Hey, what are they up to?"

Freezefire was looking intently at the book that Galloway had given her that is until she literally squealed with delight at the sight of one picture. It's a picture of a snow leopard. She's just staring at it. What the hell?

Michael: "Well whatever it is, we better get going, it's probably dawn, and those freaks said that they'd be moving out at 6 today.

Philip: "According to my watch its 10:09 at home, meaning it's probably 5 something here."

Christine: "Dude you have an analog watch?! How long have we been gone from home?!"

Philip: "Like 5 days. And to think you guys laughed at me for being "Old fashioned" _Where's your phone now?!_ "

He lightly teased. I watched the sparklings pay us no mind and as both Freezefire and Maverick stared at the book for a little while longer before they both transformed with a successful beep of triumph. Maverick looked like a panther of some sorts while his sister took on the appearance of the afore mentioned snow leopard.

Sasha: "Awww! Baby's first transformation!"

Nightsinger: "Yaaaay! Whirr beep chirp! Mommy happy!"

Pulse: "Owies? Whirr chirp tay?"

Maverick and Freezefire look heart broken, they were so happy a minute ago…ooooo. I think they're upset that Bella doesn't know they can transform now. She missed all four of her sparklings scanning and first transformations, that must bother them.

Me: "Hey guys? It's okay. Bella will love to see you do it again for her. That will make it the first time for her."

Too late, they're both whimpering and sobbing. _Well great, how do I fix this?_

Maverick: " _Sound the bugle now, play it just for me. As the seasons change remember how I used to be. Now I can't go home. I can't even start, I got nothing left just an empty heart. I'm a soldier wounded soul, I must give up the fight. There's nothing more for me lead me away, or leave me lying here._ "

He mimicked through his tears. Poor little guy, all he needs is some encouragement and a hug.

Me: "Maverick, that's not true. You guys are awesome! After all you saved us."

Freezefire: " _Sound the bugle now, tell them I don't care. There's not a road I know that leads to anywhere. Without a light I fear that I will stumble in the dark, lay right down beside not to go on._ "

Christine: "I know that you're scared, but we figured out which way to go. We'll see your mommy and daddies soon, but you gotta cheer up and pull through."

Nightsinger and Pulse toddled over to give their siblings a very much needed hug. Wish I could do it like they did without being squished.

Nightsinger: " _And from on high somewhere in the distance, there's a voice that calls remember who you are._ "

Pulse: " _If you lose yourself the courage soon will follow, so be strong tonight. Remember who you are._ "

Me: "They're right. You're Brinks, and you come from some scarily brave people. We wanna see them too and we're here for you guys."

I said as I hugged my nephew's foot. They're still crying but at least they're smiling now. To my and everyone else's surprise they all leaned down for us to get on. I guess it's better than walking.

Michael: "You four sure you want us to ride? We can walk."

Maverick: "Not safe. Too many bugs, and hungwy monsters."

Freezefire: "I eat monster! They no hurt us or allies!"

Nightsinger: "We leave bookmark for mommy. Wanna help?"

We all looked to where she had scratched an n into a tree, Pulse is scratching a p over it. Sounds like a good way for them to find us…I think I might leave a note of my own. After we got done scratching our first initials into the tree and after I hid my note somewhere that my sister could find it, we packed up camp and got onto our new source of transportation. Surprisingly, the sparklings move way faster this way. They each used their tail as a sort of seat belt for us as we held onto the links in their armor like the reins of a horse.

Sasha: "Strange, that Bee taught them to speak through songs."

Travis: "You guys know anymore songs?"

Nightsinger: "Lots! Beep chirp?"

Me: "I think that means any requests. What you got about going through a jungle or swamp?"

N.P.F.M: " _We gon take ya down, we gon take ya down, we gon take you all the way down. We gon take ya down, we gon take ya down we gon take ya all the way! Goin down they bayou! Goin down the bayou! Goin down the bayou! Take ya all the way!_ "

They sang cheerfully as we bounced and hopped at at least 60 miles per hour through the forest. God please protect us, and get us home. I can't live to see my nieces and nephews so sad anymore.

* * *

 **A/N: Damn school! GOOD MORNING TO YOU ALL! Ahhh, another chapter done. I do really hope you guys like this, it was hard to find the time to write it. Also, know that the sparklings will end their journey soon, how soon I don't even know. But looking to the future...I have a poll for you. Who should win the next capture the flag game? Mechs or femmes? And I beg of you send me a punishment that fits the loss! I love hearing from you guys, and it makes my day to see your emails pop up in class! love you guys as always! Pretty please Review Follow and Favorite!**

 _ **peace love and quadruplets!**_

 _ **CLYL! ㇩6㈏6㇩6㈏4**_


	13. Road trip! Sorta

**This** _ **is my first sequel. I hope you all like it! Also for most of this to make sense and to see how it all started don't forget to read Love Times Two! Please sit back and enjoy, also be gentle...still working out some kinks in the story. :)**_

 _ **I IN NO WAY OWN THE TRANSFORMERS, THEY BELONG TO THEIR CURRENT OWNERS SO PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME!**_

 _ **I IN NOW WAY OWN ANY SONGS OR MEDIA USED IN THIS STORY AS REFERENCE OR OTHERWISE I.E; NAME BRANDS, MUSIC, ANIME/MANGA REFERENCES (THERE MAY BE A FEW) OR OTHER SUCH NONESENSE! AGAIN PLEASE DONT SUE!**_

Rebecca Frost **: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Text: " = normal speech heard out loud, sparklings included.

 **[Text: "]** = Family bond/twin bond/quad bond/spark bond :)

 **{Text: "}** =Com. Link/text message/ phone call. (specified)

S.S: " =Twins speaking in unison (or quads... i.e F.P)

N.P.F.M: " =Quads speaking in unison

YDaddy = Sunstreaker

RDaddy = Sideswipe

R&YDaddy = Twins speaking in unison from sparklings pov.

* * *

 _ **Sparkling's pov: Nightsinger**_

 _ **Somewhere in the African Congo around 12:00 noon.**_

Boys: " _For a long time we've been marching off to battle._ "

Mave: " _In a thundering herd, we feel a lot like cattle._ "

Boys: " _Like a pounding beat, our aching feet aren't easy to ignore._ "

Pulse: " _HEY! Think of instead, a girl worth fighting foooor!_ "

N.F. girls: " _Huh?_ "

Pulse: " _That's what I said! A girl worth fighting for! I want her paler than the moon with eyes that shine like stars!_ "

Mave: " _My girl will marvel at my strength, adore my battle scars!_ "

Kyler: " _I couldn't care less what she'll wear or what she looks like. It all depends on what she cooks like, beef, pork, chicken mmmmmmm!_ "

Mave: " _Bet the local girls thought you were quite the charmer._ "

Pulse: " _And I'll bet the ladies love a man in armor!_ "

Boys: " _You can guess what we have missed the most since we went off to war!_ "

Pulse: " _What do we want?_ "

*Mave whistles at Christine and points to uncle Kyler*

Boys: " _A girl worth fighting for!_ "

Mave: " _My girl will think I have no faults_."

Pulse: " _That I'm a major find!_ "

N.F. girls: " _Uh…how bout a girl who's got a brain….who always speaks her mind?_ "

Boys: " _Nah!_ "

Pulse: " _My manly ways and turn of phrase, are sure to thrill her!_ "

Freeze: " _He thinks he's such a lady killer humph!_ "

*Pushes Pulse and Mave down in the mud and runs away*

Philip: " _I've a girl back home who's unlike any other._ "

Mave: " _Yeah, the only girl who'd love him is his mother!_ "

Boys: " _But when we come home in victory, they'll line up at the door!_ "

Pulse: " _What do we want?_ "

Boys: " _A girl worth fighting for!_ "

Pulse: " _Wish that I had?_ "

Boys: " _A girl worth fighting for!_ "

*We all whistle*

Boys: " _A girl worth fighting!_ "

We are having fun. Uncle Kyler says we're making good time. I dunno what that means but I hope that it means we'll get to see mommy and daddies soon. We have walked for a long time now and I really wish we could take a nap and eat, but we gotta get as far as we can so that we can see mommy and daddies faster.

Kyler: "Alright, I think we should stop and eat. It's been far too long since you four last ate."

Freeze: "No! Gotta get to mommy and daddies!"

Kyler: "Freezefire, I can hear your tummy rumbling. You gotta eat."

Christine: "Besides, don't you want to taste that delicious energon?"

Me: "They're right. We gotta eat. Hungwy."

Pulse: "Can't wait to go home! How much longer?"

Kyler: "Hang in there guys, I promise we'll get there soon. Maybe another day or two and then we can go home."

Sasha: "I know when I get back, I'm not moving a foot from my bed."

Travis: "I second that motion. What about the rest of you? What are you gonna do when you get back?"

Philip: "Brag to Sam about how we out did him in crazy."

Kyler: "Dude, no one and I mean _no one_ can out do that guy. Guy was chased across a city holding what was once considered to be the only way a species could survive by ol' Meggie himself, who he killed. Then two years later he died came back and stopped the same dude from harvesting our sun, in Egypt, with limited military help, and resurrected Optimus Prime. The dude owns the title of handling crazy ass shit like a pro. Oooo, mini's do not repeat what I said okay?"

Mave: "Ooo-tay. Gonna hug mommy and daddies when I get home."

Christine: "I have no clue what I'll do, maybe I'll learn to play the piano."

Kyler: "I could teach you if you wanted."

Philip: "No way. Dude you can play?"

Kyler: "Quite well or so I've been told."

Sasha: "Bet you 100 bucks that you can't!"

Kyler: "Deal, when we get back and if my hands aren't broken you will hand that bill over, after you finish drying your tears with it."

Pulse: "Gonna teep when I get home, after I give mommy and daddies hugz and kisses."

Me: "Ditto."

Freeze: "Gonna take a baf. No wanna feel yucky no more."

Christine: "Yep me too. I know we're supposed be down with like not bathing for weeks if necessary, but I would kill for a hot shower right now."

Me: "Me too."

I don't like baths but I kinda miss them, I don't wanna be ugly and stinky anymore. I promise that I will always love baths from now on…kinda. We sat and talked for a little while eating, til Kyler said we had to go, so we left mommy another bookmark and kept going…running out songs to sing.

N.P.F.M: " _Yuki no Shingun Koori Funde-_ "

Sasha: "Are they singing in Japanese?"

Me: "What's Japanese?"

Kyler: "It's a language. And if my studies are right, that's kinda a depressing song."

Mave: " _Life like a road that you travel along-"_

Travis: "Much better!"

 _ **RUSTLE…CRUNCH**_

Philip: "Uh…what was that?"

Michael: "Probably just the sparklings."

N.P.F.M: "Not me."

 _ **Rustle…rustle whirr!**_

Kyler: "Mini's run, we need you to run as fast as you can now."

Pulse: "Wh-"

AHHHH! WHAT IS THAT THING?! IT'S BIG LIKE SUPER BIG! Red eyes! Red eyes not good!

N.P.F.M: "RUN AWAY!"

Running, running is hard, where we gonna go? I can't see brothers and sister anymore, do I still have allies? Tay, still have Michael and Philip… but what are we gonna do now? I ran, so many trees, too many branches, owie! Branches give owies! Meanie trees!

 **[Me: "Pulse you tay?"]**

 **[Pulse: I otay…have Mave, Sasha, and Travis.]**

 **[Mave: "Who do you got?"]**

 **[Me: "Have Michael and Philip…WHERE'S-]**

Freeze: "AAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! HEEEEEEEEEELP! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

N.P.M: "FREEZFIRE!"

Where is she where is she where is she?! Where my little sister?! OH NOOOOOO! Freezefire…big meanie has Freezefire!

Mave: "Put her down! NOW!"

Freezefire: "HELP ME! KYLER AND CHRISTINE HAVE OWIES TOO! HELP US!"

Kyler and Christine do have owies! Gotta make sure that they are otay first!

Me: "You guys help Christine and Kyler!"

Michael: "Okay, we'll help!"

Pulse: "LET GO OF HER!"

 _ **Third person's pov**_

Maverick, Pulse and Nightsinger threw themselves at the drone that held their sister, only for the drone to push and throw them aside. Freezefire hadn't been able to run too far since she was closest to the drone, now she was wrapped in one of its arms watching her uncle and his crush get carried off by his comrades. She watched again and again as her siblings tried to save her, only for them to be knocked away with yelps and cries of pain.

With a mighty bite, she ripped into the hand that held her, releasing her from the drone's iron grip. Her siblings seeing what she had done, decided to take a new approach. Each of the quadruplets attempted to bite at the drone, pulling wires and tearing fuel lines. The drone began to once more defend itself, this time engaging them with its claws. Pulse, Nightsinger and Freezefire each made a lunge for the drone's legs, only for it to rake its claws across their sides and backs to keep them at bay. The three wailed out in pain, as they stumbled away bleeding.

Maverick seeing his older brother and sisters hurt, lost his temper. Maverick's optics began to glow, quickly changing from their natural hue of navy blue to bright fiery white. He snarled viciously at the drone as he pounced on its head, tearing and severing the wires in its neck and collar area. The drone stumbled back, allowing the other sparklings, who shared their little brother's rage to attack it savagely. Their optics no longer held the delicate hues of blue and green, in their places were optics of white and black, each holding a single ring of their original eye color. The sparklings had activated their gladiator modes out of fear and anger.

With a mighty thud, the drone fell, torn to smithereens. The sparklings stared at it, waiting for it to get up, only to realize that it wouldn't. They whimpered and cried, as they put a few leaves on its chest, muttering "Sorry", and "We didn't mean to". That is until Freezefire thought of something.

Freeze: "Why we sad? The big meanie almost took me away."

Night: "Cause. We were too mean. We just like big meanies!"

Mave: "We little meanies!"

Pulse: "No wanna be a little meanie! Meanies no have friends…I wanna have friends."

They sobbed.

Freeze: "No. We like mommy and daddies and big bots. They beat up big meanies to keep us safe. We did that. We safe, so are the human allies."

Pulse: "Where are they?"

Night: "YOU WERE SPOSED TO WATCH THEM!"

Pulse: "NUH UH! MAVE WAS SPOSED TO WATCH!"

Mave: "I WAS HELPING FREEZE! HOW WAS I SPOSED TO WATCH THEM?! NIGHTSINGER THIS YOUR FAULT!"

Night: "NO ITS NOT! I SPOSED TO WATCH FOR YOU AND FREEZE AND PULSE! I NO CAN DO EVERYTHING!"

Freeze: " **STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!** _ **STOP IIIIITTTTT!"**_

She screamed as tears flowed down her cheeks. Her brothers and sister stared at her in shock. Never had they seen her even at her worst this upset. Had Arabella been present she would no doubt say that she looked and sounded just like her mother, when she lost her temper and began yelling.

Freeze: "I'M TIRED AND COLD-"

 _ **BOOOM RUMBLE RUMBLE**_

Freeze: " _And wet._ (Sigh) We all have owies, and we all wanna go home and see mommy and daddies. But we can't get there if we fight. We have each other, and we always will, but if we fight then we will never find the allies, and we will never see home again. Night, you and Pulse take good care of us, but we here for you too."

Mave: "I no wanna go home alone. I no wanna lose you guys, you're my best friends."

Night: "I sowy for yelling. My fault, should have helped allies too."

Pulse: "All our faults, we tried to save us and them and lost them."

Freeze: "We stick together, four better than none. No more fighting, we all right, and we all love each other."

N.P.F.M: "RIGHT!"

They chirped as they hugged each other, only to wince at the pain from their minor wounds. They looked around finding that their allies were nowhere to be found, and a lovely rare African violet.

Freeze: "Otay…I saw allies run that way… but I kinda wanna bring mommy that pretty flower."

Mave: "We can bring it…I think we still have the big bot cube. We can put it in there."

Night: "Wemember how mommy showed us to plant plants somewhere new?"

Pulse: "Yeah…gotta be careful…no wanna give the flower owies."

He said as they began to transplant the violet. After making sure that the flower was okay (well as okay as sparkling standards were) Freezefire lead her siblings along the trail of boot prints their allies had left behind, keeping an audio, optic, and nose out to help them find them faster.

 _ **Meanwhile near sparklings first base camp, 500 miles away…**_

Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Hound and Arabella were searching the surrounding forest for their sparklings. One would have thought that the rain would have stopped them, but they continued to search even though Optimus gave orders for them to return several times in the last hour. It was mostly because Bella was hell bent on finding her kids. She hasn't slept, or eaten in the last two days, nor has she lifted her nose from the ground. She searched frantically, her sensors on high alert as the scent of her targets grew in strength.

Hound having heard Primes orders, contacted Wheeljack to bridge them back. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe didn't want to go back, but they knew that if they continued to disobey Prime, he would no doubt keep them from going into the field to search for the sparklings.

Bella: "YES! GUYS OVER HERE!"

She screamed. The three ran to where Arabella stood near a small cave. There were remnants of a fire, and several sets of sparkling sized paw prints. Bella sniffed the air before bounding over to the tree where the sparklings had left their bookmark. She teared up when she saw that the human allies had left their initials in the tree as well.

"He's okay."

She whispered as her paw grazed over her brother's initials.

Hound: "Wheeljack has put a marker on our coordinates. It's time that we head back to base."

Bella: "No, Hound they're close. You head back, I'll search a little more."

Sides: "Bella, we have to go back, Prime's orders. We'll come back and search from here."

Bella: "No. You guys go back, I'll be fine really."

Sideswipe placed a servo on her back, quickly snatching it back. Her metal was like ice.

Sunny: "No, you're coming with us. You need to get out of this blasted rain."

Bella: "I'm not going anywhere!"

Sunny: "Yes you are! Bella you haven't eaten, and you haven't slept in days! You haven't bathed in a week! You need to come back with us!"

He snarled as he grabbed her by her scruff bar. She growled angrily and swiped at him, making him let her go.

Bella: "YOU DON'T GET IT DO YOU?!"

Sides: "Sweetspark-"

Bella: "NO! DON'T YOU SWEETSPARK ME! I'M NOT GOING BACK UNTIL I HAVE THEM WITH ME!"

Sunny: "WHAT FRAGGING GOOD WILL IT DO IF YOU HAVE NO ENERGY TO BRING THEM BACK WITH?!"

Bella: "I DON'T CARE! MY SPARKLINGS ARE OUT HERE DOING GOD KNOWS WHAT, WITH OUR ALLIES!"

She screamed as fresh tears began to roll down her cheeks.

Bella: "He's my best friend. I can't lose him, not again."

She sobbed. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe knew her brother was taken, they knew that she was pit bent on finding him. They knew why she was so intent on finding him.

Sides: "Love, did we ever tell you how we came to this planet? I got here first, but Sunny didn't get here until a year later."

Sunny: "We were separated for a long time, we got separated on our way here."

S.S: "We know firsthand what you're going through."

Arabella broke down. She laid on the ground with a mournful thwomp as her sobs racked her chassis.

Sunny: "It'll be okay. We'll find him, and the sparklings too."

Sides: "But first we need to get you out of this rain, baby you're ice cold."

Sunny: "A warm wash and some energon and recharge will do you good. We'll pick up the search in a joor."

Bella: "But-"

Sides: "Nope, you're coming with us, and if you refuse we'll get Moonracer to make it a medical order."

He said as he hefted her over his shoulder. She sighed and looked around one last time, spotting something almost immediately. She wriggled out of her husband's grasp long enough to grab what she saw, before she bounded over to the open groundbridge that would take her home.

Once on the other side, Bella didn't hesitate to open the bottle that she had found. There was a note inside, only problem was….

Sunny: "All right you, let's go. Wash, energon, bed."

Bella: "I'm not a sparkling Sunstreaker. Give me a minute to read this will you?"

Sides: "Fine. What's it say any ways?"

Sunny: "It looks like gibberish."

Bella: "It's a language that my brother and I created when we were little. He remembered it….OH FRAG YEAH! PROWL!"

She screamed as she ran off in search of the sic. She found him and several of the other bots in the main hanger, planning their next move, the move where they would shake down the Decepticons.

Bella: "I HAVE NEWS! I HAVE GREAT FRAGGING NEWS!"

Everyone turned towards her, staring at her like she had lost her mind. Especially since she was waving the paper with fictional writing on it around.

Jazz: "Think she's finally lost it ya'll."

Bella: "NO I HAVENT! Okay my brother and I made up this language when we were little kids, and we both remembered it! He said that they're heading for Salal! If you don't believe me then check the sparklings course thus far! They have avoided as many cities and towns as possible and Salal is in an out of the way part of Chad!"

She said bouncing up and down.

Prime: "That does make sense, we'll keep an optic out for them in that area."

Prowl: "Blurr, you Arcee, and Chromia patrol that area, just in case of Decepticons."

Elita: "Well done Bella. I now however musk ask you to take your leave, you require rest and refueling."

Bella: "Already there. I'll see ya'll in a joor, before I go back out."

She sighed as she trudged up the hall to the washracks, smiling as she heard Elita murmur that you should never stand between a femme and her sparklings.

 _ **Somewhere near Kabo Africa 4:00 pm**_

The sparklings were trudging through the rain, humming tunes from their favorite anime, while Freezefire sniffed along the trail leading to their allies. They were worried sick, and in pain, but they knew that they would be able to find their allies. Freezefire picked up the pace as she caught onto a fresher scent trail that was leading to another cave.

Mave: "Hate caves! No more caves!"

Pulse: "Allies in there."

Maverick groaned as they quietly crept into the cave.

Night: "Kyler?"

Sasha: "Nightsinger? Mini's is that you?"

Freezefire: "Whirr…Yeah it's us! We here we here!"

The allies rushed out of the darkness to see the sparklings, all clearly excited to see them.

Travis: "Thank God! How did you guys find us?"

Christine: "We were sure that we lost you!"

The sparklings looked at each other and giggled, before Freezefire stepped forward and tapped her nose.

Freeze: "Click whir foot prints. And allies stinky…"

She continued as her siblings fell over from laughter, some of the allies following suit soon after.

Kyler: "Who you calling stinky? You four smell just as bad as we do!"

Everyone roared with laughter as they moved back into the cave, where Nightsinger made a decent sized fire, and Pulse began to look for injuries. He started with himself and Maverick, wrapping up their scratches and cuts as best he could, he was still only watching Ratchet do it before hand so he tried to the best he could. Once he was sure that Nightsinger and Freezefire were bandaged, he moved onto the allies, who only had a few cuts and scrapes as well as bruises and sprains.

Michael: "Hey Pulse buddy, do have anything for headaches?"

Pulse clicked curiously as he took out all of his bandages and the bottles that he kept in their fort. (In case Galloway needed them again he kept them close) Michael looked through them and smirked when he held up a very large bottle of Tylenol.

Michael: "Thanks buddy."

He called as he joined the other soldiers near the fire. Alas their good fortune would not last long, at the recesses of the cave, there was an opening very much like a skylight. This opening was near an area that often flooded during hard rain storms, and tonight was hosting one of those rain storms. Before anyone could do anything, water came rushing through the cave, putting out the fire, and scaring the sparklings greatly.

Travis: "Guys, tree! Get to the tree!"

He called, but Nightsinger was way ahead of that idea. Using the container that the human allies were kept in, Nightsinger scooped up the soldiers and carefully carried them up the nearest tree with her teeth and claws.

Mave: "Wanted a baf…not like that though."

Pulse: "No more caves. Caves bad!"

Night: "No like being this high…scary."

Freeze: "No wanna fall. Really big owies."

Christine: "Ok, well we can't go back into that cave, and we'll make sure we don't fall, but you guys are gonna have to listen to us okay?"

N.P.F.M: "Tay."

Christine pointed out areas in the tree where it was sturdy enough to secure them and the sparklings, and directed Nightsinger and her siblings in what they had to do. They put their allies container in a closed off notch in the tree, and using some of their blankets, created a semi sturdy hammock for them to sleep on. Philip was the one to say and teach the sparklings how to use the rope they had to secure themselves to the tree, and how to use other branches as a sort of boarder so they wouldn't roll off their hammock. As soon as they got situated, the rain stopped, much to everyone's relief. While in the tree, the sparklings made a pseudo camp for their allies, carefully building a fire in their container, and watching over them as they passed out. They would take off again soon, but for now, the allies needed their rest, as did the sparklings, who eventually fell into a light recharge.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello! GREETINGS FROM THE GIRL WHO'S EXHAUSED! :D I hope that all who read this are well, and I hope that you find entertainment in what you read. I have some fun stuff planned in the future chapters, like meeting family and so forth, but I kinda wanna know, what should be the sparklings (Or twins) Next adventure after this? They'll return home soon and I wanna keep you guys laughing after all the sad stuff here. Those who give me ideas get credit...so don't be shy! Love you guys lots and I hope to hear from you soon! Pretty pretty please Review follow and favorite! I will give you a cookie if you do!**

 _ **peace love and quadruplets!**_

 _ **CLYL! ㇩6㈏6㇩6㈏4**_


	14. Bonjour!

**This** _ **is my first sequel. I hope you all like it! Also for most of this to make sense and to see how it all started don't forget to read Love Times Two! Please sit back and enjoy, also be gentle...still working out some kinks in the story. :)**_

 _ **I IN NO WAY OWN THE TRANSFORMERS, THEY BELONG TO THEIR CURRENT OWNERS SO PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME!**_

 _ **I IN NOW WAY OWN ANY SONGS OR MEDIA USED IN THIS STORY AS REFERENCE OR OTHERWISE I.E; NAME BRANDS, MUSIC, ANIME/MANGA REFERENCES (THERE MAY BE A FEW) OR OTHER SUCH NONESENSE! AGAIN PLEASE DONT SUE!**_

 _ **I do own Arabella, Tia, Kyler, the sparklings, and any other OC's I add later!**_

 ** _Kudos to;_** Sexynazty1 **and** Cybertronian **For Following!**

 ** _Kudos to;_** tfandanimefan **For adding this story to their favorites!**

Retrokill **: Thank you! Glad you found it innovative! I hope all is well with you! I hope you like this chapter!**

Rebecca Frost **: Thank you I am glad you thought it was good! I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Text: " = normal speech heard out loud, sparklings included.

 **[Text: "]** = Family bond/twin bond/quad bond/spark bond :)

 **{Text: "}** =Com. Link/text message/ phone call. (specified)

S.S: " =Twins speaking in unison (or quads... i.e F.P)

N.P.F.M: " =Quads speaking in unison

YDaddy = Sunstreaker

RDaddy = Sideswipe

R&YDaddy = Twins speaking in unison from sparklings pov.

* * *

 _ **Sparklings pov Pulse**_

 _ **2 am near Kabo Africa**_

Mave: "AHH!"

I am begging to _really_ hate trees. They're pretty, but they give way too many owies. Maverick almost fell out our tree just now. Good thing Philip showed us how to tie ourselves to it. I want to get home _today_. Not _tomorrow_ , today. Right now. No more trees no more scary bugs and birds no more big scary meanies who take sisters. I want to go home, sleep, cuddle with mommy and Daddies and eat fruit salad. And a bath, I don't want to be red anymore I wanna be orange, and I wanna smell pretty. Oh I can feel and see the bubbles now…

Kyler: "Pulse…you alright?"

Mave: "No wanna be in tree no more. Falling is scary!"

Freeze: "Can we go now?!"

Me: "Yes. I want to go now!"

Christine: "Okay…here's a question; how do we all get down without incident?"

Night: "Jump!"

Michael: "No, we don't jump. Perhaps if you climb down backwards?"

Me: "Otay. Sure, can we get down now pease?!"

Sasha: "Though I didn't catch most of it, I second that."

Me: "I'm going first!"

Mave: "No me!"

Me: "No, Me!"

Mave: "NO! ME!"

Me: "NOO! MEE!'

Mave: " **NO! ME!** "

Me: " _ **NO! ME!**_ "

N.F: "WEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Travis: "You two coming?"

P.M: "Yes…."

Mave: "I wanted to go first."

Me: "Me too."

Going up is way easier than going down. I almost fell!

 _ **SMACK!**_

Mave: "OOOOWWWWWIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!"

Mave did fall! His hand! That doesn't look right!

Mave: "Owwwiiiieeee! OOOOWWWWWIIIIIEEEE! Aha AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Christine: "Oh good lord! Maverick are you okay?"

Travis: "Obviously not! LOOK AT HIS HAND!"

Kyler: "Could you not panic! That is _the_ worst possible thing you can do right now!"

N.P.F.M: "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Kyler: "God, give me the strength not to strangle Travis. Maverick, can you wiggle your hand?"

Mave: "Gonna huuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrt!"

Kyler: "I know buddy, but you gotta try. For me please?"

Mave: "SSSSSSSSS! OWIE!"

Kyler: "Ooooo. Alright looks like you're walking. I don't know if you guys can sprain stuff but it's best to keep off of that until Ratchet can look at it."

Mave: "(Sniffle) Tay…"

Freeze: "I hate this! No mommy to kiss owies! No daddies to carry us! I wanna go home…."

Christine: "Shhh, I know. I know. We wanna go home too. But we're super close I promise! We'll see them really soon like today or tomorrow soon, okay?"

Me: "Not otay! I want my moooooommmmmmyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"

Night: "And daaaaaaaaaaaadddiiiiiiiiiies!"

Freeze: "Me too! Me too!"

N.P.F.M: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AEH! AEH! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kyler: "Shhhh, okay…c'mere. Everything's gonna be okay, I know that's hard to believe, but you gotta trust us, we're gonna get you guys home we promise. I promise."

Sasha: "I think we all pinky swear that we'll get you guys home, but you gotta stop crying first."

Philip: "How about we play a game? Will that make you feel better?"

Mave: "Game? (hic) What kind? (sniffle)"

Michael: "Atta boy! Yeah! We'll play a game called I-spy."

Me: "What's that?"

Travis: "Well it's a finding game. Like for example I would say; "I spy with my little eye something pink."

Then you guy look around and guess what it is."

Freeze: "Flower pink."

Travis: "Good girl! Yes you found what I spied! It's more fun if we're moving though."

Me: "Wanna play! Mave, get on we gonna win!"

Sasha: "Oh no you don't! We're gonna win! Right guys?!"

Freeze: "YEAH!"

I like I-spy! Lots of fun to play when we get to move super-fast! Mave and I are great together cause we can find weird stuff that no one else can. We played this game for a long time, well til lunch then we played some more. Mommy would like this place. There are so many flowers and pretty birds, it's kinda like what we saw on t.v back home. Everything here is green. Heh, Mave is good camo! I almost couldn't see him cause he looked like a bush with flowers!

Christine: "I spy with my little eye, something…. (Gasp) Light brown!"

Me: "Dirt!"

Christine: "What kind of dirt?"

Kyler: "Desert sand! We're almost out of the forest!"

Me: "No more dark! YAAAAAAAAAAY!"

Night: " _Like a star burning bright lighting up your darkest night, I'll shine, shine your way!_ "

Finally no more scary jungle. We better be close to home! I think we are, I just know that we'll go home soon. Kyler promised and he never breaks promises.

 _ **Decepticon home base of operations; 10 am somewhere in the jungles of Africa**_

 _ **Third Person's pov**_

Megatron was not pleased. Those pesky Autobots had not only found his old base, but the sparklings and their allies escaped. Somewhere during all of that, his battle plans and many of the projects that his scientists had made great progress on over the last 30 vorns had gone missing. No Megatron was not pleased at all, he was certain that the Autobots had found a way to steal his information. "As soon as I catch wind of their spies I will have their helms." He snarled as yet _another_ of his subordinates reported a missing blue print for a device that was conveniently missing as well. The only comfort he got was that one of Soundwave's drones was sent out to find the sparklings, and had found a reliable trail to follow. Megatron stormed down the halls in search of him to see just how far along his information gathering was.

Megatron: "Soundwave report."

Soundwave: "Statement: Three drones deployed. One cassette deployed."

Megatron: "Well?!"

Soundwave: "Response; Ravage has found trail of sparklings. Drone two is offline. Statement: Rumble sent to assess damage. "

Megatron: "Offline?! This is an outrage! I want that drone online and those sparklings back now or so help me...!"

Soundwave: "Interjection: Rumble's report. Report; Large claw marks, bite marks, and paw prints on drone. No trace of sparklings."

Megatron: "THAT WRECHED FEMME! I want two available bots at that location now! I want no I _need_ half of the seekers patrolling the edge of the forest near the drones coordinates! All others are to guard or attack the Autobots base! Those slagging bots will be out in force looking for the sparklings. Now is a good time to take the advantage of an empty base."

He snarled as he and sound wave began calling orders over the public com. system. He would find those sparklings yet, and when he did he would be sure to kill their allies and make sure that they could never escape again. Yes, starting with that annoying little pest the sparklings called Kyler, he would slowly torture those allies to death. Surely they concocted a plan and roped the sparklings into helping them escape. But no matter. He would see to it that he would get his little ones back. He wouldn't lose his heirs a second time. He worked too hard getting them the first time.

Soundwave: "Statement; Command trine deployed for desert patrol. ETA one joor."

Megatron: "Good. See to it that they do not fail me yet again. And make sure that when the sparklings do return that they never escape your care once more. I will not have insolence coming from _two_ commanding officers."

He hissed as he left Soundwave to his experiments. Those allies will pay, all of them will pay. Killing them served no purpose, not even amusement. The Autobots will only find more to help them. No they must be dealt with _slowly_. He will find a way to make both parties suffer if it's the last thing he does before he offlines.

 _ **Arabella's pov**_

 _ **Somewhere in the rainforest**_

Seven days. It has been a week since I last held my babies. It feels like an eternity. I have done everything in my power to get them back, and I can't stand it anymore. Today is the 24 of June. I know it's irrational and stupid to say it but I want my kids and brother and allies home by midnight on the 25th. I'm tired of searching, I'm tired of worrying I'm tired of the damn pity that everyone is giving me. I have enough problems do not add your pity to it. I feel like a failure as a mother. Now I don't wanna hear " _Oh you couldn't have done anything. You didn't know._ " From anyone. I didn't have to go into battle that day. I could have disobeyed orders. I could have stopped them. I should have stopped them. It's all my fault.

Sunny: "It's not all your fault. Bae we share the responsibility both as parents and as brother-in-laws."

Sides: "We should have been there. We could have disobeyed. This is the one time we should have disobeyed."

Me: "How did-"

S.S: "We can feel your sorrow."

Damn. This is true, I never can hide how I feel around them. But more importantly I need to find my brother. We've always been close. Heh even though I'm bigger and technically older, I wouldn't want anyone else for a big brother. He and I have always been four years apart, and even though we fought like cats and dogs we always came together in the end. My brother…means the world to me and I want nothing more than to hug him again. He always found the fun in life. On our old base he always led me and the other cul-de-sac kids into fun…and trouble. That's where our fictional language came from. We mixed furbish from our Furby dictionaries with English and French to make a language that all the kids knew. We played outside using this language and he always had my back. If someone picked on me, if I scrapped my knee, if I was sick. He was there. He'd beat up half the school for me and not care if he got in trouble. In return, I helped him. I lied for him, I would bake for him and his team. I made sure to scare off any girls that had any ideas about what he stood for. We had each other's backs no matter what. I broke the biggest rule a sibling can break- to look out for one another in times of danger.

Me: "I'm gonna find them, and Primus help me if they're hurt-"

Hound: "We know we know-"

Me: "Do you? I nearly killed Megatron twice when I went over the edge."

He chuckled as he looked up from where he was investigating some of my sparklings tracks, only to be met with a grim expression from my sparkmates.

Hound: "Yer joking right?"

S.S: "Nope."

They said as they followed me farther into the dense trees, our scanners on high. Frankly this is the most serious I've seen my sparkmates ever. Like me, we've only stopped our search when we were ordered to, and even that was a stretch for us. I pity the fool that crosses us, cause I'm pretty sure not even Prime would mind if we eneded their life mercilessly. No when I find my kids those fraggers better hope I don't see them cause if I do I _will_ become their worst nightmare. And that's a promise.

 **[Me: "Decepticons up ahead.** _ **Maybe**_ **ten minutes out."]**

 **[Sunny: "Wonder what they're doing?"]**

 **[Sides: "Dunno. But we better find out. In the end one less con now is one less we have to fight tomorrow."]**

 **[Me: "Agreed. I have some more frustrations and interrogation techniques to try out anyways.]**

 **[S.S: "We'll help you put emphasis on the "terror" aspect."]**

 **[Me: "They REALLY** _ **shouldn't**_ **have pissed of the terror triplets."]**

I hissed as we continued to creep up on them. Oh how they're going to rgret pissing us off. I will find my kids. Maybe not to today, but their scent is strong. By tomorrow I'll have them, and my brother too.

 _ **Kyler's pov**_

 _ **Somewhere on the outskirts of Chad.**_

We have reached the desert! No more rain, no more trees. We can actually see the sun. Yeah, that's the thing we followed the light of the moon for like seven hours. And let me say thank you God for letting us get this far without incident! The only problem is that we can no longer play I-spy. And Maverick has been humming the same song for like an hour and a half.

Mave: " _This is my two note song. This is my two note song. Cheery and happy and fun! This is my two note song. Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmmm! Hmm hmm hmm hmm Hmmmm! Hm hmm hm hmm hm hmm, hm hmm hm hmm hm! Woooo hoo hoo nuuuuuu nuu nuu! Nu nu nu nu nu! Nu nu nu nu nu! Nu nu nu nu nuuuuu_!"

N.P.F: "(Snicker) Mave stop it!"

Mave: " _Been in the woods too long, this is my two note song. Been in the woods too, been the woods too, been in the woods too long! Ooo! Ooo! Ooo! Weeooooo! Weeoooo! Ouuuuu! Could use an apple pie. I could use a pumpkin pie, stead I eat sea bird. Instead I eat a clam. Eat weeds stewed up…I never wash my hands! Cause I don't got no soooaaap and I don't got no sink. I wish I had a drink, I'd poor myself a driiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnk_."

Philip: "Me too buddy. Me too."

Sasha: "At least he got a few laughs out of the sparklings."

Christine: "Yeah but they still look really bored."

Me: "Say…that gives me an idea! Hey mini's you guys wanna hear a story?"

They all perked up at the sound of a story. Good, hopefully I can stretch this for a few hours.

Me: "Alright, I'll tell you the story, but remember we have to watch out for the Decepticons, and we have to look for shelter. It's way too hot out here for all of us."

N.P.F.M: "Tay."

Me: "Ahem. Once upon a time in a land far away from this one, there lived a beautiful princess. This princess was kind, and smart, and though she never admitted it, she was quite brave too. The Princess lived in a magical land…called Burquslavakia, here she lived with the king and the queen, and went to school with other royalty and peasants alike to learn how to properly govern her kingdom one day."

The sparklings were listening with rapt attention, as were my comrades. Oh this will indeed be good.

Me: "One day, a new king, his trustworthy royal adviser, and his two knights in shining armor decided to chart a new territory, looking for resources to replenish those of their own kingdom far away. The Princess, who was running late due to the fact that the whole court didn't wake up on time, mounted her trusty steed and galloped out of the palace in a hurry, she never liked being tardy for her studies and today was no different."

* * *

"Oh! Oh! I mustn't be late again! Oh woe is me! How is it that I am always tardy?" She wailed as she rode through her kingdom, apologizing as her horse jumped over carts and sped past merchants. The merchants chuckled as she passed for this was quite a common site for most of the year.

Meanwhile the two Knights in shining armor rode behind their king, painfully bored as they looked around. These knights were quite close, in fact they were brothers. One could easily be mistaken as the king's fool, for he played many pranks, while the other though he joined his brother at times, was quite analytical. He was a deep thinker of sorts and could be very moody at times. The most remarkable thing about these knights is that they wore stunning red and gold armor. They were the best of the best and their armor showed that.

Just when the two thought that their day couldn't get any more boring, the fair Princess galloped through their parade, yelling apologies as she rode by. "Dear havens! She looked to be in distress!" The knight in red said as he watched her gallop away. "Indeed. We will assess our situation, my honorable knights, you must ride after her, to assure h9r safety." The king commanded. The two knights chased after her, easily finding that she had handed her steed off to the groom, and quickly made her way to her first lesson of the day. The knights followed her, and the red knight, being slightly more daring than his older brother, strode into her class.

"I beg, your pardon. Ladies, and Gentlemen, I believe we have a new edition to our class." Her tutor spoke. The Princess looked up from whom she was speaking with, to see the knight she had passed earlier. He had taken off his helmet allowing beautiful black hair that had streaks of red to fall around his perfectly sculpted face. He had the bluest of eyes that held just enough mischief to make even the most daring shy of him. "My name is Sides of the land of Wippe, I-" He turned abruptly as his twin strode through the door, he too taking off his helmet, revealing the same features in appearance, the only difference being that his hair had streaks of blonde. It was at that moment, which the Princess and the knights fell in love. They were unsure, but at the same time, the princess found herself shying away from the two, and the knights found that they wished to know her better.

* * *

Night: "I hate caves…but cave!"

She shouted. There was a ledge that ran to a cave, the only problem is that we'd have to cross a riverbank and climb a narrow pass to get to it.

Me: "Okay, well do you four feel up to-"

Pulse: "Yes!"

F.M: "More story! More story!"

Travis: "Yeah, this is indeed a riveting story!"

Michael: "Yes! Do tell more dear Kyler!"

Me: "Uh huh. I'll get ya'll for that later. Now where was I? Oh yes…"

* * *

The Princess made the long gallop home after her lessons, and the two knights met back up with their king to report on the Princess. "That is wonderful that she was not truly in distress." Said his royal advisor. "Indeed, our mission went well, we have resources to return with. We shall return on the marrow." The king decreed, noticing that his knights were saddened by it. They seemed antsy and excited when they returned. Surely they had a reason. "Your majesty, I request permission to return at a later date. The Damsel, may need more assistance." The golden knight said, His twin nodded his head in agreeance, for he too wanted to assist the princess. "You two may stay, but only for four moons, after which time you must return to the kingdom. We will leave you now and see you then." The advisor stated as he mounted his steed and followed his king back their own kingdom. "Brother, I believe I wish for that fair maiden to marry me." The red knight stated as he watched his leaders ride into the setting sun. "No brother, for it will be I who she chooses to marry!" He said confidently turning to his brother. The two glared at each other for quite some time, until the red knight mounted his steed and rode off in search of the Princess's castle. His twin followed, and after some time mostly spent bickering, they found it. The two crept around the castle as not to disturb anyone and watched the Princess through her chamber window. They would have stood there for an eternity gazing at her beauty, but alas the royal hounds showed up and chased them off. The two, got away and began plotting how to best woo the princess into taking their hand in marriage. The two spent the next three moons in competition, Carrying the Princess's books, dancing with her, making her laugh, the red knight went so far as to kiss her unexpectedly, while the golden knight showed up at her door, with his twin no less…. With a painting that he had made for only her. The two asked the Princess's father, the king for her hand to accompany them to the school's royal ball. And the king allowed the Princess make the decision. She couldn't choose between the two, so she chose both. Unfortunately as they arrived at the ball, an evil dragon flew overhead and began to slay, the party goers. They two knights rushed into action, and defeated the dragon, only to find that the princess had fainted. In a panic the two loaded her onto one of their steeds and began to ride home, in search of their kingdoms doctor. When the princess awoke, she was startled to find that she was in a new kingdom far from her own.

* * *

Mave: "Here you go Kyler."

Me: "Thanks buddy! Is this the last of the food and water?"

Sasha: "No but we don't have much left."

Night: "(Yawn) Pease tell more story."

Me: "Mmmph. Okay, let me finish this real quick. Okay…"

* * *

The king had granted the Princess safety and a spot among his knights in his kingdom. The princess was sad, and worried. She had her own kingdom to rule, and her parents would no doubt be worried about her by now. She sent a letter back to her kingdom, alerting them that she would study under this king about being a proper knight so she could better protect her kingdom. The Princess made many new friends, and often sent letters to her parents, friends and her brother, the prince telling them of the tales she had experienced. She soon started to court both of the knights, for in the end she never could choose between the two of them, she loved them far too much. And they loved her more than anything. They took care of the princess when she fell ill, and they made her laugh by playing jokes on the other knights and peasants in the kingdom. The three were happy to have one another.

One night, the princess, after receiving a letter from a young princess she cared for, demanded to return to her kingdom, so that she could help this princess. Seeing no other way, the Princess went to the Kingdom's wizard, and he opened a magical portal that took the Princess home.

* * *

Me: "Alright…I'll tell you the rest later, you four take a nap okay?"

Night: "Not…teepy…."

Freeze: "Wan….mo…..story…."

She whined tiredly. I smiled as I patted her leg soothingly, she was begging to fall asleep. Pulse and Maverick were already out cold, snoring softly into the sand of the cave. Freezefire always wants to play longer, and hear more stories, why would now be any different?

Me: "Tell you what. Why don't you take a short nap, and then I'll tell you and the others the rest?"

Her response was falling onto her back snoring loudly. She must have passed out mid-sentence.

Philip: "We are so close. Guys we'll probably be home by days end if we're lucky!"

Me: "With our luck so far, who knows?"

Christine: "That's a really sweet story you're telling the sparklings."

Me: "Thanks, it's one I know well."

Sasha: "Really? Did your parents tell it to you a lot as a kid?"

Me: "No. I thought you guys knew. That's the story of how my sister and the twins met and got married."

Travis: "Dude, I knew it was a strange story, but seriously?"

Me: "No joke. My sister has only known them for really less than a year. I pity the fool who gets in her way right now."

Michael: "Aside, from the obvious why?"

Me: "Because what she did to me is now happening to her."

Philip: "Wow. Dude a little bitter are we?"

Me: "Oh, I'm sorry _Phil_. Do _you_ have a baby sister out there who was quite literally _abducted_ by aliens? Did she call you from a spa that was mere miles from where you worked, telling you that "she's okay. These really sweet guys are taking me to my friend's uncle's base to meet their comrades."? Do you have a little sister that you love so much you would jump in front of a train to save her? Did you have a little sister that was brave enough to use a highly experimental form of transportation, to save her friend who knew nothing but near constant abuse?! Did you have a little sister die…on your birthday….miles from where you could have saved her? Did you have to fly home, to console your parents wondering the entire _agonizing_ flight how in the hell she got there?"

I snarled as a tear snaked down my cheek. No I'm not okay. My sister is a freaking four ton war machine. How could anyone in my family be okay with that? We love her no matter what, but what's going to happen in the future. Will she even remember us 200 years from now? Will she be able to handle the grief? What if this war ends…where will she go? Earth is all she knows. These are the questions I've had to live with for nearly a year now. How could anyone expect me, her, or my family to be okay knowing these questions have no clear answer?

Travis: "Man. I'm sorry. I…we….."

Me: "No one ever thinks about what her change did to us, or to her. I joined, solely to protect her. Yeah, I'm like an 18th of her size now, and she's technically old enough to be my great however many times older grandma. But she's my little sister, as an older brother it is my job to protect her no matter what. I swore, the night that Will called and told us the truth that I would find a way to protect her for all eternity. And that is a promise I will never break."

Sasha: "It must be hard. I never thought about what you two must go through or what you went through in finding out the truth. I'm amazed that you handled it so well."

Me: "I didn't have a choice. None of us did. What could we do? Run screaming from her, claiming that she's now a monster? She's still my little sister, she's still human. The part of her that makes her, her is still there and I pray that it always will be. Enough about me, why did you lot join?"

I need to change the subject. I don't wanna get all weird right now. Turns out I'm not the only one who joined for family….Philip joined to help send money home to four siblings. Travis joined for the action, and to make a difference, where Sasha was transferred from one elite opps team to N.E.S.T. Michael joined because his scores suggested high intelligence, which having known the guy…I wonder if it's true…and Christine joined…

Christine: "I had to get off the streets. I was orphaned at five and since school wasn't my thing, I joined. My scores were high across the board and they transferred me to N.E.S.T. right after thanksgiving. I've been here ever since."

She said, moving a few strands of her brown hair out of her eyes. I smiled at her. One thing is for sure, if I survive this, I have got to ask her to go out on a date with me…I just…she…oh you guys wouldn't understand, you can't see her! All you can do is read about her…I really think-

Freeze: "Kyler..?"

Me: "Hey sleepy head. What's wrong?"

She pointed out side to a trail of dust. It was coming from a small jeep. Jeeps mean people. People have phones. We have to catch that Jeep!

Me: "Freeze! Good girl! C'mon! Let's catch it!"

She sprung up and transformed, allowing me to crawl onto her back before my comrades could say otherwise. I sustained a sprain in my right foot yesterday, and I really ought to stay off it, but this is an emergency! Faster than I thought possible she cleared the cave, and crossed the lake bed, not too long after that, we were running alongside the jeep, and the two guys in it were shouting obscenities in French. French. Thank you God for giving me a language that I can work with!

Me: "Excuse moi! Excuse moi! _BONJOUR_! Excuse moi! "

I screamed at the top of my lungs as Freezefire cut them off, slowing them to a stop. Thank you God for not having them be the "Shoot first, ask questions later" types.

Man: "Je tire! Dites-moi qui vous êtes!"

Translation; I was wrong…they will shoot first if I don't tell them who I am. _Damn_.

Me: "Mon nom est Kyler ... ceci est ma nièce. Freezefire. Nous vous voulons aucun mal."

Other Man: "Hey, Julien ... Je pense que ils l'habitude nous font du mal. Ils auraient fait maintenant."

Translation: "He's not gonna hurt us, he would have done it by now.

Me: "S'il vous plaît, ne vous avez un téléphone, je vais vous payer pour l'utiliser. Tout ce que je dois de l'argent américain est."

Thankfully, they smiled when I said money. Universal language of the world is green backs, and let me say that my father was right. Mad cash has a very useful purpose. I'm far from home, I'm mad, and I have cash. The one named Julien took out a phone and I took out a hundred dollar bill. Like seriously no joke, with how much this job pays, I could buy half of Albuquerque twice over. I handed him the bill and he stared at it in wonder for a while before grinnig back at me widely.

Man: "Qu'est-ce une chose assez. Elle ressemble à un gros chat."

Translation: She's a pretty thing, she looks like a big cat!

Julien: "Romeo, elle pourrait être dangereux! Regardez ses griffes!"

Translation: Romeo, be she could still be dangerous! Look at her claws!

As if she could understand them she transformed back, and picked me up, snuggling me close. Showing them that she was friendly. Julien softened, and Romeo cooed an aww, at her which she happily chirped back to him as a reply. It's like four here, so it's like noon there. Please let this work!

 **{Will: "Major Lennox. Who is calling?"}**

 **{Me: "WILL! Kyler!"}**

 **{Will: "HOLY shit! KYLER! Are you-"}**

 **{Me: "Really think about your words here Will. Were you okay back in Qatar when that thing attacked you?!"}**

 **{Will: "Noted. Where are you?"}**

 **{Me: "Somewhere near or in Chad. I am on the side of the road…speaking French to two gentlemen, who are having fun tickling Freezefire apparently."}**

I said as I watched the two trace their fingers up her soles making her squeak and giggle uncontrollably.

 **{Will: "We just got attacked. We're sending bots to your location, keep that phone on and with you at all times! I don't care if you have to bribe the men, or take them hostage, just keep the phone on!"}**

 **{Me: "Understood-"}**

Freeze: "Kyler…meanies coming. Gotta go now. Taking new friends too!"

She said as she scooped all of us up and began to sprint back to the cave. I could see jets in the distance, and man I don't think they're there for us in a good way. We got back to the cave in record time, just to watch as the jeep we chased down was blown up.

Me: "Yep, definitely bad jets. We got issues."

Travis: "Kyler, Deadpool has issues, this is so far removed from that!-"

Night: "Who he?"

Freeze: "Whirr, chirp click. Say Bonjour!"

N.P.M: "BONJOUR!"

They said to our two new hostages. God Save the Queen, we need help.

Me: "The good news is that I called Will, they're sending help and tracking the phone."

Christine: "Okay, now we must play tag. If we stay here, they'll find us cornered. But if we make a run for it, we have a chance."

Mave: "Yeah! Meanies no get us!"

He said barring his claws. If I didn't know better, I'd say he had a grudge to settle. Before we could do much else, the sparklings transformed picked us up and dashed out of the cave. They each kept an eye on each other this time so we wouldn't get separated, everything was going fine, until one of the jets flew ahead of us, and transformed into Thundercracker.

Thundercracker: "There you are! Come to uncle Thundercracker!"

The sparklings immediately turned tail and ran back the way we came, only for Skywarp to land with a devious grin plastered on his face. We were cornered between the two, just long enough for Starscream to land and try to snatch at Nightsinger. Seeing no other way, we and the sparklings charged through Thundercracker's legs escaping the three the best we could. In the distance I could see more jets, but I could also see, Tia, and Windblade. They were holding them off while Chromia and Blurr were keeping some of their ground bound troops busy. All of a sudden I watched my comrades and the two men I met jump off the sparklings and seek shelter. I was riding on Pulse and didn't see Skywarp snatching us into the air, both of us screaming like banshees.

Night: "Put him down!"

Mave: "Freeze this your plan?! Riding big meanie through the sky?!"

Freeze: "Winging it!"

She screamed as she and her siblings dug their claws and teeth into Skywarp and his wings. With a howl of pain he began to fall to earth, Pulse wrapped himself into a ball, curling around me as we fell. All I heard was the crash. All I felt was a quick snap in my foot. What I saw was complete and utter chaos. We and the sparklings got free, as a battle began to rage around us. More Decepticon began to come forth, we were hopelessly outmatched, or so I thought until a groundbridge portal opened up allowing my sister and brother-in-laws to storm out of it, pure rage radiating off of them.

Bella: " **PUT** "

Sides: " _Them_ "

Sunny: "Down.

B.S.S: " _ **NOW YOU WORTHLESS FRAGGERS!**_ "

They shouted above the din of the battle. Starscream who was holding Nightsinger and Maverick by their scruff bars put them down gently, allowing them to gather my comrades and our hostages and run over to where Pulse and I are now sitting staring. The three popped their knuckles and neck joints before slowly advancing on them. Behind us another portal opened up, allowing more bots to spill out for battle. We watched for a moment as my sister began quite literally tearing the command trine a new asshole. The sparklings seeing the portal grabbed us and hopped through. We landed on the tar mack with an un-graceful whump, before they got up and began racing into the building. When we reached the rec room Nightsinger and Pulse collapsed, transforming back as they did so. Freezefire and Maverick changed back, and balanced me and the others on their servos as they carried us and their older siblings to the Medbay. Once inside, they too collapsed. As did I now that my adrenaline rush was ending. I got them home, we're all bleeding like hell but I got them home like promised. I only hope that Ratchet knows we're here.

* * *

 **A/N: Happy Halloween! As a present you get a cliffy! Muwhahahahahahahahaha! Sorry for such a late post, but midterms suck! On the bright side, my last day of classes is dec. 12! That means sleep, which also means more posts! But enough bout me! How are you guys? Let me know! Also aside from the twins facing the family...what else should happen? Those who give ideas get credit! Please follow and favorite...and review. Thanks to all of you who still read this! much love!**

 _ **peace love and quadruplets!**_

 _ **CLYL! ㇩6㈏6㇩6㈏4**_


	15. Souvenirs

**This** _ **is my first sequel. I hope you all like it! Also for most of this to make sense and to see how it all started don't forget to read Love Times Two! Please sit back and enjoy, also be gentle...still working out some kinks in the story. :)**_

 _ **I IN NO WAY OWN THE TRANSFORMERS, THEY BELONG TO THEIR CURRENT OWNERS SO PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME!**_

 _ **I IN NOW WAY OWN ANY SONGS OR MEDIA USED IN THIS STORY AS REFERENCE OR OTHERWISE I.E; NAME BRANDS, MUSIC, ANIME/MANGA REFERENCES (THERE MAY BE A FEW) OR OTHER SUCH NONESENSE! AGAIN PLEASE DONT SUE!**_

 _ **I do own Arabella, Tia, Kyler, the sparklings, and any other OC's I add later!**_

 ** _Kudos to;_** hikarumarch **For adding this story to their favorites!**

* * *

Rebecca Frost **: Thank you I am glad you thought it was good! I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Text: " = normal speech heard out loud, sparklings included.

 **[Text: "]** = Family bond/twin bond/quad bond/spark bond :)

 **{Text: "}** =Com. Link/text message/ phone call. (specified)

S.S: " =Twins speaking in unison (or quads... i.e F.P)

N.P.F.M: " =Quads speaking in unison

YDaddy = Sunstreaker

RDaddy = Sideswipe

R&YDaddy = Twins speaking in unison from sparklings pov.

* * *

 _ **Three days later**_

 _ **Kyler's Pov**_

Well, to say that I remember the last three days vividly would be a lie. Because of my loss of blood, (Yeah I guess I lost a _lot_ ) and my broken foot, I was pretty much asleep for the majority of the last three days. When I was awake, it was only for short moments, like when someone kissed my forehead. I'm pretty sure that it was my sister, since when Ratchet got me up for me to eat something, I noticed that the quads were no longer the colors that the Decepticons had painted them. I guess that Sunstreaker and Sideswipe must have repainted them while we were out, which doesn't make much sense since we still smell like the jungle and then some but if it will make them feel better I won't say anything. According to Jolt, the whole base has tried to get in to see us. Makes sense, I don't want to even _fathom_ what everyone has been through. Oh shit. God, if you're listening please for the love of all that is remotely holy, please do not let Will or anyone else have called my parents. Too many have suffered, I really don't want anyone else to suffer for what has already passed.

Maverick: "Mmmmmm."

To the best of my knowledge, the sparklings have been asleep for as long as I have, the others got to leave Medbay earlier, yet for whatever reason I'm still stuck here, probably because I lost too much blood.

Maverick: "Whirr….?"

Me: "Morning sleepy head!"

I hissed gaining his attention. Boy he looks worse for ware, I never noticed, but he like his siblings, his optics looked weary. He carefully removed himself from the mound of his siblings before he jumped off their berth and gently scooped me up off of mine. With more energy that I didn't think he'd have, he somehow crawled back onto their berth and cradled me gently whilst looking at his siblings once more. Pulse was the next to wake up, squeaking and clicking as he did so. The two regarded each other for a few moments, before they both began to poke and nudge their sisters, who warbled irritably when they finally woke up.

Me: "Hey sleeping beauties."

They all smiled at me faintly, happy to see that we were all okay I'm sure.

Nightsinger: "Where?"

Me: "The others left this morning, they're okay. As for Bella and your daddies, I think Ratchet went to get them. I think we'll get to leave the Medbay soon."

Moonracer: "Not if they keep moving you, you won't."

They all squealed happily at the sight of her, she simply smiled back before sitting on the edge of the berth, scanning them.

Moonracer: "Well, I think they'll be alright if they leave. Their systems are still mending the damage done to them, but it's nothing some warm energon and their parents can't fix."

Freezefire: "Story?"

Me: "Ah, I did make you a promise. And I _am_ a man of my word. Okay mini bytes where'd I leave off?"

Pulse: "Home."

Me: "Ah, yes the Beautiful princess got the silly wizard to send her home…"

* * *

Once the princess returned to her kingdom she quickly procured a horse and rode to the aid of her beloved little princess. Though she never said much about it, she regarded the young princess as if she were her little sister, so once she arrived to find her castle in disarray and that the king was no longer in rule, she was quite worried. She found the little princess crying, afraid of a note left by an evil goblin. The goblin had nearly ruined the little princess's kingdom, and in the process destroyed her whole court, saying that he would return shortly to steal the princess away. The mighty Princess who had been trained by her courters how to fight and duel with such creatures would have none of it. She quickly grabbed the princess and made to leave the castle, only for the goblin to return. The nasty goblin swooped up the beautiful princess, ready to take her as well, only for the little princess to fight back. "UNHAND HER MAJESTY! NO HETHAN SHALL HARM MY SISTER!" She cried as she began to pelt the goblin with stones from her garden. The beautiful princess remembered that she had a dagger in her dress, using it she extracted herself from the goblin who cried out in pain from his massive boo boo. The two princesses ran for their lives fearing the worst, when the two knights in shining armor seemingly appeared out of nowhere charging into battle to aid the princesses. The two fought bravely, but alas they were not enough to fend off the goblin. Seeing this the two princesses quickly rushed to their aid, doing what they could to help. After what seemed like an eternity, the goblin fell, and ran home.

* * *

Pulse: "To his mommy?"

Maverick: "No. Goblin's mommy would be mad at him for being a meanie!"

Me: "No he ran home to his goblin den, where he told others how he got beat up, this way the other goblins would help heal him and try to get back at the other knights later…but that's _another_ story."

Freezefire: "Ooo. I wanna hear that story!"

Me: "We gotta finish this one first."

Moonracer: "And fast, your sister and Ratchet will return shortly with the others."

Me: "Alrighty then. Ahem…"

* * *

Once the evil goblin was defeated the two knights and their princess tried to think of a way to return home, only for the little princess to say an incantation that opened a portal that lead them back to the Knight's kingdom and to their awaiting friends. Upon their arrival, they shared the news of their princess's bravery, as well as that of the young princess. In return for their bravery the two were honored with the title of Grand Warrior Princess. Seeing that her kingdom was nearly destroyed, and that she was the only Heir to the throne, the young Princess decided to merge her kingdom with that of the Knights, especially when she found a charming doctor who held equal feelings for as she did for him. As for the knights and their princess, they decided that they had waited long enough. In a truly grand gesture, the two proposed to her whilst serenading her in front of the whole kingdom. Not more than a month later, the three were married and a grand celebration was held along a special holiday feast.

* * *

Nightsinger: "Then what?"

She trilled excitedly, not noticing the broad crowed growing behind her and the others. Can't help but smile at my sister, who was rocking a wicked grin. I think it's safe to say she, Will, Epps, the twins and Ratchet know who's story I'm telling.

"Me: "Well, legend has it that the Warrior princess and her knights in shining armor, turned _princes_ in shining armor, settled down. The Warrior princess bearing four heirs, two little princesses and two little princes. Legend also holds that her sister, the little princess, found her true love in the doctor, and they too settled down awaiting their own heir."

N.P.F.M: "And?"

Bella: "They all lived happily ever after."

 _ **Sunstreaker's pov**_

N.P.F.M: "MOOOMMY!"

We've been to the pit and back in the last two weeks. Thank Primus my sparklings are home. Ratchet had found them and the allies passed out on the floor, bleeding and according to him it was a miracle that they were in such good condition after what they had gone through. The sparklings and Kyler as well, for the most part, have been pretty out of it until now. The whole base has been repaired, and it's in the processes hopefully of being up graded. Since we now have evidence that the sparklings are not safe with the surveillance systems and protocols already in place, and since it's no longer a secret that Jolt and Tia have a sparkling on the way, the base needs a major overhaul in everyone's opinion. The only thing standing in our way as usual, are the bureaucrats from Washington, the only difference is that Galloway, is attached to the sparklings, so swaying his vote should be easy.

I took the liberty of repainting our sparklings their original colors, though they will still need a bath since I can still smell traces of the jungle and worse still, the Decepticons on them. In case you're wondering, Sides, Bella and I came to the battle right after we took two of the cons by surprise. They were tinkering with a drone at the time, and we feel no remorse for their deaths, pretty sure that no one feels remorse after what we have gone through.

Will: "I'd hate to ruin such a happy reunion, but I'd like to point out that the President and the bureaucrats will be here in a few hours."

Bella: "Just like you to ruin the moment."

Kyler: "I will further ruin the moment by asking a very important question; do our parents know what has been going on? And if so, Will _how_ you are still alive?"

Epps: "Didn't tell your parents, and were going to, until we got the intel from the seeker. Your sister seriously put a dent in the cons numbers."

Bella: "My mates helped. And I swear right here and now that if they have the gall to be so stupid and attack so soon, nothing will stop me from killing them all personally."

Me: "Bae…."

Sides: "Bella we get it. We'll help you do it. But for now, back to the happy kay?"

He cooed as he picked up Freezefire snuggling her and kissing her neck cables. Not too long after that, he reeled back sniffing the air.

Sides: "Phew. You four are definitely gonna need a bath."

Will: "Kyler, The President has expressed interest in speaking with you personally."

Kyler: "Ummm, is that a bad thing?"

Epps: "Nope, not usually. Let's see, the last time really anyone was requested by the President was when N.E.S.T was established…."

Will: "And that's when we all pretty much got promoted. Not saying anything or anything."

Kyler: "Cool with me. Promotion or no, I can say that I met the President of the United States, and it gives me an excuse to shower."

Ratchet: "Your cast is waterproof, after seeing the un-comfortability humans experience while bathing with such things Wheeljack and I found a safe waterproof alternative. You will be able to walk with the aid of crutches, and preform some abilities but no training or strenuous activities until it is off."

Kyler: "Thank you Ratchet."

Ratchet: "As for the sparklings, they are able to leave the Medbay, however they will be extremely tired for the next few days, and this will cause them to fall into recharge at random moments. Their scans show that they each have a new anomaly, and I insist that you bring them back in a few days for a follow up."

Moonracer: "That's code for everyone is fine, now get out."

Me: "We're leaving."

I said as I grabbed Pulse and Maverick, who immediately curled into my chest warmly, purring happily.

Freezefire: "Bye bye! Tank koo Watchet!"

She called over Side's shoulder.

Nightsinger: "Mommy? Baf time?"

Bella: "Yes, you four are going to get a bath now."

"Yaaaaaaaay."

Maverick and Pulse mumbled sleepily into my chest plates.

Sides: "We should probably take their armor off and have the machine sanitize it, even though Ratch gave them a de-contamination bath, I still wanna be sure."

Me: "Agreed."

I mumbled as we walked into the washracks. We have a machine that sanitizes our armor, and we usually use it after a long recon mission, this way we have a chance to thoroughly clean our protoforms, but outside of that, we don't really have a need to use it much. About midway through taking our little ones' armor off we began to notice the healed cuts and scrapes that ran down their backs and sides. Primus it looks like they were attacked by something savage.

Bella: "Hey, you guys don't think-"

Jazz: "PEEE-YEEEEEW! What's wit the ripe smell?!"

Sides: "Jazz, you are seriously going to hurt their feelings."

Me: "No he won't. If he did he knows I'd offline him for harming our bitlets."

Jazz: "Relax, ya'll. Only kiddin' round. Thought ya could use a servo in cleanin' the little ones up."

Bella: "Or you stalked us here like a creep. Regardless, we appreciate it Jazz."

She said as she handed a very happy Nightsinger over to the saboteur. Jazz bounced her and cooed back at her happily as the tubs filled. Once they were, we gingerly lowered them in, they squeaked in surprise at the sudden warmth before falling nearly limp with relaxation.

Jazz: "Would ya look at that? Lil' singer and Mave aint makin a fuss."

Maverick: "Don't wanna be stinky anymore!"

Freezefire: "Or ug-wee!"

They chirped, right before they all forcibly submerged themselves under the water. Before we could rush to panic, they popped back up trilling happily. Never, since I've been a sire, have all the sparklings been so easy to bathe. They didn't fight, or cry, or try to escape. The most they did was squeal and click with laughter blurting out "TICKLES" every so often when we grazed a sensitive area. They all purred happily once we got under way, and they even tried to "help" a few times by adding more soap to themselves after we had rinsed them off. But eventually, they grew tired allowing us to dry them off and put their sanitized armor back on. Once they snuggled back into us we carried them to the rec room for some lunch. Not surprisingly, half of the base is in the rec room and half of the room nearly broke into loud cheers before they noticed that our little ones were slowly coming and going from recharge. Our sparklings guzzled down their energon quietly before falling back into recharge heavily. Ratchet wasn't kidding, I just hope they don't fall asleep while standing up.

Bella: "Can't believe that we're gonna meet the President of the United States."

Me: "Especially with all things considered of the last year."

Bella: "What do you mean by…oh. Good point."

She half giggled, as she noticed Bee standing at the back of the room crest fallen. Bee, like all the other bots on base blamed themselves for the kidnapping of our sparklings, now normally I would blame him, but at the same time I _cant_. Bumblebee nearly died trying to save them, he tried is the point. It just shows how much that he loves them and would do anything for them, don't get me wrong, I'm still fragged off about it, but I can't blame him solely for what happened.

Prime: "I see they are recharging peacefully."

Sides: "Yep, Ratch says they'll be like this for a few days."

Bella: "Bee, stop hiding. We're not mad at you."

Me: "She's actually right, you tried to save them, I don't even think that the bitlets are mad at you."

Kyler: "Got that right. One of the first things they were worried about was you Bee."

Bee's wings drooped as he warbled mournfully, causing our sparklings to stir slightly in their recharge clicking in their sleep. He vented a sigh and continued to trill unhappily until Freezefire spoke up sleepily.

Freezefire: "Not mad at Bee. Nuuuuuuu."

N.P.M: "Mmmmmm…Cuddles…Bee…lotsa…cuddles."

I couldn't help but chuckle at the reaction that got out of Bumblebee. He immediately perked up, and just in time too seeing that the President's secret service entered the room. All of the soldiers snapped to attention, while the rest of us looked on respectfully. He isn't our leader, but his country probably nearly foots the entire bill for the base and our antics. _Some_ respect is due. Among the President were several bureaucrats, including Mearing and Galloway, who smiled brightly at the sparklings when he saw them.

President: "At ease men."

And with that everyone relaxed as he turned his gaze from the soldiers to Lennox and then to Prime, I wonder how we'll explain everything that has been going on thus far.

President: "Major Lennox, Prime, I am glad that we are meeting under a happier note for once."

Prime: "Indeed, it is best to meet for success when we have it."

Will: "Mr. President, I as well as the soldiers returned are ready to give the debriefing of the events in Africa for the last two weeks."

With a nod, Will tore into what happened from our point of view, explaining who was taken and the significance of finding our sparklings alive. That bothered me, shouldn't he already _know_ why it's important to find them alive? Regardless of that, once he finished the President immediately looked to Kyler for an explanation of the story from their end. If there's one thing that Kyler is good at, it would be abbreviating stories because he told the story of their escape (or what he remembered) and everything that happened after in great detail in under six minutes. After hearing the role our sparklings had in their escape the President seemed surprised, _I'm_ surprised.

President: "You mean to tell me that these….infants saved six highly trained military men and women?"

Kyler: "As well as two men from Chad, yes."

Galloway: "Sir, these are the beings that saved my life, and have shown more affection for me than nearly anyone else."

President: "Unbelievable. Can they even say their first words?"

Me: "Yes, though they're-"

Freezefire: "Daddy?"

Me: "Yes sweetspark?"

Nightsinger: "Who he?"

Pulse: "Down Pease?"

Maverick: "Wanna show you stuff."

Bella: "Sir, would that be alright with you?"

President: "So long as they don't try to harm us, I see no harm in meeting them face to face."

Gently we placed our little ones on the ground and watched as they crawled to Galloway beeping happily at him. He cooed back at them making them giggle in return.

Nightsinger: "Brought sou-en-ears!"

She said while pulling a large cube from her subspace. What in the world, where in the world did she get that thing? Each of the sparklings had one, and each were looking at each other and the rest of us babbling to each other. We watched as Nightsinger began to take out pallets of money. Like big pallets stacked high with gold, silver, and bills from other countries.

Jazz: "Singer', did ya'll rob a bank on the way home?"

Freezefire: "Nope! Took from big meanies!"

She said as she began taking various things from her own cube, including a teddy bear, which was definitely not the one that Galloway had given her. Eventually she toddled over to Sides with another cube before she started helping the others show their "souvenirs".

Sides: "Bro, check it out! Knockout's high dollar polish stash!"

Me: "No way! Let me see that! Primus, half of this stuff I have from Christmas, but the other stuff…this one has flecks of 21 karat gold in it!"

Sides: "Thanks bitlets!"

Maverick and Pulse took their cubes over to Wheeljack and Ironhide and started unloading various blueprints and proto-types, all of which the two began to gawk at as if they had been handed the Holy Grail. While they did this, Nightsinger opened her cube and pulled out an energon cube with a living flower planted inside of it.

Bella: "Did you guys bring that for me?"

Our daughters simply nodded their helms before going back to the cube, pulling out a large dagger, among other things. Where in the pit did they get so many blades, let alone canons and blasters? Before anyone could ask Pulse and Maverick pulled out a large safe, both clicking at it curiously. They seemed to hold a very deep conversation, pointing to the keypad, before Maverick clapped his servos together, mimicking a pattern of sounds. Pulse in return clapped him on the back and kissed his helm before pressing the keys on the pad, perfectly matching the pattern Maverick had used only a moment before. The two whooped when the door to the safe opened, allowing Wheeljack to reach in and pull out a device, its blueprints, and a strange glowing red crystal. It was only a nano click before he started fritzing.

Wheeljack: "By the allspark. I…They….DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA?!"

Prime: "Wheeljack, report. What is it that you are holding?"

Wheeljack: "Prime, this _is_ …well _would_ _have_ been a device that has the power to reap a planet of its natural resources. All of them, water, petroleum, precious metals and jewels, would be forcefully removed from the planet and converted into energy."

President: "You mean to say that, the device you're holding would steal earth's resources?"

Wheeljack: "Worse than that. It would literally suck the life out of the planet. The crystal I'm holding, is the power source. It's strong enough to light the entire cotenant of Asia nonstop, day and night for a year. It's also extremely unstable outside of the holding container it's in right now."

Prime: "I want that machine destroyed, as soon as possible."

Wheeljack: "Sir, I will happily oblige. I also recommend that we make sure our enemies have no other crystals like these. But at the moment, seeing that we have both the blueprints, and the power source, it is safe to say that we have very little to fear. The sparklings have truly saved us all."

We all stared at our sparklings, who continued to pull things out of cubes, blankets, energon, and fuel for fire. That is until Freezefire pulled out a large stack of data pads that appeared to be bound. Smiling she marched over to Prowl and handed it to him. He looked perplexed before he turned on the first one, helm begging to smoke violently. Ratchet had to smack him in the back of the helm to keep him from glitching.

Prime: "Prowl-"

Prowl: "She, the sparklings have brought back their entire roster, as well as their battle plans for the last and next four vorns."

Bella: "They have a play book?! My sparklings brought you their plans?!"

A ghost of a smile crossed Prowls face plates, before he kissed each of our sparklings on their helms. Prowl never smiles, never. Not unless he knows he has the upper hand. Primus our sparklings have truly done the impossible.

Prime: "By the Allspark and all that is great…is that…"

We looked to where our sparklings were carrying a large dome covered stand, inside a very large fragment of the allspark glowed brightly. What have our bitlets done?

 _ **Sideswipe's pov**_

One would think that once we got our sparklings back, everything would go back to normal. They'd be home, Kyler and the other allies would be home, and we'd all live happily ever after. The end. Right? Of fragging course not. Our sparklings did the impossible, they escaped, traveled hundreds of miles and fought off the Decepticons. Yeah, we know, the others told us what they saw. Coupled with what Kyler told us its safe to say that I'm sad that my sparklings had to fight to survive. They're only two months old for crying out loud! Sunny and I promised that they wouldn't have to live like we did, that we would keep them out of the war no matter what. We already broke that promise, and now to make matters worse, these stupid bureaucrats are ogling what our bitlets have brought back.

 **[Bella: "Looks like I have a meeting tomorrow. Frag."]**

 **[Sunny: "No way Prime would do that to us."]**

 **[Me: Besides _we've_ gotta be a part of them since _our_ kids were fragging stolen! He better not."]**

 **[Bella: "In three…two…one…"]**

Prime: "Perhaps tomorrow would be a better time to speak of the future."

President: "I couldn't agree more. We will converge in person say 7:30 am tomorrow."

Prime: "Agreed."

 _Frag. Just frag._

Pulse: "Daddy?"

I looked to my son seeing that he was the only one awake as the President and the other bureaucrats aside from Galloway were leaving. Kyler was holding something in his hand…and boy does he look shell shocked.

Bella: "Kyler? You okay?"

Kyler: "He gave me a medal…and he..he wants to make me a Capitan. I'm I dreaming right? Why..why am I the only one getting promoted? I wasn't the only one there!"

Travis: "No, but we all came together and nominated you. Kyler you're what kept it together."

Sasha: "You earned it. Stop acting so surprised, and take the job already!"

Kyler: "Well. This'll be one to explain to the parents."

Bella: "Tell me about it, how many years do we wait?"

Kyler: "Meh, six months aught to do it."

Bella: "Okay then. Christmas we tell them."

Prime: "Tell them what?"

Bella: "What happened in the last two weeks. Statute of limitations will be out by then."

S.S: "Huh?"

Kyler: "In order for our parents not to scold us about what happened, or anything that we did and got away with we wait for a certain amount of time before we tell them. They can't be mad-"

Bella: "Or punish us, (snort) like they really could for _this_ …"

Kyler: "If it happened a long time ago."

Me: "Makes sense. Aaaaaaaannnnnnnd Pulse is asleep on my leg isn't he?"

Sunny: "Yep. Fell asleep standing up."

Sure enough Pulse was grasping my leg snoring gently. Well that is until he fell onto his back with a soft thunk making everyone laugh. Poor little mech. We decided that we'd put them to bed early tonight, see if we could get them to go back to some sort of a sleeping schedule. So after we gave them their bottles for the night, we took them back to our quarters and laid them down in their cribs for the night before we went to recharge ourselves. I know that we need the recharge because as you can guess we have ran ourselves ragged trying to find them.

N.P.F.M: " _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_ "

Bella: "WHAT? OKAY WHO, WE'RE COMING!"

She shouted as we burst through the door to our nursery, only to find the sparklings screaming at the tops of their intakes huddled in the corner of the room. Freezefire was hiding behind Nightsinger, who was being guarded by both Pulse and Maverick, who was wielding his plastic sword and swinging it around, as tears streamed down from his blue and white optics. WAIT A SECOND!

Ironhide: "What the Frag's going on here?! We heard a scream!"

He said as he strode into the room, Prime, and Ratchet behind him along with Will who had his gun drawn. Their optics, something's wrong with the sparklings. Before we could rush to comfort them, Ratchet clucked his glossa while running a scan on them.

Ratchet: "Well to answer your previous question, they do have your gladiator mode. No I don't know whose. I'm guessing they had a nightmare."

Sunny: "Oh you really think so? _Aft_."

Bella: "What he means to say is that, we expected this but I don't think it was a nightmare."

Ratchet: "I agree. I think this is what humans call a night terror. Or for us a bad flux."

Bella: "Like when I saw my family at my funeral the night after I came back? That dream still comes back to haunt me."

Prime: "A bad flux is typically when the processor brings back bad memories, failures, deaths, spark ache…"

Me: "Okay, _thank you mister happy_. How do we make them stop? Because this isn't healthy."

I said as I wrapped Maverick in a hug. His optics had since returned to normal and his screams fell to heavy sobs. I can't imagine what he must have seen to scare them so much, I mean they escaped the cons. Where do we start?

Ratchet: "Tomorrow we will see what might have caused it, perhaps asking them what they "dreamed" will give us a place to start. But for now, see if you can get them back to recharge."

Will: "I know talking to Anna always helped her with her nightmares. I think you three ought to spend the rest of tomorrow with them."

Prime: "I agree. After the meetings tomorrow, you three will be given substantial time off to spend with the sparklings, to help strengthen your bond."

Me: "Thanks."

I called softly as they left our quarters. I'd like to say that our sparklings went back to recharge, but it's not true. They only slept for ten minutes at a time, often they took shifts among themselves to keep watch. We wound up falling into recharge in the nursery, again for _only_ ten minutes at a time before our sparklings woke up crying or screaming. Today is going to be a long day.

* * *

 **A/N: Gonna make this short. I hope you like the chapter. Please follow and favorite, and review it too please...need the feedback. Happy late veterans day, and my condolences to those in Paris France right now. I hope this makes you smile even though its filler.**

 _ **peace love and quadruplets!**_

 _ **CLYL! ㇩6㈏6㇩6㈏4**_


	16. Sleep, and surprises

**This** _ **is my first sequel. I hope you all like it! Also for most of this to make sense and to see how it all started don't forget to read Love Times Two! Please sit back and enjoy, also be gentle...still working out some kinks in the story. :)**_

 _ **I IN NO WAY OWN THE TRANSFORMERS, THEY BELONG TO THEIR CURRENT OWNERS SO PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME!**_

 _ **I IN NOW WAY OWN ANY SONGS OR MEDIA USED IN THIS STORY AS REFERENCE OR OTHERWISE I.E; NAME BRANDS, MUSIC, ANIME/MANGA REFERENCES (THERE MAY BE A FEW) OR OTHER SUCH NONESENSE! AGAIN PLEASE DONT SUE!**_

 _ **I do own Arabella, Tia, Kyler, the sparklings, and any other OC's I add later!**_

 ** _Kudos to;_** kinastar9561 **For adding this story to their favorites!**

 ** _Major thanks to_** kinastar956 **for adding me to their list of favorite authors!**

 ** _Major thanks to_** kinastar956 **,** kohaku-kyoujin **and** Wolfleader42 **for Following me! I appreciate it!**

IIxTigerLillyxII **: Hello! Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you like it and I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Text: " = normal speech heard out loud, sparklings included.

 **[Text: "]** = Family bond/twin bond/quad bond/spark bond :)

 **{Text: "}** =Com. Link/text message/ phone call. (specified)

S.S: " =Twins speaking in unison (or quads... i.e F.P)

N.P.F.M: " =Quads speaking in unison

YDaddy = Sunstreaker

* * *

 _ **Arabella's pov**_

 **{Tia: "Right now, I'd love to personally take their accusations and demands and shove them right up their-"}**

 **{Me: "Too early Tia. Too early."}**

My life consists of many things. As you already know, I'm a lover, a mother and a warrior. Unfortunately I also play the part of a politician. Which is hard, when people often criticize one or more of the afore mentioned titles I have so graciously taken upon. Don't get me wrong I'm happy the way I am, but I really hate hearing the whispers of doubt from bureaucrats at 7:30 in the morning. Especially when my sparklings (who are traumatized) kept me up all night consoling them for events that shouldn't have ever happened. To make matters worse, Prime denied Sunstreaker and Sideswipe access to today's meeting. I don't blame him, having three sleep deprived bots in a meeting is dangerous, having one…meh he can control the situation better this way.

The meeting is no doubt to go over what has recently happened, as well as ask things of each other.

 **{Me: "I do not see this going well for any party involved."}**

 **{Tia: "Oh, what was your first clue?"}**

 **{Me: "The humans will try and use the money we need into blackmailing us to give up the new info we got from the Con's"}**

 **{Tia: "The humans?"}**

 **{Me: "Oh frag. Just…I"}**

I know what she means. I'm looking at things with far too much of a Cybertronian light. We both made a pack to not do that, no matter what. We're humans no matter what we look like, and losing our humanity would not only mean that we were forgetting who we were, but it would also mean that we're losing what makes us who we are.

President: "Prime, I am sure that you know what we want. We would be glad to reformate this base with new protective technology, on the condition that you share a fragment of your technology and information."

 **{Me: "Prime, sir don't answer. If I may I would like to speak out first."}**

He looked at me skeptically before Elita nudged him quickly and gently. So fast actually that I barely caught it, I know no one else caught it, I _hope_ no one caught it.

Prime: "I believe that one of my subordinates would like to speak with you, this will also give me a chance to consider your offer. Ms. Brinks you have the floor."

He used my surname, I think he's onto my plan, which helps my confidence a lot. I projected my holoform, but this time I did so in a way that showed my age better. I want to remind them that I am only 16, a fact that even I forget at times.

Me: "Hello."

President: "Hello, my apologies for not knowing who you are."

Me: "That is quite alright. My name is Arabella Constanza Brinks. I am Elita-1's third in command, and the proud mother of four."

President: "You look quite young."

Me: "I am. Biologically, I am only 16 years old. I am one of the two young ladies who was murdered and brought back by nothing less than a miracle to help end this war."

Galloway: "Tianna, would be the other correct?"

Tia: "Yes, I am actually much younger. Biologically I am only six years old."

Thankfully all of the bureaucrats' eyes widened for a tic before they went back to the normal poker faces. They feel guilt I can see it in their eyes, all I have to do is run with it. Making others feel guilty is a trick you either learn on your own or when you become a mom. It's useful, _very_ useful.

Me: "I am blessed to be standing before you, and I only ask that you consider my words. Myself and Tia have lost a lot. We will never know the joy of a graduation ceremony with friends and family, we'll never know the fun of prom night or homecoming. We'll never be able to go to college, never be able to vote in an election. We'll see our friends and loved ones only when time allows, never when we want or need to see them."

I watched them, with every word they grew sadder and sadder. Whether or not it is genuine I intend to find out, but I have to hit them where it hurts, at home.

Me: "The Autobots are not trying to let us make the same mistakes they did, by destroying their home with weapons of mass destruction over matters that in the end are just as petty as the drama I used to encounter in school. Earth is my home, and I know from studying years of history in school that even if you all kept your promise of not to use the technology we give you, someone down the line will break it."

Still silent. I waited a few moments for this to sink in before I continued.

Me: "I have friends and family to protect, when this war ends, my wish is to stay here on my home planet as long as I can, and I fear that those I love will be put in danger, ten, twenty, thirty years down the line by someone who doesn't understand the value of human life like I do. I will never be able to truly enjoy the sun on my skin, or ice cream with my brother who joined me here solely to protect me. I will never be able to get a doctorates degree in horticulture like I dreamed since I was a little girl."

President: "I understand your hesitations, but what do we tell the other countries who ask for information?"

Me: "Tell them to think of their daughters, their sons, their wives, husbands, parents, siblings, grandchildren. And ask them; "Do you want them to have the brightest possible future." I want my kids to grow up safely like everyone else on this planet. I want them to have some form of a bright future too. We are not withholding this information to harm you, rather we're doing it because we admire you. Humans have come so very far in such a short time. What's the fun in learning when you're given the answers? The Autobots regard earth as their home as well, and they don't want to lose another home because of similar mistakes they made, especially if they help others to make them."

I said gently a small tear drawing a clear line down my cheek. Half of the group by now is swayed. Even Galloway's frown looked different, more thoughtful. I wiped a tear and watched as a few of the others dabbed at their eyes quickly, trying to remain professional.

Before anyone else could speak, the doors flew open revealing Pulse, who was sobbing quietly. He quickly toddled over to me and buried his face in my lower leg. I looked to the others apologetically before I picked him up.

Me: "My apologies. May I adjourn myself for a moment?"

Prime: "Ple-"

President: "Wait. Is that your son? What is his name?"

Me: "He is my eldest son yes. His name is Pulse Shockduster Brinks."

Mearing: "What's wrong with him?"

Me: "He like his siblings are suffering from night terrors. They unfortunately re-live what they saw while on the run every time they fall asleep. They have barely slept since they have come out of their coma."

President: "Coma?"

Ratchet: "Yes. Their bodies were forced to shut down temporarily to repair the damage caused while they escaped from our enemies. They had several cuts, the youngest having a partially damaged hand, though he has healed fully."

He piped up from his corner, continuing my theme of sullen-ess. The president looked to me and then to Pulse with great concern. Pulse continued to sob, his cries lowly calming down to dull whimpers as I stroked his back. Sunstreaker came to the door a moment later, looking slightly apologetic.

Me: "Pulse, I need you to go with daddy, once I finish my meeting I promise we'll all go to my garden lab for fruit salad. Okay?"

He clicked mournfully snuggling closer to me as Sunstreaker walked over to pry him off of me. He succeeded only for Pulse to reach for me, a fresh batch of tears in his optics. I rubbed his helm gently before Sunstreaker began to carry him away.

President: "Wait! You said that you have a garden lab…I move that we move the remainder of our meeting to it. This way your kids won't continue to interrupt."

Me: "As you wish sir."

I said as I led them to my lab. I don't think they realize how illogical their decision is…which means my plan is working. The female politicians smirked when I explained that my bracelet was the only key to the lab, their appreciation of jewelry shining through their poker faces as I opened the door, allowing my sparklings to toddle happily into the flowers.

"It looks like Jurassic park in here." One of them said as they stared around.

Me: "Thank you. I was going for that. This is actually a gift from my husbands. I spend my free time here safely altering plants."

Prime: "I believe you wished to continue the meeting here."

President: "Right. My wife would love this green house."

Mearing: "Don't you grow the produce for base here?"

Me: "Yes. I grow various sizes of nearly every fruit and vegetable imaginable here. Though a forty fruit tree is on my wish list for Christmas this year."

Galloway: "Sizes?"

Me: "Yes, I have found a way to grow Cybertronian sized produce that is safe for human consumption. Shall we get back to the task at hand?"

President: "If it is not too much trouble…could we see what you do? A break would be much appreciated."

Me: "I have nothing to hide, sir is that alright with you?"

Prime: "It is alright. Truthfully, I have been curious of what it is you do here."

He said, as I began the tour. I started with the flowers and ended with the produce, finding both Sunny and Sides enjoying fruit with the sparklings. It was quite adorable to stumble across them reading a fairy tale while munching on fruit.

Galloway: "This is incredible. That blueberry is the size of my head!"

 **{Ironhide: "He said it. Just saying."}**

President: "Prime, I would like to change my previous offer."

Prime: "Oh?"

President: "I will gladly take the request for information and technology off the table, if your horticulturist supplies food to other N.E.S.T bases as well as the white house, and food deserts around the globe. This could smooth over relations not only between countries but also across the country."

Me: "I would be glad to assist in providing food."

President: "Good. We will grant more money not only for heightened security, but to also enlarge your facilities here to increase the output of produce."

Me: "Thank you sir. That is more than generous."

 **{Prime: "Well done."}**

 **{Me: "Don't mention it. Glad that I could help."}**

 **{Chromia: "So…Constanza huh?"}**

 **{Me: "Please don't mention that either. My middle name is a pain."}**

 **{Elita-1: "How did you know how to get them to take the proposal off the table?"}**

 **{Me: "Frankly I didn't know that it would work. I just wanted to give them a glimpse at the lives they were risking."}**

Galloway: "It's a shame that I won't be able to enjoy the sparklings further. I figured now was a good time to tell you, I've been re-assigned. I'll still be working with you but I'll be handling the budget for a different N.E.S.T base."

I smiled as I took a look at the sparklings who were slowly going in and out of recharge. They must not have heard him. It's for the best that they didn't, nothing worse than an overly tired irate sparkling.

After giving each person a fruit basket to take home, the President and the bureaucrats left. Sunny, Sides and I returned to the rec room to find Kyler playing the Star Wars theme on the piano, a smug smirk firmly planted on his face. I can understand why, his comrades were standing around, glaring at him in awe, and at the stack of 100 dollar bills on top of the piano.

"Lemme guess…they made a bet that-""Yep." He said with a laugh as he cut me off, transitioning into playing the Turkish March. The sparklings clicked softly as they began to fall into recharge once more. They haven't had more than maybe two hours of sleep and that definitely isn't good.

Sides: "Bae, did we show you what Nightsinger drew this morning during the meeting?"

Me: "No. What did she draw?"

He showed me a basic pencil drawn picture. Nightsinger has Sunstreaker's artistic talent, which is why this picture is so alarming. It shows the drone we found in the forest, but around it were three cats, a fourth was trapped in its claws. Its claws had some substance on them, and the cats looked banged up. It clicked. Sunny and Sides knew, I knew, Kyler had told us yesterday…

Me: "That explains way too much."

Before anyone else could speak a word, the quadruplets woke up again screaming, all of which trying desperately to get to Freezefire in my arms. She was wailing the loudest, her green optics black with fear. "Shhh. Shhh. You're okay we're here." Sideswipe cooed as he bounced Nightsinger and Pulse. "You're safe. Nothing can hurt you right now or ever." Sunny soothed as he rocked Maverick back and forth.

Me: "How do we fix this? We can't erase their memories, and we can't sedate them."

Sides: "Why can't we sedate them?"

Me: "Sideswipe, how would you react if you were sedated and were forced to relive the night you found Barricade with my body?"

He glared at me for a moment before his optics softened. We all know there's no easy fix, but we need to find something before damage is caused.

Hide: "Maybe we ought a do what we did with Bee when he was a sparkling."

Me: "What did you do to end his bad fluxes?"

Hide: "Simple. We faked an attack on base at night. We even made a dummy to show him that we won."

Sides: "That might work."

Sunny: "Our sparklings are too smart for that! They'd see right through it!"

Me: "We have no other options. Let's give it a try…say 8:00?"

I asked. He simply nodded and left, telling others of the plan on the way. The rest of the afternoon flew by, before we knew it, we were carrying the quadruplets back to our quarters for recharge. We were pleasantly surprised to find Optimus and Elita, as well as several boxes and new toys.

Prime: "It seems that the government officials wished to show their gratitude. As do Elita and I."

Elita: "The sparklings were gifted new toys for art and "dress up", as well as new teddy bears to replace the old ones and something that is called a "Dream Light"." She said as she handed me the note from Galloway and Mearing.

 _To the sparklings; this is just a fraction of the thanks we have for saving the human allies and all of humanities lives. There are plenty of art supplies here to draw wonderful things, and dress up clothes that you can use to imagine fun games! We hope that you will rest easy with these new gifts and we hope to see you soon._

 _-Mearing and Galloway_

Prime: "We also have received a notice from the president, he would like for you and Kyler as well to go and see your families. He insisted that you all spend time relaxing and has offered to allow 9 members of your choice to know the truth, so long as they pass a background check and sign the paperwork correctly."

Sides: "Maybe. We need to get these little guys put to recharge before anything else."

Prime: "Before we take our leave we would like to present gifts of our own gratitude."

He as he and Elita both took something out of their sub space. Our sparklings clicked at them curiously before they were adorned with small Autobot insignias. They're magnetic, so no welding required and they matched mine and the twins perfectly.

Elita: "Little ones, these symbols are very important. They will keep you safe just like they keep your creators safe."

Prime: "They will also tell your creators where you are, so they will never lose you again."

He rumbled softly as he stood back up. Not a click later, a large explosion was heard from down the hall followed by several groans and angry growls. Naturally the quadruplets began to wail out in fear, heck even I was nervous. We weren't supposed to start the simulation for another breem or two. Sunny, Sides and Prime left hastily to investigate, leaving Elita and I to try and calm the quadruplets down.

[ **Me: "What the frag is going on?!"]**

 **[Sunny: "Fragging Wheeljack! Blew the dummy he made sky high!"]**

 **[Sides: "And half of the fragging lab too! Good thing you got that budget approved!"]**

 **[Me: "Too bad it doesn't include Wheeljack's accidents."]**

 **[Sunny: "You said security…we need a secure Wheeljack."]**

He joked. It was only a few klicks later that they returned with a half melted half incinerated dummy and a freakin' parade of bots behind them. "No need to fear bitlets." Sides cheered with a grin. "We killed the nasty drone. They'll never mess with you again!" Sunny cooed as he took a whimpering Nightsinger and cuddled her close.

Prime: "Looks like those insignias worked perfectly."

Hide: "They'll work even better in recharge."

He said quietly as he gently stroked behind Pulse's audios. Said mechling gave a wide yawn and curled further into me whining tiredly. Taking that as their cue, the parade bid us goodnight. We placed our sparklings in their cribs, tucked them in and turned on their new stuffed animal/nightlight. They cooed softly as they fell into recharge allowing me and my mats to watch and wonder.

 **[Me: "Think we'll ever be okay? Will they ever be okay?"]**

 **[Sides: "Of course sweetspark."]**

 **[Sunny: "They're our bitlets. They'll move past this. As will we."]**

He said as we continued to gaze at them. I really hope he's right, I don't know what I'll do if they're scared for life.

After watching them for a few breems we crept to our berth as well. Even though it was early we snuggled together for the night.

 _ **Third person's pov**_

The rouse had worked like a charm. The quadruplets slept soundly through the night, as did their parents. Around 8 am the next morning they awoke cheerfully, noticing that their parents were still deep in recharge. The quadruplets carefully crawled out of their cribs and toddled into their parent's quarters somehow managing to crawl onto the berth. They crawled up to their parents clicking and cooing happily as they poked and prodded them.

Sides: "Ohhhh. More recharge…."

Sunny: "Good morning bitlets."

Bella: "Good. You're here for snuggles."

She groaned as she wrapped Maverick in a hug as she turned onto her side. Maverick squeaked in mild alarm before he giggled happily when she started nuzzling his head playfully. After a few moments later the seven left for the rec room.

Bella: "Nothing like a day full of relaxation and cartoons with my favorite bots."

She said as she sat down while feeding Maverick. "You lot. Medbay. Now." Ratchet called as he walked past the rec room.

Sides: "So much for that."

He whined as they got up.

Once they got to the Medbay the three saw that Ratchet had already pulled up a scan of the sparklings processors. A grim frown greeted them as he looked up when they walked in.

Ratchet: "Arabella, count yourself lucky that Wheeljack and I haven't cut you open to examine your t-cog yet."

Bella: "Okay…and this has what to do with the quadruplets?"

Ratchet: "Don't sass me! Your sparklings have more than one transformation sequence available now. And no, it's not the typical alt. Though that will be available later, I have checked."

Sides: "Sweet! So what can they transform into now?"

Ratchet: "I believe that due to recent stressors, the sparklings may be able to take on the appearance of humans, more as a defense mechanism because they could blend into their surroundings better."

S.S: "WHAT?!"

Bella: "Do they know?"

Ratchet: "Of course not! I made sure to put guard systems in place so that they couldn't transform! How fragging dense do you think I am?!"

Bella: "LANGUAGE!"

 **{INCOMING CALL; KYLER}**

Bella sighed internally. No one seemed to grasp the concept of her, the twins and the sparklings being on vacation. But she knew better than to ignore her brother. Knowing him, he'd hunt her down and pester her further.

 **{Bella: "What do you want Kyler? Kinda having an important meeting with the Hatchet right now."}**

 **{Kyler: "I need you to come to my quarters quick!"}**

 **{Bella: "Alright! I'm coming."}**

Bella: "Sorry, Kyler needs me for a second. I'll be right back."

She said giving her sparklings and husbands a quick kiss. Arabella strode down the hall quickly, easily making her way to the soldier's barracks. Once she got to her brother's newly appointed quarters, she transformed and engaged her holoform. "There are some disadvantages to being 16 and a half feet tall" she thought with a slight laugh as she walked in to find her brother in front of his computer.

Bella: "Seriously Kyler? You called me to watch you sit in front of-"

Aunt Mae: "Oh my God!"

"Oh slag. What did he just fragging do?!" She screamed in her processor as Kyler turned around with a wide grin on his face.

 _ **Bella's pov**_

 _I'm gonna kill him._

Uncle Cobalt: "Sweet God, Bella…is that really you?"

Me: "Yeah, it's me."

I'm gonna kill him. What the _hell_ was Kyler thinking?! How in the name of Primus am I going to explain this to them?! I FREIKIN DIED! Let alone the fact that I'm supposed to remain hidden…you know the whole alien refugee thing? That's still in affect! How am I supposed to-

Cobalt: "Where the hell do ya get' off fakin' yo' death missy?! I wan' an answer now Bella!"

Me: "Well…it's a long story-"

"Well shorten it! There aint no excuse fo why ya broke our hearts!" My aunt scolded. She's right, there _isn't_ a good excuse...that I _can_ tell them for why I broke their hearts. I can't tell them the truth…or can I?

Me: "Okay, well…long story short I met two boys who work in special ops, saw somethings I shouldn't have, was put under their protection, joined their team, got married to them which meant that I had to fake my death, and had quadruplets. Kyler just recently joined a team that works closely with mine, which is why we're stationed on the same base."

Cobalt: "That's _nough'_ lyin' young lady, now we want the truth-"

Kyler: "That's the honest to God truth Uncle Cobalt. I saw the wedding myself. Even mom and dad know and were there."

Mae: "Well why weren't we invited?"

Me: "I would have if I could, but it had to be closed to only a few family members and close friends."

Kyler: "And her husbands planned a surprise wedding, so she really couldn't do anything."

Cobalt: "Wait, husbands…as in plural? Like mo' than one?!"

Me: "Heh, yeah… I have two…think of sister wives but with guys. Legally binding marriage."

Cobalt: "That's it. I've heard 'nough. Ya'll need ta come out here, to see us and explain further, and so I can kick yo husbands asses."

Kyler: "Don't know how much we can tell you, you know the rules of special ops."

"Not only that, but we have to get clearance to leave, knowing my unit, they probably won't let me and the family go unless we have back up." I joked. Boy I really gotta remember not to do that with uncle Cobalt and Aunt Mae. Why you ask?

Cobalt: "Alrighty then, bring 'em out with ya then, the more the merrier! Ya know all are welcome at our family reunion."

Mae: "Same place as always, our ranch. We got 'nough room to house an army."

 _Not mine._

…" _Shhh!" "Move ya fragger!" "We were here first you scrap heaps" "I find very little purpose doing this"…_

"S'cuse me for a second." I said as I began to storm out the door. Low and behold, a Jazz, An Arcee, a Bluestreak, a Prowl, the twidiots, and Prime of all bots standing outside, with straining audios.

Me: "S'CUSE ME! WHAT'RE YA'LL DOIN'?!"

They all froze, looking just like they had last black Friday when I found them raiding the fridge for the leftover desert. Is there no privacy on this base?

Prime: "Ah. Ahem, Arabella, we require you for a meeting in the main hanger."

Me: "Uh, huh. So ya'll been ease droppin' the whole time huh?"

They all straightened, some like Bluestreak looking sheepish, the others looking for all the world like they had the right to listen. "I'll see ya'll in two shakes of a lambs tail, gotta collect Kyler and get off the skype." I said with a smirk as I turned to go back inside.

Me: "Sorry, Ya'll. Ya know how it is, aint got no privacy on a base, no matter what rank ya are."

Cobalt: "Yeah, especially as a cadet."

Kyler: "Actually, neither of us are cadets. Bella's third in command of her branches' squadron, and I was just promoted to Capitan."

Mae: "Well, ya got to come see the family now! We wanna hear more bout this."

Me: "I'll ask afta' the meeting Kyler and I've gotta go to. We'll let ya know within' 24 hours if we can make it."

Cobalt: "Sounds good. See ya then."

He called as we ended the call. One thing's for sure, life is going to get really interesting around here.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello out there. Sorry I disappeared...and my posting is outta whack. Damn finals have taken my computer hostage, which means that the earliest I will be posting as of next week is Thursday, and that's a maybe. The good news is that I'm almost done with the semester, and I get a month off. To make everything better, I have some gift fics in the works...one being the long awaited sequel to one of my previous fics including our favorite twins only tiny. Back to this fic...Let me know what you'd like to see, because its TWINS VS. FAMILY for the next few chaps. Also please Follow Favorite and Review, when you get the chance...I miss hearing from you guys! THANKS FOR EVERYTHING!**

 **Happy Holidays! (Hanukkah starts today I think...)**

 _ **peace love and quadruplets!**_

 _ **CLYL! ㇩6㈏6㇩6㈏4**_


	17. Twins vs Family pt 1

**This** _ **is my first sequel. I hope you all like it! Also for most of this to make sense and to see how it all started don't forget to read Love Times Two! Please sit back and enjoy, also be gentle...still working out some kinks in the story. :)**_

 _ **I IN NO WAY OWN THE TRANSFORMERS, THEY BELONG TO THEIR CURRENT OWNERS SO PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME!**_

 _ **I IN NOW WAY OWN ANY SONGS OR MEDIA USED IN THIS STORY AS REFERENCE OR OTHERWISE I.E; NAME BRANDS, MUSIC, ANIME/MANGA REFERENCES (THERE MAY BE A FEW) OR OTHER SUCH NONESENSE! AGAIN PLEASE DONT SUE!**_

 _ **I do own Arabella, Tia, Kyler, the sparklings, and any other OC's I add later!**_

 ** _Kudos to;_** Gaara's-wife24 **For adding this story to their favorites!**

 ** _Kudos to;_** Gaara's-wife24 **For Following!**

 ** _Major thanks to;_** dragon149 **and** Lorde127 **for adding me to their list of favorite authors!**

Rebecca Frost **: Thank you for the compliment! I hope you enjoy the chapter!"**

Retrokill **: Great to hear from you! Thank you for the compliment! I hope you are well, and to hear from you in the new year! Thanks again!**

* * *

Text: " = normal speech heard out loud, sparklings included.

 **[Text: "]** = Family bond/twin bond/quad bond/spark bond :)

 **{Text: "}** =Com. Link/text message/ phone call. (specified)

S.S: " =Twins speaking in unison (or quads... i.e F.P)

N.P.F.M: " =Quads speaking in unison

YDaddy = Sunstreaker

RDaddy = Sideswipe

R&YDaddy = Twins speaking in unison from sparklings pov.

* * *

 **A/N: JUST A WARNING. DEROGETORY MILTARY NAMES USED, BUT IN GOOD FUN. I DO NOT MEAN TO OFFEND ANYONE WHO READS THIS. READ ON, PLEASE!**

* * *

 _ **Third person's pov**_

"Have you lost your mind?! What the flying _hell_ where you thinking Kyler?!"

Arabella nearly shrieked as she toted her brother to the main hanger for their meeting. She was already peeved that her time off began with an interesting trip to Ratchet. Then her brother goes and tells her secret to her aunt and uncle. She wasn't so much mad as she was startled.

"I was thinking that we should get the frag away from this base and have fun with our family."

He said innocently. Arabella wasn't buying his act for one second.

Bella: "Do you realize what you've done? How in the name of Primus am I going to tell them, and the rest of the cousins that I'm married, with four kids, that may I remind you, don't in particular look like three month olds. Maybe 8 to 12 months but not fragging three months old Kyler!"

Kyler: "You told aunt Mae and uncle Cobalt the truth, try that."

Bella: "I also conveniently left out the fact that I'm no longer human, and that everyone that they'd meet aside from you, mom and dad, aren't human either. Last I checked I'm a sentient robotic car."

Sides: "And a beautiful one at that."

Bella: "Thank you, but that doesn't excuse the problem. We'll finish fixing it later by the way."

She said looking to Prime.

Prime: "Thank you all for coming. The goal of this meeting is to determine who will accompany Arabella and the twins on their trip to visit family."

Arabella sucked so much oxygen into her intakes from her gasp, she nearly glitched and fell over. Everyone was staring at her, half with wry smiles the others with concerned glances. She blinked, once, twice, three times before she finally rubbed at her optics venting deeply.

Bella: "Ya'll trying to kill me with happiness. O-kay…ummm. I have a small problem with this, I thought that only 9 people could know that I'm alive."

Prime: "The President said that 9 individuals could know the truth, as a whole. Not just your existence. He does not mind if your family knows you exist, but he does not want many to know the truth behind why."

Bella: "All righty then. Well. Who wants to go to Texas?"

Kyler: "And Louisiana!"

Bella: "Kyler…"

She warned turning to her brother frustratedly. He held up his hands in a placating manner as he hopped a step back. "Mom told Magnolia that we might be able to get away." Arabella blinked quickly before her optics got as wide as shields. "Please tell me that's all she said. And _please_ tell me the wicked witches of the south have kicked the bucket. _Please_." "Well, I'm pretty sure she wouldn't tell grandma the honest to God truth about you. And _no_ sadly _not_." Arabella sighed deeply for a moment, before looking back at him with a raised optic ridge. "Three days after Texas." He said. "Which means I'll be there one day after Texas." She mumbled rubbing at her optics tiredly.

Prime: "Should we be concerned?"

Bella: "No, not really. Just family drama. Now again who wants to be human for a non-consistent week?"

Arcee: "Who are we meeting this time?"

Kyler: "Well, you met our immediate family. These trips will introduce you to our extended family. They being our four uncles and aunts and their kids, at least on my dad's side. This will probably be no different than the festive environment that ya'll see here."

Bella: "Our dad and his brothers are all retired military. None of them were army. Just keep that in mind. It will get wild, so expect the unexpected. Our reunion is being held at a ranch where horses, cows, and chickens are raised. Meat _will_ be eaten. I don't recommend this trip to anyone who isn't comfortable with that part of human culture, or human culture as a whole. But I _do_ recommend it for those who want to learn more."

Prime chuckled at the smile his subordinate held as she began to explain in further detail the events to be had, and the normal behavior. She only had a few rules;

 _ **Do not make fun of their speech patterns out loud, seeing that she and her sibling's "southern drawl" would be considered normal.**_

 _ **Do not insult her family's hospitality, i.e. say please and thank you, eat the food given to you.**_

 _ **Expect to be teased by her family. Like Autobots, teasing and hazing is a sign of respect and affection, she'll reign in her family when she can.**_

 _ **Do** **not** **bring home blackmail. What happens there, stays there. Period. With the exception of a few tales.**_

 _ **Do not under any circumstances allude to the fact that Kyler joined the Army. Because he wants to keep his eyebrows and hair.**_

 _ **For the love of Primus and all that is holy, stick to the facts that she has told her extended family. Use coms if questions arise.**_

Bella: "And of course have fun. Oh, last little bit of caution to you guys…we have a thing each year called the ranch games. Expect to get dirty, both in alt _and_ in holoform. Twins I love you, but I can't save you from my family's scrutiny in this case."

Sides: "It's okay bae. We can handle it. Right bro?"

The golden Lamborghini shuddered at the thought of getting anywhere near the filthy animals on the ranch, let alone getting dirty. But for his beloved's sake, he'd brave the horrors that come with farm folk family reunions. That didn't mean that he'd allow himself or his sparklings to walk around filthy, and his beloved knew this and promised him a good clean up if it ever came to it.

In the end, it was Ironhide, Chromia, Jazz, Bumblebee, Arcee, Tia, and Jolt who agreed to go. They were certain that their abilities would be useful in protecting the sparklings, as well as them being curious to see just what Arabella's family was like. Ratchet had devised a way for them to consume their regular energon without them looking too suspicious. If anyone asked they were simply on a high protein diet regimen, which meant that they have to drink protein shakes made specifically for them 2 to 3 times a day. As for the sparklings, Arabella and Sunstreaker wasted no time in finding them clothes and toys suitable for them to use while on the trip. They wound up shopping in the higher end malls in L.A., because Sunstreaker wanted "Only the best and most beautiful squishy armor available". Thankfully Arabella made a compromise with him, that he could pick out the clothing for the sparklings to wear to the second family reunion. Since that reunion called for the expensive dressy clothing style he insisted that _his_ quadruplets wear. After a small mishap with a pick pocket, and a very helpful sales clerk at a Gap store, the two returned to base to finalize their packing and modify their alt modes. The modifications were so that if (Primus forbid) they were attacked with the sparklings riding in their alts, they could transform putting their sparklings in a space near their spark casing that was just as fortified then the spark casing its self if not more. After that, the twins had to scan slightly modified alts so that they now had a back seat for the quadruplet's car seats. Once that was done they headed to bed for a couple of hours of recharge before they were to leave.

 _ **Sideswipe's pov**_

To say that I'm excited for this trip, is not a technical lie, but it isn't the whole truth either. I'm not sure how to feel about meeting my sparkmate's extended family, after all why should they matter to me? One reason; they matter to her. I probably just have cold peedes as they say. After all her dad _did_ threaten us with a baseball bat, Primus help us if they're all like him. Then again if they're all like him, this trip will be a total blast!

Nightsinger: "Daddy?"

I smiled down at my oldest. While Sunny and Bella were out shopping, I was tasked with getting the bitlets ready for the trip. This included teaching them about farm animals, and telling them repeatedly that they couldn't tell their now larger family the truth. Not that it would matter, we could always say that they like to pretend. Not only that, but while our quartet is in their human alts, they can't really speak as well as they can out of them, all of their clicks and whirrs come out as goos, and gurgles. I have to admit; I appreciate how convenient it is that they got their human alts right before this trip was announced. Thank you Primus for _that_. Though we may have a problem faking "potty breaks". Cybertronians don't necessarily go to the bathroom. We only evacuate waste if we're ill or when Ratchet flushes our systems. Both are unpleasant and nasty, but since we burn fuel pretty much cleanly it's an equal balance.

Right now I'm helping Bella dress our sparklings. It's actually really cool, they all turned out in a sort-of mix in skin tone between Bella, Sunny and I. All of our quadruplets are the same shade of light coffee brown, their hair taking on small streaks of their original armor color amidst the normal jet black hue. Their optics…well _eyes_ remained blue or green in hue. Each of our sparklings looked identical to each other. The way we could tell the difference, between our little mechs were that Pulse has freckles like Bella does across her nose, while Maverick doesn't have any at all. The difference between Freezefire and Nightsinger, is that Nightsinger is a little bit taller than her little sister. And if you _really_ want to make it easy…just look at their eye color.

Sunny: "Ready to go?"

Me: "Bit eager to get to the farm?"

Kyler: "Will you guys come on already?! We're ready to go for peats sake!"

Bella: "Keep your pants on Kyler! We have to pack for _babies_ remember? That means multiple outfits, toys, bags, and other things that will make us look legit."

Kyler: "Diapers?"

Bella: "So when their rears are patted by the family to check for wetness. It will give us an excuse to escape to "change them". We don't typically go to the bathroom, remember?"

He rolled his eyes as he helped us stuff the last of the quadruplet's things in a suitcase before he hauled it out. Bella smiled at me and Sunny as we left our quarters and headed to the main hanger where our alts sat ready to be loaded up.

Jazz: "Alright Ya'll! Les' git goin'!

Bella: "Dear God Jazz. Ditch the hat, you look like a hooker."

She said as she ripped of his cowboy hat. Kyler snickered as he strapped Freezefire into Bella's back seat next to Nightsinger, who was cooing and looking around curiously. "Magic Jazz you aint." He snorted. "Ah HA! I knew you'd break accent first!" Bella cheered as Kyler frowned. "(Sigh) Double or nothing that you break first when we get to the ranch!"

Bella: "Oh, you're on! Get ready to owe me 100 bucks!"

She teased as we said our goodbyes. We then entered the groundbridge and began our relatively long drive to the Ranch. I could feel Bella's excitement through the bond, so can Sunny. I suppose this trip means a lot to her.

 **["More than you know."]**

 **[Sunny: "I do not understand."]**

 **[Bella: "I want you two to see why I am the way I am, and I want you guys to meet the others I love."]**

 **[Sunny: "No no. Not that, I understand that."]**

 **[Me: "What don't you understand then bro?"]**

 **[Sunny: 'Why the ranch is so far out of the way, and why there are such large populations of bovine."]**

Pulse: "Ooooo! MOO MOOS! Daddy, Moo moos!"

Okay on three…1…2…3…AWWWWW!

 **[Me: "Apparently Pulse is fond of cows."]**

 **[Bella: "My uncles own pretty much all the farmland we're passing now. These are my uncle Cobalt's cattle. Black angus. The tastiest you'll ever eat"]**

 **{Kyler: "Beeeeeef! Oh how I've missed red meat!"}**

 **{Bella: "How do you think I feel? Nearly a vegan because of an oath and a psychotic medic, remember? It's almost been a year since I had** _ **any**_ **. You can have a cheese burger anytime you want."}**

 **{Kyler: "Can not! You can have one anytime you want since you can leave for patrols! And besides, I live on base too!"}**

 **{Bella: "Only since May! And you knew what you'd be giving up! I don't eat it because I have no need to!}**

 **{Tia: "Children, do you need to be separated?"}**

 **{"Shut up Tia!"}**

They chorused together. Primus they're almost as bad as me and Sunny. After another twenty minutes of bickering we pulled into a long dusty driveway. Following Bella's lead we all parked and got out. As if on cue, two very large dogs ran up to her as she set Freezefire on the ground. Oh no…

Bella: "Phoenix! Zeus! Awwwe my puppies are here! Ohhh, who are good boys? Who's always been my good boys?"

She cooed as they sniffed at her alt and whined. "I know, but you can't tell the others, it has to be our little secret okay?" She whispered at them as the husky shepherd mix sniffed curiously at Nightsinger. "What's he doing?" "They're learning about the quadruplets." Kyler said as the Rottweiler gently nuzzled Pulse "They've accepted them into the pack. No surprise since, a third of them are mine." Our love said as she gently petted her mutts.

Sunny: "Bad news "puppies" We're the other two thirds."

And just like that the two turned to us snarling and growling, baring their teeth. The bitlets seem a little concerned, especially since another four Rottweilers bounded out of the house and barn. Bella immediately cooed an awe when they surrounded the quadruplets protectively, that is before she cleared her throat and commanded a very loud and stern "Heel!" All of the barking stopped as each dog sat obediently glaring at Sunny and I and Bella alike. "Good. These two, are my husbands. Though I know you don't like it, they are part of the pack. As are my babies, and those behind me. Do not attack them. Such actions warrant a swift kick to the rear. Dismissed." She said. Each of the dogs regarded us with a glare before they began to trot up the hill.

Chromia: "That was…interesting."

Hide: "I like those k-9s. They are far superior to Samuel's rodent in size and aggression."

Jazz: "An' they jus listen to ya? Like that?"

"Yep. My uncle also raises German Rottweilers. You won't find an American rotty built like those. Guarantee it. But enough about that, let's go meet the family." She called as she picked up Pulse and Maverick and skipped up the hill, to where the house's door was opening to show dad running out joyfully.

Dad: "Baby girl!"

"Daddy!" She squealed as he gently wrapped her in a hug. He immediately took notice of our mechlings and grinned looking to us as we came up behind his daughter. "Good ta see ya boys! Hey, and Ya'll brought the crew with ya! Son!" He called happily as he clapped Kyler on his back. "How ya been man? Hide hasn' broken ya yet I see." "Naw, he's tryin' though. Then again since I'mma Capitan, he can't do much ya know?" Dad blinked a few times before his grin broadened. Primus, I think he might split his face.

Bella: "YES! PAY UP! You broke your accent! Ha, ha ha, ha HA!"

She sang, southern twang returning to her voice. Kyler sighed as he took out his hundred-dollar bill and gave it to her. "Aint fair. Ya know dad's accent is contagious!" He whined. Nightsinger squirmed in my arms, squealing and reaching for dad who took her with a wide smile as he bounced her up and down.

Dad: "We probably should head inside, befo'-"

"Yo James! Where'd ya run off to…OH MY GOD! BELLA'S HERE! AND KYLERS HERE TOO!"

Sunny: "Primus Hide. Didn't know you had a twin."

Hide: "Shut it pit spawn."

Dad: "Guys, I want ya to meet my older brother, Cobalt."

Cobalt: "There they are! Bella, Kyler! Sweet God! Do ya'll have any clue what ya've done to this family?!"

Bella: "Well… I have an idea. And in my defense, I've been a tish busy."

Cobalt: "Who are these nice folks behind ya?"

Bella: "Maybe we ought-a introduce em to the whole clan?"

Cobalt: "Uh unh. I wanna know who's ass I'mma kickin'. Which of you unfortunate males thought it wise to marry my niece?"

Jazz: "That'd be them!"

Hide: "These two right here!"

Kyler: "The two fella's next to me."

Me: "I hope you all know, that if we die, Boss'll be severely disappointed."

Sunny: "And so will the bitlets."

Cobalt: "Ohhh. So _ya'll_ the two who stole my niece from me? Ya'll gotta lotta nerve! _Where_ -"

Dad: "Cobalt, you wanna hold your great niece?"

The man immediately froze and turned to dad staring in awe at Nightsinger. She stared back, and cracked a smile before she began to giggle uncontrollably. All of the sparklings began to laugh, what at I'm not sure but I owe them for getting us out of the third degree. Cobalt melted as he took notice of all of the sparklings.

Cobalt: "Well aint they jus' the cutest little things in the universe. Bella, they're yours?"

Bella: "Yes, why don't we go inside?"

She said to him gently. Never did I fathom that our sparkmate came from such a large family. There are people _everywhere_ , and a lot of younglings too. It's so busy in here, Primus, we actually might have a problem remembering names for once!

 **{Arcee: "Do they all belong to your family unit?"}**

 **{Bella: "Yep! Be prepared to be flirted with by my older cousins. Just a warning. You DO however have my permission to slap them if you so wish."}**

 **{Bee: "I was about to ask why the femmes were staring like that."}**

 **{Tia: "You ready to defend your mechs?"}**

 **{Bella: "From my boy crazy cousins? Hell yeah."}**

Cobalt: "Hey Ya'll! Lookie what I found on the driveway!"

The whole room froze to stare at us, before everyone chorused the happy cheers of "Welcome home!" "We missed you!" and "You're alive!". Then the questions began. "Who are they?" "Who's babies?" "What happened? Why didn't you call?!" "Do you still like video games?" "Who's team are they on?" "WHO'RE THE CITY SLICKERS PARKED IN THE DRIVE?!" …

Bella looking overwhelmed did her infamous whistle to quiet the room, before telling everyone to ask questions one at a time. The result, was five women and three men stepping forward. At least I could recognize one of the women as mom. Everyone else is new to me.

Bella: "Guy's I'd like to introduce you to my aunts Mae, Lou Ann, Susie, and Anna Sue, and my uncles, Cobalt, Reggie, Stanley aka "Lucky", and Riley Thompson."

 **{Jazz: "Ohhh, so ya dad took yo' mom's last name."}**

Me: "Pleased to meet you."

Mae: "Bella, is he yo' husband?"

Sunny: "One of two yes. I'm the other."

"WHAT?!"

Bella: "Thompson crew, meet my comrades, and husbands. Jazz, Chromia, Ironhide, Arcee, Tia, Jolt, Bumblebee, and last but not least my husbands; Sideswipe and Sunstreaker."

"Nice to meet you!" I tried. Primus knows I tried, they're just staring her down. We all said our hello's, even Bee signed his, prompting Jazz to explain that Bee was mute. Not that I have anything to fear, I mean come on, I seriously doubt they could do _anything_ to harm any of us, but still. I thought it was rude to stare in human culture.

Reggie: "Bella, you've got two minutes to explain what the hell happened here. And we wan' the truth."

Sunny: "If we may, we'd like to explain."

Stanley: "All right Sunny boy. Go head. We're listen'."

 **[Me: "Stop glaring. I know you hate that nickname"]**

Me: "Well for starters, we're part of an international special opps team. There's only so much I can tell you. My brother and I were given a mission that had us posing as students at Bella's school."

Sunny: "Everything was going smoothly until our cover was blown by one of the people we were trying to take down, leading to the majority of the school being destroyed. Bella, being one of the survivors, saw and knew everything."

Me: "We took her into protective custody for four months, and we grew attached to her right away. At the end of four months she decided to test in and join the team. And since then she has become third in command of her branch and has saved our lives as much as we saved hers."

Sunny: "We decided to take our relationship to the next level after a particularly difficult mission. That's when we proposed. We then planned a secret double wedding that was held shortly after Christmas."

 **[Me: "Ease up on the glare. We're supposed to play nice."]**

 **[Sunny: "I fragging hate that nick name!"]**

Riley: "And how'd we know this the truth pretty boy? Ya'll don't look like military ta me!"

Jazz: "That's cause our division requires us ta blend into our surroundins' flawlessly. In case Ya'll are wonderin' we all signed up legally, and the reason we got young guys like Bella is cause of their exceptional intelligence an skills."

Susie: "And her faking her death?"

Bella: "Had to prove I was strong nough' to join. Believe you me, I didn' wanna do it. But I didn wanna be without these two here neither."

She said cuddling into my side. No normal person would buy this. They have to know we're hiding something. I can see it in their eyes. "What branch?"

Bella: "If you mean which branch I joined up with, Marines. Tia is Air force…"

Hide: "And the rest of us are Army."

 **{Bella: "And let the jeering and hazing begin in three...two...one…"}**

Cobalt: "No. Fucking. Way."

Lou Ann: "Girl, I thought we raised ya better than this! Goin' off an marrying a pair o' soldiers! What is wrong with ya?"

Me: "In her defense, we look pretty damn good in uniform."

Anna Sue: "Ohhh. Bit full o' ourselves are we? Next you'll say that ya the one who drove that flashy ass Lambo down there."

Sunny: "Both guilty as charged."

Cobalt: "An' next Ya'll be tellin' me that Kyler joined up with ya!"

Kyler: "Actually, my division is completely separate from theirs. Our divisions jus' work real close with each other. Joined up with the Air Force anyways."

Bella: "An' its funny cause' I get to train the fresh meat from both divisions. Smart one over there didn' tell me he joined til the day he walked on base in uniform. It's okay though, I have fun kickin' his sorry rump in hand to hand training."

Kyler: "Pfft. Ya wish it were true!"

"I can confirm it. She has handed your ass to you on a weekly basis since May. I have the footage to prove it." Bee signed with a dull snicker. "Not only that but Hide and I are there. Right now she's 8 and 3. You being the three." Chromia smirked as she interlaced her arm with Hide's.

Lou Ann: "An' whose little ones are these?"

She cooed happily as she tickled Maverick's chin. "Ours." Bella said proudly. "Sweetheart! Ya can't be serious! Yer much too young!" Her aunts shrilled in tandem, while her uncles regarded us with ruthless glares of anger. "Now hol' on. Don' ya'll go tryin' to lose it. It was my choice and I wanted to keep em'. As it was none of us knew til after the wedding that it happened. And they were three months early as is." Bella said defensively. "And it's not like she's alone in this ya'll. Her husbands stuck with er' and between the three o' em the little ones'll never want for anythin'. They even have their schedules set up so that they can spend as much time possible with em'." Mom added.

Everyone looked pretty sullen after that.

Reggie: "By no means am I happy ya married a pair o' city slickin' grunts, but I am happy that yer happy."

Stanley: "Same. I guess we'll jus hav'ta teach ya'll a lesson in the ranch games!"

Me: "I enjoy a challenge. Bring it on Squid!"

Cobalt: "Ahhh, so ya've told em' what we did fo a livin'."

Sunny: "And then some. We tussle with guys Hide's size and bigger. Do your worst Flyboy. We _dare_ you."

Riley: "Challenge accepted. I'mma enjoy seein' ya'll try an' beat us while yer here."

S.S: "Bring it!"

* * *

 **A/N: Hello! XD Happy holidays! This might be the last time I post to this fic this year, but that could change if I get some lavish reviews...they make wonderful gifts after all. Oh and keep an optic peeled for a new gift fic I have coming out. It is being made for a good reason. But I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas, Winter solstice, Kwanza, and Hanukkah. And of course a happy new year! ㇳ8ㇳ3ㇳ3ㇳ3ㇳ8**

 **PLEASE FOLLOW AND FAVORITE AND REVIEW!**

 _ **peace love and quadruplets!**_

 _ **CLYL! ㇩6㈏6㇩6㈏4**_


	18. Twins vs Family pt 2

**This** _ **is my first sequel. I hope you all like it! Also for most of this to make sense and to see how it all started don't forget to read Love Times Two! Please sit back and enjoy, also be gentle...still working out some kinks in the story. :)**_

 _ **I IN NO WAY OWN THE TRANSFORMERS, THEY BELONG TO THEIR CURRENT OWNERS SO PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME!**_

 _ **I IN NOW WAY OWN ANY SONGS OR MEDIA USED IN THIS STORY AS REFERENCE OR OTHERWISE I.E; NAME BRANDS, MUSIC, ANIME/MANGA REFERENCES (THERE MAY BE A FEW) OR OTHER SUCH NONESENSE! AGAIN PLEASE DONT SUE!**_

 _ **I do own Arabella, Tia, Kyler, the sparklings, and any other OC's I add later!**_

 ** _Kudos to;_** Rebecca Frost **For adding this story to their favorites!**

 ** _Kudos to;_** Rebecca Frost **For Following!**

Retrokill **: Accents ahoy! *Thanks Medic for saving me from the airman who would detain me.* I hope you are feeling better in the new year! No more running into anti air! And thank you for the compliment, I hope you like this chapter!**

Rebecca Frost **: Thank you for the compliment! I hope you like this chapter!** ****

* * *

Text: " = normal speech heard out loud, sparklings included.

 **[Text: "]** = Family bond/twin bond/quad bond/spark bond :)

 **{Text: "}** =Com. Link/text message/ phone call. (specified)

S.S: " =Twins speaking in unison (or quads... i.e F.P)

N.P.F.M: " =Quads speaking in unison

YDaddy = Sunstreaker

RDaddy = Sideswipe

R&YDaddy = Twins speaking in unison from sparklings pov.

* * *

 **A/N: JUST A WARNING. DEROGETORY MILTARY NAMES USED, BUT IN GOOD FUN. I DO NOT MEAN TO OFFEND ANYONE WHO READS THIS. READ ON, PLEASE!**

* * *

 _ **Bella's pov**_

Did I mention how much I love my family? First of all, I love my family. There now that I got that out of the way, let me add that they can be _COMPLETELY INSANE_! I kid you not, half of my younger cousins (girls _and_ boys younger than me by like two years {and the older ones are guilty too}) were ogling the bots, both in holoform and in alt. Jazz and Bee ate up the attention, flirting back and Arcee put most of my disturbed cousins in their place by ruffling their hair good naturedly. I have to ask where she learned that, I'm a sucker when someone flirts with me, obviously. Everyone left Tia, Jolt, Chromia, and Hide alone seeing that they automatically linked arms and snuggled into each other. All in all, they were fitting right in with us humans. (Yes I still _very_ much consider myself human).

Sleeping in a holoform is strange. We locked our door just in case, you know, if we faded out, but all in all it was a strange challenge. When I woke up I changed my appearance to the clothes I would wear for the day and crept out of my room so as not to wake the quadruplets and the twins. I'm not surprised to find all of my aunts in the kitchen cooking a huge country style breakfast. "Morning." "Hey Bella. How'd ya sleep sweetheart?" "Good. Thought that ya'll could use a hand." I said as I joined them in the kitchen.

As I began to make my signature biscuits and white gravy I heard some of the others walk in behind me. It was Tia, and two of my fourteen-year-old cousins, Tina and Shayla. Coincidently they like my uncle Reggie and Riley are twins. "Hey ya'll. How'd you sleep?" "I haven't slept that good in a looooooong time." Tia yawned.

Mae: "It's that country air sweetie. It does wonders for the body."

Tina: "Where are you from?"

Tia: "Burque. Bella and I knew each other but neither of us knew that each other joined until early November."

Shayla: "And your husband?"

Tia smiled as said husband walked into the room behind her. "I met her the night I arrived from my transfer. It was me Chromia, Arcee, and a few others who were transferred. I came from Israel where I had been studying medicine. I'm now in apprenticeship with our base's CMO." He said before planting a kiss on Tia's cheek. "Hey Jolt, can ya do me a solid and mix the protein shakes fo' the morning? Kinda have my hands full." I called as I began to pour my pancake batter into the hot pan. Biscuits and pancakes. Good food for the soul. "What about you Bella? Was meeting your husbands like something out of 21 jump street, or?" "Actually, no. It was really strange. I was on my way to school, when I saw Sides. He was tailing me. Then he "mysteriously" transferred into half o' my classes. Sunny took the other half. Next thing I know, they're following me round school, ya know when they weren' tailing their suspect, an kissin me at assemblies. It kinda jus' _happened_."

Jolt: "Here. Tia, catch!"

The two of us downed our "Protein shakes" quickly as the rest of the house filled into the kitchen, taking seats and continuing conversations. "Yo Bella. Where yo' grunts at?" "Whoops. Sorry didn't expect you to scare me like that Tony. Probably dressing the mini's." I giggled as the pancake I threw at him slowly slid down his face. I wasn't the only one laughing, half of the room was snickering even Sides, and he wasn't in the room yet. "Bella? How can you tell Sunny and Sides apart?" My baby cousin Mary asked. She's no older than six.

Me: "Well my mini Mary, for me it's super easy to tell them 'part, even though they look similar. Sunny is older an' taller than Sides, but he's usually serious. But he does like to act silly some times. An' Sides is silly. He loves to play pranks on _everyone_ , and though many don' think it at times, he can be pretty serious. They're both smart, lovin' guys and I am truly lucky to have 'em."

 **["Awe! We love you too bae!"]**

Susie: "An' if they, say 'proached ya from behind?"

She asked with a smile as a pair of strong tan arms wrapped around me. "Oh, that's easy. Sunny smells like cinnamon an' ginger, where as Sides smells like cloves an' nutmeg. Mornin' Sides." I called as I snuggled into my mate. "What can't say high to me bae?" "Never could forget ya love." I said as I spun to hug Sunny.

Me: "Where are the bitlets?"

My answer was a smirk as the quadruplets toddled in slowly, in a sideways chorus line. Pulse and Maverick had their arms out to balance them as they carefully stepped into the kitchen. They smiled as they heard the adoring coos of "aww" right before they collapsed by my feet staring up at me happily.

Me: "Good mornin' my adorable munchkins! Did ya sleep good?"

Maverick: "Ah ba mama!"

Freezefire: "Mah bah aba."

Nightsinger: "Mommy lah bah."

Pulse: "Goo, wah, Daddies ah!"

Sides: "Good. Now let's get you four fed and then we can begin the day right.

Mom: "Boys take a seat, stay a while. We'll feed 'em"

She said as she pushed Sides into a chair before picking up Pulse and Freezefire. "Do my nieces and nephews have names, or should we jus call em' mini Brinks?" my uncle Reggie asked.

Me: "Huh, thought ya'll would catch their names by now. My eldest here is Nightsinger, second oldest held by mom is Pulse, third oldest also held by mom is Freezefire, an' our youngest currently trying to reach for a pancake is Maverick. Say hi bitlets."

N.P.F.M: "Hi!"

Sunny: "Maverick, I don't think you should eat that."

He said putting the pancake down on his plate, only for Maverick to pick it back up and thrust it into his tiny mouth. He looked down at the flapjack in his mouth curiously gnawing on other parts of it, and licking it. Sunstreaker only laughed watching as our son tore off a piece and stuck it in his mouth, fist and all. It didn't take long for the others to follow suit. Each grabbed a pancake and began to enjoy it. That is until mom and the others began to stuff them with apple sauce, which then lead to omelets, which then proceeded to end with them actually drinking their energon. And by that point the rest of us were going outside to the first race area.

Cobalt: "Alrighty. The challenge here is simple; Each team gets two riders. One fo' shootin', the other fo' wranglin'. Fastest combined time wins. Choose wisely."

Me: "I call wranglin', Kyler are ya down for some target practice?"

Kyler: "You bet sis. We got this in the bag!"

 **{Jazz: "Wranglin'?"}**

 **{Jolt: "She has to catch something, I think."}**

 **{Arcee: "This'll be a synch for her then. After all she has to catch the sparklings for bath time daily."}**

 **{Me: "Well kinda. Ya'll bout to see why I'm good at Jet Judo."}**

I said as I left to the stable to saddle up. I was going to go first which meant that I had to be on point for this. Hey what can I say? I'm competitive, I wanna win, we actually give out a trophy! I entered the track on my horse, coming to a stop in front of the twins who grinned at me. They knew that I could ride a horse and that I did trick riding.

At the shot, my horse and I galloped off in a rush over to the cattle. I whistled for my dogs who came up and helped me heard the cows back into their pen. After that I galloped away, sliding out of my saddle and around my horse's neck. Once back in the saddle I slid out of it again while holding the horn, and flipped up and over her, then back several times. After this I did a full hand stand keeping an eye out for my calf. I had to catch a calf, and a horse to finish. And sure enough there he was, black, white and fuzzy with a big pink nose. I hopped off my horse lassoing the calf and bringing him to the ground so I could hog tie it and carry it back to its pen, where I cut my rope before racing back to my sill galloping horse and jumping on. Once back on I found the horse easily and steered mine in its direction. It didn't have a chance. I quickly lassoed it and tied it to a post right before I sped back to the starting line where my horse decided to show off and rear, allowing me to stand on her back a good eight feet up while we were in the air.

Needless to say, the bots were awe struck as I leapt off. "2 Minutes even. A new personal best." Riley called.

 **{Arcee: "You are** _ **completely**_ **insane."}**

 **{Chromia: "What the frag was that?!"}**

 **{Bee: "That was epic! I had to record that. No one will believe us if we said this happened!"}**

 **{Me: "Thanks. Now we jus' need Kyler to do his part."}**

I said as we watched my cousin Lina clear the course. She was only a second behind me, which meant that Kyler _really_ had to be on point for us to win this challenge. And sure enough he and his horse trotted out to the starting line, only he was equipped with two revolvers and a shotgun on his back. Hide's eyes got huge at the sight of this. It didn't help that we had to move into bullet proof shacks just in case of stray fire. Once the shot was fired, his horse didn't hesitate to blast off. Kyler took aim at several targets and blew them away, hitting dead center. Much like me, he left the saddle to crawl across his horse's neck, shooting his targets as he went. Though he didn't do as many flips as I did (his foot _is_ still healing after all) Kyler finished with a spectacular time. One minute forty-five seconds to be exact. Our cousin Tyler didn't even have a chance, coming in at two minutes and fifteen seconds. We had taken the first round. And we'll no doubt take the second. Fighting. Seriously why don't they just give us the trophy now?

Stanley: "Alrigh' the challenge here is simple, pin yo opponent fo' five seconds to win. No shots in the groin, everywhere else is fair game, we only ask that ya keep in mind that we got 'nother two days together here. Don' think any o' ya'll wanna be without teeth. Two fighters from each group."

Me: "Alrigh' who wants to have a go with- "

Riley: "I wanna kick Sunny boy's ass!"

Reggie: "An' I'm callin' ya out Ass-wipe, oops. _Sideswipe_ my bad."

I was about to turn around and wheel on them for swearing in front of my kids and for insulting my husbands, but they stopped me.

 **[Sides: "You know bae, fighting for your life and fighting for sport are two** _ **completely**_ **different things."]**

 **[Sunny: "We don't mind. But we don't want to hurt your uncles."]**

 **[Me: "I'm aware of the oath, but…as your superior officer I think it's okay just this once for you to kick my uncle's asses."]**

 **{Me: "I'm cool with it if you are Chromia."}**

 **{Chromia: "What happens on vacation stays on vacation."}**

 **[Me: "You guys are so sweet for caring you know that?"]**

S.S: "We love you too Bella. And we'd be happy to accept your challenge"

They said, both holding a mischievous glint in their eyes. "Do ya'll always speak like tha' or?"

S.S: "No."

They said as my uncle Riley pulled off his shirt, to reveal a small six-pack. Sunny snorted derisively before he pulled off his own revealing abs that could cut diamonds and a six pack that could cut through solid cybertanium. Don't _even_ get me started on his biceps and triceps. In the distance my engine revved happily, making my holoform blush a deep orange. Sunny only chuckled as he looked back at me. "Like what you see?" "You know I do." I nearly purred. The whole family was staring awkwardly at us. "Are we going to fight or what?!" Sunny bellowed.

My aunt Lou Ann rang the bell signaling the two to begin fighting. I'd like to say my uncle won. Alas if I did I would be lying. Sunstreaker dodged each shot with practiced ease, as my family and the bots cheered him and my uncle on. Finally, Sunny threw a punch landing in my uncle's gut. Riley doubled over and groaned, giving Sunny a chance to connect his right hand with his lower jaw, sending Riley up and spinning on his toes. "Damn. Pretty boy's got an arm!" He shrilled in a high voice before going down, where Sunny pinned him for five seconds. "My name is _Sunstreaker_. _Not_ sunny boy, _not_ sunshine, and not _Sunny_." He huffed as he left the ring high fiving Sides on his way in.

Sides: "Don't mind him, he's just mad that he has a thousand and one nicknames. Me on the other hand- "

He was cut off by the bell but he didn't stop talking as my uncle Reggie charged him. In fact, he was taunting him and throwing light punches and kicks at the same time. In a fraction of the time it took Sunny, Sides had my uncle pinned screaming uncle of all things, because Sides had brought Reggie's arm up to the back of his neck. His fingers could pull his own hair if he wanted. After five seconds, he let go with a grin, chuckling as he made his way over to me.

Me: "Anyone _else_ want some?"

I asked comically making my family roar in laughter. "I do! Bring it Bella!" My cousin Tony yelled. Tony is about the size of Kyler, but slightly less muscular, and he's around the same age too. Piece of cake.

"Sure. Yo funeral." I said as I joined him in the ring. At the sound of the bell we began pacing each other, circling seeing who would throw the first punch. Knowing Tony's impatience, he would. And he did, but it only took one dodge to get into his personal space, from there I gave him several well placed jabs in his stomach and ribs at lightning speed. After that I simply slid underneath him as he doubled over, grabbing his legs as I went making him fall on his face. I then pinned both his arms and legs to his back and sat on him until my five seconds were up.

Me: "Ya know…everybody that came with Kyler an' I had a hand in training me. Why did ya challenge me after ya saw my husband's take down yo dad an uncle Reggie?"

"Stupidity" He mumbled into the ground as I got up. After the laughter died down we moved on to our next activities. The bots really got into the swing of things. Chromia and Hide easily took the shooting contest, Jazz, Bee and Arcee had a blast with the volley ball game, even though they lost by a point. Tia laughed hysterically at Jolt when they lost the water balloon toss, and both Jolt and Bee surprised us all when they won the pie eating contest (I knew they like pie but damn. Eight pies? Each?). The only activities left for the day were the tug-of-war, mud runnin race and capture the flag at night. Mud runnin, my favorite sport. Oh this will be so much fun!

 **{Sunny: "No. Fragging. Way. Absolutely not. You are not going to ruin your paint job for some stupid competition."}**

 **{Sides: "Relax bro. It's only mud. It'll wash off."}**

 **{Me: "Mmmm. Well…not** _ **all**_ **of it is mud."}**

 **{Jazz: "What's that sposed ta mean?"}**

 **{Me: "Well…some o' it is rotted compost."}**

The bots all tuned to me in horror, cringing slightly at the thought.

 **{Me: "I understand if ya'll don' wanna do it, but know that my family will never let ya'll live it down."}**

 **{Hide: "A little bit of dirt won't hurt us. I'm in."}**

 **{Bee: "Count me in. It's about time that I beat you anyhow."}**

 **{Sides: "Why not? I could be fun."}**

Cobalt: "Al'righ, which o' ya'll gonna go gainst me an my boys?"

He shouted from his Ford 4x4. My cousins Jerald and Walker chuckled from their own trucks. Jerald drives a red Ram 2500 and Walker drives a Ford Like Cobalt, only his is silver rather than white.

Hide: "You think you can take us down with those? Please."

Walker: "That flashy GMC of yours doesn't stand a chance!"

Hide: "Last I checked all Ford stood for was "Found On Roadside Dead."

Me: "Hey! I resent that!"

Jazz: "Ya resemble it!"

He shouted. He grew quiet at the sight of my glare

Me: "Hide is right about one thing. Ya'll have no chance!"

Sides: "YEAH!"

Cobalt: "An' what are ya gonna do? Ya drive a Lambo!"

Sides: "Ah, a mere Lambo to you, but it's a military issued vehicle. This bad boy can drive circles around all of you on _and_ off the road!"

Jerald: "Talk is cheap! If ya wanna screw up yo pretty lil' Lambo do it! But we aint helpin ya gettin it un-stuck!"

He shouted over the rev of his truck's engine. I nodded to Sides as he placed Pulse and Maverick in their car seats, and as I placed Nightsinger and Freezefire in their seats. Tia joined me in my passenger seat as I started up. Arcee and Chromia were riding with Hide, and Kyler was riding with Sides. My cousins Tina and Shayla decided that they'd try muddin today on the Atvs making my uncle's team an even five. With a happy rev I turned to my daughters and turned on my com..

"Are you ready to beat your daddy and get your cousins really muddy?"

 **{Sides: "Hey! Who says you'll win sweetspark?! I** _ **am**_ **faster than you!"}**

 **{Me: "Fair nough. But I bet ya never been muddin before."}**

Freezefire: "Yucky! Mud yucky!"

Me: "Don' worry sweetie I promise that we'll all get cleaned up after. Kay?"

She nodded her head smartly as her sister pouted. "GO!" Nightsinger commanded pointing out the windshield.

Mom: "All right. First one to finish the course wins for their team. No playin bumper cars out there since my grandkids are riding with my son in law and daughter. On your mark. Get set. GOOOOOOO!"

She shouted. We all tore out of the driveway and onto the marked path, kicking up muck as we went. I easily pulled ahead of Bee and Sides, and Hide stayed hot on the trail of Walker and Jerald. I knew that we'd have a chance to get ahead in the upcoming ditch, and there it was. Boy they must have filled it pretty full this year to get us stuck. Too bad that they don't know we all have the alien version of four-wheel drive. Hide thundered through the mud sending a tidal wave of it crashing into me. I shuddered at the coldness of it as my windshield wipers scraped it out of my line of sight. Bee had snuck up behind me, as had Sides. Meanwhile Hide had passed Walker and was passing Jerald when we reached a slight hill. Hide got in front flicking mud up onto their trucks. Jerald careened slightly to the side getting stuck. All he could do was spin his tires.

Kyler and Sides cackled as we passed. So much for him. As for my cousins, Tina and Shayla, they were doing a good job trying to get in front of Bee to no avail. Once at the top of the hill we had to go through several bumps and dips before we could head through another muddy ditch and back down the hill to the finish line. Hide was out in front having passed Cobalt quickly. Sides and I were driving side by side as we took the dips together.

 **{Hide: "This is actually really quite amusing."}**

 **{Sides: "Our mechs love it."}**

He said over the wild giggles and squeals.

 **{Me: "So do our femmes."}**

I said looking back to Nightsinger and Freezefire who had their little arms up in the air squealing joyfully at each bump. We finally passed Walker and were right on Hide's bumper. Cobalt had gotten ahead once more, sending a nice amount of mud onto Hide's hood. Shayla and Tina had fallen behind no longer causing Bee problems. Once we got to the ditch we were moving faster than a car on mud should. We all splattered through it leading us to the wide turn that went downhill. Just as I had hoped Cobalt took the turn wide allowing us to pass him. We crossed the finish line soon after.

N.P.F.M: "GAIN! GAIN! GAIN! GAIN!"

Mom: "Looks like the Brinks take this one!"

She cheered. Sunny looked at us in muffled horror. Can't blame him. We're covered from roof to rubber in black sticky mud. "WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" "Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!" My cousins squealed as they came sliding into the drive, sending their own tidal wave of filth crashing into Sunny and Jazz. The two flinched slightly before glaring at them pointedly.

Jazz: "Really ya'll?"

He asked making them giggle wildly as they took off their helmets.

Cobalt: "Ohhhh. Did we make ya mad pretty boy?"

Sunny simply glared at him before he lifted Nightsinger up and nuzzled her neck eliciting a high pitched squeal. "Meh, I'm not mad."

 **{Sunny:" I'm** _ **livid**_ **."}**

Sunny: "Besides I'll get you back I'm sure."

He smirked venomously as we walked up the hill to where the tug-of-war was set up.

Dad: "Alrigh' here's how this works. My brothers and their sons against us."

P.M.: "YAAAAAY!"

Dad: "Heh, sorry little ones. You're still too little to do this one."

Me: "It's okay. We'll cheer ya on, right boys?"

They nodded excitedly as we set them down in front of the mud pit (a good five feet back). On the verbal command of my aunt Susie The rope was picked up by both sides and was pulled hard in each direction. "Shame (grunt) that ya'll have to lose in fron o' yo kids." Reggie said. "We could say the same." Jazz grunted as they pulled back. "Ya'll shouldn' have worn such nice threads." Tony gasped as he pulled back with enough force that the bots had to regain some footing. "Why (grunt) is that?" Jolt snapped. "Cause ya'll gonna get a good mud bath."

 **{Bee: "Already had one thanks"}**

"You sure about that?" Hide growled as they yanked back. I could tell that they were being good sports, but frankly I just wanted them to end it. Kyler chuckled a moment before looking back at Sides and Sunny. "Are ya'll even tryin'?" They both grinned back mischievously. "No. But you know what? I think we should. What do you think Bro?" Sunny snorted in good humor. "Please, don't insult me. On three."

"THREE!" They all shouted in unison pulling the rope so hard and fast that everyone on the other end screamed as they flew into the mud, splashing all of us in the process. Our whole team was howling in laughter. "Sweet God! Did ya'll see their faces?!" Kyler nearly shrieked. Speaking of shrieking.

Freezefire: "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sides: "Oh no. It's okay sweetheart. Don't cry."

He cooed picking her. Sensing her frustrations, the other sparklings began to start up. Everyone stopped laughing seeing our little ones' cry. Sides sighed as he bounced her, but it was no use.

Walker: "What's wrong with her?"

Sides: "She hates getting dirty. It is her **biggest** pet peeve."

Sunny: "Next to nap time."

Cobalt: "Oh, poor baby. I'm sorry."

Stanley: "Why don we all get cleaned up fo the barbeque?"

Me: "Sounds good. We'll join ya after we swing by Lou's."

Riley: "Why? Can't leave ya car dirty fo a day?"

Me: "No. I was gonna show the mini's their first car wash."

There was a chorus of "ohhs" before we all went our separate ways to get cleaned up. It's a bit of a family tradition to take your kids to Lou's for their first ride through automatic car wash. He's a family friend who served with our uncles, and whose dad served with my grandfather. Our "uncle" Lou. Surprisingly the quadruplets calmed down long enough for us to bathe them, and they fell into recharge as the twins and I rinsed off our holoforms. (You try having your holographic nanaties covered I smelly mud) Once we were done, we loaded up the sparklings and we headed out for the wash. It didn't take too long to get to it since the town was only a few miles behind our family's farmland. And of course with this week being that of the fourth of July it's a little busy. But not too busy, we'll be back in less than 45 minutes. Pulse and Nightsinger were babbling to each other and looking around and then suddenly they got really quiet. Tia and I looked at them to see that they were both staring at the entrance to the wash with horror.

Pulse grabbed his sister's hand as the both muttered monster. They watched on in horror as the cars in front of us entered, disappearing through the brushes. The twins nudged me over the bond and I explained what was wrong. Freezefire and Maverick weren't too keen on the idea either and they were sending distressed feelings up the bond to us. Finally, it was our turn with the attendant and low and behold, its uncle Lou himself.

Lou: "Welcome to good clean fun! What can we do for you?"

Me: "Hmmm. The special sounds good, unless you don't do that anymore."

He did a double take before he suddenly realized it was me.

Lou: "Arabella? My God! I thought…well the whole town thought…"

Me: "I know. It's a long story an' I'm sorry for not comin' back sooner. But in short; I joined the military, got married and had four kids."

He looked at my back seat to where Pulse and Nightsinger looked back fearfully. Both were trying to undo the buckles on their seats whimpering in frustration. "There's more to the story aint there?" "Yes. I'd be glad to tell ya all o' it, on one condition." "Name it." "Ya close down early tonight an' spend the evening at the ranch havin' fun." He pretended to think for a moment before nodding his head. "I will. So who are these cuties?"

I introduced him to the bots and sparklings, watching his features morph in amazement. He finally laughed and shook his head. "Yep, plenty more to the story. I presume this is the little one's first time?"

Me: "You know it. Can't break tradition. If I may, myself and all those behind me up to the yellow Camaro will have the special."

Lou: "You got it! And of course I'll have a treat waiting for the little ones on the other side."

He said giving the two a small wave before he walked off to set up our wash. I drove forward onto the track following the signs, and listening to Nightsinger and Pulse begin to freak out. "C'mere you two. Everything is going to be okay. Right Tia?"

I said to her breaking my accent. Perhaps it will help calm them down. She smiled as she sat Pulse on her lap and bounced him lightly. "Yep. Nothing bad will happen. Bella is just going to get a bath is all."

"Baf?" Nightsinger whimpered. I nodded. "Yes, it'll be really quick too." "Monster! Mommy get eaten!" Pulse whined.

Tia: "No no no. You'll see, she won't get eaten."

She cooed as the high pressure streams of water started up. Lou's wash system specialized in the removal of heavy mud, which meant that I was basically getting the mud peeled from my body. And boy did it feel good. I sent the feelings down the bond to the quadruplets, reassuring them that I was okay. They stopped whimpering and watched apprehensively as the machine removed the mud and dumped warm bubbles over me from above as well as multiple streams of warm brightly colored foam. This took the fear right out of them as they cooed happy ooo's as the soap swirled and melted together. Finally came the brushes which massaged the soap into me, making me giggle lightly as they scoured my wings. The brushes he uses are both vertical and horizontal with ones that also scrub out the rims and wheel wells. Nightsinger and Pulse cracked up knowing that I was getting tickled as well as washed. They loved the whole experience, squealing at the brushes as they passed, and frowning at the curtain of soft cloths for taking the colorful soap away. "Mean scrubbies!" Nightsinger and Pulse muttered frustrated. Once the final rinse and wax were finished I drove out and into an open bay where the attendants opened our doors and began to clean my interior as well as give me a final polish. Tia and I walked inside so I could pay, and so Pulse and Nightsinger could watch the other bots get cleaned up.

Lou: "I don't think I've seen a smile that big since your mommy and daddy brought you in for your first car wash."

He said gazing lovingly at my little ones. I smiled back and thanked him as I paid for the service, donating four hundred dollars in the process. He tried to deny it at first but I insisted. Always give back to the community if you can right? In return for this once the twins entered the building he clapped them on the back saying that he was happy they married me and he was happy to see our family grow. Before we left, he gave the quadruplets several books of stickers a lolly pop and a plastic "badge of bravery" for not freaking out. They were grinning all the way home, where we met everyone at my uncle's lake.

Dad: "C'mere lil' ones! Let Grandpa teach ya how to fish!"

He called. Nightsinger and Freezefire began reaching for him so I dropped them by before grabbing a pole myself. Arcee and Chromia sat with a few of my older cousins playing cards at a table, Jazz and Bee decided to join a few out on the lake, and Hide joined Cobalt at the grill to see what he was up to. Jolt and Tia snuggled under a large oak and spoke softly of their own future sparklings. It's so weird to see them like this, yet it seems so normal. I know they all had lives before the war, but to see them enjoying normal activities like this was strange.

Sides: "So…fishing?"

Me: "Ya wouldn like it. Once the pole is set, ya have to wait fo the fish to bite."

Sunny: "Bite? I hardly doubt they would bite a hook. Surely they are _smarter_ than that."

Dad: "They are. Ya gotta use bait. Worms work well, salmon eggs an scents do too. Mind handin' me the box son?"

Sunny: "Yes."

He said in disgust as he watched me skewer a worm on my hook. Sides just shrugged and handed dad the box. "CROAK!" "The frag was that?!" Sides yelled lightly as he jumped back to see a large bullfrog. I couldn't help but laugh. "Oh. That's jus' Herman. He's the local bullfrog. Ya almost stepped on 'im."

Sides: "Sorry Herman? Ewwww! Put it down!"

I smiled as I pet the frog fondly before kissing him and showing the quadruplets where to pet him. Maverick poked him gently making him croak once more he reared his hand back with a whimper before Pulse took him from me and began stroking him like you would a cat. He thrust Herman out to Freezefire who regarded him with an awkward glare. Maverick giggled as he poked Herman again making him croak once more. Freezefire and Nightsinger joined in poking and petting the frog. "Why did you kiss that _thing_? Now you're going to get warts!"

"Our lil femmes need a prince. An' besides, that's a myth Sides. I won get warts."

 **[I physically** _ **can't**_ **get them anyways!]**

"Besides, I won give em to ya either!" I said as I leaned in for a kiss. I knew he'd lean back, I knew he'd laugh and tell me no. I _didn't_ know that he'd sling me over his shoulder and run up the dock and launch me into the lake. I could hear everyone's cheers and jeers from the bottom of it, and was tempted to snatch up a bass before I stormed out to slap him with it and throw his aft in here. But another thought came to mind, good thing I can change my holoform underwater. And it's a good thing that they had Wi-Fi enabled Spotify.

I walked my way back to the shallow end of the lake in nothing but a gold and red bikini bottom and a blue bikini top holding my "clothes" as I shook the water out of my hair to "Pour some sugar on me". I sauntered over to a cooler and pulled out a soda and took a long drink, very aware of my husband's eyes scouring my body. As a matter of fact, everyone's eyes were staring at my body.

 **{Chromia: "Work it femme!"}**

 **{Arcee: "Nice. I was hoping you'd do that!"}**

 **{Tia: "I didn't know they could turn that shade of red!"}**

 **{Arcee: "The twins or her family?"}**

 **{Tia: "Both! Pit even our mechs are staring!"}**

 **{Chromia: "I think their processors glitched slightly!"}**

 **[Me: "I'll change in a couple minutes."]**

 **[S.S: "Don't. You look perfect."]**

 **{Me: "Watch. World's fastest double standard in three...two…one!"}**

Dad: "Alrigh' nothing to see here! Stop starin'!"

Riley: "We taught ya better than that child! Put something around ya."

Me: "But everyone else is in they bathing suits!"

I whined pointing out the obvious truth. I set my "clothes" out to dry in the sun as I wrapped a light towel around my waist. I smirked at Sunny and Sides as they walked over, very aware that all of the males in our family were watching them like hawks. They both wrapped me in a hug and kissed me softly. We eventually sat down and snuggled together enjoying the sunlight. I'll get changed later, I just want to enjoy these moments with my family. Today couldn't get any better.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey... sorry I haven't posted here for a while, I got writer's block due to family and Christmas. In related news, I now have the first season of the G1 transformers on dvd and an Autobot insignia for my car! Happy belated new year to all of you and happy relatively belated birthday to me! If you wanna know how old I am now...here's a hint. I'm a millennial. :) I hope all of you are well and that you like this chapter.**

 **Please follow favorite and review!**

 _ **peace love and quadruplets!**_

 _ **CLYL! ㇩6㈏6㇩6㈏4**_


	19. Twins vs Family pt 3

**This** _ **is my first sequel. I hope you all like it! Also for most of this to make sense and to see how it all started don't forget to read Love Times Two! Please sit back and enjoy, also be gentle...still working out some kinks in the story. :)**_

 _ **I IN NO WAY OWN THE TRANSFORMERS, THEY BELONG TO THEIR CURRENT OWNERS SO PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME!**_

 _ **I IN NOW WAY OWN ANY SONGS OR MEDIA USED IN THIS STORY AS REFERENCE OR OTHERWISE I.E; NAME BRANDS, MUSIC, ANIME/MANGA REFERENCES (THERE MAY BE A FEW) OR OTHER SUCH NONESENSE! AGAIN PLEASE DONT SUE!**_

 _ **I do own Arabella, Tia, Kyler, the sparklings, and any other OC's I add later!**_

TFSTARFIRE **: Again congrats on your baby girl! And thank you for the compliment! I hope you like this chapter!**

Rebecca Frost **: Thank you for the compliment! I hope you like this chapter, and that all is well with you!**

Guest **: Glad that you liked the last chapter! I hope this is soon enough for you!**

* * *

Text: " = normal speech heard out loud, sparklings included.

 **[Text: "]** = Family bond/twin bond/quad bond/spark bond :)

 **{Text: "}** =Com. Link/text message/ phone call. (specified)

S.S: " =Twins speaking in unison (or quads... i.e F.P)

N.P.F.M: " =Quads speaking in unison

YDaddy = Sunstreaker

RDaddy = Sideswipe

R&YDaddy = Twins speaking in unison from sparklings pov.

* * *

 _ **Bella's pov**_

 _ **A few hours later**_

After I introduced my "uncle" Lou to the bots, dinner became _amusing_. It started with everybot, save for Hide, Bee, Tia and I asking various questions about the fine art of barbeque. I.e. "What kind of meat is that? Should it bleed? Doesn't the shape appear to be vulgar? Why do you cook it like that? Is this relatively healthy?"

Thankfully the more incriminating of those were asked over com link and the rest were asked openly to the grill master; Uncle Cobalt. He regarded the questions with a mild look of horror, especially when Jolt told him that we were kept on a strict "no red meat" diet. So seeing that it was highly unlikely that we would have red meat again anytime soon, he made sure that we got our fill. Restraint is nearly a four letter word with these guys and human food. After we had our evening "protein shakes" The bots pigged out. And I mean they _pigged_ _out_. Arcee demolished the grilled chicken breast, Chromia had like two 12oz steaks, Jolt and Tia ate a rack of ribs, Bee enjoyed the spicy smoked sausage, and Ironhide loved the brisket. They hadn't even gotten to the side dishes yet, of which my aunt Lou Ann reminded them were there. With wide eyes and sheepish gestures, they turned to the table containing Cole slaw, potato salad, baked beans, baked macaroni and cheese, collard greens, and corn on the cob.

 **{Me: "Guys, restraint! Seriously they're begging' to look at ya'll like you've never had food before."}**

 **{Jazz: "We haven'! An' everythin' tastes so good!"}**

 **{Me: "Still, calm down. It aint goin' nowhere, and Cobalt already said he'd make more."}**

I said as they got up and calmly retrieved their side dishes. As for me and the twins, right now we're trying to get the Quadruplets to finish their second bottle. For whatever reason, they didn't want to drink. I think it has everything to do with the fact that my aunts stuffed them with jello salad. The more we tried, the more they whimpered and grabbed at their stomachs. This does not bode well. Call it maternal instinct or whatever you want, but I thought it would be a great idea to take them back to our room under the guise of changing them and my clothes. Boy am I glad I did. Because right after Sides closed the door, the awful odor began.

Sunny: "Primus! What the slag is that?!"

Sides: "Ughhh! That stinks! Phew! Are they okay?"

He asked as he held his nose. The wet, bubbly farts were gross, especially since they had what is only know as, a major blow out. We had to put them in the tub, we couldn't put them anywhere else. While I tried to calm them down from their crying fit, Sides called Jolt. Jolt walked through the door a couple of moments later, his face bunching up at the smell. He came over to where I was kneeling next to the sparklings and narrowed his eyes in a scan.

Jolt: "Their systems preformed a waste dump. Whatever they consumed, their systems could not handle it. The odor is from partially digested energon."

Me: "Well…are they going to be okay? What do we do with the evidence, surely having energon in the local dump isn't good for the environment?"

Jolt: "You are correct. We will send the discarded waste back to Diego Garcia. Wheeljack has a waste disposal for items like this in his lab. I'll com. him while you change them."

He said as he left the bathroom. I looked to the twins who were slowly backing out the door. "Oh no you don't! You aint making me change them and bathe them by myself!" I scolded. "But they smell awful!" Sides whined as he took another step back in while Sunny stayed right where he was. "You. Get over here and help!" I said. "They reek!" Sunny snarled. I leveled him with a glare. "You two wanted to be dad's? This is part of it! Helping care and comfort our sick sparklings is part of the deal. That means taking care of a smelly waste dump." I said as they trudged back into the room and scooped up two of our kids.

Freezefire and Pulse whimpered and grabbed at their tummies again as the twins undid their diapers. With a soft braaaaaaap, they let out more waste, making the two gag. I couldn't help but smile to myself as I recorded the moment. It was one of those sweet moments that makes a family laugh later. I stopped recording so that I could change Nightsinger and Maverick and place them back in the tub. A minute later Jolt came in with a couple of trash bags. One for the clothing, the other for the diapers. Once he left, he entered the small groundbridge portal in our room and came back shortly with a small needle.

Jolt: "This should stop the pain, and repair their systems. I don't think they'll perform another waste dump after I give them this. But as a general rule, no more gelatin for them. Specifically, jello. That is what their systems dumped, and why they appeared to be leaking a rainbow."

He said as he gave the shots, which made the quadruplets cry louder. Sunny and Sides went into overload as they cooed and rubbed their backs soothingly. The quadruplets stopped wailing, but they still cried softly as we cleaned them up. By the time we got them dressed (and after one last waste dump) we were able to rejoin the party. When we returned the bots having heard what happened took the quadruplets from us so we could eat. I grabbed a burger and sat down in between my twins who both had a huge slice of chocolate cake.

Me: "Shouldn' ya'll be settin' a good example for the bitlets by eatin' protein first?"

I asked as I bit into my quarter pound of beef, cheddar and bacon. They looked at me in awe for a moment before they started laughing. "Geeze bae. Forgot you could put it away like a man!" Sides chuckled. I swallowed hard trying to contain my giggles. "I do not!" I pretended to pout. That's one of the things that the twins always found funny about me when I was human. The amount of food I could eat in a sitting, versus how little weight I gained from eating it.

Stanley: "Ya'll makin' fun o' my niece fo' liking her burger?"

Sunny: "Hardly! It's one of the things we love about her."

Aunt Mae: "Oh?"

Sides: "Yeah. Looks like a super model but eats like a man! That's something you don't find in a lot of girls."

Me: "An' addiction to chocolate aint something found in many guys. But I love ya for that too."

I said pulling them together for a hug. "Uh huh." Riley said as he passed by. I'm not surprised that my family is skeptical about the twins and my relationship. I expected it. But proving to them that we do love each other isn't going to be easy.

After dinner, we continued with the planned activity. A dance. We always play music through the barbeque, which typically leads to a dance before we split up for the game of capture the flag at sunset. I picked up Pulse and Maverick and swayed to the jazz that my dad and uncles were playing. They both loved it squealing joyfully when my dad started playing the trumpet portion of _Feels so good._ "Ya like grandpa's playin' huh?" I cooed at them as they snuggled into me happily clapping their little hands. "We had no idea that he could play." Sides said as he came up on my side holding Nightsinger and Freezefire who were cooing up at him. "Ya haven' wondered who taught Kyler how to play the piano?" "Or drums?" He said as he walked up next to Sideswipe. "Any other talents you guys haven't shared with us?" Sunny asked from my left as he took Maverick to bounce softly. "Welcome to our secret lives." Kyler laughed as the party music returned. The electric slide. A classic.

Arcee: "What are they doing?"

Me: "Getting' ready to do the lectric' slide. C'mon it's fun!"

I said as I joined the line following the steps flawlessly. Kyler laughed wickedly as he joined me, throwing his own flare into the steps. Pulse squealed happily as he waved his little arms in time with the beat. The other bots started laughing at Jazz as he joined us, before joining in themselves.

 **{Me: "Didin' know ya had this much rhythm Hide!"}**

 **{Jolt: "Heh heh. Yeah, it's** _ **shocking**_ **!"}**

He laughed at his reference to the song. I watched Nightsinger and Freezefire wiggling along to the beat while Maverick laughed as Sunny tried to hold him and dance. Overall it was sweet to see how much fun everyone was having when the song ended. Like I said previously, this day couldn't get better.

 **HONK HONK!**

Or can it? I know that horn _anywhere_. Everyone turned to the drive to see a familiar red and blue flame decaled Semi pulling in alongside a Mary Kay pink Cadillac. Out of the corner of my peripheral vision, I saw the small legions that are my cousins slowly approach, water balloons in hand.

"Hold it ya'll!"

I yelled making them jump and look at me. I gave them my best "try it and die" glare of which most returned with sheepish or apologetic looks. Whereas some gave me the usual "You don't want us to have any fun!" glare. Walker and Jerald most notably giving the glare. "Walker ya know better! An' ya should be settin a good example fo Mary!" I scolded quietly as Prime and Elita's holoforms walked up the hill to where we were. Prime (who's holoform is actually _shorter_ than Hide's by a few inches) was wearing jeans and a navy blue t-shirt that complimented his "so blue its black" hair, while Elita was wearing a white halter and jean shorts that went well with her strawberry blonde hair. Naturally, all of the Bots fell in and saluted them smartly, myself included after I put Pulse down. "Who the hell are they?! More city slickers?" Jerald asked next to me. I stopped my salute to grab him by the shirt and look him in the eye.

" _They are my commanders._ " I snarled as he paled. I let him go and he immediately saluted with us in fear. Optimus chuckled deeply (as usual) before giving an at ease. "Are you all not on personal leave?"

Hide: "Old habits die hard you know that."

Dad: "Heh, what brings Ya'll to this neck o' the woods anyhow?"

Elita: "Oh, we were just in the area and decided to stop by."

 **{Prime: "And we heard that the quadruplets were not feeling well. Is everything alright?"}**

 **{Sides: "A mild allergy to jello. They seem to be fine now though."}**

 **{Sunny: "Aside from the teasing, razing, and questioning behavior, they seem like normal annoying organics."}**

 **{Me: "I resemble that comment. And I love you too."}**

He smirked as we walked back up the hill. Introductions went smooth, which is nice. I feel like I'm always introducing one party of people to another. Maybe that's why I'm so good at it. Naturally everyone had plenty of questions but thankfully Mom and Dad kept them at bay, though that didn't stop my nosy uncles and aunts.

Cobalt: "So…Optimus. How exactly did you mean my nephew in law's?"

Prime: "Ah the twins. I remember that day. Their town was in turmoil, and they had lost someone close to them recently. We had come through to bring relief and they approached me, demanding that I let them join us. I didn't say yes right away, but I did some research on them. Standard protocol. I found that they were forced to fight illegally for most of their lives. They needed a chance to get away from it, they needed a place to belong. They have been my finest frontliners since then."

Riley: "Ya'll fought illegally?!"

Sunny: "Not by choice, but yes. And we couldn't escape, previous attempts by others proved that."

Susie: "Well what's in the past is in the past. No need to dwell on that."

She said looking sadly at the twins. "Agreed. Dance with my bae?" Sideswipe asked. As he lead me onto the floor. I wish that my family could know the truth. The real truth. Maybe one day I will be able to tell them.

 **[Sides: "You should tell them."]**

He said looking at me, a small smile on his face.

 _ **Third person's pov**_

Bella couldn't resist her husband's smile as they danced the jive all over the floor to _Kiss you_. The two moved in perfect sync with each other, Bella's blue dress billowing out with every twist and turn. Even the sparklings got into the song standing gently on their little feet and dancing with each other. Her aunts cooed an awe at their niece's bliss and her adorable babies who were dancing poorly. After they danced and some R &B came on her uncles began to keep a closer eye on her comrades. The one named Jazz and his friend, the mute named Bumblebee seemed to enjoy lip syncing _Ignition (remix)_ to their daughters. Those two were shameless flirts, but not terrible guys. Optimus watched his underlings closely seeing joy that he hadn't seen in such a long time. It wasn't the same joy he saw when something funny happened on base. It was the joy of being free of responsibilities, not having to worry about missions and reports all the time. He wished that they could be like this more often, but with the Decepticons having gone underground they couldn't lower their guard for even a moment.

Trestinia: "So, Optimus, Elita, are you going to stay for the festivities?"

Elita: "We wouldn't want to impose."

Prime: "As it is we should head back to base soon. Meetings wait for no one."

He said sadly. After all, even the Prime wanted to have fun and play at times too. "Prime at least stay for the game of capture the flag!" Ironhide said cuffing him on the shoulder. "Capture the flag?" He asked innocently.

 **{Bella: "Call it a mental health moment. C'mon stay! They won't miss you for a few more hours!"}**

She called over the com. link as Sideswipe dipped her. "Well, it would be a great learning experience if nothing else." Elita whispered giving her sparkmate a squeeze.

 **{Bella: "That's the spirit!"}**

She squealed from where she was now dancing with Sunny and Sides. Optimus let out a soft chuckle remembering the song. _Come on Eileen_. Her uncles looked at him strangely before he explained the song's significance as the last song she heard before she found that she was pregnant. This was the straw that broke the camel's back. There was something odd about those two, demanding their leader hire them after they left the underground illegal fighting ring? And why marry both? Just who were Sunstreaker and Sideswipe Brinks? Cobalt had the most against them. He always saw Bella as his own daughter, especially after his was taken from him in his own front yard when she was only two.

Pulling their youngest brother aside, the Thompson boys confronted James.

Cobalt: "James, I thought we told you to keep them away from her!"

Stanley: "And just who are they? That illegal fighting ring? Did you know?"

They began. James knew it was bad seeing that their accents were gone. He shrugged casually as he looked back at his pride and joy being carried off by her husbands as they sang "COME ON EILEEN!" at the top of their simulated lungs.

James: "Well, yeah. Of course I knew about it guys."

Reggie: " _And you fucking let her marry them?! What the hell is wrong with you?!_ "

Riley: " _Have you lost your damn mind?!_ "

James: "No. Guys she's _happy_ , and they love her more than _anything!_ "

Cobalt: "Seems to me that Sunny boy loves his car more than her!"

Lou: "Hell, she bought the special for herself and all her friends!"

Reggie: "I say we poke around, see what we can see when the kids go to bed."

James shook his head chuckling. He would remember to warn Bella when he had a chance alone with her. Poking around under the hood of a normal car is one thing, but doing so to his _daughter_ and her notoriously mischievous _husbands?_

James: "Nuh, uhh. That's a bad move on your part guys. I really think you should leave them be. And besides we already have a mutual agreement that if they hurt her, Kyler will hold them down while I castrate them. Time zone or no they will not hurt my little girl."

Cobalt: "Like hell they will!"

James: "Really they wouldn't hurt her, and if they did they would feel so awful that they'd probably allow me to kill them."

Lou looked over to his pseudo niece and smiled watching her hug her husbands as her babies tried to dance nearby. He always hoped she would be this happy, but at the same time, his friends were right, there was something odd about those two.

Lou: "Well, if ya'll wanna investigate them, so be it. Keep me posted, but James has a point, they don't seem like they want to hurt her."

He said as they all watched the two sneak a kiss with her. Cobalt was having none of it. He stormed over and tapped Sunstreaker on the shoulder. "Yo Sunshine! If ya'd like to come up fo' some air, we'd all like to get started on capture the flag." He said teasingly, unaware that his niece had heard the whole conversation.

The teams met at their designated meeting areas before they stormed into the forest with their paint guns at the ready. After Kyler set their flag in a tree Bella began her briefing.

Bella: "Okay, let's not dwell on the obvious. It's my uncle's land he knows it the best. Our advantage is our experience as a team, and that we do this for a living on the daily. Who wants to guard the flag?"

She asked, surprised to see none other than Prime climbing the tree then smiling down from his vantage point hidden well behind the flag's branch. "Overgrown youngling." Hide chuckled, as he Jazz and Bee began to move west looking for the flag.

 **{Prime: "You know I must always must be taller than** _ **you**_ **old friend!"}**

He teased. Chromia smiled as she, Elita and Arcee left in the opposite direction to begin their search. Before she could say more she found that Tia and Jolt had also taken out posts in the trees near their flag tree. With a shrug she looked to her parents, brother and husbands and began to move south. On the way they silently knocked out Tony, Shayla, and Tina. After what seemed like an eternity (which was more like 20 minutes) They grew closer to the enemy flag.

Sides: "Bae? Why do you keep looking up?"

Bella: "Cause. My uncles are notorious for- "

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Her uncles screamed as Riley and Reggie jumped down from their tree. Before they could land, Arabella and her team painted them up good before spinning to shoot at Stanley and Lou as they tried to finish the ambush.

Bella: "That's why. They're known for their tree ambushes."

Kyler: "A lil' too known."

He laughed as he and his father left with her uncles. Though they avoided the brunt of the attack, Kyler and James did not go without being hit. The twins looked to each other before shrugging and moving forward with Bella and her mom once again. They hadn't taken three steps when they heard a shout of pain. The three turned around to find Arabella's mom on the ground swearing in French, English, and surprisingly in Cybertronian. She tried to stand only to gasp and bring her left foot up.

Bella: "Mom! Your ankle- "

Trestinia: "I…it hurts. It really fragging hurts!"

She winced. Sunstreaker frowned as he came over to take a look at it. He picked her up bridal style and looked back to his wife and twin. The silent meaning evident. As he carried his mother-in-law off to the waiting medic in training. Sides and Bella pushed on, eventually finding Cobalt. Following her plan, she tried to distract him long enough for her husband to get the flag, but Cobalt saw right through her plan. Bella held her own for quite some time, before her uncle disarmed her and took her out. After which he went after Sideswipe, who didn't fail to dodge his shots and eventually get his weapon away from him. Just as soon as Cobalt had him pinned, he felt a soft wet thwack hit the back of his head. Standing off to the side stood Sunstreaker, smirking victoriously.

Her uncle knowing when he was beaten sighed, a sad chuckle escaping him as he handed over the flag to the twins. They walked back together. Jolt and uncle Riley were tending to Arabella's mom, while the others sat laughing at old baby pictures of Kyler and Arabella.

Bella: "Ah c'mon guys!"

Kyler: "Noooo! Not the baby pictures! Seriously?"

S.S: "Awww. You look so cute Bella!"

"GIMME THAT!" Bella and her brother shouted in unison as they lunged for the books only for their uncle Reggie to pull it out of their grasp. Bella groaned as the others laughed.

Arcee: "Look at her! Bella your hair!"

Tia: "Her attitude! Look at that face! You look like you wanted to punch someone out!"

Stanley: "You should see them in motion! We have the home movies ready for when we get back up to the house."

Susie: "Optimus, Elita, we'd be happy to have ya'll fo' the night if ya wanna stay."

Optimus: "We would love to; however, we have to get back. Meetings to attend, troops to command. My apologies."

Cobalt: "No worries. Glad that ya'll could stop by! It was a pleasure to meet ya!"

He said shaking his hand. After Optimus and Elita left, and after _several_ hours of mortifying home movies, everyone went to bed. Well not _everyone_.

 _ **Sunstreaker's pov**_

All in all, Bella's family isn't so bad.

"Shhh!" "Quiet!"

Of course once I say that her uncles have to go and do something stupid. And by stupid I mean attempting to move the three of us to the barn. Now you're probably wondering if I let them. The answer is yes, because even I'm not stupid enough to reveal myself, even if Bella wants them to know the truth, now isn't the right time. Too many other organics could see. But that doesn't mean that Sides and I made it easy for them.

They got Bella into the barn, somehow. But that doesn't mean that they're going to get us up there.

 **[Bella: "Let them move you."]**

 **[Me: "What?! Why?"]**

 **[Bella: "They don't trust you two. They just want to poke around, is all."]**

 **[Sides: "Yeah, and take us for a joy ride!"]**

 **[Bella: "Yeah. My nosy uncles don't know when to leave things that aint their business alone. Seems to me that they need to be taught a lesson."]**

 **[Sides: "Are you saying- "]**

 **[Bella: "So long as you get recorded footage of it, I don't care. Get em' good."]**

She said as they popped her hood and began to dig around under it. She wiggled slightly as they touched sensitive wires making them stop and look up. Once they got us into the barn they slammed Bella's hood closed, making her lash out with her door to smack Stanley in the butt. He yelped and jumped about a foot forward as he looked back to see nothing. Sides couldn't help but laugh, which came out as a rev, making them all jump. _This is going to be fun._

Cobalt: "There is something up with those two cars."

 **[Sides: "Huh, he breaks accent like Bella does. Interesting."]**

Reggie: "All right, let's see what's under the hood of these pretty little Lambo's here."

He said as he slammed his fist down on the tip of my alt mode's hood, making it pop open. Not gonna lie, it hurt, and who the hell opens a car's hood like that?! Especially government owned vehicles! I looked over to Sides only to see Riley do the same.

Riley: "Mmmm. Not bad. Pretty nice set up here."

Cobalt: "Hey, ya'll notice something strange about these cars?"

Lou: "Aside from the fact that their plates don't show up in any system, or the fact that their tags are out of date, or the fact that they don't belong to a Sunstreaker or Sideswipe Brinks?"

Cobalt: "I was going for the strange boxy face on their cars. What kind of hood ornament is that? Lamborghini symbol on the back but this on the front?"

Reggie: "Maybe it's their unit's symbol. Bella's car has it too."

Stanley: "Nuh uh. I keep tabs on _all_ special forces. I have _never_ seen this symbol before."

Riley: "Things are good under the hood, but in the glove box? No license, registration, insurance, hell! There aint even a manual in there!"

He said. Maybe that will keep them from taking us for a joy ride.

"Well. That's a shame, guess we'll have to be a little more careful." Cobalt said deviously as he got into my driver's seat. Ughhh. Muddy boots? Ewwwww. And he's smearing grease and grime all over the place!

 **[Sides: "I thought it was common curtesy to wash one's hands before touching something that wasn't theirs?]**

 **[Me: "Not with this group."]**

 **[Sides: "Ughhh. They** _ **smell**_ **. You'd think they** _ **lived**_ **in the barn!"]**

 **[Me: "Fragging farmers!"]**

I groaned as we pulled out of the barn. Sides and I let them drive for a while, and they knew what they were doing surprisingly. Driving through cornfields at 150 miles per hour would be fun, if it wasn't for the corn, and the mud, and the fertilizer. I swear if I have a dent after this I will be beyond livid. After doing several doughnuts in a muddy field, they drove us into a field filled with cows.

 **[Sides: "Ughh. Gross! There is slag everywhere!"]**

 **[Me: "I swear if one of those bovine- "]**

 _ **HOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNK!**_

MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

The cow in front of me squealed as it kicked out falling over like those around it, hitting my bumper. At least I got off better than Sides, the one next to him freaked out and preformed a rather unfortunate waste dump, most of it landing right on his hood and right door.

 **[Sides: "I think it's time we got back at them."]**

 **[Me: "Yep. Turning off."]**

I said as I killed my engine. Cobalt swore as he got out of me and went around to the front of me. Right before he could smash his hand into my hood I popped it open so fast that he stumbled backward into the cow he scared. "The hell?" Reggie called as Sides did the same. He waited until he was in front of him until he did the same as me. Right when they began to intently look at our engines we started back up, making them grumble and curse as they slammed our hoods down to get back inside.

Cobalt: "Stupid cars. Aint what worth whatever they paid for em'."

He said smacking my dash. That's when I extended my steering column to lightly smack him in the fore head. Not hard enough to bruise but enough to scare the living slag out of him.

Cobalt: "St…Stanley…"

He asked as we revved our engines angrily.

 **[Sides: "Watch this!]**

He said as he folded his seat inward forcing Reggie and Riley to kiss his steering wheel and dash board. Cobalt's phone rang, it was Riley.

 **{Riley: "Uhhh…guys I think we have a problem…"}**

 **[Me: "Watch this!"]**

"Muhwahahahahahahahahahahahahaa!" I chuckled darkly, slowly making it into more of a demonic laugh. (Snicker) I never knew that a person of Bella's complexion could turn so pale. Sides was laughing so hard that his frame was shaking.

 **{Riley: "P…p…please tell me that was you Cobalt.** _ **Please**_ **!"}**

 **{Sides: "It** _ **wasn't**_ **."}**

He whispered to them making them scream so loudly that the other cows began to run from us.

Stanley: "Let me out! Let me out right damn now!"

Cobalt: "I can't! Th…the door won't open!"

He yelled as I locked the door, allowing the sound to echo making them freeze, their eyes widening when Sides came on over both my radio and his with his own evil laugh. We both backed out of the field so fast that their heads slammed into the head rests when we stopped.

 **{Sides: "Please keep all limbs inside the vehicles at all times."}**

 **{Me: "We are not responsible for any loss of appendages, sanity, or the finding of your chosen holy deity."}**

 **{S.S: "And please try not to purge while inside the vehicle!"}**

We shouted as we pulled ourselves up on two wheels and raced down the road. Their screams got shriller as we pushed 250 miles per hour, which is really nothing compared to what we can do. This is going to make them regret the way that they treated us.

Cobalt: "Puh…please! I beg of you! Whoever you are! STOP!"

He cried. And we did stop. We stopped and then threw ourselves into reverse doing 300 miles per hour, while also blocking their phones from making calls. Once we were back on four wheels Sides decided to tease them a bit.

 **{Sides: "Silly humans! You should know better than to have driven us out in the middle of nowhere!"}**

 **{Me: "Where no one can hear you scream!"}**

I chuckled as we continued to race through the corn fields and back onto the main road. "I…I'm gonna hurl!" Reggie cried.

 **[Sides: "Break time."]**

We pulled off to the side of the road and opened the doors allowing our uncles-in-law scramble out and empty their stomachs. Once they were done, they tried to run away.

"MOVE!" "GET OUT OF THE WAY!" "OUTTA MY WAY! OUTTA MY WAY!" "RUN! BEOFRE SATAN'S LAMBORGHINIS COME FOR US!"

Well we couldn't have that! So using what we learned from Arabella we used our seat belts to lasso their legs.

 **[Sides: "Huh. 'Satan's Lamborghini's'. Has a nice ring to it."]**

 **[Me: "Bee'll either laugh or be jealous."]**

 **[Sides: "Or be proud."]**

He laughed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! PLEASE! I DON'T WANNA DIE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" They cried as they clawed at the ground trying in vain to get away from us. Neither one of us could resist laughing as we re-situated them in our seats strapping them in tight. We wouldn't kill them. Despite what many perceive about us, we don't completely hate humans, obviously, since we married one. We wouldn't hurt her uncles because we both know the truth. They're just as protective of Bella as we are. However, that doesn't mean that we're above putting the fear of Primus in them.

 **{Sides: "Yikes! What a mess!"}**

 **{Me: "What say you that we get cleaned up?"}**

 **{Sides: "Right behind you!"}**

He chuckled. What can we say? Old jokes die hard. We drove at a more law abiding speed as we pulled into the wash, windows down. The cool thing about being a sentient robotic being? We can hack earth's technology way too easily, and since everything was automated, we could control the temperatures, doors, and the patterns certain things move at.

Stanley: "I…L…L…Lou…he…his stuff isn't remote control operated is it?"

Cobalt: "N…nuh…no…it's not…he showed me."

He whimpered as we drove in. Needless to say we all pulled out odor free and sparkling clean a few minutes later. We sped back to the ranch, windows down to dry out our interiors. Our uncles begged and pleaded us to let them go the whole way back, apologizing for whatever they had done to cause this to happen. Looks like they aren't so tuff now. Once we got there we pulled back into the barn and turned ourselves off. They threw open our doors and sprinted out of the barn back to the house nearly smacking into Lou, they drug him inside and then looked at us from between the blinds for a few minutes.

 **[Bella: "I see you taught them a lesson. Did you have fun?"]**

 **[Sides: "Yeah, but we missed having you there."]**

 **[Bella: "Nah, I tailed you the whole way, got a good external shot for all of it!"]**

 **[Me: "Love you Sweetspark."]**

 **[Bella: "Love you too."]**

She said as we slipped back into recharge.

 _ **Bella's pov**_

 _ **Next day**_

My uncles were really cautious this morning. They couldn't look Sunny and Sides in the eye until they blessed their alts with holy water, something about Satan's Lamborghini's. After a big breakfast me and the twins (and a few of the bots) showed the quadruplets the different farm animals. Maverick seemed to like horses more than anything else and Pulse loves cows. Nightsinger and Freezefire liked the barn cats and chickens…I don't know why. I was guiding them away from two horses who were getting personal and into the next stall to find a litter of puppies. Sides immediately cooed an aww when one walked up to him at sat obediently at his feet. Hide smiled down at them and picked the one that was barking at Sunny up before petting it. Everyone (Save for Sunstreaker) gave me the "look" I told them no. We couldn't keep an entire litter of Rottweiler puppies on base, not even for security purposes (Not that I'm opposed to it). Though I'm pretty sure I saw Hide talking to Cobalt about it later after the baseball game.

As tradition dictates we were going to camp out by the lake. We already had the tarp set up for the movie, and dinner was on the way. On the grill, my dad was making s'mores and popcorn to go with the movie while Reggie and Stanley set up the sound systems.

Sunny: "How the frag do you put this thing together?!"

Arcee: "Read the instructions! See?"

She said to my growling husband showing her rather funky looking tent. She didn't have it set up right, but good enough for one night.

Jazz: "Doesn't help tha these instructions are contradictive!"

He snarled as he flipped through the book let again. "TAAA DAAAAA!" I said showing them my perfectly constructed tent. All their eyes went wide at the size as well as the fact that it was furnished by blow up mattresses and chairs. "Take a look inside ya'll, there's cut flowers." I said as I heard a high pitched scream.

Sunny and I sprinted for the forest knowing our little girl's shriek anywhere. What we found was enough to make me scream. Sideswipe was holding a very large, very live tarantula. Maverick was even shying away from it as it raised its front two legs to wave a disturbing "hi".

Sides: "What? It's friendly!"

Me: "P…puh…put it down! NOW!"

Sides: "Why? C'mon hold him! Luther doesn't bite!"

He said walking towards me. I said no, but he kept coming, so I did the next thing that came to my mind, I picked up my kids and I ran. I don't even know how I was able to carry all four, but I do know that I nearly ran into my aunt Anna Sue trying to get away. Who the hell names a demonic, freaky, disturbing thing like a _tarantula,_ Luther?! I had just gotten into my tent and zipped it up when I heard dark laughing from outside. Before I could say anything, Sideswipe un-zipped the tent and peeked in.

 _ **PUNCH!**_

"OOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW! SWEETHEART!"

He whined rubbing his face. "PIZZA'S HERE!" Kyler sang as he handed the delivery man a few hundred dollar bills. "Don't ever come near me with a spider again!" I hissed as I kissed his jaw. Despite living in farm land, the town nearby still delivers. And they have the best Pizza in the universe. As a human trapped in an alien's body, I'd be inclined to say so. "Kyler, you didn jus hand that boy three hundred dollars for a hundred-dollar delivery!" My aunt Mae shrilled. "Yes I did. I worked there a few summers back, I know how little the tips are. Probably made his month!" "Yeah, but now yo gonna be hurtin' fo that three hundred!" "Nah. With what they pay us, its nothin'!" He said casually as he brought the stacks of awesomeness over to the table. To comprehend how good this pizza is, take your absolute favorite pizza _ever_ and multiply that by 20. You _might_ be close with that. And of course since we don't eat pizza, the bots with the exception of Bee, Tia and myself, kind of regarded it with dread and excitement. "What's wrong with ya'll? Never seen pizza befo'?" My uncle Reggie joked. "Again, we're not allowed to have it." I said.

Jazz: "Since we joined, we've been on the diet. Sadly, we tend ta forget the taste o' stuff, ya know. Our CMO despises the stuff, an anythin' else un-healthy."

Susie: "Kyler…are they?"

Kyler: "Yep, cept fo' rare casions, like when he's away or when Bella bakes we aint aloud to have junk food. Heh. Dude even tried to make Thanksgivin' healthy."

Cobalt: "How ya know that? I thought ya'll only got ta see her during Christmas."

Me: "Actually they have special privileges, since I'mma officer now, an' since I had someone's back. She put in a good word for me."

Chromia: "Having my back is disabling an enemy behind me, not taking a bullet that landed a millimeter away from your heart in the back."

Again we were greeted with silence. This does not bode well, my family is _always_ loud and rambunctious.

Mae: "Sweetheart, ya took a bullet fo her?"

Me: "Of course. She's my superior, she's one of many who helped me get through the rough times in the last year, she's also one o' many who trained me. Besides she'd do the same for me. Anyone ere' would and some have. My husbands have."

A few of my cousins started to tear up. My mom did, which is bad. She knows the truth and it must still bother her. My aunts batted their eyelashes trying to ward off tears and my uncles looked solemn. "C'mon ya'll. Don' do this. I'm right here an' I'm okay. I aint paralyzed or nothin'. And besides, we sposed' to be havin' fun remember?" I said showing them the scar on my back, all it is, is a darkened spot. Not much more. Thankfully the quadruplets came to my aid. They had crawled over to my aunts and uncles cooing and patting their legs curiously.

Pulse: "Mommy aba tae!"

He said pointing at my shoulder. "AWWWWWWWWWWE!" They cooed. Thank Primus that none have thought to ask more about how they can (almost) walk by themselves or how they can say small words. I watched as my aunts and uncles lifted them onto their arms smiling sweetly at them and rubbing their backs. That rubbing is famous. It can knock out _any_ infant. I know because I've seen it in action. And no surprise here, the sparklings cooed softly before they settled down. Meanwhile the bots were taking delight in their first taste of pizza, as they should. Pizza _is_ pretty damn delicious!

 **{Ironhide: "Not my favorite, but it is interesting"}**

 **{Bee: "In that case, can I have your slice? This is fragging fantastic! No wonder Sam and Mikaela love it so much!"}**

 **{Tia: "Really? You've known them for nine years and you haven't once tried pizza?"}**

 **{Bee: "I never** _ **had**_ **to."}**

 **{Jazz: "I'm gonna tell em' ya said that!"}**

 **{Bee: "Can't! Rule number 4 no bringing home blackmail!"}**

Jolt: "Uh, hate to be the buzzkill, but you guys know you probably should consume your protein shakes now."

Sides: "Shut up Jolt!"

Sunny: "Seriously, are you trying to insult their hospitality?"

Jolt: "Fine, but know that Ratch is gonna bust your ass when we get back. Not to forget the others will too."

Tia: "Bae, compromise. We tried not to eat too much junk. And you know that we were very good."

 **{Me: "I call fresh bull shit on that!"}**

Reggie: "Protein shakes?! Again?! The he- "

"Language." Me, my mom, and aunts all scolded in unison. "It's pretty intense stuff. It helps us convert energy better." Sides said after he wiped his lips. "We each have our own blend made specifically for our bodies." Sunny added as he threw his paper plate in the trash. The two then collected the quadruplets, who immediately snuggled into them warmly. Half of my little cousins cooed a soft aww, while a few of the others regarded them with a look of " _Damn, and they're good with kids?! They are fine AF!_ ".

"Not bad fo' a pair o' city slickers." Uncle Cobalt said. "UNCLE COBALT! For the umpteenth time, they aint city slickers!" "Sure are to be driving possessed Lamborghinis!" My uncle Stanley said loudly startling the quadruplets and making them cry. Sides smirked to Sunny for a moment before they nodded their heads in unison.

Sunny: " _Quando sono solo e sogno all'orizzonte e mancan le parole. si lo so che non c'è luce in una stanza quando manca il sole. se non ci sei tu con me, con me._ "

Sides: " _su le finestre mostra a tutti il mio cuore che hai acceso, chiudi dentro me la luce che hai incontrato per strada..._ "

S.S: " _Con te partirò, paesi che non ho mai, veduto e vissuto con te adesso si li vivrò... Con te partirò su navi per mari che, io lo so no, no, non esistono più con te io li vivrò._ "

They sung softly. All of my uncles held a look of " _Damn. They a'ight_ ". Impressing my uncles is no simple task, maybe they did wind up impressing them, or they accidently gave them a concussion with the sudden direction changes while scaring them last night. Who knows?

Sides: " _Quando sei lontana sogno all'orizzonte e mancan le parole._

 _e io si lo so che sei con me, con me._ "

Sunny: " _tu, mia luna, tu sei qui con me. mio sole, tu sei qui con me, con me, con me, con me._ "

S.S: " _Con te partirò, paesi che non ho mai, veduto e vissuto con te adesso si li vivrò... Con te partirò su navi per mari che, io lo so no, no, non esistono più con te io li vivrò._ "

The quadruplets stopped crying and calmed down, sticking their fists into their mouths to suckle. That is until I gave them their pacifiers. Who knows what they've touched? "Ya'll know Italian?" My aunt Lou Ann asked incredulously.

Sunny: "Yeah. Of course we do. We _are_ Italian."

Sides: "And we mean that we come from the _country_. English wasn't our first language."

 **[Nice lie. Well half lie really.]**

 **[S.S: "Thanks."]**

Anna Sue: "Mmmhmmm. They're keepers alrigh'."

S.S: "Grazie, Anna Sue."

They said with small smiles. Consider my aunts won over. Seriously, I don't think I've seen any of them blush in years. "Ya'll done making our wives swoon?" Reggie asked. Sunny actually chuckled at that one as he walked over to the grill to watch what my dad was doing. "Okay, chocolate…marshmallow, and graham crackers…s'mores? I didn't know you liked them!" He said watching dad bite into one. "Bella neva make em fo ya'll?"

Me: "I tried, but Ratchet kept confiscatin' my marshmallows."

I said as I traded Sideswipe our kids for one. He took one bite and his eyes widened. Looks like I have to try harder to make s'mores for my boys. As the sun set we hunkered down in tents ready to begin our movie night, but before we could start, Cobalt stood up in front of the screen.

Cobalt: "As tradition, its time ta hand out the trophy fo' the annual Ranch games. Now I neva thought I'd be doin this…but hey maybe this is the beginin' of a new tradition. Sunstreaker, Sideswipe come get yo trophy."

He said with a smile, well more of a grin. "Best believe we gonna have yo asses next year!" Stanley shouted above the laughter and applause. "YOU HOPE!" My twins shouted back in unison as they shook his hand.

The movies were great; it was fun to see the others actually acting normal. It was fun to be human again even if it was just for a few days. I miss being around them sometimes. I love my life, but there are times where I wonder what would have happened if I said no that night the twins came to the door.

Well one family reunion down, another to go. And I know that the next one won't be nearly as pleasant. To say that I have family issues is, well, being _kind_. I only hope that things go well. I will also say that falling asleep in between your husbands in a tent is both uncomfortable and wonderful, because where the ground is hard, it's also great to snuggle up to each other.

We woke up the next morning to soft sunlight filtering into the tent and to loud whooping outside.

Sunny: "Ughhh, who gave Sideswipe black coffee?"

Me: "Gain? Whyyyy?"

I groaned as I snuggled closer to him, enjoying his warmth. "Mornin' babe." "Hey." I yawned. Somebody had thought that giving Sideswipe black coffee yesterday morning was a good idea. The result was a very lovable, hyper-active Sideswipe, who asked _way_ too many questions about horse breeding. (Yeah, it was bad enough trying to keep our sparklings from seeing the stallion's intentions to mate, but Sideswipe was almost worse.)

 **{Hide: "Time to go love birds."}**

 **{Me: "Seriously? Hide we just came out of recharge!"}**

 **{Bee: "Kyler mentioned something about meeting the bane of your existences. Something we should know?"}**

 **{Me: "(SIGH) Yeah. This is the last time you will see me this genuinely happy for the next four days."}**

I said as I got up and began to wake up the quadruplets.

Sunny: "No, let them sleep. It'll be night when we get back remember?"

Me: "Oh, yeah. Forgot about that."

I said as Sideswipe and Kyler helped move the quadruplets from the tent.

Sunny: "Bae, tell them. I can tell that you miss them. Just tell them."

Me: "It's not that easy. I…if I tell them, who knows how they would react? What if they didn't understand? What if they think that I'm nothing more than a monster? Not to forget the danger that they'd be in if the Decepticons found out!"

Sunny: "Bella. I highly doubt they would abandon you for any of those reasons."

Me: "But what about you and Sides? Sunstreaker, I know you don't like humans. It's one thing to accept my friends, and immediate family, but I'm not going to surround you with everyone else because I know they annoy you."

Sunny: "Okay. Well, you are right, I _don't_ like humans, at least not very many. But the ones here remind me kinda of the bots back home, Sides and I included."

Me: "Huh?"

Sunny: "A bunch of crazy, annoying, afts who don't completely understand us let alone each other. Yet somehow I know that life would be pretty fragging boring and downright depressing without them. Just like Sides and I you need your family too Love. The humans here, your uncles and aunts at least, deserve to know the truth. You need them."

He said as we entered the large farm house to collect our things. He's right, but how do I tell them? How could I tell them? I never thought of the repercussions of telling my family my secret until Kyler joined, and then when he got kidnapped. I could have spared him and my parents the risk of being attacked, or taken, but stupid, selfish, me wanted to be normal, and see them. How could I do this to so many others?

Cobalt: "Sweetheart? You okay?"

He and asked as aunt Mae stopped next to him. I didn't even notice I had a tear slipping down my cheek until she brushed it away.

Me: "I…um. I don't want to go home yet. I really miss you guys…and…"

Cobalt: "Shhh, baby girl. Don' worry, you'll see us gain'."

Mae: "Ya aint tellin' us somethin'. What's wrong?"

Me: "It's just…my work…I…"

Cobalt: "Ya do what ya have to. We all support ya a hundred percent!"

Mae: "An' then some. Yer gonna be okay, ya got two wonderful husbands ta back ya up, and comrades that'll stand with ya when ya need it."

Cobalt: "An besides, one day maybe ya can tell us some o' _yo_ scary stories!"

He chuckled rubbing my back gently. I couldn't help but laugh.

Me: "Uncle Cobalt, some o' my stories would probably make ya wet yo pants!"

Cobalt: "Complete lie!"

He chuckled as he walked us all down to our alts. He gave me a hug goodbye and smiled. The twins are right; they have a right to know.

Me: "One day…one day soon, I'll tell ya'll what it is that I do. Heck, might be better if I showed ya."

I said gently to them with a wink. After a few more parting words, we left for home. I'll tell them, but after I deal with the mess that is my mother's side of the family. Now _that_ is a totally different story and adventure to deal with. Primus help me now, because you know I'll need it.

* * *

 **A/N: Greetings from the girl who started her spring semester! I hope all who read this are well, and I hope that you like it. In the next few chapters, Bella and the twins are going to run into every parent's peeve. People who insist that the parent is raising their kid wrong. Sorry if this is rushed. Ever since I started writing Dimensional, my time has been split between here there and, And All That Jazz! Let me know what you think!**

 **Please follow favorite and review!**

 _ **peace love and quadruplets!**_

 _ **CLYL! ㇩6㈏6㇩6㈏4**_


	20. Arabella vs Family

_**I IN NO WAY OWN THE TRANSFORMERS, THEY BELONG TO THEIR CURRENT OWNERS SO PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME!**_

 _ **I IN NOW WAY OWN ANY SONGS OR MEDIA USED IN THIS STORY AS REFERENCE OR OTHERWISE I.E; NAME BRANDS, MUSIC, ANIME/MANGA REFERENCES (THERE MAY BE A FEW) OR OTHER SUCH NONESENSE! AGAIN PLEASE DONT SUE!**_

 _ **I do own Arabella, Tia, Kyler, the sparklings, and any other OC's I add later!**_

 ** _Kudos to;_** shatteredstar21 **For Following!**

 ** _Kudos to;_** Designation CrimsonSong **and** Gingersnapp518 **For adding this story to their favorites!**

 ** _Kudos to;_** sylvia silverblood **,** RatchetLover **,** doyouseewhatisee **,** Starimus Prime **,** Gingersnapp518 **,** **and** Til' all are one **for adding me to their list of favorite authors!** **I appreciate it!**

 ** _Kudos to;_** sylvia silverblood **,** RatchetLover **,** doyouseewhatisee **,** Starimus Prime **,** Gingersnapp518 **and** Til' all are one **for following me!** **I appreciate it!**

Rebecca Frost **: Thank you! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I hope that you like this one too!**

* * *

Text: " = normal speech heard out loud, sparklings included.

 **[Text: "]** = Family bond/twin bond/quad bond/spark bond :)

 **{Text: "}** =Com. Link/text message/ phone call. (specified)

S.S: " =Twins speaking in unison (or quads... i.e F.P)

N.P.F.M: " =Quads speaking in unison

YDaddy = Sunstreaker

RDaddy = Sideswipe

R&YDaddy = Twins speaking in unison from sparklings pov.

* * *

 _ **Sunstreaker's pov**_

This does not bode well. Bella hasn't been herself since we left the ranch.

 **{Bee: "Is it just me, or has anyone else noticed that Arabella has been acting strange?"}**

 **{Chromia: "I was just wondering the same thing."}**

 **{Tia: "Its because of her family. They…well all she told me is that they tend to butt heads a lot at times."}**

She said curiously. Bella didn't seem happy when we got home. I don't blame her for being upset. She obviously loves her family. But when we got back, she was just…off.

 _ **Flashback: four days' prior**_

Bella had finished a stack of reports, which for her is a rare occurrence. She always has her reports done they day they're assigned, and we haven't done anything to need a report. She had already cleared it with Prowl and Prime that she would be leaving for her Grandmother's estate a few days before us, and she had confirmed who would be accompanying us on this trip. Jazz, Bee, Hide, Chromia, Arcee, Tia, Jolt, Mirage, and Flareup would be coming with us this time. After that she kinda sulked for the rest of the day.

Even the sparklings knew that there was something wrong with her.

Maverick: "Mommy?"

Bella: "Yes my little grape seed?"

Freezefire: "You otay?"

She asked looking at her innocently. She smiled, told them that she was okay, but I knew she was lying. She just seemed distracted as she played with them. She's hiding something.

Bella: "Alright little ones, time for me to get ready to go."

Sides: "So soon? The day just started!"

Bella: "I know, but with having to get ready, and with the time difference I have to get going or I will be late."

Sides: "How long does a wash and wax take?"

Bella: "Longer since I have to triple wax myself. Love you guys, I'll come say bye before I leave."

She said as she kissed our sparklings. "Uh, I really think there's something wrong." My twin said, a look of shock on his face. We all looked shocked. Bella rarely waxes more than once a week! "Really wrong. She never double waxes, why would she triple wax?" I said looking at him. "Mommy not tay." Nightsinger said sadly as she shook her head.

 _ **End flashback**_

And she was right. After Bella left, Sides and I felt anger. Lots of anger. She's never this angry at anyone ever…except for when she's mad at the con's. But this is different. It's like a quite anger. A slow hatred that simmers for years and years. I know from experience.

 **{Mom: "That's an understatement. Our family with the exception of my mother tolerates us."}**

 **{Kyler: "And by tolerate, she means hate."}**

 **{Mom: "Well…perhaps hate is the wrong word…** _ **loathe**_ **would be more appropriate."}**

 **{Bee: "Then why are we visiting them if you have such bad standing with them?"}**

 **{Mom: "For my mother. We** _ **all**_ **love her, but she either doesn't want to see the truth about my cousins** **and sisters, that all they see when they see her is her money, or she's in a sweet sweet state of denial where she thinks we all love each other and get along."}**

 **{Me: "You do not love your sisters?"}**

 **{Mom: "At one point I did yes. But now? No. I barely feel any love for them at all. Years of abuse will do that to a person you know."}**

 **{Me: "And why do they hate you?"}**

 **{Mom: "Because I didn't marry whom they thought I should have."}**

 **{Flareup: "Isn't whom you bond with your choice?"}**

 **{Mom: "In most families yes. But in ours, it is tradition to marry your betrothed at seventeen or eighteen."}**

 **{Hide: "Betrothed?"}**

 **{Kyler: "Let us explain; way back when during the old ages of civil war and all that stuff, our family came stateside. Back then arranged marriage was the norm and acceptable."}**

 **{Mom: "However, after the family lost most of its men to the war, and since our family had a good political standing in our territory, the women took over commanding the home front,** _ **and**_ **its business. They made good friends with the politicians and the lawmen who turned a blind eye to the way they ran things, allowing the women to control the family."}**

 **{Kyler: "Throughout history the Brinks women became notable for their business, and participation in historic events. Some were spies for our country, some were smart and worked their way into seats of power, and others kept up with running exclusive chains of commerce and business."}**

 **{Mom: "However, to keep this power, the women had to marry into to strong families. The men would take our name thinking that they would get some of the power in exchange for marrying into the family, but in reality very few men got** _ **any**_ **."}**

 **{Chromia: "So this family is female dominated. Fascinating."}**

 **{Mom: "Precisely. And as her mother, it was** _ **my**_ **job to ensure that Arabella married a man of good wealth and certain standards so that new wealth would be introduced into the family name."}**

 **{Sides: "Certain standards?"}**

 **{Mom: "(SIGH) My family prefers to keep our melanin in check. Being 'African-French-Americans' and all. One of my aunts insisted that I marry an African prince to ensure that our family didn't get any lighter in hue."}**

 **{Me: "So we're too light?! THAT'S- "}**

 **{Mom: "** _ **Something that we raised our kids not to care about.**_ **And since you're Lamborghinis, I highly doubt that your wealth will be questioned."}**

 **{Me: "So that's why Bella's been acting so strange. She's concerned about how your family will take to us."}**

 **{Sides: "Understandable. But I still think that things will go well. Funny how we married into wealth and didn't know it."}**

 **{Mirage: "I have to wonder why she didn't mention it sooner."}**

 **{Dad: "Because unlike most of the people you're about to meet, Bella and Kyler were raised to be modest. They know and understand the value of a dollar."}**

 **{Kyler: "And to be honest the wealth won't be ours for a while. As it is, Bella will inherit more than me because she's a girl."}**

 **{Arcee: "Why?"}**

 **{Mom: "To ensure that the strong Brinks family name and customs continue being female dominated. Even your sparklings will receive different amounts in inheritance. My mother currently holds all of the inheritance. Only she knows who will get what in the end. She's super nice. I suggest getting on her good side."}**

 **{Flareup: "And your** _ **other**_ **relatives?"}**

 **{Mom: "** _ **Those bitches will do everything in their power to control you. Just be yourselves.**_ **"}**

 **{Mirage: "HOLY SLAG! YOUR FAMILY OWNS THE BRINKS TRUCK COMPANY?!"}**

 **{Mom: "Yes. Started it, own it, and several others."}**

 **{Bee: "Whoa! Your family is worth** _ **billions!**_ **"}**

 **{Tia: "Billions?!"}**

 **{Bee: "** **Billions** **. With a capital, bolded** **B** **."}**

 **{Mirage: "And she calls** _ **me**_ **and aristocrat. It's in her lineage."}**

He snorted as we continued to drive through the moist Louisiana country side. Have I mentioned how much I hate humidity? It gets into the joints and it stifles our engines, and overall it just feels gross. Condensation is truly a horrible thing.

 **[Sides: "She's angry again."]**

 **[Me: "And as usual, she keeps pushing it off as being fine."]**

 **[Sides: "Bae. Talk to us. What's bothering you?"]**

 **[Me: "We'll take care of it."]**

 **[Bella: "Don't. I'll be fine. Just…try to get along with my grandmother,** _ **try**_ **to stay calm around my overbearing family. And I use the phrase 'stay calm'** _ **loosely**_ **. Oh. And don't laugh."]**

 **[Sides: "What was that last part?"]**

 **[Bella: "Don't laugh. Like at** _ **all**_ **. My family could see it as rude, and frankly this is why Kyler and I made the 'no bringing home blackmail' rule. If they laugh and you think it's funny, laugh. But just try not to laugh at me."]**

 **[Me: "Why would we laugh at you love?"]**

 **[Bella: "You'll see."]**

She said. She certainly sounded irritated, but the whole time she kept sending waves of love and joy over the bond, reassuring us that we weren't the cause of it. Is her family that bad?

 **[Sides: "I don't like this."]**

 **[Me: "If she can't tolerate her own family, then what makes her think that** _ **we**_ **can. Especially with our previous track record?"]**

 **[Sides: "You mean** _ **your**_ **track record. We're** _ **both**_ **known to be possessive, but** _ **you**_ **have the anger issues."]**

 **[Me: "So do you fragger! Last I checked** _ **I**_ **didn't destroy our last base on my own."]**

 **[Sides: "Yeah, well I don't provoke as easily as you. Somebody could just look at Bella wrong and you'd get in their face."]**

 **[Me: "Touché. But she is a part of** _ **us**_ **now. And I** **hate** **being scrutinized."]**

I said to him as we continued to drive to our Grandmother-in-law's mansion. The houses slowly grew larger, grander, in appearance as we drove on. Mom told us that the houses we were passing belonged to other family members. Finally, (and I mean it. The drive from where we ground bridged in, to the house was fragging _long_.) we arrived at the mansion. A house with thirty-five rooms with private bathrooms, twelve half bathrooms, a game room, a home theater, a massive dining hall, several acres of land, with several rose gardens, and a vegetable garden, a ballroom, four studies, two dens, and a kitchen only slightly bigger than the one we have on base. Not to forget to mention the horse stables, and the colossal multi-car garage.

When we pulled into the garage, we were all directed to separate parking spots. So far Sides and I were only two of three Lamborghinis. The rest of the cars were either old classics, Maserati's, Ferrari's, Bugatti's, Lincolns, and Cadillacs. Thank Primus that the man directing us had us parked away from the door in a dry area. Even better we were parked next to Bella. She flashed her headlights silently saying hello. As we all stepped out to stretch our legs (so to speak) Mom walked over to another man, the guy who helped us park, and air kissed his cheeks while he did the same.

Mom: "Georgy!"

Georgy: "Trestinia! My my, it's been ages girl!"

Mom: "Not really. I just saw you at the last funeral."

Georgy: "Mhmm. Ah but that was like two years ago and I miss my girlfriend!"

Mom: "Not as much as you miss your boyfriend!"

Georgy: "Oooo! That was so mean! I see your dander is up. You know the family is ready for you."

Mom: "Don't I know it?"

Georgy: "Mhmm, speaking of family let me introduce myself; I am George Heathspike, but I go by Georgy. I am the butler of the manor, but more importantly I am the _favorite_ family friend of this one!"

He chuckled giving mom a side hug. "Guys, this is the guy who helped me sneak out and meet James."

Georgy: "Took long enough! What ELSE is a sixteen-year-old to do after curfew in the south of France? Certainly not study!"

Mom: "Hahaha! Touché! And look at how it turned out!"

Georgy: "I'll say! Bella already confided in me of Yawl's arrival. You two ought to be Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, am I right?"

Sides: "Yeah, that's us. How'd you know?"

Georgy: "Oh she told everybody bout ya'll. Naturally with the exception of Magnolia, and those of us on the staff, no one believed her."

Mom: "Bunch of snooty bitches."

Georgy: "Though I agree, I wanna keep my job. C'mon I'll show ya'll to the parade."

Me: "Parade?"

Georgy: "Yeah. Every year, the young ladies who may court ride in on horses in a grand parade, in the clothing of our ancestors. Bella will close it out this year. Oh! That reminds me! Bella said that ya'll are real particular bout your cars. While you have vehicles here, the staff will make sure that they are well taken care of. Washing and waxing when the appearance of the vehicle is anything less than flawless. Even now, we have staff preparing to remove the grime from them as we speak. And not to worry, we only use the finest products, and the best technicians who know how to use them properly."

He said as he continued to lead us out of the garage and to an area where several men and women stood around craning their necks trying to see a track, adorned with bright blue, red, and white decorations. Georgy lead us to a platform where we could sit and watch the parade.

Georgy: "Okay, here we are! Just yell if you need me."

He said with a wink as he left us. "Ah, new blokes. Tell me, who are you hear for?" Said a fair haired, tanned guy. By his accent I'd guess he was English. "Mmm. Hope they're not here for Shelby. I hope so badly to court her." Another said. He was tan like Jazz, and he carried a single rose.

Sides: "We are here for our dearly beloved, Arabella Brinks."

"I am sorry my friend. But I do not believe that you will be happy."

Me: "Oh, and why is that?"

"Because, she is the prize that many men here are seeking. She has played hard to get for years, always denying our approaches. But no more! Her aunt guaranteed that she would become one of ours this day!"

A particularly dark fellow said from behind us. He held a ring box. Oh, frag no.

Sides: "Ahem. So. How many of you are looking to court Arabella?"

He asked casually. He's just as pissed as I am. At least half of the men on the platform raised their hands. Which was a solid twenty.

 **{Mirage: "Oh slag. Well this'll be entertaining."}**

 **{Jazz: "Ya'll remain calm. We don' need ya flippin' yo slag on va-cay. Al'righ?"}**

 **{Me: "We're calm. Our femme pushed them away before, and she's ours now."}**

 **{Sides: "And besides like Bella said about us on the eve of our wedding;** _ **we**_ **won the game. She is** _ **our**_ **prize. No one else can have her."}**

 **{Me: "All of these worthless men are in the past.** _ **Insignificant**_ **,** _ **meaningless**_ **. She will only be shared between Sides and I."}**

Me: "Ahem. We'll see who wins her heart by the end of the day."

The men snorted and chuckled, giving us a look that told us that they thought they had the advantage. Poor, poor deluded fools. After another few minutes a women made her way to the microphone nearby, Mom told me that she was Satan incarnate. Her eldest sister, Gloria.

Gloria: "Good morning to you all! Today we Brinks gladly continue the rich tradition of finding suitable husbands for our lovely daughters. A tradition that we have practiced for centuries! The Brinks family is one of tradition, and excellence, as you'll notice by the young ladies' attire. Tonight, you will all be treated to a ball, with a special performance by both our daughters and sons, as well as a feast. But before we kick off the festivities, I would like to lead you in a prayer."

 **{Bella: "Just fragging go with it. Bow your heads and close your eyes…if you want. I aint doing it."}**

She said as he aunt began the prayer. She prayed for safety, wealth, good fortune to the family, good marriages, and that a man named Jesus would keep us all on the righteous path. I have no idea what she meant by that, but it's not my job to understand humans many beliefs in religion. Once she was through another woman (Another sister of mom's named Fildenia…which sounds like 'Phil-deen-e-ah'.) stepped forward as a grand symphony orchestra began to play a loud march behind her as she read off the names of girls riding in on horses. Big horses.

Maverick: "Ooooooo! Pwetty!"

He cooed from where he sat on Tia's lap. "Aren't they? They're Clydesdales. Very big and strong."

Tia cooed back at him.

 **{Flareup: "And they appear in several beer commercials for some odd reason."}**

 **{Mirage: "Humans. Who knows."}**

He shrugged. As the parade of girls continued past. Heh, now I understand why Bella told us not to laugh. They look absolutely ridiculous! All of the girls are wearing these…massive dresses while somehow managing to ride with both of their legs on one side of the horse while not falling over. Some had large hats on, some had bows, others had feathers. In their gloved hands each held a small delicate lace fan in front of their faces, smiling or nodding at us and the crowd as they rode by.

 **{Bella: "** _ **So help me Primus. If**_ _ **any**_ _ **of you say a**_ _ **word**_ _ **about what I look like-**_ **"}**

 **{Bee: "Heehee! We'll…we'll…heeheehee!"}**

 **{Jazz: "We'll regret it?"}**

He snickered, trying to hide his laughter, unlike Bee, who could barely contain his giggles. Thank Primus we can keep straight faces at times like these.

 **{Bella: "Say** _ **anything**_ **or** _ **mention**_ **anything to the bots back home, and I** _ **sincerely**_ **promise that those who do will be personally magnetized to the ceiling by moi! That goes** _ **double**_ **for my name."}**

She snarled as the com went silent.

"And closing our parade, we have a young lady whom we previously feared to have passed away in a traumatic accident."

Crowd: "Ohhhh."

 _ **{Bella: "BULLSHIT!**_ _ **None**_ _ **of them actually cared!"}**_

"But, she is quite alright! It is my pleasure to introduce Ms. Arabella Constanza Brinks!"

Her aunt continued as the crowd cooed a soft oh that turned into loud cheers of joy. She rode out, and it took every ounce of will power that we had not to laugh at her. Her hair was pinned back with heavy curls that bounced lightly with each step the horse took. A bright blue feather waved from its place in her hair as she dismounted the horse with the aid of another gentleman. Her dress was so long that it touched the ground. Not only that, but it billowed out, making her waist look absolutely tiny. The top of her dress had a slight plunge, allowing just the tiniest amount of cleavage to show while her shoulders were covered at the base with a strap of some sort. Overall she looked both stunning and horrific in that obnoxiously bright, cadmium yellow, ruffled, mess of a dress.

We were lead to the ballroom where she was waiting for us, sipping daintily from a glass of ice tea.

Bella: "Don't. Say. A single word."

She hissed at us as we walked over to her. Now she's being honest with us, she's just not comfortable in the least.

Arcee: "Ahem…Ah…uh..uhm. Wh…what are you wearing?"

Bella: "A dress. _A very large, heavy, hot dress_."

Chromia: "Why? You obviously don't like it."

Bella: "For my grandmother. _Primus_. It's hard to breath!"

She sighed setting down her tea.

Jolt: "Just what all do you have on? If I may ask as your medic."

Bella: "I have on, a hoop skirt, pantaloons, heels, several layers of petticoats, a corset, and finally the dress. It all weighs about twenty-eight pounds."

Jolt: "You are actually wearing the dress? Not…projecting it?"

He said looking around at the people mingling to make sure that no one heard.

Bella: "I had to. We all changed together, which let me tell you, was not _nearly_ as fun as it sounds.

She said keeping the fan in front of her lower face, allowing us to see only her eyes as she rolled them.

Me: "Hey beautiful."

I said coming up on her side, while Sideswipe came up on the other. She sent waves of love and joy over the bond as she batted her long eyelashes up at us.

 **[Bella: "So you met the other suiters huh?"]**

 **[Me: "Those fraggers won't touch you. I won't allow it."]**

 **[Sides: "I'm with Sunny baby. I don't feel like adding a fourth person to our relationship."]**

 **[Bella: "Neither do I. These guys have been after me since I was twelve."]**

Her eyes twinkled when she saw our looks of shock.

Bella: "Traditionally, a Brinks girl gives birth to her first born before her twenty first birthday."

Flareup: "So that is why your parental units look so young. You and Kyler were born…"

Mom: "Before I turned twenty-five. We begin courting at a young age, only appropriate ages are courted with each other. Twelve year olds with other twelve year olds. Never does an age gap begin to become a factor until they reach fourteen or higher."

Kyler: "Those guys are in their early twenties. So they planned ahead to try and woo her when they could. Bas- "

"Language." Came from a pair of women behind Kyler. I saw a look of annoyance flash on mom and Bella's face briefly before they were talking and smiling happily. Turns out it was another two of mom's sisters; Tallulah, and Lydia. They introduced us to so many family members that I lost track. Not that they matter. We're only here for Bella. But the more people they introduced us to, the more I think they were trying to keep us away from Bella, they even introduced us to their own daughters (most likely to try and marry them off).

Bella was slowly beginning to be surrounded by the men we spoke to earlier. Some giving her flowers, others chocolate. One even produced several pairs of gem studded earrings. She simply smiled and tried to deny the gifts, but it was no use. It was if she were surrounded by vultures.

 _ **Third Person's pov**_

"I feel like I'm surrounded by vultures." Arabella moaned internally as yet another man approached her with a wide dazzling smile that would charm anyone. But she was bonded, and bonded to twins from Kaon no less. She wasn't interested, and knew that their possessive behavior would soon turn up. All she really wanted was to sit and play with her sparklings, but she could no longer see them now that she had a man from Spain trying to put the moves on her. All she could do was smile and nod politely, trying to push them away. But these men didn't take no for an answer.

 **{Bella: "Somebody…** _ **anybody**_ **…get these guys away from me before I give into temptation and punch one out!"}**

 **{Arcee: "Tia and I have you. What happened to the twins?"}**

 **{Bella: "My no good aunts are distracting them!"}**

Bella expected as much from them. The minute she explained what happened to her, they and most of her cousins brushed it off as a lie. And since her mom was MIA they saw fit to spread the word that she was fit to be married, and that she would be betrothed to a man before she was shipped off to France in the fall. She knew that they were distracting the twins so that (theoretically) another suiter could come and try to make arrangements for her. She knew that they were already prejudiced against them because of the beautiful olive hue of their skin. She knew they were trying to keep them at bay, because they were holding her sons and daughters. She was beyond livid, but more than anything, she was sad. She missed her husband's greatly. After having to spend four days alone with people she greatly abhorred she could use some cheering up from her mechs. She just wanted to be with them, and her sparklings.

Feeling the intense sadness and distress over the bond, the twins fought the urge to go charging through the crowd to their mate. They watched helplessly as she was engulfed by men, watching as some offered her gifts, some asking her to join them on the floor with her other family members for a dance, and they especially watched the five that held ring boxes. They certainly wanted to maul some people. But they couldn't. They didn't want to hurt Bella. Thankfully, Tia and Arcee started asking them questions, trying to distract them long enough for Bella to get away.

They tried for hours but it was no use. The men were persistent. Finally, Bella managed to slip away from the group as they began boasting to each other about who would provide better for her. Following her, the twins stopped in the kitchen, where she went into the fridge and grabbed a flute of Champaign. She swallowed the Champaign quickly and sat the flute on the counter mournfully.

Sensing her pain, the twins wrapped her in a soft loving embrace. "I hate them." She murmured into their chests. "We know. We do too." They said gently kissing her on the cheek. The staff looked on, smiling to themselves. They had believed Bella, and were pleased to see just how much her husbands loved her. They would've stayed that way, but a maid approached them and tapped Bella on the shoulder gently.

Bella: "(Sigh) I have to go. I'm being called to change."

Sides: "Alright. Are you going to be okay?"

Bella: "No. And for a lot of reasons. But I do love you two with all my heart."

She said as she was led away. The twins returned to the ballroom to find the other bots standing around watching the crowd grow in one area of the room. "There ya are! The performance is gonna start soon!" Jazz said as he handed Nightsinger and Freezefire back to the twins. Pulse and Maverick sat contently in their grandparent's arms as they bounced and swayed them gently to the classical music. A few minutes later, there was a soft crackle of a microphone as Gloria spoke up.

Gloria: "Hello to you all. I am glad to see that you are all having a good time, and that you are meeting with each other to find the proper suiters for our daughters. This performance is one that has been a part of our long list of tradition since its arrival to the U.S. The young ladies, and gentlemen you are about to see, are ready to quart and marry, some will be as young as twelve, and oldest being eighteen. Without further ado, I present to you the Brinks.

 **{Bella: "** _ **So help me Primus. If any of you laugh, record, or stream this back to the base, Kyler and I will rain down on you with a sibling's wrath worse than the twins for five hundred moons…**_ **or until we feel we have gotten even and satisfied our need for revenge."}**

She said as she fell into line with the girls in front of her. She lined up in her short dress and heeled dance shoes internally growling. Her hair hung down her back in a curly ponytail. Slightly re-adjusting her hat she took her place in front of the crowed with her group. When the music started she kissed the last of her dignity goodbye.

The twins were confused. Why was their mate so apprehensive to dance? She loved dancing. Looking over to their comrades they saw the stunned look on Tia's face that slowly morphed into one of muffled humor.

 **{Sides: "What's so funny?"}**

 **{Tia: "They're…going to dance the can can."}**

 **{"What?"}**

Flareup asked as she watched the girls squeal as their male dance partners lifted them into the air before setting them down. Right after that Bella and her group turned around and lifted their skirts, shaking their afts at them. Jazz coughed in vain trying to cover his laugh as Kyler twirled.

Clapping to the beat the crowd watched as the girls did cartwheels that lead into a very long spinning chorus line. When the line dispersed Bella and her group came up behind, one arm under their left leg as it kicked out, the other held high above her head. She was smiling from ear to ear, but her eyes clearly said that she wanted nothing more than to kill somebody as she turned around and flashed the room with her panties again.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe choked when they read her underwear. It read in embroidered navy blue cursive; **Property of S.S.** The fact that it was on lacy red and gold underwear made them sputter and cough more, trying so very hard not to laugh at their sparkmate as she hooked arms with another girl, and then raised her right leg high above her head as they hopped in a full circle linked together. Soon after that, the girls lined up holding one leg above their heads. Kyler back flipped across the floor in front of them, and they dropped to the floor in a split as he passed. Kyler and the other male dancers did a repeat of Bella's earlier chorus line before they dispersed twirling and back flipping away as the girls continued to lift their skirts and dance. As the girls cartwheeled across the floor, Kyler and the other male dancers repeated the girl's lifted leg circle.

The bots were dying of laughter over the open com. link. Having all been in meetings with the earth's politicians, they found keeping a straight face relatively easy. But they wanted so badly to laugh. Arabella and Kyler looked so ridiculous as they spun into a left split when the music ended. Both smiling wide and panting from the effort the dance took. The crowd cheered as they took a bow.

The twins grinned as they looked wickedly at their brother-in-law.

Kyler: " _So help me God. If any of you mention a word…!_ "

Sides: "Mmmph. Wh…why didn't you tell us you were so… _flexible_?"

He chortled making Kyler glare even darker.

Jolt: "I was not aware that the males of your species were able to move in such a way…on _purpose_."

Kyler: "Well it's _not_ something I like to bring up and show people. And so help me, if anyone at base finds out- "

Chromia: "Don't worry twinkle toes. Your secret is safe with us."

Mirage: "Indeed. Wouldn't want you to be embarrassed."

He chuckled at the soldier's expense. While the bots were laughing, Bella was trying desperately to get away. However, the suitors cornered her on the staircase. All five were getting down on one knee and holding up their rings. Varying in size and colors. One was estimated to be worth ten million.

"Arabella Constanza Brinks. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

They asked in unison. Those thirteen words were uttered just loud enough for the whole room to hear them. This immediately caught the attention of the whole room. Some of her relatives cooed aww's others cooed ohhh's over the rings and for the fact that five men wanted her simultaneously. All that she could think to say (Which she couldn't out of mortification) was "oh no". Her mother, brother, father and husbands saw this, their eyes wide with a mix of anger and horror.

"Of course she would!" Cried her aunt Gloria from behind her. Bella whipped her head around in shock to see her most hated relative smiling brightly, as if she had been offered the proposal. James winced internally as his wife handed him Pulse. She stormed past the bots radiating pure fury with her son-in-law's trailing behind her lividly.

James: "You guys are about to witness something truly frightening."

He said as family members and guests parted for his wife like the red sea. Trestinia regained her composure mid stride putting on a very haughty façade as she stormed up the stairs and over to her sister.

Trestinia: "Ahem. Gloria? What do you think you're doing?"

She asked sweetly. Her commanding southern twang hung on the air keeping all eyes on her.

Gloria: "Oh Trestinia! I didn't know you were here! Isn't it wonderful? Your daughter has five potential husbands to choose from!"

Sunstreaker: " _Seven_."

Gloria: "Excuse me?"

Sideswipe: "He didn't stutter. He said that she has seven husbands to choose from. Ourselves included."

He snapped. The crowed was taken aback by his shortness. Trestinia and Arabella weren't however. Looking to her sister, Trestinia glared good and hard. Gloria was unfazed, her little sister was always ruining traditions! Always ruining her fun! Well she wouldn't let her continue to screw up her only daughter any further.

Gloria: "Now now, Trestinia. You should be glad that your daughter will uphold the family tradition!"

Trestinia snorted. She didn't believe in half of the "traditions" that her family kept. But thankfully she could use one to her advantage.

Trestinia: "You know what? I am. But tradition also mandates that if more than one suiter asks for the hand of a lady from the Brinks household, they must duel for her hand."

She said hoping that it would work in scaring off the men. Unfortunately, all agreed that they would fight for her, the winner taking her hand. The crowd of men then began to bicker about how the duel would be held and over what weapons to use. Finally, Arabella had had enough. Putting on her best "I am far superior to all of you" face she cleared her throat loudly.

Bella: "I propose that a sword fight be held. Fencing lancers will be used in place of blades so that no harm is caused. I will personally battle against you, as it is my hand in marriage that you are fighting for. Whomever I yield to, will receive my hand in marriage."

She claimed snottily as she descended the stair case. "Be that as I may, I would prefer to do battle with some one more of my caliber. What say you two? Yes, you, the twins. Perhaps you can prove challenging." The fair haired suiter said. Not one to back down from a challenge, the twins accepted.

After a few moments of shuffling, room was made for the duelers as they prepared to fight. The suitor never had a chance. In two steps, he blocked a strike from Sideswipe and then had his lance parried away by Sunstreaker. Looking greatly insulted, he glared at them. "Just who _are_ you two?"

Sides: "Sunstreaker and Sideswipe."

Sunny: "Brothers extraordinaire."

Sides: "Now I believe it is time for you to stop ogling our wife."

"She isn't yours _yet_. You two aren't even handsome enough to score a wife that attractive!" He snarled as he turned and began to stalk off. Sunstreaker couldn't resist his anger this time. Demonstrating perfect form, he ran up and punted the man square in his pants, sending him a good three feet high and four feet forward. With a loud shriek, the suitor landed back on his ass.

Snickering the two fist bumped as the man turned around rubbing his sore behind. Just as he was about to make a snappy comeback, Arabella intervened. She held back a smile as she looked to the suiter.

Bella: "My apologies. Please let us dual."

"I would never fight a lady such as yourself. A creature as gorgeous as you should never be made to fight."

He said bowing to her. He stepped away allowing another man to take his place. This one, the one who told the twins that she had been avoiding their advances for years grinned as he stepped forward ready to win. Bella smiled gracefully as she picked up a sword bowing to her opponent. The suitor was more skilled then she thought, but not enough. Having used swords to fight and train every day for nearly a year gave her the upper hand. She gracefully spun away from his advances, and once even slid under him to his rear where he blocked her advance.

The twins were proud to say the least. But they were ready for the façade to end.

 **[Bella: "Don't worry, I'm through playing."]**

 **[Sides: "Good. The sparklings miss you."]**

 **[Bella: "And I missed them and you two too. Oh…one more second."]**

She said as she spun away for the third time. The man tried to advance once more only for his sword to be parried away by Bella, who angled her move just right so that she could catch the sword.

Bella: "An honest effort, but unfortunately you are not to be my husband. There are only two people here who can beat me in a sword fight. And they are my husbands. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker."

The crowd gasped, and her aunts and cousins fumed with anger. She strode over to her husbands and wrapped them in a loving embrace, which was one that they gladly reciprocated.

Fildenia: "Now That is enough of your lies Arabella!"

Lydia: "You simply can not be married! You wouldn't dare to ruin tradition!"

Bella: "I _am_ married. I _did_ dare. _And I don't care_. I couldn't be happier!"

She crowed as she ripped off her glove to reveal the holographic version of the ring the twins gave her. For the umpteenth time the crowd gasped, making her roll her eyes.

Bella: "Furthermore, I also have four little ones of my own. Speaking of which, they have missed me quite a bit, and it is time for them to eat. So if you will excuse me, I and my husbands are going to find a nice quiet, area and feed them. We will return only when we are certain our family is ready."

She said as she picked up her sons and quietly stormed out of the room with her husbands.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey. College is real. Not gonna lie...this fic isn't getting much attention. I've contemplated ending it early, and I just don't know. If you guys like it...please tell me. If you don't, tell me what to fix. Be honest. I gave up my whole weekend instead of doing homework for this. I need the love.**

 **Please follow, favorite and review.**

 **I don't want this fic to die.**

 _ **Peace love and Quadruplets❤㈏5㈏3**_


	21. Arabella vs Family pt 2

_**I IN NO WAY OWN THE TRANSFORMERS, THEY BELONG TO THEIR CURRENT OWNERS SO PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME!**_

 _ **I IN NOW WAY OWN ANY SONGS OR MEDIA USED IN THIS STORY AS REFERENCE OR OTHERWISE I.E; NAME BRANDS, MUSIC, ANIME/MANGA REFERENCES (THERE MAY BE A FEW) OR OTHER SUCH NONESENSE! AGAIN PLEASE DONT SUE!**_

 _ **I do own Arabella, Tia, Kyler, the sparklings, and any other OC's I add later!**_

 ** _Kudos to;_** malikacharles680 **For Following!**

 ** _Kudos to;_** Yoake no tenshi **,** MysticHeroine **and** malikacharles680 **For adding this story to their favorites!**

 ** _Major thanks to;_** Starimus Prime **,** mendozakim20014 **,** shatteredstar21 **,** Gawjus-Grape **,** malikacharles680 **and** kat151820 **for Following me! I appreciate it!**

 ** _Major thanks to_** ** _;_** Starimus Prime **,** mendozakim20014 **,** shatteredstar21 **,** Gawjus-Grape **,** .7 **and** kat151820 **for adding me to their list of Favorite authors!** **I appreciate it!**

Rebecca Frost **: Thank you! I'm glad you found it interesting! I hope that you like this next chapter!**

Guest **: I wont stop...I haven't even given the quads a friend, or let them celebrate Halloween! I just hope that you like this chapter!**

calico54 **: Took me over a month to update, but yes I'll continue to write it. We need to get back to the sparkling fluff...the normal kind.**

* * *

Text: " = normal speech heard out loud, sparklings included.

 **[Text: "]** = Family bond/twin bond/quad bond/spark bond :)

 **{Text: "}** =Com. Link/text message/ phone call. (specified)

S.S: " =Twins speaking in unison (or quads... i.e F.P)

N.P.F.M: " =Quads speaking in unison

YDaddy = Sunstreaker

RDaddy = Sideswipe

R&YDaddy = Twins speaking in unison from sparklings pov.

* * *

 _ **Arabella's pov**_

Did I mention how much I hate this side of my family? No? Okay then-

"Where the frag do those glitches get off?!" Sunny yelled. Do I blame him? No. Not a bit. Outside of my grandmother and maybe like five cousins, I hate everyone here. It's like a modern day Versailles; beautiful gardens, a majestic mansion, staff to wait on you hand and foot, snotty rich people who make stupid 'witty' jokes at your expense when they aren't insulting you, and over all the general feeling stinks just as bad as Versailles smelled. But I'm here. I promised myself that I'd spend three days here for my grandmother's sake, and that's what I'm gonna do.

"Arabella?" Ah, speak of the devil. My grandmother sashayed through the door to the study that I, the twins and the quadruplets are hiding in, looking as stunning as ever in her gown. It was silver, and like the one I wore earlier it ballooned out into a massive hoop skirt that bounced as she walked. I already know she feels bad for what happened, I can read it in her face, and no, I'm not the grandkid that's gonna whine and complain. My cousins and aunts do that for me. I put up with this shit every year for her because she actually gives a damn about me as a person. She's tried to make it to my competitions and recitals, she sends me a present and a card on my birthday and for Christmas if she can't make it. She cares.

"Hi Grandma. Guys this is my mémé, or grandmother since we're speaking English." I said to the two who looked taken aback by her age. She's only… I think she's 59…she was about to turn twenty when she had my mom. Just some perspective for you there. "Bella, they are better than you described. My name is Magnolia, but you don't have to call me that if you don't want to. Grandma is okay." She said as she stood next to me, gazing lovingly at my husbands. That's the cool thing about my grandmother, she's the type that can tell a good person from bad just by looking at them, further more my mom and I take after her calm demeanor, she's always trying to make others happy and keep the peace. "It's a pleasure to see where our wife gets her beauty from." Sides said. Always the charmer, but I'm not complaining. And look at where his charm got him.

"Why thank you Sideswipe. I apologize for what happened downstairs. I told them to leave Bella alone, but they just don't know when to quit." She sighed. "So long as they understand that she is happy with her choices, I don't suppose there will be too many problems." Sunny said as he hefted Freezefire into a more comfortable position. Maverick whined softly in my arms as he tried to become more comfortable, drawing my grandmother's attention to him. "Is that my grandson?"

"One of two yes. The twins are holding your granddaughters too."

"Ohhhh. They're just precious! M…may I?" She asked hesitantly. Smiling I transferred Maverick over to her, making him whine and squirm slightly before he cooed softly up at her. She smiled down at him as she caressed his cheek making him smile back up at her. We stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity, before a maid found us and called us down for dinner. I really wish she hadn't. Now I have to face my whole family, and the guests. Oh well, not like I haven't done harder. I've fucking faced murderous aliens who want to end all of humanity, I can handle one dinner.

 _ **THE NEXT DAY**_

 **[Me: "Ohhhh. I hate these people. So fucking much."]**

 **[S.S: "Ditto."]**

They muttered over the bond as we lay snuggled together on our California King sized bed in our suite. Dinner was a disaster. Between the scathing looks, the snide comments under everyone's breath, and the overall hatred in the room, we still had our usual bragging contest. Of course I sort of won, since I now am privy to all sorts of international secrets, have a literal one of a kind ring, (That everyone either thought was fake, or wanted to see the appraisal of) And am married with four kids, knocking out pretty much everyone who bet against me to have kids first. But since I didn't have an arranged marriage, that pretty much continues the "line of disgraces" as I heard my cousin Olivia whisper.

 **[Sides: "I still can't believe they bet against you to have kids."]**

 **[Sunny: "How fragging rude. Do we have to deal with these slaggers for another two and a half days?]**

 **[Me: "Sadly, yes. Just be nice to my grandmother, and I really don't care what you do with the others.** _ **IF**_ **I like a cousin, I'll tell you."]**

I said as I cuddled into him. I really don't want to deal with today. I just don't. This half of my family is severely religious, and of course, we're all expected to go to church at noon. Let me tell you this; my family if the biggest group of hypocrites that you will ever meet. They're all like; "Praise the lord!" and "The bible will teach you everything you will ever need to live." but when we get back, they swear like sailors, they shun others, and they speak freely about their wealthy life styles. I didn't pay too much attention to the ceremonies I've been dragged to, but I do know that swearing, and greed are typically seen as sins. Just saying.

"Better get the bitlets up and fed."

I yawned as I got out of bed. My grandma lent us the cribs, I guess she kept some in storage for this sort of reason. Usually the quads are up by- "Oh slag. The Quadruplets!"- I shouted as I gazed into four empty cribs. The boys were up and out of bed- "Wait! Guys! Put a shirt on!" – and out the door before I could take two steps. I followed them in hot pursuit as they sprinted down the stairs and past the kitchen where I heard my grandma humming softly. Thankfully, I was close enough to the boys that I could grab their shoulders and spin them around so that we could peek into the kitchen where my grandma was lovingly feeding our quadruplets who were cooing and giggling happily.

"Ya'll can come in you know. I have breakfast ready." She said to us as she walked to the fridge. Hesitantly the twins stepped in. "Yes, I know ya'll just ran past here a second ago. Military you may be, silent you aint." She claimed as she pulled a bottle of milk out of the fridge, as well as a tray of eclairs. "Now, don't ya'll worry your pretty lil' heads. Just sit down and chow down. Sweet lord! Arabella! Do you not feed your husbands?! Ya'll just skin and bones!" She said as she gestured to the twin's lean physiques.

"She doesn't have to feed us grandma. We have uh…cooks that do all that for us." Sideswipe said as she pushed them down into chairs before making them both a plate. "Uh…you don't have to give us that much, really." Sideswipe said as she set down the platter of eggs, bacon, ham, pancakes, waffles, toast, sausage, biscuits with honey, grits, and of course – "Can't forget the milk and beignets! Now eat up! I won't have my new grandsons in law waistin' away!" She cooed as she went back to cooking. They both gave me a pleading look as I smiled and shook my head.

 **["Just eat the Pleasantville breakfast."]**

 **[Sunny: "I think I'll glitch if I eat all this."]**

 **[Sides: "I won't! This is so fragging delicious!]**

 **[Me: "My grandmother loves to feed people, especially baked goods. You'll get along fine with her."]**

I said as I found a few bottles in the strainer. The others would come into kitchen soon, thank Primus that I have the sparkling's "formula" this time. After I mixed a few bottles I noticed my grandma staring at me. "Is everything okay?"

"No. Why aint you breast feeding them?" She asked innocently making Sunstreaker spit take his milk. "I…Hahaha, I can't. I was put on too much medication when they were born, and they've been on formula since…Dr.'s orders?" I said as she began to glare at me. "Now stop all that nonsense. If they must drink that stuff, then fine, but they need more than that! I won't allow my great grandchildren to starve or go without nutrients! Now, feed them, then eat. You've lost weight." She said as she rubbed my back. Nightsinger squeaked at me making grabbing motions with her hands, before I picked her up and snuggled her. "Grandma…did…did you bathe them?"

"Yes I did. Even had their church outfits pressed. Maverick doesn't like to be washed does he? Gave me a hard time at first, but once I put some of the lotion on him he was all smiles and giggles. Yes, you're one of my good boys aren't you?" She cooed as she picked him up and began to feed him. "Mmm! Somethin' smells good!" Jazz crooned as he and the others walked into the kitchen. "I sure hope so! Now sit and eat, it's already evident that the military don't feed ya'll like they're supposed to." She said as she multitasked feeding Maverick and giving the others heaping plates of food.

"Uh…ma'am? We really shouldn't. We have protein shakes- "

"Well, that's all fine and dandy, but while you're here, you'll be eating real food first, then drinking whatever supplement your doctor proscribed. Now eat up, we have a big day ahead at the church, and then some activities to attend to later." My grandmother scolded, cutting Flareup off.

 **{Chromia: "So this is where you get my temper from."}  
**

 **{Me: "Me, my mother, and a lot of the other women of my family yeah. My grandma, Mom, and I just kinda…conceal and use it to our advantage better."}  
**

 **{Arcee: "Ohhhh, this tastes sooooo goooooooooood!"}**

 **{Tia: "Like Thanksgiving and Christmas together…but better!"}**

 **{Jolt: "Ratchet would crash…mmmph…and I don't care! These waffles! Damn!"}**

"Ah-ah! Sit back down. I'll get it." My grandmother scolded Jazz, as he tried to go to the fridge.

 **{Me: "By the way…she sometimes likes to enforce a "no leaving the table until the foods all gone" rule. Just fair warning."}**

I said as Sunny and Sides finally finished breakfast and were able to feed Freezefire and Pulse. Once they were done, I began to sneak out to the garden. I love my grandmother's cooking, but I wanna see how my sparklings react to the flowers, and I really wanna avoid my aunts and cousins.

"Bella? HEY! Come…back here. Will one of you make sure she eats something?"

"Yes Ma'am. These are sooo good!"

Sides whispered as he grabbed the plate of beignets before running after me and our kids. "Why the hasty exit?"

"Trying to avoid my ultra-religious aunts and cousins." I said as I speed walked past where said demons were having a garden tea party. And by speed walk, I mean sprint. But that doesn't mean that I didn't hear them talking about me.

"Ughh, there she goes. Trestinia really should have done better."

"No worries, at least her kids won't be screw ups."

 **[Sunny: "What the pit is wrong with them?"]**

 **[Me: "Close mindedness."]**

"Hey Bella!"

"Oh hey Tina! Guys, this is my cousin Tina. Tina, these are my husbands, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe."

"Oh yeah, hey. Cool to meet you guys. Just a heads up…my mom is gonna have your kids baptized."

"Oh. Okay…um thanks for the heads up…" I said as I mentally screamed. This is so not cool. Now let me set something straight; I am in no way saying that being baptized is a bad thing or wrong. I don't bash religion because I of all people know that it is a choice in relationship, and having met the big man upstairs, I sincerely can't say anything negative. So, why did I possibly short out my sparkmates audios? Because this is just another way for my extended family to try and "clean up the mess my family made". Not to forget to mention that I firmly believe in Primus…things just have to get complicated.

 **[Sunny: "Ughhhh! I really don't see the point in going to this place of worship."]**

 **[Sides: "Ugggghhhhhhhh. Do we really have to go?"]**

 **[Me: "I don't want to go any more than you two do. Just do this one thing for me and my grandmother, and I promise when we get back I'll make you any treat you want."]**

 **[Sides: "Any treat?"]**

 **[Me: "Whatever one you want."]**

 **{Jazz: "Yo, Hide? Ya bring the high grade?"}**

 **{Hide: "Yeah, why?"}**

 **{Mirage: "Because many humans view these things as boring and stressful."}**

 **{Me: "Amen. I'm seriously thinking about infusing high grade into some kind of desert when we get back…or sooner."}**

 **{Bee: "Really? I thought that these things are supposed to bring families closer together."}**

 **{Me: "Nope. The best thing that I get to experience is laughing in my head, and being able to keep a straight face for** _ **once**_ **. I don't care what** _ **anyone**_ **says, church hats are funny looking. I mean I nearly collapsed a lung watching the last royal wedding."}**

 **{Chromia: "You can't be- OH SWEET PRIMUS! Hahahaha! Its…its eating her head! Hahahahaha!"}**

 **{Flareup: "What in the pit are they wearing?! Hahahaha! They…hehehehehe…I…I…hahahahahaa!"}**

 **{Me: "And it begins. Three hours, Primus give me strength."}**

I groaned as we took our seats. Our family estate actually has a church on the property, and of course everyone is in here, in their Sunday best. Primus help me now.

 _ **Nightsinger's pov**_

This is sooooooo boooooriiiing!

 **[Pulse: "I like the other family reunion better."]**

 **[Freeze: "Me too, even if I got dirty."]**

 **[Mave: "I dunno, I like gweah gramma. She's nice."]**

 **[Me: "Yeah, but the others aren't."]**

I don't like my aunties. They're mean, and they smell funny. They keep saying men things about our daddies, and our gramma, and I don't like it. I also don't like whatever we're doing now. It's boring and dusty in this weird room. But, the music is kinda good. It's making me teepy.

 **[Mave: "So…teepy…so bored."]**

 **[Freeze: "Why are they wearing funny hats? They look silly!"]**

 **[Pulse: "Don't care. I wanna go back outside to play!"]**

"And now, it is time to bring in our newest members of the family. Today we baptize…" I don't like this. No. I don't want that! I already had a bath today! "Absolutely not!" Yay daddies! "What do you mean no?!"

YDaddy: "We mean that we do not want our children Baptized. Do you have a problem with that?"

Gloria: "Yes we do! Don't you know that your children are portals for the devil to use?!"

RDaddy: "Okay. So what?"

Lydia: "Your children will go to hell if they aren't baptized! Don't you want them to go to heaven?"

Mommy: "They're only a few months old! And it isn't your decision anyways!"

Fildenia: "And you're only 16! You obviously don't know what's best for them so we have to pick up after you!"

YDaddy: "Says a grown woman only 19 years older than her oldest child! You will not make decisions for my children, and I'll be damned if I let any of you of people screw them up!"

He said as he carried me and my sister out. YES! No more boring room! No more annoying aunties, and we get to go back to our room. At least we didn't have to do what that strange man wanted.

YDaddy: "We are leaving. I don't care what you say, I'm not going to stick around and be insulted on how we take care of our kids."

RDaddy: "Ditto. I like your grandmother, but I can't fragging stand your aunts and cousins!"

Mommy: "Fair enough. I have the looming suspicion that if we stay, things will only get worse. I'll pack up here. Think you can grab the bottles real quick?"

RDaddy: "Yep. C'mon boys, let's go sneak some treats real quick."

 **[Mave: "Want me to grab anything?"]**

 **[Freeze: "Yeah, those nummy thingies…think they were called clairs?"]**

 **[Pulse: "Tay. We'll try."]**

He said as our daddies carried them away. "Are you two gonna help me pack?"

"Yes."

We said as she put us down. "I'm sorry. I really wish that this whole family thing worked out better, and I really wish that your biological aunts weren't so…colorist. That is not okay, and you won't have to deal with them anymore after today." She said.

 _ **CRASH!**_

Freeze: "What was that? And who's yelling?"

Me: "Dunno, but somebody needs help! C'mon!"

Mommy: "Freezefire! Nightsinger! Come back here!"

Wonder who's sad? And what that big crash was? Oh, the door is open…hey she's that nice one…wonder who those other ones are?"

Mommy: "Gotcha! Whoa…hey, what's going on?"

Tina: "I…I can't do it! She'll hate me!"

Crystal: "And how do you think I'll feel? We can't just go down there and…and-!"

Mommy: "You can't go down there and do what?"

Tina: "Bella, h…how did…how did you tell your mom that you found love?"

Mommy: "Hmm…I think it went something like; "Mom, dad, meet my boyfriends." Why? Think you found someone that you actually love?"

Crystal: "I don't wanna get married yet! I'm only seventeen! I'm not ready for kids, and I don't know if I wanna get married at all."

Lily: "At least…at least…"

Flareup: "Hey Bella? Are we…hey, is everything okay?"

Mommy: "That's what I wanna know. What's got ya'll so upset? I mean I know I just had a major falling out, but are ya'll okay? What was the crash?"

Tina: "We, we were talking about what we wanted, and Thalia and Grace overheard and they're gonna tell mom, and were gonna get it!"

Chromia: "Get what? If that woman tries anything, I can tell you now I hold no reservations stopping her."

Arcee: "Whatever it is, you can tell us."

Tina: "I…don't want to get married to him. I don't like him."

Mommy: "I don't blame you, who you spend the rest of your life with should be your choice, not theirs."

Tina: "No you don't get it…I don't want to marry him…cause, I don't like boys…in general. I'm a…a…"

Crystal: "At least you have a plausible reason, I don't want to get married because I want to go to college, I wanna know who I am!"

Lily: "At least you don't have a husband that hits you!"

Mommy: "WHAT?!"

Me: "NO! NOT OTAY!"

Freeze: "Why?! He a meanie!"

Chromia: "No ma'am. That won't do, I don't care what you say, you need to leave whoever is hitting you."

Lily: "I…I can't, we have a prenuptial…and besides, what would mama say?"

Flareup: "I don't fragging care! Nobody should strike you! You are worth more than you think, and is your health worth whatever you would lose?"

Arcee: "No, it isn't. I don't care, if this estate is up for loss, you need to get away from him."

Mommy: "They're all right. Look, you have got to have some self-worth."

Tina: "But we're not as strong as you are!"

Mommy: "Are you kidding? Do you know what I did the day after I joined? I sobbed. I broke down, and have broken down since then. I have seen and done things that would make you faint, but these ladies here, as well as my husbands have coached me through it."

Flareup: "Will it be the end of the world if you be yourself? _No_. Because if that were true, we would have ended it long ago."

Arcee: "I was supposed to stay as far away from the military as possible and look at me! I'm a force to be reckoned with."

Chromia: "Men won't mess with you if you give them proof that you are just as strong as them if not stronger. That's what we did, that's what Bella's been doing since she joined and it works."

Flareup: "She's spared and beaten nearly every mec…man in our branch, not to forget Kyler's."

Mommy: "The point is that; you need to stick up for yourselves. Stop letting them dictate your lives, that's what my mom did, and mémé still loves my mom and me. She even likes the twins."

Tina: "You…you think that…she'll help us? You know there's gonna be backlash."

Chromia: "If she doesn't, and I have a strong feeling that she will, let us know."

Arcee: "We're in the business of keeping secrets, and if some people happened to just disappear…"

Mommy: "Arcee…you don't suggest disappearing a person openly!"

Chromia: "No disappearing people! That isn't our department anyways."

She said…somethings wrong…Mave and Pulse…

N.F.: "OWWWWWWWWWWWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

 _ **Third Person's pov**_

Arabella looked down to her daughters wondering what had caused them to cry out in surprise, before she could do anything else she felt the explosion of anger over her bond. Something had hurt her mechlings. Storming out of the room she made her way to the stair case where she saw Sideswipe bouncing Maverick and Pulse who were wailing. Sunstreaker was growling lividly at her aunt Gloria, and a crowd was growing. "How dare you hit my sons!"

"How dare they reach off a plate like that! Those heathens need to be taught some manners!"

Sunny: "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM?!"

Gloria: "YOU BRING YOUR BASTARD CHILDREN TO MY MOTHERS HOME AND YOU ASK ME WHAT MY PROBLEM IS?!"

Kyler: "BACK THE FUCK OFF GLORIA!"

 _ **SMACK!**_

Lydia: "WATCH YOUR MOUTH!"

Trestinia: "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY CHILD!"

Bella: "What's going on here?!"

Grace: "This is all your fault!"

Bella: "What?! How is any of this my- "

Thalia: "If you hadn't married those two… _grease balls_ , then we wouldn't be standing here!"

Tallulah: "Let alone that we now have four more ingrates to share the inheritance with!"

Bella: "Excuse me?! Who the hell are you calling ingrates?!"

Trestinia: "IS THAT ALL YOU PEOPLE SEE?! MAMA LOVES YOU AND ALL YOU THINK ABOUT IS YOUR INHERATENCE?!"

Grace: "Puh-lease aunt Trestinia! Everybody here is waiting for her to kick the bucket. Then we get our money."

"You should have just done everyone here a favor, and stayed dead! Then we wouldn't have to share our money with you freaks!" One of her uncles called. With an angry snarl Sunstreaker lashed out and struck the man down. Half of the room gaped at him in surprised anger before a few of Bella's aunts tried to hit him back. Arabella and Trestinia became a whirl wind of fists, and angry shouts as the family began to fight.

It took five minutes before the bots could separate the family members and keep them apart. "Alrigh, now tha's nough outta all ya'll!" Jazz commanded. "And why should we listen to any of you?! We can buy and sell you so fast your heads would spin!" One of her other uncles snarled.

"NO YOU CAN'T! I MAKE MORE IN A YEAR THEN YOU GET IN INTREST!"

Kyler shouted from where Bumblebee was holding him back. "Furthermore, you attacked two military officers. We could have all of you in a federal prison cell by sun down, and it's only twilight now." Chromia growled. "ITS PEOPLE LIKE YOU THAT DON'T ALLOW TIMES TO CHANGE!" Tina shouted from her spot at the top of the stairs. "What the hell are you saying?!" Gloria snarled back. Tina, Crystal and Lily winced at their mother's tone. "We mean, that Aunt Trestinia and Arabella have the right idea!"

"We don't want to get married! And…AND I WANT A DIORCE!" Lily shouted making the room gasp, which in turn made the twins roll their eyes. The three descended the stairs, glaring harshly at the room at large. "I want to go to college, I want to know who I am before a man comes along and changes that!" Crystal said, standing next to Flareup. "And I don't like my suitor." Tina said as she took off her ring. "Sweetheart, we can get you a new suitor! A better richer one!" Gloria said. "Unless his name is Ellen DeGeneres or Hannah Hart, I'm not interested."

"And what is that supposed to mean?!" Gloria shrieked. "IT MEANS I'M A LESBIAN! I PREFER THE V TO THE D! I'M GAY!" She shrilled back. Gloria scoffed, at her and was about to say something when Lily yelped. Her husband was about to strike her, but his hand was caught by none other than Magnolia herself. "Son, if you strike my granddaughter, I will smack you one so help me God." She snarled, eyes slowly changing to a darker green. "I am beyond disappointed with all of you. Fighting over something so, petty! Being racist against people who you should love, and for what? Money that you wont get?!" She growled making the room swallow nervously. "That's right, I heard your little spat. I know what you all have been up to. How dare you do such a thing to each other, to Arabella and her family and friends! They go out and do things that we may never know, to keep us and our way of life safe! I have only myself to blame."

She groused thoughtfully as her family slowly pulled themselves together. "Well, that ends now. Trestinia raised Kyler and Bella to know the value of a dollar, and so as of now, everyone here is cut off." She said regally. Her family members whined out in surprise and all began to plead at once. "Trestinia went to college, even after she had a husband and son. Hell, she even has a doctorates degree in child psychology. If you want to keep your lifestyles, I suggest you get smart." She said, suddenly noticing that her now favored granddaughter and grandson in laws had disappeared.

Bella sighed as she placed the last of the luggage in her trunk. "So…I really can't convince you to stay?" Her grandmother asked making her and the other bots jump as she came out of a secret passage. "Oy. Don't do that, I forgot that passage was there." She sighed with a small giggle. "I'm sorry, I put you through all of that, for so long. I only hope…that we can move past today."

"Mémé, of course we'll move past today. We always come to see you. And I'm sorry for losing my temper earlier, it just makes me angry that they don't love you." She said as she wrapped her in a fierce hug as her radio crackled to life.

 **{Prime: "Prime to Arabella."}**

Jumping she turned around and silently sent acknowledgement to her Prime that she was listening, and that her grandmother was too.

 **{Prime: "My apologies. I hate to tear you away from your family, but there is a small matter that I need you and the others to check on as soon as possible."}**

 **{Bella: "Yes sir. We will leave immediately."}**

 **{Prime: "Copy that. I'm sending you the required information now."}**

Bella turned back to her grandmother and jumped seeing her mother standing next to her as well. "Looks like we have to go." She said sheepishly. "Sweetheart, d…do you have to? I made your favorite." Her grandmother pleaded. Bella smiled sadly as she hugged her again. "Yes I have to. It's not anything dangerous, I promise I'll be okay."

"But what about the little ones? Surely they can't- "

"We have a system for that. We have a person at the nearest military base that will accompany them home. They were handpicked by the twins and I, and they know the severity of their job."

"But sweetheart,"

"Mama, she'll be fine. If she isn't they all know the price, I'll make them pay."

Her mom said giving everyone the pointed glare that only a mother could muster. The bots smiled back and softly chuckled. "We promise to have her back. Not that she needs it." Tia called from where she stood next to her sparkmate's alt. "Mémé don't cry, I'll be safe. And, soon really soon I might be able to tell you what it is that I do for a living, but only if you want to know." With a tearful nod, her grandmother hugged her goodbye and wished everyone luck in their mission.

Once they were far enough away from the mansion, Bella tinted her windshield and windows allowing Kyler to change. Prime had told everyone over the com. link that a few new arrivals had landed in the middle of farm land, and that since he was currently in a meeting, they would serve as the official welcoming committee. Bella mentally sighed, turns out going to see her family was making life a little more challenging then she had hoped.

* * *

 **A/N: I LIVE! :) I am so sorry that I haven't updated here, but college professors love to give us poor college kids lots of papers to write! This is the last we'll see of her family for a few chapters...I think...when they return, the quads will begin a decisively new mischievous chapter in their lives. My writing style is changing, forgive the awkwardness! Also it is my anniversary month... On the 28th of march I became an author, and on the twentieth we celebrate the 1 year anniversary of Love Times Two! SO AS A GIFT I HAVE A POLL FOR YOU ALL TO VOTE ON, ON MY PROFILE PAGE! I REALLY NEED YOU GUYS TO VOTE AND REVIEW!**

 **Please follow, favorite and review.**

 _ **Peace love and Quadruplets❤㈏5㈏3**_


	22. Sticky

_**I IN NO WAY OWN THE TRANSFORMERS, THEY BELONG TO THEIR CURRENT OWNERS SO PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME!**_

 _ **I IN NOW WAY OWN ANY SONGS OR MEDIA USED IN THIS STORY AS REFERENCE OR OTHERWISE I.E; NAME BRANDS, MUSIC, ANIME/MANGA REFERENCES (THERE MAY BE A FEW) OR OTHER SUCH NONESENSE! AGAIN PLEASE DONT SUE!**_

 _ **I do own Arabella, Tia, Kyler, the sparklings, and any other OC's I add later!**_

 ** _Kudos to;_** Flagamon **For Following!**

 ** _Major thanks to;_** Mywinx14 **and** ashley0921 **for Following me! I appreciate it!**

 ** _Major thanks to;_** Mywinx14 **and** Don't judge me I'm a Fangirl **for adding me to their list of Favorite authors!** **I appreciate it**

Rebecca Frost **: Well I'm glad that you found it great, and I hope you like this new chapter.**

* * *

Text: " = normal speech heard out loud, sparklings included.

 **[Text: "]** = Family bond/twin bond/quad bond/spark bond :)

 **{Text: "}** =Com. Link/text message/ phone call. (specified)

S.S: " =Twins speaking in unison (or quads... i.e F.P)

N.P.F.M: " =Quads speaking in unison

YDaddy = Sunstreaker

RDaddy = Sideswipe

R&YDaddy = Twins speaking in unison from sparklings pov.

* * *

 _ **Sunstreaker's pov**_

Thank Primus that we're away from that family! I love my sparkmate but I sincerely with every ion in my chassis hate her extended family…with the exception of about 13 people, and given how many family members she has, that's being considerate. Of course she's fragging miserable, I know because the waves of bitter sadness radiating off of her can practically be seen.

 **["You gonna be okay?"]** I prodded gently. She gave a soft nod over our bond acknowledging me but didn't respond.

 **["We're sorry for how things happened."]** Sides said softly as we all continued to drive in silence. She nudged the both of us gently before another wave of sadness came and went.

 **["It's not your fault. What happened was a long time coming. It needed to happen."]**

 **[Me: "But."]**

 **["But I'm not sure if I should ever tell her the truth. Or any of my relatives. What if someone gets hurt because of me? Its selfish for me to want them to know."]**

 **[Sides: "Sweetspark, no bot's an island. If you want them to know then that's okay."]**

 **["But you guys wouldn't like having all of them in our lives. And I don't want to make you do something that would make you unhappy."]** She sighed. I get that I come across as an anti-social sociopath, I'm okay with that, I owned it for many vorns and I do still have those tendencies, but that's largely due to not having anyone there for Sides and I for a long long time. She feels selfish for wanting them in her life, when in reality, I've never told her the truth. It's nice to have a family, even if it's made up of odd squishies here and there. It's nice to know that other people care about us for once, and that their feelings are genuine. Sure Sides and I have plenty of friends amongst the Autobots, but having a family that actually tells you that they love you and they mean it, is completely different.

 **[Sides: "It wouldn't make us unhappy. Right Sunny?"]**

 **[Me: "Frag no! Bae we love you no matter what, and we knew that we would be a part of a huge family when we married you remember? We don't mind sharing you in that way. BUT, if you run off and add some third fragger to our bond we may have a problem."]**

I said while sending her waves of love and affection over the bond.

 **{Flareup: "Earth to the three lover bots! HELLOOOO?!"}**

 **{Bella: "Sorry. That fallout did more than I thought it would."}**

She said. She's pulling the "you should feel guilty and leave me alone card." Well played sweetspark well played.

 **{Arcee: "Sorry to pull you from your thoughts. You gonna be okay?"}**

 **{Bella: "So soon? No. But that's not important. Just who are these new arrivals?"}**

 **{Hide: "A medic named First Aid. A couple of frontliners; Tracks and Cliffjumper, and a tactician named Smokescreen."}**

 **{Bella: "Ooooo…a new tactician?"}**

 **{Tia: "Uh oh. Time to break in some new bots!"}**

 **{Bella: "No! ...Only if they challenge us.** _ **Then**_ **we can break them in. What are their personalities like?"}**

 **{Me: "Tracks is vain. More so than I…"}**

 **{Jazz: "Which is sayin' somethin'!"}**

 **{Me: "As I was saying he's vain, dislikes organics, but is a pretty smart mech. Isn't afraid to fight, and last I checked he could still fly in his alt. mode."}**

 **{Sides: "You could say that he's flamboyant. First Aid is a diehard pacifist. Only time that mech has hurt someone was accidentally or when he finally lost his temper and hit someone, and even then he yelled at them apologizing for them making him hit them."}**

 **{Bee: "Cliffjumper is a cool bot. Doesn't worry much and loves to tell a good war story. He's a decent scout when he needs to be and is great at busting Decepticon helm."}**

 **{Jazz: "An' Smokey, is a great ear. He's kinda an impromptu therapist if ya need one, an' he aint a bad shot. Plus, he gets into strategy a bunch too."}**

 **{Mirage: "He's also into gambling."}**

 **{"Oooooooo! Nice!"}**

Tia, Bella, and Kyler cooed all at once.

 **{Bella: "Why do I get the looming suspicion that I'm going to enjoy proving them wrong about something?"}**

 **{Chromia: "Cause you're right. Now look sharp, we're the official welcoming team after all."}**

She said as we began to slowly creep up on the four in the now demolished field. I could easily tell who was who, and this little detail was made easier when Kyler stepped out of Bella.

"Ahh! It's a native! Get it away! Get it away!" One shrieked and took a few steps back while the others leaned forward. "He seems to be in good health. And he also seems to be quite young."

"Heh. Humans look just as squishy as their internet describes them to be."

"Should I take that as a compliment or should I call back and have the others prepare for war?" Kyler asked while crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow. "Oh don't get your undies in a twist. They're new." Chromia said as she transformed with the rest of us. He rolled his eyes before muttering something about his boxers. "On behalf of the Autobot forces, I'd like to welcome you to earth." She said in our native tongue. "Thank you Chromia. I take it Prime was engaged in something more pressing." Smokescreen said. "Unfortunately yes. And seeing that we were in the area, he thought it fit that we be the ones to welcome you." She said with a nod as Jazz introduced us each, ending with our love and Kyler.

"We have to work with them?! Gross!" Tracks whined only to be elbowed by First Aid. "Don't be rude! They're kind enough to offer us a place to stay." He chided as Jazz called for a ground bridge. Bella and the others wandered through first leaving Sides and I with Kyler for a moment.

"Beloved Brothers-in-Law, what say that you two and I, and I dunno a handful of soldiers give Tracks and the others a warm welcome?"

"You have something in mind?" My twin asked noticing the dark annoyance on our brother-in-law's face morph into a look of pure evil. "For the others? Not much. But for Tracks…did you know that 150 years ago, in the county we're standing in, it was often common to find some poor soul tarred and feathered? On a near weekly basis?" He said, his dark smirk darkening further. I hope Bella doesn't see him like this…she'll say he's been spending too much time around us."

"Neon pink feathers?" I asked remembering that Sides and I had a little payback to give to our friend. "Oh no, _much_ too common. _Everyone_ uses pink. If only we had some faux peacock feathers. _Then_ we'd be in business."

"How many sacks do you need?" Sideswipe asked with his signature idiotic grin as we walked through the ground bridge. "Depends…how bad do you want to deface him?" He asked as we continued to roam the halls plotting. At some point we dropped off the sparklings in their play pen since they were napping happily. I love it when a plot comes together.

 _ **Third person's pov**_

Arabella and the twins returned to the base, and for the most part to normalcy. Most everybody left Bella alone as she snuck off to get some training done. The twins made their plans with Kyler and returned to the rec room to find their sparklings awake. Just the look on their faces told them that they knew that their mother was sad and mad about what happened. The twins scooped them up and snuggled them close as they felt a brief pang of anger, and sorrow before she numbed her end of the bond. The twins looked at each other, knowing that she wanted to be alone, but at the same time knowing that they needed to do something.

Sunstreaker looked down at Nightsinger and smiled gently at her as she pouted. She seemed to pout in such a way when she was thinking about something, usually when she was drawing. With a smirk, Sunstreaker tuned to his twin and nudged him over the bond. The two returned to their quarters where Sideswipe took some of Sunstreaker's best drawing paper and put it down on the floor, while Sunstreaker got out some of his paints. The sparklings rushed forward, only to be stopped by an angry chirp from Nightsinger. After a myriad of stern chirps, clicks and whirs they quartet began to paint, with helpful chirps and clicks guiding each other on what they wanted the picture to look like. After forty minutes the sparklings looked up to their fathers with bright little grins. They had drawn a masterpiece. It was a picture of their family in a sunny room. The twins grinned down at their artists. It by far wasn't the Mona Lisa, but in a way they found it to be just a beautiful. Their only hope would be that Arabella would find it that way too.

 _ **Sideswipe's pov**_

Our little bots are so creative. This painting would put a smile on anybot's face, but it would definitely make our sparkmate happy. As would our little prank. After we wiped the paint off of our quartet we made our way to the training hanger where we saw a small crowed of soldiers watching our sparkmate take down hologram after hologram in new and brutal ways. The quadruplets winced slightly as she threw her sword like a javelin taking off three holograms helms. They shuddered slightly and curled into us, well except for Maverick, he watched through half covered optics while cooing soft ooo's. It was right about at that moment that Jazz decided to show our newbies the training room. Now Sunny and I saw the looks that those mechs were giving our sparkmate. Jazz had conveniently forgot to mention that she was ours, and ours alone, which meant that they thought that they had a chance with her. Cliffjumper the ever bold and stupid mech that he is decided that he'd try to introduce himself to her in the middle of holographic training. It was going smoothly (well as smoothly as it could go) at first, then she ran out of holograms and began to try and destroy him. He was quite cocky for a few moments before she landed a right hook in his proverbial gut. After that it was only a few moments before Jazz had to step in and say something before Cliffjumper lost his helm, or any other crucial part of him for that matter. Problem was that she didn't believe him which left only me and Sunny to stop her.

 **["I did it last time. Your turn."]**

 **["Uh unh! She flipped me like a freakin pancake last time! Your turn!"]**

I said as we put the sparklings down in their protective playpen. Meanwhile, she had found a way to take on not only Smokescreen and Tracks while still trying to dismember Cliffjumper. She already flayed his wrist armor, and was doing well to dent and scratch him up pretty bad.

 **["Rock paper scissors. Loser calls her off."]**

 **["Deal!"]**

My twin said as we played a quick three rounds, with me as the victor. With an angry snarl he trotted off to our sparkmate who was slowly advancing on Jazz. Sunstreaker tackled her to the ground and sat on her waist for a moment while she struggled before she realized it was him. "What the pit?! Sunstreaker! I was in the middle of training!"

"You sure bout that?" Jazz wheezed from where she had nailed him to the wall with fan blades. She had come within millimeters of making him a femme with as few of those blades. Good blackmail isn't hard to find with her as a sparkmate. "Oh sweet Primus! Are you okay?! Jazz I am so sorry! I thought that you guys were a bunch of holograms!" She squeaked as she pushed Sunny off of her abruptly. I couldn't help but snicker at his loud yelp. Hey it rarely happens to him, I'm always the one that has to risk their paint calming her down. She had Jazz removed from the wall in a matter of nano klicks and was looking sheepishly over at the others. "Sorry bout that. Had I known that you guys…well weren't holograms, I would have stopped. I didn't hurt you…too much did I?" She asked as the others brushed themselves off. "Nothing that some quick repairs can't fix." Smokescreen shrugged. "And here I thought that you were a gentle femme! Primus, I don't remember any of my instructors teaching me how to fight quite like that." Cliffjumper said as he took a step closer, making us snarl involuntarily.

"Down boys. I think I ruffed them up enough today don't you?" She asked us as she smiled brightly.

"Wait…you three are bonded?!" Cliffjumper stuttered. "With sparklings." She added as our little ones came toddling towards us quickly. "How'd they get out of there? We need to fix that." I said to my twin as he blinked owlishly at the protective playpen that our little ones escaped.

"Really? Yer confus'd ta how they got outta there? They yo' sparklin's take a wild guess!" Jazz chuckled as our sparklings bounced excitedly upon their little peedes. "Mooooomy! Picture! Picture! Pictuuuuuurrrrre!" They warbled up at her as Sunny took the gift out of subspace. She looked at it and then down at them with a bright grin. "Did you four draw this for me?"

"Yes!" Pulse said proudly. "You like?" Maverick asked worriedly before she knelt down and nuzzled the four of them. "Oh, I love it! As a matter of fact, I think this warrants a reward. Maybe some brownies?" She cooed as they squealed in delight before snuggling into her further.

"What the pit happened? I…HOW DID YOU TWO?!" Cliffjumper screeched in exasperation making the quads look up at him curiously. "It's a long story." I said as we picked up our little femmlings and began to walk to the rec room.

 _ **Two hours later**_

"And here we are." Bella said as she finished her fourth pan of brownies. Currently she is mixing the ingredients for high grade apple pie and Primus it smells so good. I'm surprised that the others haven't come looking for what is causing the smell yet, though that may change.

Right now Tracks is walking into our prank. He wanted to get cleaned up, so we pointed him in the wrong direction of the wash racks, knowing that Jazz hadn't shown those to them yet. When he got to said washracks, he'd be greeted by the soldiers doing something that all but a few of us find normal. "ACK! GET AWAY! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FIFLTHY LITTLE CREATINS!" He shouted from up the hall. Bella stopped her ministrations to peek out into the hall, where a silver Corvette was speeding up the hall, followed by a small band of soldiers dripping soap bubbles from their wrists down and wielding sponges. They had been giving Bee, Blue, and Hound a wash, and we took advantage of that. "GET AWAY! AND KEEP YOUR SLIME!" He shrieked as they began to close in on him. "What is your problem?! WE AREN'T SLIMEY!" Kyler snarled. "That's what you think! How nauseating you organics are! Oozing mucus and sweat and oil! Yuck! Stay away from me!" He wailed as he transformed and began to run up the hall towards our trap. Kyler and the others grinned in a predatory manner. "OKAY! WHATEVER YOU SAY MS. FUSSY BRITCHES!" He yelled after the mech that had just ran into our trap. Only seconds later, a near audio shattering wail rang out, making most of the bots and human allies alike stop what they were doing and stare at the door he had just sprinted through. Even the quadruplets whined softly as they snuggled closer to us for protection. A moment later a very angry Tracks stormed slowly up the hall, dripping tar and peacock feathers. Arabella covered her mouth in half shock, half laugh as he glared at everyone, most notably the laughing soldiers, Sunny and I. _"You."_ He hissed. "I am so sorry! Are you okay?" Bella squeaked as he took a snarling step towards us. "Hey, no need to get angry, I have some special soap that'll take that right off, come with me." She said as she drug him off to the washracks.

"That went as planned. Well, I only hoped that more bots would have seen him." Kyler said as he leaned against the door frame smirking. The other soldiers went off to finish cleaning up the others, and Bella returned glaring angrily at us. "What is wrong with you three?!" She scolded as she came back to the rec room. "We- "

"No! I can't believe you pulled this prank without me!"

"Huh?"

"What happened to the terror triplets huh? We're supposed to be a team!" She whined with a pout. "Awe, bae. We're sorry we didn't think of it like that." I said as I got up and gave her a hug. "You're just lucky that I have cameras set up in the hallway." She said as she went back to rolling out the dough she made on the Cybertronian sized table that she had cleaned prior to her baking. "Wait why do you need cameras set up in the hallway?" Cliffjumper asked skeptically. Her answer was a truly sinister grin as a pitiful wail echoed up the hall. "What did you do?" Kyler asked reciprocating her grin with his own. "Ramen noodles in the shower head. Only one working shower head in there. What a shame." She shrugged mischievously as she took the human safe apple pie out of the oven to cool before she covered the other pie with the crust she lovingly made and putting it on her blaster to bake. We really need to get her a bigger oven. "What flavor?"

"Beef, teriyaki, cheese and oriental. What's worse is that he probably took his armor off to wash it." She smirked. "Oooo! You are evil sis! Dad would be proud." He chuckled. "Just so you know, I was tainted before the twins met me." Our love said as Tracks came storming up the hall dripping broth and noodles…with no armor on. Sunny and I covered our sparkling's optics as Kyler paled. "Kay…didn't have a want or need to know what you guys looked like without armor on down there. S'cuse me while I try to burn those images out of my head." He said as he walked away quickly, almost running into Prime who turned his helm away in slight embarrassment. "Tracks, is there a reason why you look like this?" He asked, before looking at us with a low sigh.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, back from college! *Looks out into sea of computers and sees one review* HELLLLOOOOO? you guys still there? I know I started a new fic and all but at least acknowledge this one...please? My bunny is getting lonely. He looks like he's gonna try and run away from home. If you want me to change something please tell me. I got writer's block trying to think of a way get this fic more attention.**

 **But at any rate their is a poll on my profile about which fic gets an extra chapter. The extra chapter would go up before any other chapters for other stories.**

 **Also my new story is called Hobo, and its a Sunny/Oc/Sides fic.**

 **What do you want to see next? Prime and Elita babysitting? The sparklings reaction to the new arrivals or The sparklings causing mayhem?**

 **LET ME KNOW IN YOUR REVIEW!**

 **Please follow favorite and review this story, there's so much more I'd like to write! And Jolt's sparklings will be due soon!**

 _ **Peace love and Quadruplets❤㈏5㈏3**_


	23. Baby's first prank!

_**I IN NO WAY OWN THE TRANSFORMERS, THEY BELONG TO THEIR CURRENT OWNERS SO PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME!**_

 _ **I IN NOW WAY OWN ANY SONGS OR MEDIA USED IN THIS STORY AS REFERENCE OR OTHERWISE I.E; NAME BRANDS, MUSIC, ANIME/MANGA REFERENCES (THERE MAY BE A FEW) OR OTHER SUCH NONESENSE! AGAIN PLEASE DONT SUE!**_

 _ **I do own Arabella, Tia, Kyler, the sparklings, and any other OC's I add later!**_

 ** _Kudos to;_** VirtualAnime **For Following!**

 ** _Kudos to;_** VirtualAnime **For adding this story to their favorites!**

TFSTARFIRE **: Hello! Long time no see! Hope your baby is well! Thanks for the compliment. Tracks is here to be more of an antagonist so its good that you don't like him. He and Mirage annoy the hell out of me so they will play antagonist to both the twins and Bella and the Quadruplets. I hope you like this chapter.**

Retrokill **: Hello! College was good, had another panic attack but I got through it and passed with straight a's! I'm glad that you liked the last chapter and I'm glad that you found it funny! I hope you like this chapter!**

Rebecca Frost **: I'm glad that you liked the prank and that you found the chapter awesome! I hope that you like this chapter too!**

* * *

Text: " = normal speech heard out loud, sparklings included.

 **[Text: "]** = Family bond/twin bond/quad bond/spark bond :)

 **{Text: "}** =Com. Link/text message/ phone call. (specified)

S.S: " =Twins speaking in unison (or quads... i.e F.P)

N.P.F.M: " =Quads speaking in unison

YDaddy = Sunstreaker

RDaddy = Sideswipe

R&YDaddy = Twins speaking in unison from sparklings pov.

* * *

 ** _Arabella's pov_**

There are moments in life that every parent looks forward to. A baby's first steps, their first words, milestones that mean that their child is growing up. Of course when you have four babies with still developing super computers for brains, those milestones can come earlier than expected. The twins and I didn't mind. We, like everybot else was and are ecstatic about the Quadruplet's abilities. Ratchet says they're an anomaly, since they can walk, talk, and transform months and years before they should. Which is no surprise to me. Babies on both sides of my family have been known to have early milestones. Moreover, they're the universe's only split spark quadruplets, therefore they probably work differently than say, triplets, trines, and twins.

Of course with new milestones, come new challenges. Rules more specifically. When the quads crawled around they were easier to catch and keep out of trouble. But now that they know how to walk and by extension run, keeping up with them became more of a challenge. The game changed all together when they gained the ability to transform. Now I have four little metallic kittens to keep in check, and as you can guess, that's more than a challenge. Despite all of this, the quadruplets seemed very well mannered through it all.

Of course none of that prepares you for when you come off your patrol shift and see your four babies giggling in the rafters high above the rec room as their fathers try to get them down.

"Quadruplets! Please come down from there!" Sides yelled as Pulse took a wobbly step across a beam. I froze instantly seeing my four sparklings trying to toddle about on the narrow rafters and beams and resisted the urge to scream.

 **["Don't panic!"]**

They both said to me as I gasped sharply gaining the attention of the quads who squealed happily when they saw me.

"What are you four doing up there?" I cooed before I transformed into my beast mode. With a running start I jumped into the air and landed on the same beam as my sparklings. "Alright, let's get down from here. I think you scared your daddies enough today." I said as I gently picked them up with my teeth before I used my tail to situate them on my back. With all the grace a cat my size has, I jumped, ricocheted off the wall gently and landed in front of my mates.

Lately the quadruplets have been…mischievous. Now don't get me wrong, I was expecting it. I _am_ bonded to the terror twins after all, but at the same time, I'm beginning to see that they're becoming more like their fathers, and not in a good way.

"What happened this time?"

"What else? We turned our backs for a nano klick and they were bouncing up the walls!"

Sunny said sternly as he lifted our kids off of me.

"Quadruplets, don't do that!" Sideswipe scolded only to receive happy giggles from our kids that made him melt like chocolate. This is the problem we have. How do you punish something so adorable?

"Sideswipe, you need to be firm with them."

"Like you can do much better! You can't stay mad at them any longer than I can!"

Sides said as he cuddled our little troublemakers. With a shake of my head I went back to my bipedal mode. "We need to work on that. If we don't start drawing a line somewhere we'll have a real problem." I said as Pulse cuddled my leg sweetly. The sparklings have easily mastered their "We're too cute to be mad at" faces which look scarily similar to the twin's sheepish "We're sorry, but please don't be mad at us" look.

"We'll worry about that later. For now, why don't we get to my lab. I have a few shipments to see off and I wanted to get your opinions on some things."

"Some things?" Sideswipe whined from where the sparklings were crawling all over him on the floor.

"Yes some things, like new fruit hybrids I've been working on."

"Fine." He said with a pout. "What did you want to do Sides?" I asked turning to see the quadruplets pouting just like him. The five had their arms crossed as they pouted at Sunny and I from the floor. Cute.

"Play video games." He mumbled petulantly with the sparklings chirping together as if they were backing him up. "Fine, can we compromise? Come with me to my lab for thirty minutes and then we can play video games for the rest of the day. How's that?"

"Kay!" The five shouted in unison as they all got to their feet making Sunny roll his optics. Just as I was stepping through the door something clicked above my helm and before I could jump back, something warm and slimy rained down on me. It looked like tire slime, you know the stuff you put in your bike tires to close up a hole? Yeah, this stuff feels weird.

"Bae…"

"Don't." I said cutting Sunny off as Sideswipe stifled his laughter.

"I'm good. Be right back." I said tensely as I walked to the washracks where I stepped into a stall and began a hot shower. After what felt like forever I stepped out and dried off, noticing that my paint seemed to be bleeding away leaving me stark bright light white. Like _blinding_ white.

Storming back into the rec room, I found the culprits as well as Kyler and Tia playing with the quartet.

"Whoa, what… _what happened to you?"_ Sideswipe shouted as he began to laugh. Sunstreaker looked up from Nightsinger flabbergasted before he snarled in anger. Here we go…

"What in the pit happened to your paint?!"

My answer was a sweeping arm wave to the currently smirking and snickering Tracks, Cliffjumper, and Smokescreen. Sunstreaker then turned to them growling obscenities as Kyler put his sun glasses on and looked at me. "Wow. What _did_ they do to you?"

"Color destroying nanaties in the washracks. A classic!" Cliffjumper chuckled. "More importantly, a _Sideswipe_ classic. You used my prank against my sparkmate!" Sides said as his laughter began to die down. "And what happened to your aft?!" Kyler shouted as he walked around to my backside. Looking back, I saw a fluffy white puff of towel…that appears to be glued to me. It must have been ripped off… "Really? Really! Wow." I deadpanned to the now growing crowd of snickering soldiers and bots causing them to burst into uproarious laughter. Going on a hunch, I reached into my subspace and brought out a giant orange holographic carrot, making me chuckle.

"You three…I have to admit, this was mediocre."

"S'cuse me?" Sideswipe said in mock insult. "Please, we've done better with _less_. This…this is _creative_ , but at the same time it's nothing _special._ Though I do admit, the stealth you used to do this to me was impressive."

"Okay, stop congratulating them! They ruined your paint! Do you realize how long it's going to take me to repaint you?!" Sunstreaker shrilled.

"Wow, never thought I'd see the day."

"What?"

"The day that the terror twins were finally domesticated."

"And what the frag is that supposed to mean?"

Sideswipe asked his face slowly morphing into an angry frown. I was worried about this. Neither twin, especially Sides like the thought of them being "domesticated". Frankly neither do I. Come on, nobody wants to be the awesome class clown who gets turned into the lame parents. Those people become the ultimate joke, not to forget to mention that the thought of being those people makes anyone feel old. And that's what Sideswipe is afraid of becoming. The lame, used to be prank master.

Noticing the mounting fury in Sunny's optics, and the growing anger in Sides' I nudged them over the bond, reminding them of the quadruplets.

"Let's go. I'm not letting you walk around looking like that, and you can be as sure as pit that I'm not letting you go out and to your lab like that!"

"Fine, let's go." I said as I picked up Freezefire who was crawling away from Tracks with a look of muted disgust on her face. "Oh, but by the way. To quote the famous character you tried to make me into, "Of course you realize, this means war." Watch your backs." I said loving the dark chuckle Sideswipe had as we made our way to our room.

"I can't believe those fraggers!" Sunny roared as we put the quads down by their toys. "Language love, we don't need them to begin cursing."

"But he has a point bae. _We're_ the kings of pranks, and you're our queen. We _need_ to get back at them!"

"That comment really hurt you didn't it?"

"YES!" They shouted making the sparklings squeak in surprise. Sides hung his helm as I removed my armor and wrapped myself in a sheet. Sitting next to him on the floor I saw the horror in his optics as he rested his helm on my shoulder. "Baby, do you think…have we lost our touch?" He asked sorrowfully. "No you haven't quite lost your touch, we just have less time to plan our pranks. We haven't had a really good elaborate prank in a while. But parenthood does that."

"I know, and we wouldn't trade the bitlets for the world, but- "

"I'm not about to let our reputation get destroyed! And I'm sure as pit not giving up our title, especially when they just fragged up your paint job!"

"I know. That's why we need to play the long game. We need a prank, a massive elaborate one at that!"

I said watching as both of them raise an optic ridge.

 ** _LATER_**

 ** _Pulse's pov_**

 **["Who are these guys again?"]**

 **["I think they're sposed to be friends of daddies."]**

 **["Well I don't like the blue one. He's mean, and weird."]**

Freeze said as she crawled away from Tracks again making the other two and mommy laugh. "I don't think she likes you Tracks."

"For that matter, poor Tracks never had much attention from the femmes anyway Smokey."

"I'll have you know that I had plenty of femmes! Nobot can resist _my_ beautiful finish!"

"Who is this guy? He's 'noying."

"I know Night! He's worse than yellow daddy about what he looks like! Hope he never watches us."

"Yeah." We all agreed with Maverick. The other two aren't that bad, but the blue guy would probably only want us to take naps, and baths. I like baths a lot but not that much. The other guys don't seem so bad. The red one…Cliffjumper…he seems nice. So does the blue, red and silver one. I think his name is Smokey.

"May I hold her?"

"If Nightsinger will let you, sure." Mommy said as Tracks picked her up. Uh oh, Night doesn't look so happy about that.

"Pease. Down."

"Aww, c'mon. You don't want to be held by me?"

"No. Pease down." She said pointing at the rest of us. He looked kinda mad as he put her down. "Tank koo."

 **["Fort. Now…before he tries that again."]**

She said as we all ran for the fort.

"Kay, now what?"

 **["Talk like this."]**

 **["Okay Night, what's wrong?"]**

 **["We need to cheer up daddies."]**

 **["We need to get back at those new guys!"]**

 **["Why Freeze? Aside from being creepy, what did they do?"]**

 **["Pulse, daddies and mommy are the kings and queen of pranks! And they said that daddies aren't anymore, you heard them earlier!"]**

 **["So?"]**

 **["So?! That makes us princes and princesses! 'Member those stories that uncle Kyler and mommy and daddies and the big bots told us?"]**

 **["Of course Mave. But what can we do?"]**

 **["A lot. 'Member; We 'scaped the big meanies, and we helped Kyler and Aunt Christine, and Michael and the others get home. We can pull a prank!"]**

 **["Kay Night, what should we do?"]**

 **["Freeze has a good plan."]**

 **["Yeah, can you make that sticky colorful goo? The stuff you made to make sure the big meanies couldn't find us?"]**

 **["Course Mave and I can make it again!"]**

 **["No bomb though we don't wanna hurt them."]**

 **["No worries Mave, we can do it without the 'plosions."]**

 **["Kay. What bout you guys?"]**

 **["They mess up mommy, we mess them up!"]**

 **["Tonight, after night night time."]**

Freeze said happily. Nobody messes with our mommy and daddies. "We need a name."

"What do you mean Pulse?"

"Daddies are called the terror twins. What are we?"

"I dunno. You're right! We need a name."

"Ah, we'll figure that out later Night!"

"Yeah, let's go see if we can cuddle mommy without that weirdo Tracks trying to cuddle us."

Freeze said as we opened the door to find mommy talking to Tia. Cliffjumper and Tracks and Smokey are gone!

 ** _Third Person's pov_**

Sideswipe was smiling to himself as he strode up the hall seeing his victim.

"Hey Smoke!"

"What Sideswipe?"

"Wanna take me up in a friendly wager?" He asked as he wrapped an arm around his shoulder walking him into the main hanger where most of the soldiers were lounging after a hard run in the dreaded heat outside. "What kind of wager?" He asked, showing his eager gambling addiction. "I bet that I can hit this empty cube off your helm with a modified bow and arrow."

"And if you can't, I lose an optic. What do I get exactly?"

"How about five hundred dollars. The humans here do love a good card game and you could stand to make some serious profit with just five hundred to start with."

Smokescreen narrowed his optics. He loved a good wager, and he didn't have any of earth's currency yet, which was something that he'd surely need in the future.

"Alright. Sounds like a fair bet. You better not frag up my face Sides!"

"Don't worry, I won't! Now stand right there, and don't move!" The ruby frontliner said as he backed up to the wall and drew an arrow aiming. The soldiers began to snicker seeing that it wasn't any normal arrow, but a giant plunger. "Ready?"

"Sideswipe, what kind of arrow is tha- "

The mech never had a chance to finish his question. With a loud suctioning **POOMP** the plunger hit its mark, right in the middle of Smokescreen's face, knocking the empty energon cube off his helm with the force. Everyone in the room burst into laughter as the diversionary tactician pulled the "arrow" off his face with a loud grunt and pop of broken suction.

With a smirk he looked to the still laughing Sideswipe holding out the plunger. "Hardy har har. You owe me five hundred bucks!"

With a smirk Sides gave the mech the money before he turned around taking other soldiers money. "What are you getting money for?"

"Oh I bet these soldiers earlier that I could shoot you in the face with a plunger under the guise of a "William Tell" game and that you'd not only agree to it but that you wouldn't get mad at me for shooting you in the face."

Smokescreen's face contorted into a look of pure anger as he ran for Sideswipe who began to run away laughing at Smokescreen, who was unaware of the large ring of black paint that surround his face. As the two ran past the quadruplets the sparklings giggled both at the scene and at the thought of their own mischief to be had later.

 ** _LATER THAT NIGHT_**

Four little figures crept around the base and through the air vents grinning madly as they went. Nightsinger and Freezefire toting some of Sunstreaker's best paints crawled through the vents to the bot's rooms. Starting with Tracks, Nightsinger began her work, making sure that every detail of it was perfect before she moved onto the other mechs. While she did that, Freezefire coated the floors with cooking oil, having seen the silly effect in a cartoon earlier. Meanwhile, Pulse and Maverick made their concoctions with chemicals found in Wheeljacks lab and placed them precariously above random doors, and setting a few to spring and mix when bots tripped over wires strung at ankle height.

After finishing their work, the four now slightly messy sparklings crept back into their quarters and into their cribs.

The next morning Optimus was leaving his quarters with a stretch when he slipped on the oiled floor. With wind milling arms he slid quickly into the hall, where he slid into the trip wire that broke the bottles full of chemicals spiling them on top of him as he slid into a wall with a loud yelp that turned into a groaning grunt as he hit the floor.

As soon as this happened, the halls of Diego Garcia dissolved into utter chaos as the bots and humans opened their doors to see Optimus lying on the floor groaning and coated in multicolored goo. With startled shouts the bots ran out into the hallway only to begin slipping and sliding down the halls. Thankfully there were only minor injuries, but it was still unsafe to use the halls.

Arabella and the twins took a look outside their door, watching as Jazz slid up the hall on his back shrieking in half joy that turned to fear when he realized he couldn't stop. The three had to hold back a laugh as they stuck their heads out the door and looked up the hall only to see Prowl haphazardly walking and sliding up the hall with a downright murderous look on his face plates.

Sideswipe pulled his sparkmate back in as Sunstreaker closed the door, locking it. It was a funny prank after all, but looking at each other they knew that none of them were the culprits.

"No way the Chevy twins did this."

"Well that really is bad for us because you know who they'll blame." Arabella said as she looked briefly into Maverick and Freezefire's cribs only to do a double take. "Boys, look at your kids." She said softly as the two snuck up on the cribs only to see the sparklings coated in oil, Sunny's high dollar paint and grime from the air vents.

Before they could say anything, there was an angry pounding at their door. Said pounding woke the sparklings up with a start making them whine. With a pained sigh, Arabella walked to the door to see Optimus as well as Prowl, Tracks, Cliffjumper, and Smokescreen glaring at her.

"Arabella."

"We know why you're here. And if you come with me we can explain." She said sadly as she led the messy mechs right inside their door to see the quadruplets laughing at them, looking quite the mess themselves. After ten minutes of conversation, and reviewing the camera footage of the night prior, Optimus and Prowl knew the truth and left, with a warning.

 ** _Sideswipe's pov_**

 **["C'mon Bella! Can't we just give them a warning?"]**

 **["Sides, you heard them. The quads caused a major pile up in the hall and a few broken servos and joints. We can't let them off this time."]**

 **["Not only that, but they used my good paint! Do you even realize how expensive that was?!"]**

 **["You can fragging get more paint! And besides! What happened to us wanting our sparklings to be pranksters?!"]**

 **["What happened to the rule; A prank is only funny if no one gets hurt? Or the unspoken rule that one shouldn't openly prank Prime? Sides, if we don't do something now, we'll never be able to get the sparklings to listen to us."]**

 **["I don't like this. They're only sparklings! They didn't know any better!"]**

 **["I agree with you Sides, but at the same time do you really want to be made fun of because we can't control our protégés? We both said that we didn't want our sparklings to spend time in the brig like we do. We need to teach them how to pull better pranks, but that can only happen if we set rules for them."]**

He's right. My sparkmate and twin are right and I hate it. I'm so proud of the sparklings, but at the same time, what they did could have been more dangerous. If any of our human allies had been roaming the halls today, we could have a fatality on our hands. As much as I hate to say it, because it seems so Prowl like, we need to set ground rules for our sparklings, especially in the pranking department.

"Okay…what should we do with them?" I asked watching my sparkmate pick up the quads and place them in different corners, each facing the wall. Our sparklings immediately got up and walked away only for her to put them back. "No. You four need to stay in the corner, because you four are in time out." She said sternly.

Once they were back in the corner they got back up and tried to hide behind me and Sunny. I hate this. We need to back Bella up, but they have that look on their face. That look of "please don't do this.".

 **["Be firm Sides."]**

 **["Be strong bro."]** I said noticing that Freezefire and Nightsinger were looking up at us, their little lips trembling as tears began to gather in their optics. With a heavy swallow, we picked up the sparklings and put them back in their corners, only for them to get back up and run towards us crying. "We sowy! We sowy! We sowy!"

Must. Be. Strong. I have to do this! "You four need to sit in the corner, and think about what you did wrong." I said as I put them back, making them cry harder. And this is how their first time out went, we caught them and put them back at least fifteen times before they stayed put for the allotted time of four minutes. But what hurt the most was when Pulse turned to Sunny and said; "MEAN DADDIES! MEAN MOMMY!" All of them began saying that as we put them back in the corner.

 **["For the love of primus. I hate this."]**

 **["I know bro me too. How much longer do we have to make them sit there?"]**

 **["Actually, their time just ended. We can get them now."]**

She said to us as we grabbed each of our sparklings and sat them down in front of before kneeling down.

"Nightsinger, Pulse, Freezefire, Maverick, look at me." She said gently making each of our sparklings look up at us hiccupping. "Do you know why we put you in time out?"

"N... no."

"We put you there because what you did was wrong." She said nudging us over the bond. "Do you four remember what Sunny and I told you about pranking?"

I was surprised to hear them reciting exactly what we had told them, and it wore off just as they said that a prank was only funny when nobody got hurt. "Exactly. What you four did, was accidentally hurt some of the big bots."

"And you used some of my paints without asking me first." Sunny added noticing that they began crying again. "What you four did was more dangerous than anything else, and that's why we put you in time out."

Bella said as she scooted closer to them and wrapped them in a hug. "But that doesn't mean that we don't love you. We love you four no matter what you do."

"We're just not happy about what you did."

Sunny added to my previous statement as we hugged our sparklings. "From now on, why don't you four pull pranks with us. That way you won't get into trouble with us."

"Would you like that?" I asked, liking my twin's idea. It's good to see that he thinks they should still pull pranks.

What's not good is the fact that we had to spend nearly the whole day cleaning up the quadruplets mess. But every cloud has a silver lining. One such lining is our sparklings making giant cards for nearly everybot on base, and then giving them a tearful sorry when they delivered the cards to them. I say it's a silver lining because Nobot and I mean Nobot could resist giving them their forgiveness. Not even Tracks, and he was a walking mural of a forest.

It was late afternoon when we finished. Bella stopped by her lab to check on things while Sunny and I collected our now very drowsy sparklings for a quick wash. We never had time to clean them off this morning so now it was better to get it over with. When we got to the washracks (that we had to clean as part of the punishment we got for our sparkling's prank) we weren't too surprised to see Tracks, Cliffjumper, and Smokescreen still trying to get the expensive, permanent paint off of them. Sunny and I had taken stills of them so that we could give them to our sparklings as a souvenir. After all, it _was_ their first prank that they planned and orchestrated all on their own.

"So, I have to ask. Who was it that painted us?"

"Nightsinger. She got my talent in the art department. All things considered, I am proud of her. Her color mixing is getting better." Sunny said with a small smirk as he placed said femmling in the tub, ready to fight and hold her still. She simply pouted in response, making the both of us smile. "Of course you are. Your sparklings are something special."

"Well duh Cliff. They're _our_ sparklings. Of course they're going to be special!" I said making the three snort before smiling softly at how cute our sparklings were being. Naturally, Sunny and I have figured out how to get our sparklings to cooperate with most things. Though we still have our challenges. "If you ever need a sitter, I'd be happy to take care of such sweet sparklings."

"Thanks Cliff, but I know for a fact that you wouldn't be able to handle the quads by yourself."

Sunny said with a smirk as we dried off our quartet. "Oh, and here. This soap should remove that paint."

"Thanks!" Tracks called as he grabbed a bottle from Sunny. "Humph. They're just sparklings. They'd be easy enough to watch."

"So you think Smokey, but we know this for a fact."

"If you're so confident, why don't you bet on it?"

I looked at Sunny, who smirked back at me. "Fine, five hundred dollars, says that you can't handle our sparklings."

We said as we walked for the door. "I'll raise you five hundred because I can!"

"Pffft! _Prime_ wouldn't be able to handle our four and you think you can?"

"I know I can, and I'm going to tell him you said that!"

"You're welcome to say something to him." Sunny said as we walked out right before a loud chorus of snarls rang out behind us. "Nightsinger, sweetie we loved your art, but we thought that it needed a little something extra." Sunny said as the three came out coated in white and silver glitter, in addition to the paint that Nightsinger had so cautiously applied earlier.

"I think we could get used to pulling pranks with our little ones." I cooed down at my mechlings as our comrades glared at us.

"That."

"Was."

"For."

"Mommy!"

"Don't mess with us!" Our sparklings said in unison amidst their giggles as they stared at them in shock.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello! Sorry this took so long, despite me being out of school, life got in the way a lot. I will try to post here again soon, but I have a gift chapter to give, so it may be a while.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter! And the next chapter is one I have been wanting to write since the very beginning! Its time for ELITA-1 and OPTIMUS PRIME TO BABYSIT THE QUADRUPLETS!**

 **In other news, I am getting a new job in retail, and I will be starting soon. I am also going to be taking 5 classes this fall, two of which are lab classes, one being another class where I have to be placed in another elementary school class for 45 hours of field work. So in essence, this next year of college is going to be hell for me...**

 **But the good news is that that isn't for another few months!**

 **I look forward to the next chapter, and I hope to hear from you guys again! Please follow, favorite, and REVIEW!**

 _ **Peace love and Quadruplets❤㈏5㈏3**_


	24. Sparkling sitter Prime

_**I IN NO WAY OWN THE TRANSFORMERS, THEY BELONG TO THEIR CURRENT OWNERS SO PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME!**_

 _ **I IN NOW WAY OWN ANY SONGS OR MEDIA USED IN THIS STORY AS REFERENCE OR OTHERWISE I.E; NAME BRANDS, MUSIC, ANIME/MANGA REFERENCES (THERE MAY BE A FEW) OR OTHER SUCH NONESENSE! AGAIN PLEASE DONT SUE!**_

 _ **I do own Arabella, Tia, Kyler, the sparklings, and any other OC's I add later!**_

 ** _Major thanks to;_** 1337banna **,** Ikniaa **,** lizziecats **,** Jynx Fang Nemesis **,** JessicaBelleHolmes **,** CosmicUnicorn **and** jgoss **for Following me! I appreciate it!**

 ** _Major thanks to;_** 1337banna **,** Ikniaa **,** lizziecats **,** Jynx Fang Nemesis **,** JessicaBelleHolmes **,** CosmicUnicorn **and** jgoss **for adding me to their list of Favorite authors!** **I appreciate it!**

Retrokill **: Don't worry, I wont let them get you! I hope you are well! I recently read that you retired and started teaching! If so then I owe you a belated congratulations! I am actually in the process of becoming a teacher so I respect you for both lines of work! I hope you like this chapter!**

Rebecca Frost **: Thank you! I'm glad you liked the prank and I hope you like this chapter! Hope you are well!**

* * *

 _ **THIRD PERSON'S POV**_

It all started with a series of pranks. Good pranks. The twins and Arabella had woken up and were spending a lazy morning with their sparklings. The quartet had kept them up late the night before crying, so the three spent the majority of the night reading to them. It was pushing four thirty when the quadruplets finally fell asleep and stayed asleep, and that sleep only lasted a few hours. By eight thirty the four were up chirping and whistling loudly to be fed.

When they made it to the rec room they found a fuming Ratchet. Somebody had magnetized the machinery, tools and berths to the ceiling and he was livid. Immediately he began to curse the twins and Arabella out for what they did, and the three blinked owlishly at him for a moment before they began to argue back. Optimus was on his way to the rec room with Elita, both having been called by Ratchet and Ironhide who was pulling a growling and snarling Tia and Jolt behind him. They had been walking outside, trying to ease Jolt's nausea when they stumbled on Ironhide in the halls. His holoform projector and vocal components were re-programed to make him look and sound like a femme. Behind Prime and Elita, Prowl stormed up painted bright white with silver swirls and pillow fluff decorating his frame. Upon seeing both parties, Sunny, Sides and Arabella fought to stave off their laughter. Especially when said mech seemed to slip on thin air and slide into Ironhide knocking him and Ratchet over before they all careened down the hall on a thin layer of grease. They hadn't pulled the pranks, but they could appreciate the detail. To the officers, it was obvious who pulled the pranks.

Arabella, the Twins, Tia and Jolt argued that it couldn't have been them, they had plausible alibi's. But the camera footage from the night before easily destroyed it. It showed the accused bots sneaking about with wide mischievous grins as they set out to complete their misdeeds. Optimus and Elita knew what they had to do. They couldn't let the twins and Arabella get away with another prank, not after the last few and especially after their sparkling's first attempt.

The brig. Two days separated from their sparkmates and sparklings. No excuses or arguments. The sparklings began to throw a fit. Two whole days without their parents, and to make matters worse, Optimus and Elita of all bots would be watching them. The quadruplets were not pleased at all!

The twins and Bella saw this and asked for a few moments alone with their sparklings. "You have ten minutes." Prowl said shortly as he walked out of the room. "We know that you four don't like what happened. Neither did we." Sunstreaker said as Sideswipe snarled in anger. "We didn't even do anything! The one time we're innocent we get in trouble!" He shouted as he slid down the wall of his soon to be cell. "I need you four to do us a big favor. And you can't tell any of the big bots that I told you this okay?"

The quartet nodded their helms at their mother in unison. "Promise not to tell? No matter what?"

"Yes."

"I need you four to drive everyone crazy. Throw tantrums, run away or hide from them at bedtime, bath time and nap time. If you do this for me, I will give you each an ice cream sundae when we get out of here."

If Bella had to be wrongly punished she saw no problem in letting the bots suffer the wrath of the fearsome foursome. Sideswipe, seeing what his sparkmate was doing and seeing the confused looks on his sparkling's faces decided to jump in. "It's a game. The prize is ice cream and you get more points for doing things that we wouldn't usually let you do."

"Make messes, cry loudly, get messy! Each thing you do gets you another treat on your ice cream!"

Sunstreaker said. By now the sparklings were bouncing on their peedes with excitement. "For example, if you four can get Ratchet, Prowl, Inferno, and First Aid to chase you using their sirens, we'll put brownies on your ice cream." Sideswipe said enticingly. The four nodded in understanding. They had to be naughty to win the game, and by extension get their parents out of time out faster.

After their time was up, the sparklings were carried out of the brig and back into the rec room where they were presented to Optimus and Elita who instantly noticed the angry glares that the four were directing at them as Prowl and Jazz set them down on the floor.

 _ **Maverick's pov**_

"Quadruplets, we understand that you are unhappy with how- "

We didn't even let Optimus finish what he was saying cause we got up and went into our fort. This isn't fair! Mommy and daddies didn't do anything bad. They read us stories all night! And now we gotta be watched by Optimus and Lita. They probably won't let us have any fun! Mommy and daddies said that all they ever do is train and go to boring meetings!

 **["We need a plan! 'Member mommy and daddies said that we had to drive them crazy!"]**

"Quadruplets? Please come out of there."

 **["Its Lita and Oppymus!"]**

 **["What do we do?"]**

 **["I dunno Freeze, tell them to go away."]**

"Go way!"

"Go way! Pease?" Night said after Freeze closed the peek hole. "Please come out. We know you four are mad at us, but we want to talk to you."

 **["Now what? We need a plan!"]**

 **["Why don't we just wing it Pulse?"]**

I asked. Why are they looking at me like that? "Good idea Mave! Bye bye!"

"Pulse! No! I don't wanna go out! HEY!"

He just closed the door in my face! That was mean! I don't wanna talk to Optimus and Lita!

"LET ME IN!"

"No. Distwact them."

"Puuuuuuuulllllllllsssssssssssssse! I don't wanna! I don't wanna 'stract Lita and Oppymus! NIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGHHHHHHT! LET ME BACK IN!"

"Sowy, no. Pease distwact Oppymus and Lita."

"I DON'T WANNA! LET ME IN NOW!

"Maverick, throwing a fit isn't going to get you what you want."

"He's a mechling Optimus, he's allowed to have a small fit. Besides it's not like he can kick the door down."

"I'M GONNA KICK THIS DOOR DOWN! LET ME IN! NOW!"

 _ **CLANG!**_

"OOOOWWWWWIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Maverick! You poor thing, why did you kick that door? Come here little mechling let me see it."

Lita said as she picked me up.

 **["Good distraction!"]**

 **["MY FOOT HURTS GUYS!"]**

"MOOOOOOMMMMMYYYYYYYY!"

 **["You guys are mean! I have an owie! Meanies!"]**

"MAAAVVVVVVE! MAVE MAVE!"

"Elita, I believe we may have a tantrum brewing."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"I believe that it just erupted Optimus."

 _ **Third Person's pov**_

Optimus stood holding two wailing femmlings as his sparkmate held Maverick who was bawling into her chest, meanwhile Pulse was roughly patting at Optimus' leg sobbing angrily. He and Elita had offered to watch the sparklings for the duration of their parent's punishment seeing that they didn't have too much to do in the way of meetings or reports. Unfortunately said sparklings were more than irate at them for keeping them from their parents.

"Yeesh. Those are four angry little bots." Cliffjumper said as Nightsinger's wailing rose higher in pitch and volume. The problem was that neither Elita nor Prime knew how to calm the four down. They weren't inexperienced when it came to sparklings. They helped raise Bumblebee and a few other abandoned younglings after all, but no matter what they did, be it bouncing, swaying, or hushing the sparklings only seemed to scream louder.

Just when the two thought the sparklings couldn't scream any louder, they stopped. A smug looking Jazz had supplied the four with pacifiers making them shut up. Nightsinger didn't take too kindly to this. Slowly, she took her pacifier out of her mouth and proceeded to lob it at Jazz's helm with an aim that would make her mother proud.

With a metallic _**smack**_ Jazz winced in pain as Nightsinger went back to screaming. "Wow, I don' think Ah've ever seen lil' Singer so angry." He said in amazement as she continued to throw a fit worthy of her little sister. She wriggled and kicked and screamed, making her little cheeks burn bright blue. With a frown Optimus held both Nightsinger and Freezefire closer to his chest while making a deep rumbling sound. Both sparkling's cries began to soften until they were sobbing and sniffling into his chest plates. Not too long after, both Maverick and Pulse were doing the same. "Easy little ones. Everything is going to be okay." He said gently noticing the loud groans of their tanks.

"Jazz?"

"No worries, Ah'll get 'em some energon."

He nodded to the two as he began filling four bottles. When presented, the quadruplets wouldn't drink their energon. They simply pouted and turned their heads away with an angry squeak. With a sigh Elita gently prodded Pulse to make him squeak again, when he did so, she put the tip of the bottle in his mouth and rubbed it against the roof of his mouth. The mechling couldn't resist, and much like his siblings began to drink.

After a few bottles the quadruplets weren't as cranky, but they certainly didn't want to cooperate with Optimus and Elita and began to try to throw another fit. Both leaders were weary of the quadruplet's attempts at being annoyed so they decided to go a different route.

The quadruplets were unprepared to be assaulted by Optimus and Elita like they were. The poking, prodding, and tickling was unbearable, but it was the silly faces that Optimus was making that had the four laughing hysterically. Especially when Prowl walked in asking for Optimus to sign off on a document and saw him with his glossa out. He had been blowing raspberries into Freezefire's tummy and was slightly embarrassed to find Prowl standing there.

By the time 11:30 rolled around, the sparklings were back to how they usually were, happily playing with one another and Elita and Optimus. The two noticed that the quads were falling asleep in their little pillow and blanket fort that they had built for fun.

"Alright you four, I think it's time you had a nap."

"No! No wanna nap!"

"Not teepy!"

"Wanna play!"

"Pease?"

"None of that now. You four need to rest, we can play after you wake back up."

Optimus chided gently. "We don't wanna nap!" they whined back. Pulse and Nightsinger fell to their rears ready to throw a fit while Maverick and Freezefire began to toddle away trying to escape the inevitable. Before either events could happen, Elita and Optimus lifted the four up. "Would you four like it if I read you a story?" Optimus asked as he and his sparkmate made the short trip to the quartet's quarters and laid them down in their cribs.

Optimus did a good job telling the story. He even went so far as to use different voices for each of the characters in the story he read to them. After seeing that the quadruplets had fallen asleep, the two leaders placed a bookmark in "Charlotte's web" and left. Meanwhile the quadruplets were meeting in their dream world and speaking about how the rest of the day would play out.

 _ **Maverick's pov**_

"Otay, Oppymus tells really good stories."

"Yeah Pulse, and Lita is really fun to play with."

"But Night! We have to drive the big bots crazy somehow!"

"Freeze is right, we gotta do something. Like 'scape nap time!" I said.

"And then what? Oppymus and Lita will make us take another nap!"

"Not if they don't catch us Night. We can take the vents to get outside so we can play!"

"Better than staying here and napping!" My brother said as we left our dreamscape and woke up. We got out of our cribs and crawled through the vents until we got outside. Then we had to sneak all the way to the forest to play.

"Otay what should we do?"

"We gotta do what Mommy and Daddies wanted us to." Night said. "How are we gonna drive big bots crazy? We're 'lone!"

"We gotta get messy Freeze!" Night said as we came to this big, stinky puddle.

"Do we have to? That stuff looks icky, and it smells bad!"

"Yes! 'Member daddies said to get messy and make messes, this is how."

I said to Pulse as me and Night jumped into the puddle. It made a really funny squishing sound, and it's really goopy! This is the best mud puddle I've ever played in! After a while Pulse and Freeze joined us.

"Ewww! This stuff is gross! And cold! But…kinda fun!"

"Oh no! Quadruplets!"

"HOUND!"

"What are you four doing out here? And in the wet compost I was making for Bella?" I don't know what wet compost is, but it's fun to roll around in! "I better call Optimus and Elita and tell them you're out here."

 **["Uh oh, what do we do now? Lita and Oppymus are gonna be mad!"]**

 **["I don't think they'll be mad, but they're gonna try to give us a bath."]**

 **["And we can't let them! Remember what Mommy and Daddies said!"]**

 **["Mave is right, we gotta make the big bots chase us, or we won't get extra treats!"]**

Night said as Optimus and Lita walked up. "There you four are!"

Lita said as Optimus scrunched up his nose. "Phew! I think you four have earned yourselves a bath!" Lita said.

"And a long one at that." Optimus said as he tried to pick us up.

"No! No baf!"

Freeze said as she threw the mud at Optimus. "RUN 'WAY!" Night shouted. "Quadruplets! Come back here!"

 **["Change to kitty mode! They can't catch us that way!"]**

 **["Are you sure Pulse?"]**

 **["Yeah! They can't run on four feet like we can!"]**

We all changed to our kitty modes and ran towards a warehouse. Lita and Optimus aren't following us anymore which is good, but we're probably in trouble which is bad. Maybe we can stay in the warehouse for a while?

 **{"Autobots, the quadruplets are loose and they are avoiding us to escape having a wash. Anybot that finds them, please report to Elita or myself so that we can collect them and clean them up."}**

"Why Freeze? Why? Why did you throw mud at Oppymus?!"

"Cause…if the big bots get messy, then they have to get cleaned up."

"Yeah so what?"

" _So_ , if all the big bots get too messy, then they can't chase us cause they have to get clean!"

"Ohhhhh." We all said. There was a whole crate full of stuff that we could use and we took lots of it too! (I think that it was daddies cause it had S.S written on it.) But we still had to get all kinds of stuff to make the big bots messy. Stuff like oil, jello, oatmeal, cheese, paint (not yellow daddies) and we could use the mud from outside too. Once we had all our stuff we went to drive the big bots crazy. We walked into the rec room and found our first victim.

 **["Oooo! Tracks is here!"]**

 **["And he's** _ **all alone**_ **Mave!"]**

 **["We should start with him guys!"]**

I said as we walked over to him. "Ewww, what's that smell? Oh gross!" He yelled when he saw us. That's when we hugged him. He screamed so loud! All we did was hug him and he screamed!

"There they are!"

"Run 'way!"

I said as we ran from Smokey, Tracks and Prowl. The best thing about our kitty modes is that it makes us faster than the big bots by a lot, so we lost them super easily. When we did we started to make our traps, and we were almost done with all of them when we ran out of mud. So we went to get more.

"Psst! Quadruplets! C'mere!"

 **["Its 'Ferno! What do we do?"]**

"Quick, before the other's see you!"

 **["I dunno bout this guys."]**

 **["C'mon Night! We can trust 'Ferno, he's nice."]**

Freeze said as we walked over to 'Ferno. He's smiling way too big…something's wrong here. "Come with me, I'll take you somewhere were the others can't find you."

 **["Wait a mimut. Does anybody else smell something…(sniff)…** _ **fruity?"]**_

 **["Yeah, I do Pulse. And look, there's a bubbly puddle behind his feet!"]**

"C'mon you four, hurry before the others get here!"

'Ferno said.

 **["Kay. Night, you and Mave might have been right. I think that 'Ferno isn't gonna help us."]**

 **["That's otay Freeze, we just gotta back up and run."]**

 **["Run really really fast!"]**

I said as we slowly backed up. Night and me were right. Cause he started to chase us spraying bubbles!

 **["Kay, can't trust no more big bots. Oppymus is making them try to give us a bath!"]**

 **["Tay, so now what?"]**

Freeze and Pulse asked.

 **["We gotta play harder! We gonna make the big bots messy, stinky, sticky and sorry for putting Mommy and Daddies in a long time out!"]**

 **["RIGHT!]**

 _ **Third person's pov**_

The quadruplets ran screaming from Inferno who was trying desperately to rinse them off via a very weak blast from his hydro cannon. He added a little soap to his water supply ahead of time, so that the dirt would wash off the sparklings easier. But it was looking to be a frivolous effort since the four were skillfully dodging his shots. Unbeknownst to him, the sparklings were leading him towards the training field, where Ironhide, and William Lennox were giving the newest recruits a lecture on proper weapons handling. Thankfully the humans moved out of the way of the stampeding sparklings as they ran between Ironhide's legs. Maverick, deciding to be funny, jumped up just as Inferno was aiming for him. The result was Ironhide virtually getting his aft power washed. Said mech gave a startled yelp as he thrusted his hips forward from the force before he turned around and nearly knocked out Inferno. The quadruplets simply laughed as they ran away. Ironhide was fine aside from his bruised ego, and foamy aft. The same couldn't be said for poor Inferno who lay on the ground groaning in pain.

After Ironhide helped Inferno up, the two raced into the dense trees along with Smokescreen and a few other bots while the humans were herded to a safe zone seeing that the sparklings were now a hazard. Meanwhile the sparklings had reached the mud puddle they were originally found in by Hound only to freeze when the bots ran up shouting, Optimus and Elita included. "Quadruplets, step away from that puddle." Prime said sternly. To his and everyone else's surprise the four raised one paw and hung it above the puddle. " _No_. You four come here this _instant_! I _mean_ it." Elita said angrily, her tone clearly stating that she wasn't in the mood for games. The quadruplets only raised their optic ridges and scooted closer to the puddle as a result. "You four had better come here. If you do not do as we say, you _will_ sit in the corner as punishment." Prowl said coldly. His gaze was potent. The sparklings backed away from the puddle, allowing all those in the area sigh of relief. Before it turned into a gasp. The quadruplets had turned tail and ran straight for the foul smelling bog. The bots attempted to stop them, jumping forward to catch them, only to fall face first into the muck. The quartet however was just fine. Their powerful feline based alt modes easily carried them across the distance of the mud where they landed safely. Before running off, the four blew a raspberry at their victims.

The sparklings had officially declared war on Optimus and Elita, or so it seemed by all the traps the four had set. If it was gross, slimy or downright nasty, the sparklings used it in a trap. The result being the vast majority of their troops having to make a trip to the washracks or other facilities to clean up the extensive mess that the four had made them into. The latest being Tracks who had finally walked out of the washracks only to find Pulse and Nightsinger dancing together to some form of classical music. He planned to sneak up on them and grab them, but the two danced and twirled their way out of his grasp.

As they continued to do this, Freezefire and Maverick generously poured buckets of processed cheese and bags of feathers down on him. Nightsinger and Pulse eventually tricked him into going out into the hall, where he was tripped by an ankle strung cable making him land in a puddle of Wheeljack's special glue. Arcee, Bumblebee, and Cliffjumper found them running up the hall shortly after that, and they too fell into one of the quadruplet's traps. The four lured them into the training room, where the three were then bombarded by paint, oil, and glitter via the sparklings jumping from catapult to catapult laughing hysterically. Of course no catapult barrage is complete without a net. It was only by chance and luck that the net was hung before the four lured the three bots into their trap, and Nightsinger playing with the control unit for the simulator certainly helped. The three bots were not only caught in it, but also magnetized to the floor because of it. The sparklings of course found this to be hilarious. Just as the sparklings were running out of the training room cackling, Arcee yelled something that would make Arabella and especially the twins _very_ proud; _**"QUADRUPLETS!"**_

Meanwhile, said twins and their sparkmate sat in their cells having a good laugh at their comrade's expense. Kyler had all of the video feeds being saved to a separate hard drive for their viewing pleasure (something he promised to do so that they wouldn't miss any more milestones) and the three along with Tia and Jolt were watching the live feed as Pulse and Maverick galloped up the hall with Prowl, Inferno, Ratchet, and First Aid chasing them in alt form. All four of them had their sirens on and were trying their best to keep up with the little trouble makers.

Kyler and Christine were watching the same thing on a separate feed and were laughing far too hard to be productive. "The twins and your sister planned this didn't they?"

Christine said between giggles. "I don't know, maybe yes, maybe no, but I'm definitely saving us a copy." He said with a wink as they struggled to go back to work, watching the monitors.

Due to the speed of the quads, the bots had to bring out the big guns. Blurr started to chase the four outside and was mere millimeters from capturing Freezefire who was carrying Maverick on her back, when the formerly blue femme surprised him, the other bots in pursuit, and her siblings by breaking the sound barrier. The four squealed in amusement and joy as Nightsinger also broke the sound barrier to keep up with her sister. Maverick and Pulse decided to throw Blurr off by pouring both oil, and glue onto the floor while their sisters quite literally bounced off the walls. At first the mech didn't notice the conditions, but soon enough he noticed his peedes slowing and slipping. The next thing he knew was that he was sliding slowly on his back up the hall watching as his targets ran back outside cackling, and sounding frighteningly just like their fathers when they were running from their own pranks.

The quads growing weary stopped to rest. They just so happened to stop in the base's waste management center. The four panted as they looked across the wide array of buttons, leavers and knobs, very aware of the bots closing in on them. "AH HA! THERE THEY ARE!"

"GET THEM!"

Somebody shouted scaring the four, who as a result lashed out and pressed multiple buttons at once, accidentally purging all of waste holding tanks onto the mob of bots and themselves.

Thankfully Elita and Optimus had decided to block the opposite entrance, and were spared from the mess. Very carefully, they ventured into the building after the last of the shrieks died down and grabbed the quadruplets by their scruff bars. Prime had to secure his battle mask both to guard against the smell, and to keep anyone from seeing the mischievous smile on his face. "Is everyone alright?"

The room at large was filled with stares and glares that clearly stated that they were anything but okay. The attention was then brought to the squealing and warbling sparklings in their grasp. "You two go and clean the little trouble makers up. We'll figure out how to clean this up." Ratchet said with an annoyed sigh. "Thank you Ratchet, please keep me posted on the status of the situation here."

Ratchet simply shooed them off reminding them to clean the quartet thoroughly and to use decontamination soap. The sparklings kicked and screamed all the way to the washracks, much to the chagrin of their care givers who sat them down on the floor before they began to gather the materials to clean them up. The door was locked, and the sparklings thought they had no chance of escape, that is until Pulse thought of an idea. Speaking only over their bond the four split up. Maverick, Nightsinger and Freezefire ran into the adjacent room with the bathing pool squealing. Optimus sighed as he left to retrieve the three while Elita continued to gather supplies. Pulse took his lack of attention in stride and began to sabotage their care givers by transforming and poking holes in the pre-arranged bottles of soap, accidentally spilling some of it onto the floor as he tried to drop them into their quickly filling tubs. He used some of the mud he had on his back to plug said tubs and silently crept back to his spot watching as the tubs began to over fill and spill onto the floor just as Optimus walked back in with his three siblings in his arms. Both caregivers muttered a few curse words as they ventured over to the tubs only to slip and slide into the tables holding them up allowing the four to sneak out through a hidden air vent.

"Careful Elita, there seems to be soap on the floor."

"I'll try. Do you think you can turn the water off?"

Her question was answered by her sparkmate surfing into the faucet, accidentally breaking it and allowing water to spray everywhere.

"Oops. Oh no…"

"Optimus…where are the quadruplets?"

The two looked around not seeing the four, before trying to crawl around the room in search of them. Once they made it to the adjacent room with the bathing pool, both knew that the four had somehow escaped. With a sigh, the two tried to carefully cross the room once again, only to wind up slipping and falling again.

Most of the bots on base were looking forward to seeing how their leaders handled the four rowdy sparklings during bath time. Especially seeing that many had their own "war stories" from preforming the service during their time as sparkling sitters. So it was no surprise to find half of the bots on base leaning against the walls and the door to the washracks listening to the chaos ensuing inside. However, they were all startled when a thundering _**THUD**_ shook the whole base. Ratchet overrode the lock on the door and watched as a small tidal wave hit his feet. There was water and bubbles everywhere, and both Prime and his sparkmate looked beyond frustrated as their soldiers laughed at them. "So Ah see th' bitlets gave ya a bath huh?"

"They escaped." Prime said in frustration. That frustration didn't stop his soldiers from laughing even harder. Thankfully Wheeljack's cleaning drones fixed the mess made as the two got cleaned up and followed their noses to where the quadruplets were hiding. But not before Bumblebee gave the two his copy of the quartet's care instructions.

 **["We can not be too angry with them."]**

 **["Elita, they have defied us at every given opportunity."]**

 **["I know, but this is helping them cope. To them we are simply the boring commanders who are keeping them from their parents. They have every reason to be angry with us."]**

Elita said as she quickly went to the "care and cleaning" portion of the guide. She raised an optic ridge and smiled.

"What?"

"The guide says that the sparklings like to play during bath time."

"I imagine so."

"It also says that we should play along with them seeing that they behave better that way." She said as they approached the warehouse where the quadruplets were hiding. Once they stepped through the door, it was easy to find the four. They sat against a few crates clicking in distress while they desperately tried to scratch each other's itches. All of the chemicals, paints, mud and oils had begun to dry on their armor and protoforms making it hard for them to move and making them itchy.

Freezefire was the first to see them and she squawked in alarm. "Easy you four. We only want to talk." Elita said as she sat on her knees.

"Little ones, we understand why you are upset with us." Optimus said as he kneeled down. The quadruplets simply stared at them. "We're sorry that you can not spend time with your parents, seeing that they had to be punished. But we want you four to be happy."

Elita said noticing how the sparklings squirmed. "Itchy!" Maverick whined pitifully. Optimus smiled gently as he picked him up. "Don't worry Maverick, we happen to have a rather fun cure to your problem." Optimus and Elita collected the four and made the short trip to the washracks where Jazz had just finished filling the tubs for Elita and Optimus. To the quadruplet's surprise, the bubbles seemed to glow and pulsate with bright vibrant colors. The four squealed in excitement as they reached for the suds making the three chuckle. Optimus and Elita gave Jazz their thanks as they sat the four down and began to remove their armor. However, once they were in the tub, the four didn't seem too interested in getting washed. They were much more content to play. Of course Optimus and Elita had found a way to fix that.

"GRRR! The tickle monsters have come to attack you!"

Elita growled playfully as she rubbed the soft bristles of the brushes she held into Maverick's sides. Poor Maverick squealed and shook his little helm in dismay as she "attacked" him. Optimus snarled playfully as he scrubbed away at the filth on Freezefire's tummy. "Time to tickle the grime away! You'll positively shine when we're through with you!" And he was right. The sparklings quickly became four giggly balls of bubbles with their optics being the only things visible. It was a rather amusing sight that the two captured with picture before they rinsed them off.

After a very thorough wash, the four playfully nibbled at Prime and Elita's fingers. The two took that as a sign that they were hungry. Going to the rec room they warmed up a few bottles. Neither expected the four to consume four bottles each. But they most certainly found it funny when each of the four belched like a Wrecker. The four were tired which was understandable. They had been running around causing mischief for three and a half hours, and Optimus and Elita stole what was left of their energy at bath time. So neither minded when the four drifted off into a light recharge cycle on their laps. The quadruplets remained asleep for about an hour before they awoke with a soft yawn, before carefully crawling off the couch they were snoozing on. Tracks was playing the classical piece that Nightsinger and Pulse were dancing to earlier trying to figure out what it was. "La Gaité Parisienne" Jazz said off handedly as he walked by before he stopped and stared at the quadruplets who were dancing. They were moving with such a grace that he didn't know they had. They were still a bit clumsy in their steps, but for the most part, all four looked as though they were trying their hardest to dance ballet and like they were enjoying it. The most startling about it was that when they had their optics closed, they seemed to improve. "Hey Prime. Look at 'em go." Jazz said quietly to Optimus who was looking through a few documents and reports. He looked over just as Freezefire executed a perfect pirouette and as Nightsinger and Pulse danced by on their tippy toes while Maverick was twirling nearby. Optimus smiled and nudged Elita who was speaking with Firestar. Soon the whole room was watching the four silently as they danced around the bot sized coffee table. Out of curiosity Jazz played a different genre of music and it threw them off at first, but the four went back to dancing soon after.

That was how the quadruplets spent the rest of their night. They didn't complain or cry when they were whisked off to bed, having exhausted themselves dancing. Optimus and Elita where pleased to see the four sleep. After the rambunctious day they had they too felt as if they needed to go to bed. They instead sat in the rec room wearily looking through documents until the harsh cries of the quadruplets over the baby monitor stirred them from their work.

This would be the start of a _very_ long night. The quadruplets originally woke up startled from a nightmare. Optimus and Elita calmed them down and got them back to sleep, only for Pulse to wake up wailing when they got back to the rec room. Unbeknownst to them, the quadruplets while in their dreamscape decided to play musical bots. One of them would wake up crying, only to be put back to sleep, then a different sibling would continue the cycle. Optimus could be seen (and heard) carrying an irate Pulse up the hall, bouncing him and rubbing his back. By the time he came back with a sleeping mechling, his sparkmate traded him for another.

After an hour and a half of rotating the sparklings all woke up at once, making poor Elita and Optimus cringe and the other bots come out of their quarters. Now this was an "all bots available" mission. One that many failed. Jazz tried lullabies, with the result being two sparklings out of four falling asleep. The femmes tried massaging their back and neck cables which unintentionally woke them up, but kept them in a soothed mood. Somebody suggested that Prowl bore them to sleep. The tactician gave said mech a harsh glare but relented when Optimus added that it might work. So Prowl began talking about politics, which oddly enough, put nearly everyone else _but_ Freezefire to sleep. Finally, they settled on telling the four stories, but even that didn't work.

"I still think that a sedative might be the best route." Ratchet groused, only for the quadruplets to squeak with fear before whimpering. "With all due respect sir, I don't think that would be wise. They are far too afraid at this point to try." First Aid said. He certainly didn't want to try because he knew it meant that he would have to hold the four when they did it, and that they would no doubt cry even louder at the sight of the needle. Just as he thought that, the Chevy twins walked back into the rec room grumbling about pranks and stupid twins and plans for revenge while the quadruplets sniffled ominously in their arms.

Just when the bots thought that they'd be subjected to more tears, a miracle came in the form of a very tired Kyler. Said human rubbed his eyes groggily before he shuffled with purpose into the kitchen and poked around loudly for twenty minutes before poking his head out the door. "Hey, Hound."

"Yes?"

"Do me a favor, pour the quadruplets something to drink, about half a glass please…a…and leave the lid off, I have to add something." He said softly as he went back to what he was doing. Ten minutes later he came out of the kitchen with four sparkling sized cookies on his shoulder. With a soft whistle up to them, the four each took a cookie and silently nibbled on it, their optic lids growing heavier as they did so. Kyler smiled as he went back into the kitchen and brought out four large coffee urns before he told Hound to pour one into each of the bottles. After doing so, the quartet were given their bottles. "What exactly did you do?"

Optimus asked as he fed Maverick. "Cybertronian style chamomile tea and cookies." He said as he shuffled over to the piano and stretched. "I do not wish to discourage you…"

"My little sister spent nearly the last month developing that strain of chamomile. It's designed to affect Cybertronians. I know because I was with her in her lab when she started taking and testing samples. It's pretty potent stuff if steeped correctly."

He said as he began playing random melodies. "How did you…"

"Look. You may not believe that my sister and brother's in law were up late with them last night, but I do. I was there. I heard her pacing the halls last night, and I offered to help. She took me to her lab and grabbed some tea for the sparklings, only to find that the twins had finally gotten them back to sleep when we came back. I put it in the pie safe for her before I went back to bed."

He said as Optimus and Elita rested on the couch with the four now very drowsy sparklings. "And you are sure she wasn't using the quadruplets as a cover up for- "

" _Do you fucking want me to put them to sleep or not Prowl?! Its two thirty in the fucking morning, and you're evaluating chamomile tea!_ She didn't _do_ anything, she and the twins were too tired, this is like the third damn night this week that those four have been up, _for God's sake!"_

Kyler snapped quietly. Prowl merely bowed his helm in apology and motioned to the piano. "I really suggest that you get comfortable. If you move, you risk waking them up." Kyler said as he began playing Clair de Lune. One by one the quadruplets fell asleep, peacefully nuzzling into Optimus and Elita. They weren't the only ones. Each of the bots found a comfortable piece of furniture or claimed an area of floor for themselves as they too fell asleep. "I apologize for your lack of sleep. I'll have Ratchet and the Major put in for you to have the next day off."

"No biggie Optimus. It's what good uncles do." He said as he continued to play softly, allowing Optimus to fall into recharge. Kyler eventually fell asleep at the piano, and Pulse silently draped a blanket on him before he crawled back into his spot on the couch and fell back asleep.

The next morning found the four nudging Elita and Optimus awake, all holding a serious look on their faces. When asked what was wrong, the four simply pointed at the Chevy twins and repeated what they said. Apparently the two had incriminated themselves in front of the sparklings, the night before and Prowl only had to look back a few hours to find the proof. Upon a scan from Ratchet, reprograming chips could be found in each assumed guilty party's helm. The two had framed the others. Using the chips to make them sneak out so that they would have the camera footage needed to replace the segments they cut out of themselves actually doing the deeds.

As Ironhide and Prowl hauled the two off, the five strolled into the rec room with their arms crossed.

"We are sorry that we punished you wrongly. But given the proposed evidence at the time it did seem convincing."

"I'm not mad at you that I had to sit in the brig and miss precious time with my sparklings. I'm mad that you all so easily jumped to conclusions."

Arabella said plainly. "Really, you know us better than that. We usually let our victims stumble into the hall unaware that we'd done anything. Makes for a much more humiliating prank." Sideswipe said as he picked up Pulse.

"Not only that, but we haven't pulled a pain inducing prank _on purpose_ in _vorns_. Even if our pranks accidentally hurt somebody, we typically say sorry and mean it. We may seem sociopathic but we're not."

Sunstreaker added while narrowing his optics. "It's also the first rule we taught the sparklings about pranks." Sides said as the four mimicked back what they had told them. All Optimus and the others could do was apologize. They had no right to jump to conclusions so quickly. "If you wanted to sparkling sit so badly, you could have just asked us." Arabella teased playfully. A signal showing the others that they weren't too mad at them for what happened.

As Arabella and the twins began to serve the promised desert, they noticed the rather colorful rainbow of sparkling sized hand prints on Optimus and Elita's backs as the slunk off to their quarters for bed. No doubt a souvenir from the day before. Most of the base decided to sleep that day, something having to do with an all-nighter and rowdy sparklings during the day. However, that night Kyler stopped by with a large hard drive in his hands and a wide grin on his face as he handed his sister the reprograming chips that he removed from the Chevy twins.

They planed everything, them getting framed, their sparkling's rebellion, and all they had to do was pull the pranks and reprogram the Chevy's to sneak around and frame them. The Chevy's did after all set the remote activated grease slick in the halls. That was their own original prank, the twins and Bella just ran with the rest, even getting Tia and Jolt involved.

The three stood looking into the cribs of their sons and daughters smiling. It was the first successful prank they had pulled as a family. Sideswipe also fingered the large sum of money in his servo. Smokescreen, Tracks, and Cliffjumper paid up, they rescinded from the challenge of sparkling sitting after seeing firsthand the trouble that the Fearsome Foursome could cause. At least for _now._

* * *

 **A/N: Whew! That took longer than it should! Somehow writer's block frequently attacks this fic and another one that I have, even when I have the chapter already thought out! It didn't help that I went on a week long vacation to California. I saw San Francisco, and L.A. and as someone who is a Californian living in a different state, let me say that I miss home badly! It was fun though, I saw a lot of corvettes, Maserati's', Ferraris', and a white Lamborghini in San Francisco! It was parked outside of an Italian restaurant! Lol we may have a bot in the bay area! Plus I saw a van with the Decepticon insignia in San Fran so we may have a bot on patrol in the bay area!**

 **The good news is that since we drove, I had over 48 hours to write this chapter and a few others for other stories of mine!**

 **Please let me know what you thought of this chapter with long rambling reviews, and let me know what you want to see next! We're approaching this story's one year anniversary, so please let me know!**

 **Please follow, favorite, and REVIEW!**

 _ **Peace love and Quadruplets❤㈏5㈏3**_


	25. Game time!

**_I IN NO WAY OWN THE TRANSFORMERS, THEY BELONG TO THEIR CURRENT OWNERS SO PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME!_**

 ** _I IN NOW WAY OWN ANY SONGS OR MEDIA USED IN THIS STORY AS REFERENCE OR OTHERWISE I.E; NAME BRANDS, MUSIC, ANIME/MANGA REFERENCES (THERE MAY BE A FEW) OR OTHER SUCH NONESENSE! AGAIN PLEASE DONT SUE!_**

 ** _I do own Arabella, Tia, Kyler, the sparklings, and any other OC's I add later!_**

 _ **Kudos to;**_ Mywinx14 **,** Queen of Sparkle **,** nadishikorei **,** Youngb15 **,** Stormtwins13 **For Following!**

 _ **Kudos to;**_ _Mywinx14_ _ **,**_ _nadishikorei_ _ **,**_ _Youngb15_ _ **,**_ _Stormtwins13_ **For adding this story to their favorites!**

Retrokill **; Yes they are! And they are here to stay! It's always good to hear from you! Hope you are well this holiday season! And I hope you like this chapter!**

Rebecca Frost **; Thank you for the compliment! I'm glad you like the chapter! I hope you are having a good holiday season! And I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

 _ **Sideswipe pov**_

"This is one of the greatest days of my life."

"Seriously? Sides, we're just going to play video games with the sparklings."

"I know! I've been waiting for this for so long! What should we play first?!"

I asked my concerned looking quartet. "Don't worry, he's just really excited." Bella cooed as she sat next to them as I turned the console on. "Sides, they should play something simple first."

"And nothing too gory. I don't want them playing those games until they're at least two and a half, and even then, we need to be present. That's when I began learning." They said as I sorted through a handful of games finally settling on Mario Kart 8. "This seems like a good place to start." I said as I put the game in. Sunny passed out controllers to our sparklings as Bella navigated through the console menu to the game. All four of them cantered their heads to the side curiously as the game popped up with the cheery jazzy tune blaring from the speakers. "Okay! This our dear sparklings, is a racing game! You get to choose a character, and a vehicle, and then you try to win!"

"Most straight forward explanation I have ever heard." Sunny said. "Shut up! Can't you see that they're excited?"

Sunny just rolled his optics as we helped our sparklings along. Freezefire chose baby Rosalina, Nightsinger chose baby Peach, Maverick chose the purple shy guy and Pulse picked Toad. We decided to start them with something easy, so we chose the Mushroom cup. They were a little unsure at first, but once the Quadruplets learned the controls, they slowly got the hang of it. And I do mean slowly. Sunny and I had to coach them through a few courses as Bella helped to physically guide them on their controllers.

After we took a short break for lunch, we went back to playing. This time, our sparklings got the hang of things quickly. They still pouted when they would drive into walls, and when the computer would use items against them, but it was far better than before. Freezefire seemed to have the least amount of trouble, and quickly began to beat out some of the computerized opponents. I won't lie and say that I'm not proud.

"Yaaaay! Go sparklings!" Bella cooed as three of our four sparklings began to grow slightly more irritated.

"NO!" Pulse squeaked furiously as the race ended and as he threw down his controller.

"Easy Pulse. It's just a game. We don't have to play this one anymore if you don't want to."

Sunny said gently, defusing our mechling's tantrum. Freezefire certainly doesn't look happy about him saying that, but it's probably best to move on before our sparklings throw a fit. "Okay, how about we try a fighting game?" Bella said as she pulled another case out from the stack I set aside.

"I thought you said- "

"Super Smash Bros for the Wii U doesn't have blood or cursing. And it's all animated characters, they should be fine." She said with a shrug.

 _ **15 Minutes later**_

"I was so _so_ wrong."

Bella mumbled softly as she picked up a crying Freezefire and Nightsinger while Sunny and I bounced a sobbing Pulse and Maverick. Having the Quadruplets fight each other was probably our worst idea to date. And I'm not even lying. They got so mad at each other for hurting each other's characters before they just upright stopped playing and began crying, while also trying to continue the argument that they were having amongst each other when the game began.

"D'awww! Poor lil' bots! It's okay!"

Jazz cooed as he looked through the games we sat aside and placing one at random into the console.

"Funky Barn?" I asked as I watched the exposition of the story roll across the screen. Once the sparklings began to listen to the happy sounding guitar music they began to calm down. "There, hey do you four wanna help me make a farm? With cows and chickens and- "

"CLICK WHIRR!"

Bella tried to say before our sparklings cut her off with new enthusiasm as she slowly sunk to the ground in front of the couch where Jazz was now lounging. I handed her the gamepad before we walked over to the energon dispenser for a few cubes. When we came back, they were slowly getting through the tutorial. It was rather funny because each of our sparklings wanted to do something different. Nightsinger and Freezefire wanted to change the color of the chicken, Maverick wanted to plant bushes for it while Pulse wanted to build an enclosure for it. It was complete chaos. We couldn't help but snicker at the sight! Anyone would!

 **["I'll remember this when it happens to you."]**

 **["D'aww! Don't be like that Bella!"]**

 **["Sides, they can't decide on anything! They're worse than you and Sunny!"]**

 **["We aren't that bad!"]**

 **["No, you're right, you two are** _ **way**_ **worse. But this is a good start!"]**

"Bitlets." Sunny called stopping the small round of squabbling that our quartet had started. "You won't be able to play if you keep fighting." He chided. All of them looked sad for a moment as they looked at us before they glared at each other and turned their backs on one another. "Maybe we should play some more later." Bella said as she saved the game. All four of our sparklings whined and fell to their rears pouting. "No, no tantrums." Bella cooed as she scooped all four of them up into a hug. All four snuggled into her lovingly.

"Boys…I think our baby sparks just fell asleep."

"Seriously?" Sunny asked as he leaned in to her to take a look. "That has never happened before. They look okay bro?"

"Yeah Sides. They just passed out. Maybe they just needed a nap."

He said as he passed me one of our sons. We placed our sparklings in their playpen and went back to where Jazz was sitting. "I do believe that we have a few games to play ourselves!" Bella sang.

"Bring it Sweetspark!"

We said as we each picked up a controller.

 _ **Two hours later**_

"It neva stops bein' funny how she can beat the both o' ya at this game."

"Shut up Jazz."

Sunny and I snarled moodily. It's been almost a year since we met our sweetspark and she can still beat us at the older games she loves to play! Honestly sometimes I wonder…

"I wanna play!"

"Pease?!"

"Oh, look who's up!" I cooed as I moved toward my anxious femmlings. Maverick and Pulse are still snoozing peacefully so it's better to remove them before they accidentally wake them up. And it's just the same, since Bella put in a new game. Toad's Treasure Tracker. Within moments of seeing the new game, our femmlings were attached to Bella again. It was a rather funny sight to see, because all three of our favorite girls would tilt their helms to the side to get a better view of the puzzle on screen. "They're really getting into it, aren't they?"

Sunny asked as Bella growled under her breath when something bad happened in the game. Amazingly, our little femmes patted her leg in reassurance as they too growled at the screen.

"Yep. Hey Smokescreen, Cliff."

"Sup guys."

Cliff said as he and Smokey grabbed a table for themselves and began to set up what looks like a poker game. Smokescreen isn't bad at what he does. He's like part tactician and part therapist. And he's damn good at learning the native gambling games of whatever planet he is on. Which isn't a bad thing mind you, but one could say that he does have a problem. It's always good to try an exploit it. Is it wrong? Meh, maybe morally, but at the same time he learns games so fast that it's almost impossible to exploit his problem to your advantage half the time so it doesn't matter. But at the end of the day, he is really fun to play with. "We want in. At least until our sparkmate has to leave for her shift."

I said. "No worries mechs. I'll watch the lil' bits. An' 'sides, it'll only be fer an hour or so. We can all keep an optic on 'em." Jazz said as we all turned to see where a very cute yet angry sounding savage snarl came from. Nightsinger was gently patting Freezefire who was quite literally shaking with rage at the game. Suddenly, our icy blue femmling scooted away from the remote that was previously in her hands muttering several angry "no's" as she did so before she got up and toddled over to me and buried her face in my leg. "No more." Night said softly as she handed Bella the controller. Bella in turn saved the game and went back to the main menu. "Chirp click?" Night asked pointing to the Minecraft app. And just like that, Nightsinger's vision was glued to the screen as Bella kissed her helm. "I don't want to come back here an hour later to find out that I belong to Jazz or that the quads now belong to three other mechs okay? Oh, and if you can, milk them for all they have. We need to start thinking about presents for the quad's first Christmas."

"Which reminds me, what do you want for your sparkday?"

"We'll talk about that later. Love you both. She said as she gave each of us a kiss on her way out. Bella's sparkday is still a week away, but it's better to have an idea of what she wants now for obvious reasons.

"What _are_ ya'll doin fer her sparkday?"

"We don't know. We've been trying to figure out what we should do for a while now, but it's almost like she's avoiding the topic."

Sunny said as he took Freezefire from me and sat her on his lap. "We'll figure something out. In the meantime…prepare to lose some of your cash."

"I doubt that you'll get much from me."

Smokescreen said haughtily as he began to deal out cards.

When our mechlings woke up we fed our sparklings and went back to our games. Pulse helped Nightsinger build more of her castle, and Maverick joined us at the table. After another hour, (during which Sunny and I took about four hundred bucks from our comrades), our sparkmate returned and was praising Pulse and Nightsinger on their castle. The bitlets were pretty much done with games after that. They just seemed content to snuggle up with us, which is nice. For once we didn't have work, and there wasn't any major crisis, so we all just curled up on the couches and watched t.v. The sparklings didn't object to watching a few movies, with us seeing as they drifted in and out of recharge alongside us.

Before we knew it, we were feeding them dinner and curling back up on the couch to continue our lazy day spectacular. There wasn't much left to do in the day. Our sparklings were subdued up until bedtime of course, and that's not really our fault. Apparently, Wheeljack was tinkering with his newest gadget; a portable ground bridge remote. What he wound up doing was destabilizing the time solely around our base to the point where random portals began opening and closing at random.

To make a painfully long story short, we wound up chasing our sparklings into a different dimension that is basically the mirror version of our own, only its set back in 2010. And this happened all because Maverick accidentally rolled his ball into a portal and ran after it. It took Wheeljack two hours to fix the problem and get all of us back home. It wasn't all bad. Sunny and I got to meet our doppelgangers, and apparently, Bella knows a bunch of the bots in that dimension well. Like on a personal level, she even knew that dimension's version of Jazz and his charge were now dating and loving every moment of it.

But like I said, we eventually made it back home safe and sound, where we put the bitlets to bed and then promptly fell into recharge ourselves. Well, I didn't, at least not right away. A year ago, Sunny and I resented the idea of being…well… _domesticated_. I mean come on, why would we ever give up fighting Decepticons and causing our favorite tactician to glitch? We were fragging great, never had to worry, less responsibilities, Pit, even when we started dating Bella, we hardly changed. We didn't have to, she loved us just the way we were. But now…now we're carrying pacifiers, and blankies and always worrying about the next day over. What are we doing? What are we teaching the bitlets today? What about the long run?

Don't get me wrong, I love my sparklings with every fiber of my being, but I never wanted to be the doting daddy, the type of bot that Sunny and I always claimed we would never be. The kind of bot we used to make fun of. At least, not so soon. We both wanted a family yes, we both wanted sparklings of our very own yes, but at the same time, I kinda miss how things used to be.

 **["Bella's gone."]**

 **["Probably checking on the bitlets."]**

I so don't want to…

 **["I checked last night. I have the memory file…"]**

 **["Fine."]**

I snapped as I rolled out of bed. How am I always the one to…" Bae? Quads?" I whispered as I crept along the cribs noticing that both my sparkmate and our quadruplets were gone. With a sigh, I nudged her over the bond and felt a busy push back from her. She only does that if something is wrong, or if she's working. What the pit is going on?

She more than likely took them to her lab, so I might as well look there first. That still doesn't explain why she went there in the first pla-"Squeak!"

"Shhh…"

"Sowy mommy."

What the pit...? Bella and the quads are…playing smash brothers? "Bae? Wha-"

 **["Shh! I just got them to work together!"]**

She said hurriedly as she returned her focus to the game. Sure, enough there they were, all leaning over the game pad controller pressing buttons and moving joysticks in unison with each other. And **they were beating up on Bella. Badly.**

 **["My mom used to do this with me when I had nightmares. Sometimes the default of sleeping with her just didn't do it, so we would play until we beat the game or until we fell asleep."]**

 **["Really?"]**

 **["Yeah. And besides, how else will the sparklings get good enough to hustle other bots out of money one day?"]**

 **["Our sparklings are gonna be so corrupt."]**

 **["Too late for that, already decided that they would have the pranking gene. This was sure to follow. Now, go get the snacks. I put them on the table."]**

She said as she tried in vain to defend her character. Once I grabbed the snacks and once I told Sunny that everything was fine, I joined her on the floor and watched as our sparklings beat her again, and again until they changed the game back to Toad's Treasure Tracker. After that, Sunny joined us as we made a small fort out of blankets and pillows before getting in on a few rounds of racing.

The last thing I remember is curling into Bella's side. Before waking up to find the t.v. off and a cherry red femmling sleeping on my chest. Fuck being a perfect parent, we sure as slag aren't that, and we never will be. The quadruplets will be just as silly, annoying, adorable, and smart as we are. Slag that they'll be smarter. The point is that I have to stop seeing Sunny and I's life as being domesticated, cause we aren't. We still prank, we still play video games, we still race but now we just have more people along for the ride. I can live with that. Especially when our new passengers are super adorable, and willing to learn all the bad ways we teach them. Having said that, the terror family has to find a whole bunch of new ways to make Prowl glitch. Hey it's like a rite of passage, and the quads will need the practice if they ever want to be as skilled as Sunny or I in the long run.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello! Sideswipe here for our Authoress! She apologizes for not posting in five months, but due to school and work she barely had five hours at most to write a week. The good news is that she passed all of her classes, the bad news is that the Hatchet has her locked away in his Medbay and is only allowing her out to work. Though she is exhausted, she wishes everyone a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanza, Happy Winter Solstice, and a happy new year! ㇳ8ㇳ9ㇴ1ㇳ3ㇳ6**

 **She would also love to hear from you! So,**

 **Please follow favorite and review!**


	26. While Mommy's away

**_I IN NO WAY OWN THE TRANSFORMERS, THEY BELONG TO THEIR CURRENT OWNERS SO PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME!_**

 ** _I IN NOW WAY OWN ANY SONGS OR MEDIA USED IN THIS STORY AS REFERENCE OR OTHERWISE I.E; NAME BRANDS, MUSIC, ANIME/MANGA REFERENCES (THERE MAY BE A FEW) OR OTHER SUCH NONESENSE! AGAIN PLEASE DONT SUE!_**

 ** _I do own Arabella, Tia, Kyler, the sparklings, and any other OC's I add later!_**

 _ **Kudos to;**_ kirstyhough **,** ProfessorZoom **,** maria-ioanna984 **,** Glittering-Red-Rose **,** xXAyula-ChanXx **and** Ekeifer **For Following!**

 _ **Kudos to;**_ ProfessorZoom ** _,_** maria-ioanna984 ** _,_** Cassandra98 ** _,_** xXAyula-ChanXx **and** Ekeifer **For adding this story to their favorites!**

 **TFSTARFIRE: Hello there! Thank you for the warm wishes, and sorry for such a late reply. School has been my main priority as of late. But I do hope that you and little Jessica are well!**

 **Techna13: Hello! I agree, its always good to see them happy! But alas this chapter will have a little sadness in it. I hope you are well and that you like the chapter!**

 **maria-ioanna984: Hello! Sorry for such a late update! I'm glad that you like the story so much, and I'm glad that you're enjoying the sequel too! I hope you like this chapter, and I hope to hear from you! I hope you are well!**

 **Velvet Thunder: Hello there! I don't know if I should be glad or concerned that my stories are keeping you up all night, I hope that you like them! I also hope that you are well, and that your story writing is going well!**

* * *

 _ **Bond conversation; ["Text"]**_

 _ **Scene change; XXXXX**_

* * *

 _ **Sunstreaker's pov**_

It was our worst fear. Well, maybe not our worst fear, but it was up there pretty high. As parents, having your significant other leave you to care for your child for the duration of a business trip is a challenge. However, having your sparkmate leave you to go on a mission on Cybertron, using a newly created space bridge that was so unstable as to open several portals to other dimensions only a day prior, isn't a challenge. It's a mission. Sides and I were worried about her going on long missions on _earth_. But when Optimus and Elita told us why Wheeljack was trying to get the bridge to work so suddenly, we nearly had spark attacks. For up to a minimum of one week, our sparkmate will be deployed to Cybertron to help rescue femmes, and re-establish radio contact with other secret colonies on other planets and moons nearby. Our sparkmate, a femme who has never seen or stepped one peede on our home planet, is going there without us and into what I'm sure is a hostile environment. The distance alone is frightening, but then you add in that this is the first time that Sides and I will have the quads all by ourselves without being able to call her back from a meeting by groundbridge if something happens. And then there's the mission its self. Cybertron was dangerous before the war, and now she's going up there…Primus. The plan is for her and the other femmes to leave at night. It's better because the sparklings won't see her leave, and because it's good for the power grid of our base.

The sparklings are not happy to say the least. Neither are Sides or I. We both know that long distances put a strain on sparks, and we know how hard it is for us to be separated for long periods of time. But not being able to see Bella for at _minimum_ a week combined with her being so far away from us and our sparklings? That seems like torture.

"I don't like it either."

"We know."

Sides said as he hugged her tight. It isn't even time for her to leave yet. We're sitting in her garden watching the quadruplets play. She decided to bring us in here so that we could have some privacy before she had to leave. She really doesn't want to leave. We know because of the ache in our bond.

"Bae…shh. It's okay, it's gonna be okay."

I haven't seen Bella cry in so long. She really really doesn't want to go.

"No, it's not gonna be okay. What if something goes wrong? You know how Wheeljack's inventions are! What if we get stranded? Or worse?"

"Sweetspark, we know. We don't want you going to our home planet without us either. And we know how Jack's stuff is."

"But best believe me when I say that if Jack somehow messes things up, we will gladly kick his aft, and make sure he fixes it."

I said as I hugged her. It's hard letting go. She's going to our home turf without us there to protect her, or to warn her. Yeah, we don't always fight together on the battlefield but at least then Sides and I are closer to her. We always have each other's backs. We're the best fragging blades-mechs and femme this base has to offer. We're unstoppable when we work together.

I always thought that after the war, we'd take her back ourselves. Show her around the planet, go to the few places that we had happy memories of. It never occurred to either Sides or I that anybot let alone her would have to go up there for a mission.

I also think that this has a lot to do with Bella's fear of leaving her own planet. It's not something that we talk about a lot, because it upsets her, but the reality is that when this war ends, we'll all have to move on somehow. Nobody is sure if the governments will let us stay here, and that really scares her. She'd have to leave everything that she knows for good if that happened. And that would break her spark. Especially if it means that she'd have to leave all of her family and friends behind.

"Everything will be okay sweetspark. Jack won't screw things up, you'll go up, kick some aft for all of us and come back to us in one piece. And you'll come back to a really sweet sparkday too."

Sides said as he hugged her close.

"Guys I don't even know what I would want for my birthday. I have pretty much everything."

"We know. But we'll surprise you. Just watch."

We said as I joined their hug.

"Chirp!"

"Aww, hey look at them."

She cooed as our sparkling cuddled up to us trying to join our hug.

 _ **Sideswipe's pov**_

Sunny and I stood in the main hanger with the other bondmates as we wished the femmes good luck. All of the femmes would be leaving base for this mission, and for the umpteenth time it hit me just how fragging dangerous this mission would be. Our sparkmate among the other femmes is testing a new device, and then going on a series of rescue missions and other missions to help the remaining femmes on Cybertron. This is crazy.

"You guys sure you have everything? The code to the garden? The recordings? My parent's phone numbers, in case you need to call them?"

She asked us before we embraced her once again.

"We have everything."

I said sadly as we let go.

"We just need you to get back to us in one piece. Okay?"

"Yeah. Totally okay…"

She said as she wiped away a few stray tears and moved closer to the other femmes as the portal began to open. With a swirling green flash and a final sad goodbye our sparkmate was gone, and the portal closed.

"AGRAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Twins? Twins!"

"Easy Prime."

Ratchet said before I felt a tingling sensation wash over me.

"They are okay. In pain from having their sparkmate travel so far so quickly without them present, but okay."

It felt like our bond with her was on fire! It burned worse than anything I had ever felt. After a breem we could stand again, but our bond still hurt.

"Why do I feel like my bond is getting stretched longer and longer?"

My twin asked.

"Because it is. It will feel the same as it always did before she left when she returns to earth. Right now, she is still in transit to where the other space bride portal is. Hence the stretching feeling because she's moving farther away from you."

Ratchet said as our bond suddenly went numb.

"Wheeljack…"

Sunny said as we both took a few angry steps towards him.

"Easy you two. She just got there."

"And how do you know that?!"

I snarled right before a chime could be heard from another one of Wheeljack's machines.

" _ **This is Elita-1 to earth. We have made it to our destination safely and with only a few minor injuries. We will establish…bzzzt…. contact…bzzt…when ready…ksshhhhh."**_

"Well. Now you know they made it safely."

He said chipperly.

"She said minor injuries Jack! That's not safe!"

I said as I continued to storm over to him.

"Sideswipe stand down."

"Prime- "

"I know this is hard for you two. But I would not have let them go if I did not believe that they were needed. Nor would I have let them go if they did not possess the skills they have or if the travel there would be excessively dangerous or unsafe."

He said. I'm sure that he meant to make us feel better. But he isn't the one with four sparklings. He isn't bonded to split sparked twins. It's entirely likely that if she dies we would go with her, possibly abandoning the quads, or worse taking them with us. We're unsure of what would happen to them because there have never been split sparked quadruplets before. Sunny and I risked a lot taking a sparkmate, but more so now that we have an entire family unit to worry about. Nobot else here can really truly say that except for Jolt. And he's in a form of stasis right now since the trip and the distance from Tia would not only hurt like pit, but also because it could extinguish the growing newspark in Jolt's chamber. They're supposed to find out the gender soon too. He'll stay in stasis no doubt until Tia gets back.

"Wheeljack, make no mistake- "

"If our sparkmate can't get home and it's because of you- "

"We will do everything in our power to either offline you or make your life worse than it would be if you got sent to the pit."

We said in unison as we walked out of the hanger and back up the hall to our quarters. The quadruplets were already asleep in their cribs for the night. We made sure they would be so that they wouldn't throw a tantrum when Bella left. Thankfully it looks like they're still recharging peacefully. Hopefully the same can be said for us too.

After we said our goodnights to each other, we turned in for the night.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What in the pit?! The sparklings!"

Sunny said to me as we both woke with a start. When we ran into the room the first thing to greet us was the smell of sour energon, followed by the pained wails of our quartet.

"The frag is going on?! Sunny! Turn on the lights!"

My twin did as I asked, only to swear at the sight of our sparklings. "What in the pit is wrong with them?"

He whispered in horror. The quadruplets were covered from their chins down in spilt, dry energon. Each of them were grabbing at their tummies and wailing in distress.

"I don't know."

I said as I rushed to Pulse's crib only for him to whimper before opening his mouth purging energon all over himself before he started to cry out in pain again. "They're sick!"

"I know Sideswipe! I already called Ratchet. We need to get them to the Medbay now!" He said as he picked up our daughters wile I picked up our sons.

We ran to the Medbay where First Aid and Ratchet were already setting up equipment for tests. Before we could say another word, our sparklings were taken from us as the two began to run scans on them. Much to our surprise, the two were able to draw a small amount of energon from their systems with a needle, before Ratchet gave each of them a quick shot that made them calm down.

"What's wrong with them?!"

"Yeah! What made them sick? Will they be alright?"

I asked only to be threatened with a wrench by Ratchet. "Easy! I haven't put their energon into the system yet! It'll take a breem or two to figure out if I'm right!"

He groused. In the meantime, Sunny and I picked up our sparklings and cuddled them close. Much to my own surprise, Nightsinger didn't want to be held, or at least not so closely. She like her siblings were hot to the touch, despite their cooling fans being on. This has to be one of our worst nightmares. Bella is literally light years away, and the sparklings are sick, or worse.

"Alright. I have the results."

"So, what in the pit is wrong with them?!" My twin snapped only to be greeted with a sour look from both medics.

"Your sparklings are dealing with a system upset. It is normal for their age and can occur at any time. It usually occurs in their systems when they consume under processed energon, the wrong kind of energon, or when the ratio of minerals needed within the energon is wrong. They'll feel bad for a couple of days at most, and will continue to purge the energon out of their systems until they re-set. They're also susceptible to backfiring."

Ratchet said calmly. "Will they be in pain?"

"I will give you something for them to take. Make sure they take it every two to four hours, give them a cool wash and they should be fine."

He said as he looked through the cabinets before pulling out a large bottle and a spoon for liquid medical coding. Once the sparklings saw Ratchet pouring the medicine onto the spoon, they began to whimper in protest.

"C'mon bitlets. It'll make you feel better if you take the medicine."

I said to them as Ratchet offered Nightsinger the spoon. She buried her face into my armor with a whine as we sighed.

"Please sweetspark? Take it for me? And for Sunny?"

"You don't wanna be sick, do you?"

My twin asked in a gentle chiding tone. She whimpered one more time before she faced Ratchet and the spoon.

"Open wide and say "ahh" little femme."

Nightsinger did as she was told. She didn't like the medicine, and from her gags and whines the others immediately covered their mouths with their little hands so as not to get the same treatment.

It took two hours to get Freezefire, Pulse and Maverick to take the medicine. Thankfully none of them protested as we took a cool shower to rinse off the energon they had thrown up. The only problem now is the fact that all of their cribs are a mess, meaning they would have to sleep with us. And by sleep with us, I mean that they would try to sleep, while Sunny and I watched them in shifts while the other did the necessary laundry to get their cribs, blankets and bears back to a clean state for them to sleep in later.

"Okay, I put in the first load for cleaning. Did they purge again?"

"No, they've kept their medicine down so far. But I grabbed a trash can just in case."

I said as Pulse whined in his recharge. Our sparklings are still warm to the touch. They're not hot enough for their cooling fans to be on, but they are hot enough for them to be uncomfortable.

"Daddies!"

"C'mere my little blue angel. Sides- "

"Cold compresses? Sure, I'll go get them."

I said as Sunny directed his vents onto her to cool her down.

"Mornin' Sides! Whoa, yaw alrigh'?"

"Jazz? What are you doing up?"

"Sides…Its afta five in the mornin'. Everthin' alrigh'?"

"No. No the quadruplets are sick. Tank upset. Sunny and I- "

 **["Sides! Cold Compresses? They're waking up!"]**

"Gotta go."

I said as I trotted up the hall avoiding soldiers who were still groggy. Once I got to the wash racks, I soaked four wash clothes in cold water before I began to head back to my quarters.

"Hey there Sides!"

"Inferno! Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Do you have any nitrogen on you? I need you to chill these clothes."

"Why? What are you up to?"

"I need them for the sparklings. Their tanks are upset and their still warm to the touch."

"Sure. Give 'em here."

He said as he put a quick chill on the wash cloths. Once I had them back, I thanked him and trotted back to our quarters.

"Siiiiides. Help."

Sunny moaned from where he lay under four very very cranky, whiny, crying sparklings.

"What is going on? How'd they all get on top of you?"

I asked as I tried to pry Pulse off my twin's chest plates. Pulse in turn began to have a meltdown as I tried to move him.

"It was like something out of a comedy. Freezefire started crying, then Nightsinger, and then it all went downhill from there."

He sighed as I moved our femmlings off him before setting them on the floor.

"I don't think I've ever seen the bitlets so upset. You think we can get them to sit still to keep the cool compresses on?"

"Doubt it. But we have to try."

He said as he gradually sat up cradling our mechlings. As soon as they curled into him I placed the cold wash cloths on their helms. They did not like it at all. Pulse screamed and Maverick wailed while my femmlings cried at my feet.

They were so loud, I couldn't even hear Sunny over our bond. Just as our sparklings were filling their air intakes to continue crying, Sunny gave a very sharp whistle that made us all collectively whine.

"No more crying! You four need to sit still with these cold cloths so that you'll get better! Do you understand me?!"

He snarled losing what was left of his temper. Our sparklings sniffled before reaching for me, bawling softly.

 **["Way to go. You scared them and now they think you're angry at them."]**

 **["I am angry Sides! They won't listen and Bella's gone…"]**

He trailed off realizing he had let some of his anger at the situation get directed at the sparklings.

 **["I know. I'm pissed too."]**

I said as our sparklings successfully knocked me over so they could crawl onto me whimpering softly.

Sunny sighed before he rubbed his face vigorously. "I'm sorry for yelling bitlets. I'm not mad at you."

He apologized as the sparklings curled into me.

 **["At least we know they're ours."]**

 **["What makes you say that?"]**

I asked as Sunny picked up our mechlings.

"When have we _ever_ sat still or listened to Ratchet when it came to _healing_?"

He said with a smirk as he tried to re-adjust them and their washcloths. Maverick chirped irritably as his wings flicked accidentally smacking Pulse on his back making him cry.

"We are sooo in over our helms."

I moaned as Sunny tried to calm down Pulse.

"We can do this. After all, they're _ours_."

"So?"

"So, we do for them what Bella would do for us."

"Or…what we did for her!"

I said as the realization hit me. When Bella was carrying, she had a slew of problems. One of which was being overly hot.

"Remember when all Bella wanted was a popsicle?"

"Right…was Inferno busy when you last saw him?"

"Do we care?"

"Nope!"

He said as we got up and walked out the door taking our sparklings with us. Sure enough we found Inferno sitting in the rec. room.

"Hey 'ferno! We need a favor."

I said as I put Nightsinger and Freezefire on the couch.

"What?"

"You're gonna freeze some things for us."

Sunny said as he walked into the kitchen.

Inferno gave me a wary look as I pulled out Nightsinger's blanket and Freezefire's favorite pacifier.

"Hey, since when can you freeze stuff?"

Cliffjumper asked as Sunny walked out of the kitchen with both of our mechlings under one arm and a servo full of the sparkling's favorite fruit.

"Ratchet and Wheeljack thought that the upgrade would be good for suppressing flames in cinders should a rescue be needed. I got the upgrade bout a week ago."

He said as we piled the things we wanted him to freeze on the table in front of him. "Why exactly do you want me to freeze this stuff?"

He asked as he gave us a skeptical look. Just then both of our mechlings began squalling making all of us wince. "Never mind!" Inferno shouted as he began to put a slight chill on each of the things in front of him. Once he had Nightsinger's blanket done I immediately gave it to her. She cooed softly as she snuggled it close. Before long each of our sparklings was chilling out…literally. At least we avoided one crisis. Now we just have to entertain them…

 **["They're asleep. The cold knocked them out."]**

 **["What are we gonna do when they wake up? They'll have to take more medicine, and I don't know what we're gonna do to keep them busy and not fussy."]**

"I think we'll do it the easy way. Trick them into taking the medicine, give them some tea to make them tired, and then curl up on the berth to watch some cartoons."

"Sounds like a good sick day to me. I loved watching cartoons with Bella when she had her tonsils and appendix out."

"Exactly."

He sighed softly as he sunk into a chair at the table and putting the other cold items in his subspace for later.

 **XXXXX**

Thankfully, the quadruplets were out for three and a half hours. It gave Sunny and I enough time to get a cube of energon down as well as get in a really really quick nap. Once they were up, I distracted them long enough for Sunny to mix in a small amount of their medicine to the bottle already containing their energon and chamomile tea. Getting them to drink was difficult, but once they started we were able to get them to finish.

Once we got them back to our quarters they seemed to go back into a light recharge.

"At least they aren't purging their tanks anymore."

"Yeah."

I said as we both fell back into recharge on our berth.

 _ **Sunstreaker's pov**_

Sides and I were content to recharge with our quadruplets. And we did for about an hour before we awoke to a rather strange sound and the surprised squeak of fear from one of our sparklings.

It was Freezefire. She was looking around with wide optics and a look of concern and disgust on her face.

 **["What was that?"]**

 **["I have no clue. Maybe we can get her to go back to- "]**

 _ **Braaaaap!**_

 **["ohhh…"]**

Sideswipe sighed over our bond as her face continued to morph into one of disgust and frustration. I gently slid Pulse off of me and began to carry her out of the room when the initial smell hit me. It certainly wasn't good.

I was able to close the door to our quarters as she began to whine.

"Shhh. I know you don't feel good sweetspark. It's okay."

Her response was another backfire that made her whine louder. Her face was twisted into one of pure disgust. Freezefire as a rule, doesn't like anything smelly, and much like her siblings she isn't overly fond of anything loud. So for her to be backfiring, although it's funny to Sides and I, is horrible to her.

"It's okay princess. You're okay."

 **["The others are awake and doing it too."]**

 **["Great. Just bring them out here. I have an idea."]**

I said as I lay my daughter down on her tummy and began setting up one of the toys Wheeljack had made. He made a swing set that can connect to the ceiling with enough swings for all four of our sparklings to use. He also made two sets of swings, one set that had seats that would enclose our sparklings up to their waists, and the others a simple seat that is usually found at the park. Only it was designed to hold a bot of up to Ironhide's weight.

"So, what's your idea?"

"Remember what dad said at the family reunion in Texas?"

"That he wanted to spend more time with his grandsparks?"

"Aside from that."

I said as I balanced Freezefire on her tummy on the seat of the swing.

"Ohhh. I remember. To relieve gas, hold them like a football."

"Exactly."

I said as she backfired again, this time looking more relieved. The sides of the swing would come up high enough to gently squeeze her sides to hold her in place and the bottom of the swing would put just enough pressure on her tanks to get the gas out.

 _ **Braaap!**_

"Ewww! Whir click chirp!'

Pulse said as he covered his little nose with his hands. Freezefire wriggled and squeaked back at him irritably as Maverick giggled and Nightsinger whined before backfiring too.

"Yucky!"

Pulse whined as I took him from Sides and laid him on his tummy in a swing next to Freezefire.

"Not yucky Pulse. Just a little smelly, and you'll start backfiring soon too."

Sideswipe said as he pat his back gently unintentionally releasing a larger backfire from him. Our eldest mechling squawked in alarm before whining and clicking as he wriggled around, making Maverick laugh even harder.

 _ **Brap Brap!**_

"AHAHAHA!"

"Well…at least we know he's feeling a little better." My twin said as he tried to stifle a snicker so that he wouldn't join our son's laughter at his and his siblings expense. "I'm glad he's feeling better, but do they all have to begin backfiring at once? It really is beginning to stink in here."

I said as a knock came from our door. "Great. Just what we need now that our room stinks. Visitors."

I grumbled as I answered the door.

"I've come to check on the sparklings…phew!"

"You said they'd backfire Ratchet."

"That I did. Where are they?"

"On the swings. It helps them relieve the gas build up."

I said as we walked back toward them to see Sideswipe rubbing Nightsinger's back. Her cheeks were bright blue as she grunted, trying to do something.

"Easy sweetspark. Just let it happen. Here hold my hand okay?"

Sideswipe said as she grabbed his servo and slid slightly further towards him on the swing seat.

 _ **BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP! BRAP! BRAP!**_

"See? There you go, better?"

Sideswipe asked as our eldest whimpered in what sounded like embarrassment.

"Ahem."

At the sight of Ratchet Nightsinger buried her face in Sideswipe's hand and began to cry. With a sigh Ratchet strode over to her and plucked her out of the swing before gently wiggling a digit into her tummy, making her give out a watery giggle. Ratchet was persistent in his tickling, wiggling his digit into her sides, into her neck cables and back down into her tummy before he gave her a quick medical scan.

"Very good little one! See? You're much better already!"

He cooed as he handed her back to Sides where she cooed happily before snuggling into his chest plates. We watched as Ratchet repeated the process with the rest of the sparklings leaving them happy and us confused.

"By gently probing the area near their tanks I was able to confirm that they are no longer in serious pain. Their neck cables showed me that their temperature is stabilizing which is good. They will be mildly uncomfortable if the gas is not released, but other than that, they should be back to normal by tomorrow."

"Oh…okay. Thanks."

"You're welcome. Bring them to the Medbay if anything changes."

He said as he walked out the door.

"So…what should we do now?"

"I don't know Sides. We should probably let them rest."

"Squeak click whir. Warble warble whir click."

Maverick twittered as he got his swing to swing gently. "Somehow, I don't think that's gonna happen. They've already proven that they take after us."

"True."

"I got an idea. C'mon."

He said as he took them out of their swings. "Where are we going?"

"For a walk. It always kept Bella calm when she carried, and it helped relieve her gas that one time too."

"Oh yeah. Primus that was bad. She smelt worse than our bitlets. Where to first?"

"The hills. C'mon bitlets lets go."

He said as we walked out the door. Thankfully since they still don't feel too well, they didn't go running off.

 _ **Third person's pov.**_

The twins decide to give the quadruplets a good foot tour of half the base. They started in the hills where Arabella initially went into labor with them. Once they got to the top they laid down in the grass and watched the clouds for a little while before they continued the tour through the dense forest before the quadruplets got hungry for dinner. When they detoured to the rec room they found that Jazz was in the middle of a conference call with three girls they hadn't seen or spoken to in a while.

"Oh, hey they jus' walked in. Yo twins, Bella's buds got questions fo' ya."

"Thanks Jazz. Hey Sides! Hey Sunstreaker!"

"Hey Terrin, Sheila, Lilith."

"Jazz told us that Ara and Tia are on a mission, and we wanted to know what you guys were gonna do for her birthday in a few days."

Sheila said as the twins corralled the sparklings into their playpen.

"We don't know. She was avoiding the subject before she left."

"Probably cause she thinks you guys won't let her celebrate her birthday."

"Terrin!"

"What? Oh, come on Sheila! It's not like she hid it from them! They can feel each other's emotions remember?"

"What would make her think that we wouldn't want her to celebrate her birthday?"

Sunstreaker asked suspiciously as he narrowed his optics at the screen. Terrin shrugged sheepishly as her friends glared at her. "Well, I mean…you guys live for a really long time…"

"And Bella thought that because of that, you guys wouldn't let her celebrate each year because it wasn't really a full Cybertronian year."

Sheila finished as Bluestreak, Wheeljack and Optimus entered the room.

"We'd let her celebrate! It's just making the time now that's the problem."

Sideswipe said in exasperation. Neither of the twins knew that Arabella felt the way she did, and it pained them to know that she didn't want to share her feelings on the matter.

"Actually, we all coul' probably use a party righ' bout now."

"Indeed. We have much to be proud of, and with the lack of Decepticon attacks recently now would be the optimal time to celebrate."

"No pun intended?"

Lilith asked innocently as her friends giggled at the double meaning of what Optimus said.

"I mean not to make a pun. I truly believe that a celebration is in order. We will host it shortly after they return."

"So how old is Arabella gonna be this year?"

Bluestreak asked innocently. "Hey Blue. Bella will be 17, and Tia 7."

"Aww! So, we can' throw her a rockin' sweet sixteen?"

"No, but really this'll be the first year in a while that she actually has a real party."

"What do you mean by that?"

Sideswipe asked.

"Ever since Ara's 12th birthday it's just been Terrin and I, then Lilith last year."

"Why?"

"Lauren." The three girls answered.

"It's actually why they hate each other."

Sheila said peaking the bot's interest.

"What happened between them that would not allow Arabella to have a "real party"?" Optimus asked confused.

"Okay, well it's a long story, but here's the short version. When Bella moved to 'Burque in 2nd grade, Lauren was the most popular girl in school, mostly because her family is rich and could throw really elaborate parties. Both Lauren and Bella's birthdays are in the summer, and school would be out so they usually had their parties during school so that our whole class could come. Bella, Lauren and I used to be close friends after Bella first moved, but when Bella threw her Birthday party the weekend after Lauren's their friendship ended because Lauren was jealous."

"Why?" Asked Bluestreak.

"Because her party was _better_ than Laurens. You see, as a kid status equates to a few things; Who has the best toys, in some cases who has the best school supplies i.e. a six pack of roseart crayons vs the sixty-four box of Crayola crayons with a sharpener…and most of all, who has the best birthday parties."

"Really? Ya can' be serious."

"Totally Jazz. Birthday parties for kids is like the super bowl in a way. It's usually where kids measure status because the family lays all their cards on the table. What sounds cooler? A simple party at a local pizza joint, or a pool party with pizza, ice cream, burgers, a homemade three layered yellow cake with homemade chocolate frosting, and edible flowers for decoration and a limo ride to see a movie?"

"Tha' seco' one soun's cooler to me, honestly."

"Exactly. A party shows the world, how much money the kid's parents are willing to spend, and the more elaborate the party the more memorable. That was Bella's first party. She threw a pool party at her house and then the class got to see a movie matinée. Bella hands down had the better party, even though it was cheaper than Lauren's. Her party the week before had been hosted at a really really fancy pizza restaurant. But everybody liked Bella's more. People talked about Bella's party until school got out, and even when we went back to school people were still talking about it."

Terrin said sounding impressed. "After that, Lauren tried to one up Bella every year until her 12th birthday."

"What happened?"

Sideswipe asked fully captured by the story. He idly noticed that the room had more bots in it and that they were listening in. "Lauren waited until after Bella handed out her invitations. Then she scheduled her party on the same day and at pretty much the same time. Our class would have to choose that year. Bella decided to do her party at a nice park. There'd be a barbeque, carnival games with prizes, a DJ and a dance floor…"

"Soun's like a good party to me!"

"Yeah well, Lauren decided to rip off one of Bella's parties. She invited everyone to her mansion, had a huge pool party with a water gun battle, a DJ and a limo ride to get ice cream. After all of that, all the girls in our class got to sleep over and the goodie bags had really nice make up in them."

There was a collective wince in the room.

"Pretty much everyone was invited, except Bella. And pretty much everyone went, except me, Sheila who had just moved to the state and another classmate of ours. But she left early to go to Lauren's party too. To further rub salt in the wound, Lauren had the limo driver drive past the park we were at, so we got to see how much fun our whole class was having without us as Lauren and a few others made fun of us as they drove by."

"That's just cruel. Like that wasn't just mean! It was really really wrong!"

Bluestreak said frustrated. "Exactly. To kind of boycott her sleepover, Sheila and I slept over that night. And even though we had a lot of fun, you can kinda guess what happened after that with our classmates."

Everybody looked at each other with sad expressions. It was no secret that Bella wasn't fond of Lauren, but now they knew the reason why.

"Terrin's right. Ever since then the three of us, four counting Lilith last year, celebrated Bella's birthday with a sleepover."

"Well we gotta fix tha'!"

"But how? I mean we don't really know what Bella wants to do anyway!"

"Let alone that Tia's birthday is the day after Bella's."

Lilith said. "We'll do a surprise party. For both of them. You guys can come, and so can mom and dad, and her extended family too!"

Sideswipe said excitedly. "You guys sure about that?"

"Bella told us who she would tell. And we'll let her tell them. But the surprise party is the best idea we have."

Sunstreaker said with a nod.

"Okay then…any objections?"

"I give my approval of this plan. I will speak to your uncle about the necessary procedures needed to make it possible."

"Thank you! Send him my love, will you?"

"I will do so."

Optimus said as the call ended. Right after the call ended the quadruplets were squeaking and clicking at the twins peedes, ready to be fed. "You four were so quiet! So quiet!" Sideswipe cooed as he picked them up.

After the twins fed the quadruplets, they continued their tour of the base, starting at the beach. They didn't get any farther than the beach because the quadruplets found the marine life fascinating. For the remaining hours of sunlight, they dug in the sand, made sand drip castles and played with the crabs that they could find. But their fun was ended with a thunderclap. A tropical storm was slowly moving in.

"Time to go inside bitlets!" Sideswipe said as and his twin picked them up and switched out their footpads for their tire skates. "Race you to the wash racks!"

Sunstreaker said competitively. "You're on!" Sideswipe replied as he sped off making the mechlings in his arms squeal with excitement. The two raced into the base, each taking a different entrance and racing through the halls before arriving at their destination at the same time. Both mechlings and femmlings were excitedly chirping and clicking at each other making their fathers chuckle as they entered the wash racks taking different stalls next to each other. Sunstreaker sat down under the warm spray of water with his daughters and smiled at them. They seemed content to cuddle into him. Both femmlings sat still as he washed the sand out of their cording purring in contentment at the helm massage.

"Ack! Hey! Hold still you two! Hey!"

Sideswipe laughed from the stall next to him. Sunstreaker peaked around the corner to see what was going on. What he found was Pulse and Maverick giggling as they rubbed the soapy cloths Sideswipe had been using to clean them across his chest and backplates.

 **["They thought that** _ **I**_ **needed to be washed."]**

Sunstreaker simply rolled his optics as he went back to cleaning his femmlings until they too began to try and clean him. He simply sighed and sat back, he would let them clean if only to keep them happy and entertained.

 **XXXXX**

Over the next two days the twins and the quadruplets were kept inside because of the storm. In that time the quadruplets got better, and the twins helped them create Bella's birthday gift. They were also able to get a design into Wheeljack so that he could create their birthday gift to her. It was over this time that the twins found that their sparkling began to grow more and more depressed. None more than Nightsinger. She began fighting with her siblings and isolating herself from them too. And while she wasn't crying it was obvious that she missed her mother terribly. It broke their sparks to see her so sad, but neither really knew what else to do.

 _ **Sunstreaker's pov**_

Bella hasn't been gone a week, and the sparklings are already depressed. I'm not surprised by this, I knew that it was going to happen. Nightsinger is taking it the hardest. While she may be a daddy's femme, she and Bella are very close. Its most likely because she takes after her. Nightsinger is very headstrong, and very adventurous much like her mother, and because she is the eldest, I fear that she is holding most of the sorrow that she and her siblings share, so that they do not feel so sad. I know the feeling because I've done the same with Sides when we were younger.

And just like her mother, Nightsinger tends to bottle up her feelings, especially sadness which causes her to go for walks at night when she should be recharging. Sideswipe found her in the rec room last night and tonight I followed her back to the rec room. She was crying softly when I picked her up. Soon after she began to sob into my chest plates.

"Shhh. Shhh. It's okay. It's okay." I said as I rocked back and forth on my foot pads. She was holding a picture, one that she drew of Bella earlier today. "You are such a brave little femme. Just like your mom. She's proud of you. Do you know that?"

I got a watery chirp as I walked back to our quarters. "Your mother is proud of you because you are so strong for a little femme. Of course, Sides and I are proud of you too."

"Whirr?"

"You act just like her sometimes. Stubborn, headstrong, and yet caring and kind at the same time."

She beeped at me curiously as I sat down in the rocking chair in their room. "How do I know? When we first met, she refused to come with us to base even though we told her it was for her safety. Heh, and then when she got there she showed us so much kindness where the other soldiers who didn't know us well yet wouldn't."

Nightsinger cooed as she curled into me. Her optic lids drooping. "Bella put herself in danger to save not only us sometimes, but she did it for Chromia, and Tia too."

"Cliiick."

"I know of another little femme and her siblings who did the same for a bunch of soldiers."

"Me, and Pulse, and Freeze and Mave?"

She asked tiredly.

"Yes. You four. You four made us so proud when we learned what you did from your uncle Kyler."

"Why mommy go bye bye? I miss her."

"She went to save others. And she would be very sad to know that you are so sad."

"No mommy. Whirr chirp sad."

"I guess. Did I ever tell you about the time we found your mother dancing for the first time at base?"

"No…"

"Well…"

I began. Once I had finished the story I found that I had put her to sleep. Gently I gathered her and her siblings in my arms and returned to my berth where Sideswipe had made a small area for them with their extra pillows and blankets. We both fell asleep curled around our sparklings, hoping that our sparkmate would be back soon.

 _ **Third person's pov**_

Soon after the twins fell back into recharge, the door to their quarters opened, allowing a familiar slender blue femme to enter. Arabella was exhausted from her trip. She barley had enough strength to sit through her maintenance check and was barley awake in the wash racks. When she walked into her and the twins room she nearly cooed aloud. Her two mates and her sparklings laid curled up into each other recharging peacefully. Not wanting to disturb them, she laid at the foot of their berth and fell into recharge.

They would celebrate later, for now she was just happy to be home.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello world! I am so sorry for not posting in so long! School and work have been a real pain! But I have good news that you all are the first to hear! By the end of August of this year, I will have my associates degree! Furthermore, I will be transferring to a university and hopefully changing my current schedule for both school and work! This will hopefully mean that I will be able to go back to a normal writing schedule!**

 **Anywhoo, sorry about this chapter. I feel as though it is more filler than good content. I do want to do a Bella birthday chapter next, but it will be more of a throwback to Love Times Two, with more action, only now we have sparklings. It is also where I will reveal some new info on plot points.**

 **Remember Tia and Jolt? Yeah, the sparkling will be revealed next chapter. The gender at least.**

 **I hope that you are all well! Please Follow Favorite and Review! I miss you guys and it would be great to hear what you think!**

 _ **Peace, Love, and Quadruplets!**_


End file.
